


Wild Love (Sequel to She Might Just Be My Everything and Beyond)

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 125,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa and Scott are headed overseas for the next adventure. There's so much excitement ahead-- skating in Korea and Japan, the Vogue shoot, and Gold Medal Plates. How will they handle the next steps in their relationship? Get ready...





	1. Chocolate Croissants and Magic Wands

**Author's Note:**

> So you kind and wonderful people asked for me to continue the adventures with our favorite skaters as they headed to Asia and Belgium/France. Here is the first chapter. It focuses on their return home and what happens before they take off. Who will find out about Scott and Tessa? As always, leave a comment. Let me know what you like, what you want to see. I so appreciate them. Thanks to all of you for encouragement.

Tessa pressed ‘end’ on her phone and inhaled deeply. She just participated in one of the greatest phone calls in her life. A conference call between her agent, Russell, and Mayumi Nakamura—an editor at Vogue Japan, that sent Tessa into the stratosphere. Her dreams, at least her fashion ones, were about to come true. Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue was going to have a feature spread in Vogue Japan.

Tessa spun around the dining room and did a little dance. She couldn’t wait to tell her mother and Jordan. They would be so thrilled. And, if she was willing to admit it, she couldn’t wait to tell Scott. Not that he cared one iota about fashion, the man walks around in Team Canada gear and some version of black shorts or jeans most of his life. He does look immensely good when he dresses up. And, he does have a closet full of nice clothes, it’s just when you’re an athlete you tend to wear… athletic clothes. 

Tessa cleaned up her papers from the table and put them away. She fired off a quick text to Russell thanking him again for his kindness and expert negotiations. She headed downstairs to her basement to fit in a quick workout to clear her head before she had to get ready for her dinner.

Tessa arrived at Abruzzi at 7pm. She spotted her mother and Jordan at a table towards the back. The three women embraced. After ordering a bottle of wine and appetizers, they began to make small talk for a few minutes.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer Tessa hurriedly announced, “I have the best news ever. I had a call with Russell and Vogue Japan, and they want me to shoot a fashion feature for them while I am there.”

”Oh Tess—that is so very wonderful.” Kate beamed at her daughter. 

”Oh my goodness, T. That is amazing! Do you know what designers you’ll be wearing?” Jordan was equally elated knowing how much Tessa loved fashion.

Tessa took a sip of her wine, “Not yet. But, Mayumi promises it will be extraordinary.”

The trio chatted more about the shoot, predicting designers and discussing what this would mean for Tessa as she continued a journey into the fashion world.

Although Kate was thrilled about the news, her mind wandered back to the moment in Tessa’s house where she overheard her and Scott. She hadn’t said anything to Jordan. She wasn’t sure how to approach it; after all, what do you say to your adult daughter about catching her in a sexy and flirty conversation with her “platonic skating partner”. Kate adored Scott. He was a blessing to the Virtues. She and Alma often talked about their two children and the ‘what ifs’ and how hard it would be once they did decide to retire and not skate. How would the ‘kids’ manage to be in each other’s lives? The emptiness Tessa and Scott would feel if they couldn’t be around each other nearly every day would break them. Alma would always cry and Kate would too, not for themselves, but for Tessa and Scott. 

Tessa and Jordan were chatting about a possible trip to France. Kate pushed the idea of Tessa and Scott to the back of her mind. She excused herself to use the restroom.

”So, have you talked to Scott?” Jordan asked between bites of bread.

”Not yet, I figured I will tell him about the shoot tomorrow. He will be just as excited as I am. He knows what this means to me. I plan to also tell Jeffrey because he loves fashion and he knows this is a dream come true.”

Jordan looked at Tessa with confusion, “I meant about your relationship that is not a relationship but is so a relationship.”

Tessa narrowed her eyes at Jordan, “Ha ha. As a matter of fact, we did talk.”

”Talk? Is that like where your mouths move and words come out or did you mean talking where your body parts join together? Your guys’ idea of talking is confusing to me. And the rest of Canada.”

”You are so ridiculous, Jo. We talked.” Tessa recounted their conversation for Jordan, even telling her about the near mishaps with the blanket, which Jordan found hilarious. Tessa did leave out the sex parts. No reason to give her sister ammunition.

Kate returned to the table. She decided in the restroom to broach the topic of Scott with Tessa. She just had to be clever about it. Hopefully, Jordan or Tessa would say something to provide an opening. 

Their food arrived and no opening ever came. Coffee was poured and finally Kate decided to make her own opening. Like her daughters, Kate always believed if you want something done, do it yourself.

”So, when you come back from Asia, I think we should head to the cottage. After the reunion in Michigan. The whole family… Casey and Kevin and their families. Jordan and Kyle. We’d have to rent another cottage nearby to fit everyone if they wanted to stay overnight, but I think a family get together would be so fun.”

”Oh I like that.” Tessa nodded her approval.

”You can invite Scott. He always loves the cottage.” Kate suggested.

Jordan eyed her sister who remained stone-faced.

”I can ask him, but he may have plans with his family and friends. But maybe he’d come up for the day. I know Casey and Kev would love that. And, of course, his new girlfriend, Poppy.”

They all laughed. Kevin’s four year old daughter, Poppy, was enamored with Scott. She was now old enough to appreciate what her Aunt Tessa and Scott did, in terms of skating. Kevin’s wife had shown her several of Tessa and Scott’s ice skating routines and she was positively smitten. When they had first returned from PyeongChang, the Virtues and Moirs got together for a big family celebration. Poppy had spent most of the evening, perched on Scott’s lap carrying on a lively conversation that consisted mostly of her telling him about her pre-school activities and her desire for a guinea pig. For his part, Scott showered her with attention. Tessa always knew Scott was good with children, but watching him with his own nieces and nephews was adorable beyond words. Seeing him with her nieces was positively the cutest thing she had ever witnessed. 

”Did I tell you when I went over there the other day, Poppy got two new Wee dolls, those miniature dolls with round faces—well she got a boy with dark hair and a girl with long dark hair. She named them Scott and Aunt T. She has them pretend to skate. She won’t go anywhere without them. She even has them talk to each other too.”

”Do tell us Mom, what Wee doll Tessa and Wee doll Scott say to one another?” Jordan asked.

”Oh, important things… their favorite flavor of cupcakes and cookies and purses.”

”Oh, like the real Tessa and Scott.” Jordan laughed.

Tessa rolled her eyes. Her mother smiled at her and sipped her coffee.

The bill came and Tessa insisted on paying for it. As they walked to their cars, Kate made her move. 

”Tess- dear. I was wondering if I could come over. I wanted to discuss something with you.”

Tessa exchanged a look with Jordan who shrugged her shoulders.

”Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

”Yes. Yes, of course. I just really want to talk to you.”

Tessa couldn’t concentrate on the 15 minute ride home. What was so urgent that her mother wanted to come over at 9:30 at night to chat? Was she ill? Please let her be well. Tessa had worked herself into quite the state by the time she pulled into her garage. 

”Do you want some tea or more coffee Mom?”

”Oh maybe some tea would be nice.”

Tessa put the kettle on, grabbed mugs, and teabags. Kate pulled out a stool from the island and sat down. She watched her daughter move around the kitchen. She tried to figure out a way to ask Tessa about Scott without sounding like she was prying or criticizing. She decided a straight-forward approach was best.

The kettle whistled and Tessa poured the hot water into mugs and passed one over to her mother.

”Tess- I don’t know how to say this. It’s been on my mind and I don’t want to upset you.”

”Mom—it’s okay. If, if…” she stammered and then began again, “If you are sick, we’ll deal with it. I won’t go on tour. I want to be here for you.” Her voice thick with emotion.

”What? Oh no, honey. I’m not sick. I promise.”

Tessa looked at her mother. She raised her eyebrow. “Oh, thank God. I was so worried. So if you’re not sick, what is so urgent…”

”The other morning when I came over and Scott was here... I went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard you two talking.” 

Tessa tilted her head, not quite understanding what her mother was saying. She heard her and Scott talking? So, why would she need to talk to Tessa about that? What in the world? What were they talking about? 

”I came back and you two were having a discussion about the croissant. It was um, it was very adult.”

Tessa continued to be puzzled. Her mother looked around the kitchen. She seemed nervous.

”You were, um, you were…” Kate was unsure of how to say it. “Scott was comparing the croissant to you. I really don’t know what more to say. I was and am a bit shocked. I guess what I am asking you is… are you two… are you having relations?”

Relations? Tessa wanted to die from embarrassment. She was immediately back in 6th grade in Mrs. Tessler’s class on Personal Health day. Boys and girls were separated for two hours while they each learned about personal hygiene, menstrual cycles, sexual health, and how to respect themselves and the opposite sex. Tessa was always smaller than the other girls in her class and because she was skating so much at that time, her period was slightly delayed. She also was not “growing” in the boob department and was rail thin. She felt awkward. The only time she felt somewhat pretty was skating on the ice. Her costumes were beautiful and Scott always made her feel pretty. Now, 15 years later, her mother was standing, well sitting, in her kitchen and asking her if she was having sex with her skating partner.

”I don’t mean to embarrass you, Tess. I don’t mean to pry. It’s just that it’s Scott. You have to understand how shocked I was to hear him speak this way and to speak this way about you. And, you reciprocating. You are adults. I just. I am your mother.”

Cup in hand, Tessa blew gently across the hot liquid, trying to buy herself time. She decided to be upfront with her mother, she owed her that.

”First, let me say I am sorry you heard us. I cannot imagine how you must feel. I am mortified, to be honest.” Tessa quietly said.

Kate cut her off, “Oh please don’t be mortified. I mean, obviously Scott likes you. And, why wouldn’t he?”

Tessa choked on her tea, liked her? The man was talking about how good she tasted. Surely, her mother didn’t think he was referring to the scent of her Nivea. 

”Don’t feel you have to tell me anything you don’t want to. It’s apparent to me that you have feelings for one another, which are much stronger than I thought.”

”Well… I think the comeback brought up a lot of issues for us. One of them being our friendship and also how close we are. We are single at the same time for the first time in a long time. As you know, Suzanne and Marina have always warned us about developing feelings for each other. We didn’t mean for it to happen. I think it was just inevitable. The Olympics made it so real. I just… “ Tessa stopped. Her mother just watched her. She knew it took a lot for Tessa to be open. 

Tessa swallowed and picked up where she left off, ”When we performed at the Gala, I just remember being so overwhelmed with admiration and love for him, our sport and our team. I just didn’t know if I was intersecting everything. I thought he felt it too but I wasn’t sure. Before we left for this tour, it sort of came to a head. We began to spend more time together in a… romantic way.” 

A romantic way seemed much more appropriate to say to one’s mother than we’ve been fucking like goddamn rabbits and haven’t stopped. And, Scott—the young man you watched grow up—the young man you trusted with your barely tween-aged daughter—well he has a very amazing talent that involves his tongue and her lady parts. Not to mention he fucks your daughter senseless on the daily and she thinks she is addicted to his cock. Nope, romantic seems way more appropriate.

Kate nodded her head and smiled. ‘A romantic way’, she thought, well that’s one way of putting it. Their conversation had very little romance to it. It was highly sexual. It felt like something out of ’50 Shades of Gray’ or so she imagined.

”On tour, we spent a lot of time talking.” Talking—sure Tessa thought. Scott likes to talk—he talks about how wet Tessa is, how tight she is, how he loves the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. And Tessa talks back. Telling him how good he makes her feel, how she wants him deeper, how she wants it harder. To be fair, they did talk the day before yesterday and decided to make a go of their relationship and then they decided to stop talking for a bit and christen her kitchen. In fact the counter they were leaning on—well never mind.

”So, we talked and we decided to pursue a relationship and see where it goes. We know it won’t be easy. We know there is a lot at stake but we love each other, always have, we believe in each other and we know it will take work. We plan to talk to J-F and get his help. We aren’t telling anyone, just yet. We just want to have some time together to see how it all shapes up.” Tessa exhaled and waited for her mother’s response.

”Does Alma know?”

”No. Not yet. Honestly, we weren’t going to tell you guys yet. I hope you aren’t offended.”

”No, I’m not. I am not going to lie, Tessa. I do have concerns. I think Scott is wonderful, you know that. I adore him and think of him as part of the family. But, there is a lot at stake here. You have a business together, assets. Not to mention… well I assume… you are having sex?”

Tessa felt a blush creep up her neck. Oh Mrs. Tessler, this is all your fault.

”Yes.” Tessa said weakly and began to clear imaginary crumbs off her pristine quartz countertop.

”Well, Tessa. I don’t have to tell you how sex complicates things. It’s one thing to have feelings for each other and to acknowledge them. It’s an entirely different beast to act upon those feelings.”

Beast. Yeah, that’s one way to describe Scott Moir in the bedroom, Tessa thought.

”I know. Mom, trust me. We have discussed this all. We are…” Tessa stopped as her mother jumped in again.

”Scott is such a passionate man. He was always a passionate little boy and teenager and adult. Quick to temper and quick to react. He wears his heart on his sleeve. There is no doubt in my mind he loves you. And, I know he will treat you well. My goodness, I have never seen a man treat a woman the way he reacts to you. Just what happens if things get hard? How will you handle that? How will he? Touring together? You have no separateness. Alma and I worked so hard for you to develop away from each other. I don’t want either of you to lose your identity.”

”We won’t. That’s why we want to talk to J-F. Scott also suggested we talk to Marie-France and Patrice. They went through this. They can offer great insight and advice.”

"Oh I agree. Oh Tessa… I just want you to be happy. And, if you think this is where you will find happiness—with Scott, then I will be happy for you. I couldn’t ask for a better man for you. Truly. I know you have had your difficulties. Your first surgery, then post Sochi, and I am sure dozens of times in between. I know you are both such sensitive people. You are a people pleaser—you have worked hard on that. And, I know he has matured by leaps and bounds. I know he loves you fiercely. I know he’d rather hurt himself than you. I know what a good man he is… he comes from a great family. Your happiness means more to him than his own. That is all a mother can ask for. And, of course, grandbabies.” Kate chuckled as she said the last few words.

Tessa eyes grew wide. “Uh, not quite there… but yes. He is a good man, the best man I have ever known. He is just… so. He’s Scott.”

Kate cast her eyes downward. “I know it wasn’t easy when your father and I split up. But, I hope you won’t let it affect you finding your true path or true love. It would devastate me to know that it made you skittish about relationships. Because what happened with your father and me, well it had nothing to do with you kids, and I know you know that.”

Tessa swallowed tears back. Her parents’ divorce was not easy. She didn’t talk about it. But, she also knew after years of therapy that it did play a part in relationships. And, it was also a reason she always aimed to please people. It was also a reason that she insisted on therapy for her and Scott. Her parents’ downfall amongst other things was her father and mother never talked. Tessa knew talking was key in a relationship, even non-romantic ones.

”I know. I know you tried. Scott is such a good man. He is the most important man in my life. He is my rock and my confidante. He’s my best friend. We want to make this work.”

Kate looked at her watch. “Well, I better let you get some sleep. Thank you Tessa. For being so open with me.”

Tessa hugged her mother tightly, she was so proud to be Kate Virtue’s daughter. Her mother had sacrificed so much, the entire family did, so Tessa could realize her dream. 

Kate headed home with a promise to text when she arrived. Tessa grabbed her phone and shot off a quick text to Scott telling him to sleep well and that she loved him. He quickly responded that he loved her more and couldn’t wait to see her at the airport for the tour.

The next day was a whirlwind for Tessa, she had to figure out outfits for the next nine weeks. She had everything lined up neatly in the front of her closet. She had her two suitcases open. On her bathroom counter, her makeup and toiletries were lined up and ready to go. She began to pack. Several hours later and Tessa was getting restless. She decided she deserved a break. 

So stupid, Tessa thought, I am so stupid. She was currently in her Acura headed to Scott’s house. She had two coffees sitting in the cup holders. She hadn’t bothered to text him; she hoped he would be home. She really should have called or at the very least texted. She rehearsed what she planned to say when he opened the door. Why was she rehearsing? This was Scott. She saw him all of the time. Why was her stomach currently doing flip flops? Calm yourself down, Tessa. 

Tessa pulled into the driveway. She looked up at the home. It was in Ilderton on a tree-lined street. The house was built in the 80s and the interior had reflected that; worn carpeting and the kitchen’s cabinets and appliances were older than Scott and Tessa. Until that is, Scott and his brothers started renovating it. Scott had a few things left to do and was leaving that to the contractor. It had been a few months since she had seen the inside of the home. Scott had bought it after Sochi as a distraction. It was a four bedroom, three bathroom house. It was the backyard that sold him. A huge porch with expansive views. 

Tessa walked up to the front door admiring the paint job to the house and the new driveway, garage doors, and landscaping. Scott had done an admirable job with the exterior. A huge tree sat in the front yard, perfect for a tire swing. Tessa rang the bell and began to rock on the balls of her feet, trying not to talk herself out of her visit. Finally, the door opened and there was Scott. 

”You should always ask who it is before opening the door!” Tessa admonished him.

”I know everyone in this town.” Scott smiled back at her.

”Still what if there was a crazy person loose and they came here to attack you.”

”On the loose? Bringing me Starbucks? That’s a very polite crazy killer. Very Canadian.”

Scott grabbed the coffee offered to him and embraced Tessa with his free arm. She snuggled in and inhaled deeply. Tessa was not one for church but she may have to start going again to repent for her naughty thoughts whenever she was in touching distance of Scott. Even the scent of him drove her wild.

”Not that I am not excited to see you, but whatcha doing here, Virtch?”

”Oh I was in the neighborhood.”

”In da hood? Hah! Not buying it. Admit it, you got tired of packing and you missed me.”

Lord this man had ESP. Tessa smiled at Scott, “Quit it… give me a tour, I haven’t seen the place in a few months.”

”Okay. Well, this is the entry. Here is the living room and dining room. I’m not sure if you’ve seen the wood floors since Charlie and I put them in. A shit ton of work but they are beautiful. As you can see, I don’t have any furniture. Kitchen’s this way.”

Tessa looked around, the floors were beautiful. A hand-scraped dark wood. The walls were a stark white and the baseboards were extra tall. Seems Tessa had more influence over Scott than she had realized. She ran her hand quickly over the bannister of the stairs. It was dark to match the floor. Tessa knew Scott had found it in his grandfather’s basement and had spent weeks bringing it back to life. The last time she saw the house the kitchen was gutted. Now, it was breathtaking.

”So the kitchen, I went with dark cabinets and a white quartz countertop. Stainless steel appliances. Unlike you, I plan to use them.”

”Watch it, Mister. I do use my appliances. Maybe not a ton but still…” Tessa swatted Scott playfully. “This is so beautiful Scott. I can’t believe you installed the cabinets yourself.”

”Charlie has a buddy that does renos so he came over and helped with the kitchen and bathrooms.”

Tessa could see French doors leading to the backyard. The deck had been restained and the view was incredible. Scott looked over at Tessa and just watched her. She was so methodical; taking every detail in and absorbing it. He valued her opinion for a number of reasons. She looked back over at him, and smiled.

”There was a bedroom down here but we took down the walls and turned it into a gathering space.”

Tessa looked to her right and saw the area. It was similar to the lounge in her home but there wasn’t a step down. A battered leather couch sat along one wall, she recognized it from Scott’s early 20s, in front of it sat an old cocktail table, and a 55 inch television hanging on the wall. He really needed to go furniture shopping.

”So, I guess we can head upstairs and check out the bedrooms. Uh, there’s a small half bathroom down here off the laundry room. I added that. Just so people wouldn’t have to go upstairs or downstairs.”

Tessa nodded. All of Scott’s décor choices were very him, masculine and easy. Tessa climbed the stairs letting her hand slide again over the 100 year old bannister. At the landing, the house split off. The master bedroom was on one side and the two guest rooms were off to their own side. They were all en-suite rooms. She peeked in at the guest rooms. There wasn’t much to see. Boxes were in one room, she imagined it was some memorabilia. One room had a queen air mattress and a nightstand. The bathrooms were all simple yet lovely. Dark cabinets and quartz countertops. One bathroom had just a shower and the other had a shower and a tub. Tessa murmured her approval as they made their way to the master bedroom.

Tessa walked in. The first thing she noticed was how beautiful the natural light was coming in from the windows. The view was of the backyard. Tessa had to laugh; all that was in the room was a king-sized bed. It was made, and Tessa smiled. Scott had purchased a sky blue duvet cover and matching sheets. They looked gorgeous against the dark wood of the floor. He had two nightstands that looked like they came from Ikea. There was a lamp on one and an alarm clock. She walked into the bathroom. And her heart stopped. She turned around and looked at him.

”What?” Scott asked.

”It’s gorgeous.” Tessa replied, her eyes taking in everything. There was a double vanity. A small room for the toilet. But, it was the shower and bathtub that left her breathless. The shower was plenty big for two people. It had a traditional showerhead and a rainshower. There was a bench along one end and it was encased in glass. Simple subway tile covered one wall and the floor. The tub was enormous. It must have cost Scott a fortune. It could hold a small family. Tessa traced her hand along the edge of it. 

”I like to take baths.” Scott offered. Tessa thought it might be his way of trying to justify the enormous price he must have paid for it. “I got a great deal on it. Cara’s friend works in a showroom. It was the floor model so I got it for a fraction of the retail price. Heavy motherfucker. Took six of us to carry it up. It’s not going anywhere.”

”Have you used it?” Tessa asked wistfully with tinge of envy. She loved her own tub, but this was slightly bigger.

”Haven’t had time. Hopefully soon.”

Tessa peered into the closet. It was orderly. A few clothes strewn on the floor, some stuff folded. His suitcase was open and he was packing.

”You started packing? What have you done with Scott Moir?”

”Hey… I’m not that bad. Anymore.” Scott grabbed Tessa from behind in a bear hug and rocked her side to side. He kissed her neck and snuggled. Tessa sighed.

He untangled himself from her and they walked back into the bedroom. 

”It’s so beautiful Scott. Really. I love everything you’ve done. I mean it’s a little bare. You do need furniture but the choices you made are so terrific. I love it. I really do. I really like this duvet. This bed seems ginormous.” Tessa fingered the cover and smoothed it down.

”It’s a king, but it’s double-topped so it’s 19 inches deep, plus it’s on a box spring. So… you gotta take a running jump into this thing. When I bought it, I didn’t think it would be THAT tall.”

”It’s like a princess and the pea bed. Or prince, in your case.” Tessa snorted.

”I always wanted a big bed, remember how we used to watch MTV Cribs and all the basketball players and rappers had huge beds. And they’d be like, this is where the magic happens.” Scott bellowed in a deep voice, “Or in my case, where it hasn’t happened.” He confessed.

Tessa looked at him. She winked. “Maybe we can change that.”

Scott’s face lit up like a teenage boy who had just been promised a video game console for Christmas. “When we get back from tour, that definitely sounds like something that could be arranged.”

Inwardly, Scott rolled his eyes. Nice, Moir, you’re scheduling sex with Tessa. How creepy can you get. His thoughts were halted as he realized Tessa was saying something to him and what was she doing with her shirt?

”Why don’t we make some magic now?” Tessa asked and lifted the hem of her t-shirt up. She walked to Scott who seemed to be in his own world.

Scott shook his head out of the clouds and put his arms around Tessa’s waist and leaned in. He slotted his mouth against hers and began kissing her. He could feel her tiny hands lift his shirt up and over his head. She pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one swoop. Scott made quick work of her sports bra. He pushed her leggings down and was greeted by blush pink underwear. This woman would eventually lead to his demise.

Tessa stepped back and slowly slid her panties down. Scott felt his heartbeat increase. Tessa put a hand on her hip. “Let’s get in that bed and why don’t you show me how magical it is.”

Scott would have been speechless except for the fact that Tessa still had her socks on. He noticed them and began chuckling. “The socks really sell it, T.” 

Tessa looked down and laughed. She pulled them off and threw them at him. Scott caught them and dropped them to the floor. He walked over and scooped Tessa up and carried her fireman style to the bed and dropped her on top. She scooted back and flung the cover to the side. She gestured to him with her forefinger. Scott crawled onto the bed. 

Tessa leaned back onto the pillow and let her legs fall open as Scott made his way up to her. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She reached down and stroked him. He grew hard in her hand. Scott’s hand slid back and forth along Tessa’s core. He inserted a finger and Tessa moaned. She really had no intention of having sex when she decided to visit him. She just wanted to see him. But, now that they were here and in the bed, she couldn’t think of better way to spend an afternoon.

”I really didn’t mean for us to have sex…” Scott started.

”Me either. But… oh God. That feels so good Scott. Don’t stop.” The man’s fingers were dancing a rhythm inside of her that was wild. Tessa clutched onto Scott’s upper arms and just enjoyed herself. Scott slipped his finger out and slid down her stomach placing open mouthed kisses along the way. He stopped at the top of her pelvis and smiled up at her. That smile would be her undoing. He waggled his eyebrows at her and elicited a giggle. She gently pushed his head down encouraging him to bring her some relief. He kissed the top of her pussy and began to lick long strokes. Tessa eyes rolled back and she let out a contented sigh.

Scott spread her folds and licked gently along them bringing Tessa such intense pleasure. He pushed his tongue into her core. He switched to nipping at her clit and licking it. Tessa didn’t think it was possible to get any wetter. As close as she was to orgasming, she really wanted to feel Scott inside of her. She tapped his head. He looked up confused. 

”I want you inside me.”

Scott rose up and Tessa lifted her legs up by her shoulders as Scott positioned himself. He pushed in and Tessa nearly came from that alone. Tessa pulled Scott’s face down and began passionately kissing him. He kissed her neck and collarbone all the while steadily thrusting into her. Tessa met him thrust for thrust, her orgasm building in waves. She would never tire of the sensation she felt as he filled her. 

”Faster.” Tessa whispered as she pushed Scott’s butt down. He slid in to the hilt. “Yes… Deeper. Like that.”

”You feel so good, T. So tight at this angle.”

Scott couldn’t hold back, his thrusts were going deeper and faster. Tessa was crying out. She felt her stomach sink and the aching in her core got stronger as she was reaching her peak. Scott loved these moments when Tessa was nearly ready to come undone; he could feel her tighten herself around his cock. She was warm and slick. He continued to bury himself deep into her and as he would pull out Tessa would squeeze his shaft. Jesus, she was wicked. Scott’s breathing was getting labored, he was holding back. 

”Let go… “ she encouraged him

Scott braced his arms on the mattress and thrust harder into Tessa. Tessa began begging and calling on God to help her as Scott pounded into her. He was stealing her breath, it was all too much. Tessa could tell Scott was equally crazed. He was just pumping into her, chasing his release with no rhythm, just slamming into her. Scott’s orgasm ripped across him, he came hard into Tessa and roared out. Tessa came seconds later, her walls contracting around him. She bucked up into him, as little quakes rocked her body. Scott collapsed onto her and let go one of his traditional happy “woooo” sounds. Tessa burst into a giggle fit.

Scott rolled off Tessa and lay on the pillow trying to catch his breath. “Magical! I am a wizard.”

”Calm down, Harry Potter.”

”Behold my magic wand…” Scott waved his hand down by his cock.

Tessa cackled. “I am pretty sure that’s not what JK Rowling meant.”

”C’mon now… I’ll let you be Hermoine.”

”You know she winds up with Ron.”

”I always felt she should have been with Harry. Ron was cool and all, but…”

”You are only saying that because of your crush on Emma Watson.” Tessa teased and poked Scott’s side.

”Maybe… but can you blame me? I think you have a bit of a girl crush on her, after all, you want her to play you if there was ever a movie about us.”

”Confession? I love Emma because I do love Hermoine so much. But, I always picked her because you had such a crush on her.”

Scott rolled over and looked at Tessa. “I always pick Reese Witherspoon as my crush because I think she looks like you in ‘Walk the Line’.”

”I know.” Tessa kissed his jaw. His neck. His jaw, again. Scott slid his hands around Tessa and pulled her on top of him. She lost herself in his kisses. She pulled back to catch her breath. 

”I have some really great news.” Tessa told him.

”Yeah…” Scott kissed the corner of her mouth.

”So, Russell got a call from the folks at ‘Vogue Japan’ and they want me to do a fashion spread for the magazine when I am there. It would mean me going to Tokyo for a day or so in between the tour dates. Very high end and…” Tessa hadn’t even finished when Scott lifted her arm in a victory pose and shouted out. He was so genuinely happy for her. Tessa loved fashion and ‘Vogue’ was the epitome of that. They wanted Tessa. His Tessa.

”T—I am so damn proud of you. You’re gonna look so good. Wow!”

”Thank you. I am so happy. Elated, really. I was wondering if… I mean it’s May 29th. We have a couple of days off and I don’t want you to feel like you have to. But, it would mean a lot to me…”

”You want me to come to Tokyo? I’d love to. I really would. I don’t want you to feel like you have to have me there. But, T—I’d love to come watch you. Okay, that sounded very Lifetime Movie creepy but you know what I mean.”

”Really? Yes. I totally want you to come. I’m not telling anyone else we know except for Buttle. Of course, my mom and Jordan know but it’s just you four. I was really hoping you’d come to Tokyo and then we could go to dinner with Mayumi.”

”You got it.” Scott kissed Tessa, full of passion and need. She let go, her pulse quickening.

”We should probably get out of this bed and I should let you finish packing. I have a ton to pack too.”

”Okay.” Scott flung Tessa onto the bed and slid his legs to the side. He could hear her giggling. He got up and found his boxers and sweatpants. Tessa was currently bent over picking up her clothes. Scott swallowed hard and muttered ‘down boy’ quietly to his now curious cock. Tessa got dressed and walked over to Scott, who had his shirt in his hand. He had lost weight the last week of the tour, and his muscles were a bit more defined. She ran her hands up his stomach and across his chest and wrapped them around his back. Scott kissed her. 

”Stop tempting me.” He playfully scolded her.

Tessa smiled and looked over at the bed. As she walked out of his bedroom she called over her shoulder, “Abracadabra.”

Tessa was absolutely flummoxed. There was no way she could pack for nine weeks in just two suitcases. She was an expert packer, perhaps a slight over-packer but still an expert. She finally pulled out a blue pair of heels and decided she didn’t need them. She also yanked out a black blazer and a striped sweater. She zipped her suitcases and wheeled them to the front door. She grabbed her messenger bag and denim jacket. She opened the front door and the driver helped her with her bags.

Scott was waiting for her at the gate with a cup of coffee. He was her savior. They embraced and she noticed a few people pointing and giggling. Fans were everywhere. She prepared herself to spend 14 hours on a plane. She had four books, two magazines, a crossword puzzle book, a word search book, and her Netflix. 

They had flown into Toronto and were now two hours into the flight to Seoul and Tessa had slipped off her sneakers and was stretched out in her pod. She had her travel blanket around her and was knee deep in a crossword puzzle. She felt someone staring and looked up.

Scott was looking at her like a puppy needing a home. She wordlessly slid towards the window and he lifted the blanket and tucked himself in. He laid his head on her shoulder and helped her fill in the answers. Sometime later, Scott’s hand wandered under the blanket and was drawing shapes on her leg and inner thigh.

”Not here.” She whispered to him.

”The restroom?” He asked hopefully.

”Are you kidding me right now? You want an international incident?”

”What else are we gonna do for another 10 hours? Crosswords? Word searches? Read books? T—c’mon.” He nuzzled her neck and his hand began to cup her core. His fingers pressed into it.

Tessa’s breath hitched. The man was insatiable.

”Later. When it’s nighttime. I promise.”

Scott grinned and snuggled down. Soon, he was fast asleep. Tessa joined him. 

Scott stirred awake. He tried to stretch himself out but wasn’t able to move. He cracked one eye open and soon discovered why. Tessa had burrowed herself into his side and was currently latched onto him like a koala bear. He had to pee, badly, which meant he had to either gently detach the sleeping human-marsupial from him or wake her and risk angering the grizzly bear inside of Tessa which was always at the surface when she was sleeping. That girl enjoyed her sleep. And, because she found it hard to sleep on planes, he felt his second option was not in the least bit attractive. 

His bladder was yelling at him so he gently removed her arm from his chest and started to slide out Mission Impossible style from the pod. Scott was pretty proud of himself. He had placed his left foot on the floor and was sliding it towards the aisle. Just another couple of inches and he would be in the clear. Except for the damn travel blanket. Scott’s right foot got hooked under the blanket and it began sliding with him. No—No—No he thought… stay there. It seemed to listen. Almost home free or ‘scott free’ he chuckled. One last and oompf. Scott fell to the floor dragging the blanket with him which fell across his chest and face. He sprang up and came face to face with an angry yet gorgeous grizzly bear. 

”Hey sleepyhead.” Scott whispered.

”Hmmph.” Tessa replied, slowly blinking her eyes.

”I’m sorry. I had to pee and I was trying not to wake you but you were snuggled into me and...”

”S’okay. I felt you from the moment you started moving. You know I don’t sleep well on planes.”

Scott nodded .”I’m headed to the restroom. If I don’t pee in the next minute I will go in my pants like a toddler.”

Tessa made a face. “Go…”

Scott got to his feet and headed down the aisle to the restroom. One thing about traveling first class to Korea the restrooms were very nice. Bigger than on most planes. He relieved himself just in time. He was washing his hands when he heard a knock. What the heck? He had locked the door so the ‘no vacancy’ sign was visible.

”Someone is in here.” Scott half shouted.

Again, the knocking. Scott dried his hands off. He unlatched the lock and was greeted by the door swinging back towards him and a small body pushing its way inside. Was he being attacked? What in the fuck, he thought.

”Excuse me… “

”Hi…” Tessa said as she latched the door shut behind her.

”Jesus. I thought someone was trying to attack me.”

”I am.” Tessa began kissing him.

Scott wasted no time and pushed Tessa into the door as his hand found its way up her shirt and onto her breast. He began playing with her nipple. Tessa’s pussy began to throb in anticipation.

”Those need to come off.” She touched his black jeans.

Scott unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor. Tessa reached into his boxers and stroked his cock. She rubbed his pre-cum around his tip and began to stroke him harder.

Scott moved her hand and pulled her leggings down. He kneeled down and pulled her panties down her thighs to join her pants. He licked her core and made his way back up her body. He put two fingers inside her and stretched her out. Tessa grabbed his hand and helped him pump in and out of her. She was close to her orgasm. She moved Scott’s hand faster. He reached his thumb up and pressed on her clit. Tessa bit down on his shoulder and came, bucking against his hand. 

Scott pulled his fingers out and looked directly at her as he sucked his fingers. Tessa licked her lips. She felt a slight coolness at her core, as her wetness increased. God she wanted him. Tessa reached out and grabbed Scott’s ass and pulled him flush to her.

He reached between them and stroked himself and pushed his tip slightly into her. He pulled out. Scott was in a teasing mood. He pushed his cock in again a little farther and kissed her lips. 

”I can feel how badly you want me.” The words tickled her lips.

Tessa cried quietly. “Please Scott. Don’t tease me.”

Scott gently nipped at her lips and dragged his cock slowly out of her and slid slightly in. Tessa tried to buck forward to get more of him but Scott pushed her hips back.

Tessa moved forward slightly and Scott stepped over her leggings. Tessa hopped up and wrapped her legs around Scott’s hips. She pushed forward to get him deeper and his hands pushed her back. Scott pulled out and slid back in. Tessa threw her head back and moaned. 

Scott kissed her jawline; he sucked on her pulse point. Tessa dug her fingertips into Scott’s ass. He licked the shell of her ear. She shuddered. Tessa felt herself getting wetter and she could feel Scott, thick and slick, entering her. Scott’s breath was hot and wet in her ear. 

”Are you ready for me? I’m gonna fuck you so hard T.”

”About time.” Tessa retorted… and soon regretted being so flippant.

Scott slipped out and slammed into Tessa all the way. She screamed out in pleasure, as he clasped his hand over her mouth, shushing her. She was panting and crying out. 

”More. More.” She mumbled around his hand.

Spurred on by her moans and cries, Scott hoisted Tessa higher on the wall and pounded into her. Tessa’s hands grabbed the front of Scott’s shoulders and she thrust back. Her orgasm rising, Tessa felt her pussy start to quiver. 

Scott looked to his left. Tessa was confused. She was seconds from coming and he seemed distracted. He turned them to the left and scooted to the sink. 

”Wait!” Tessa exclaimed. She grabbed a handful of paper towels, she wiped the counter dry. She grabbed another handful and put them down on the counter. She spread them out as best she could with one hand. Scott snorted quietly. He sat her down on the towels. 

Scott thrusted up and into Tessa. The new angle was pure heaven. Scott was grunting, his hair tumbling onto his forehead and his eyes were on fire. Tessa reached behind her and braced her hands on the mirror.

Scott’s cock was invading her space in the most amazing way. He reached between them and played with her clit. Tessa began writhing. She was falling. Her heartbeat increased and gasps were escaping her mouth. Scott was rubbing her clit furiously and Tessa rose up off the countertop and rocked back and forth as her orgasm took over. 

”Oh. Oh. Oh. God. Yes. Ahhh. Ahh.” Tessa couldn’t silence herself.

Scott bucked forward and she felt his come as it coated her. He choked out a moan and bucked two more times. 

They sat with their faces barely a centimeter apart, panting into one another’s mouth. Tessa smiled as she kissed Scott. 

”I don’t know if this is the best time to tell you, but my mom heard us the other day.”

Scott was lazily pumping into her. “Heard what? When?”

”The morning you were over. She went to use the bathroom and apparently came out and heard you comparing me to a chocolate croissant. Well, more like you were saying I tasted better than the croissant.”

Redness creeped up Scott’s neck and his eyes grew wide, white encircling his muted hazel irises. He swallowed thickly.

”No, no. Kate did not hear us. Oh God. Fuck. Fuck me.”

”She did. And I have. Many times. I rather like it. She also kinda confronted me about our relationship.”

Scott was still inside Tessa but was no longer moving. “Are you kidding me right now, Tess? Your mom confronted you? What did she say? Is she gonna murder me? Am I still her favorite?”

Tessa nipped at Scott’s lips. “It’s okay. She basically just wanted to know what was going on. I didn’t want to lie to her. I told her the truth. That we have been talking and our feelings developed for each other. And, we plan to talk to J-F and we want to make a go of it.”

”Well that is the truth, we have been talking. Among other things.” Scott kissed her lightly.

”She also knows we’ve had sex.” 

”Tess- nooooo. I can’t have Kate know that. How will I ever look at her?”

”How will YOU look at her? I’m her baby. She actually phrased it, get this, are you having relations?” Tessa laughed loudly.

”That’s not funny. Well, it is. Relations? Who says that? So, on a scale of 1 to 10, one being—she is not happy but dealing with it and 10 being she is currently obtaining a weapon’s permit and plans to shoot my man parts off—where is Kate on the whole relationship thing?”

”She is really happy for us. She does have some concerns. The same ones we have, but Scott—she adores you. She always has. You’re like another son to her. You could never do something to make her not love you.”

”Except have sex with her baby.”

”Even that doesn’t bother her. Well, the whole croissant comparison was a bit much for her. But, she knows we are grown, she just wants us to be careful and respectful. She wants what she wants for Kevin and Casey and Jordan… happiness and love. And, I am. I am happy and I feel very loved.”

Scott grinned at Tessa. “That you are… you are very loved, T.” He leaned over and kissed her hard.

”Well I haven’t told Alma. I think it’s best if I tell her in person. So hopefully, Kate doesn’t try to compare notes.”

Scott slid out gently from Tessa and placed her on the floor. They began to get dressed.

”Um. Jordan knows too.” Tessa casually said as she adjusted her leggings.

Scott combed back his hair with his fingers and gave Tessa a look.

”What is it with you Virtue women?” He snorted.

”She’s okay with it too. You know Jo loves you… “

”C’mon Virtch let’s head back before you feel the need to confess to the flight attendants we defiled their restroom.”

Tessa and Scott climbed back into her pod and cocooned themselves.

A flight attendant came by to let them know breakfast would be served in an hour and would they like to start with some hot tea.

As they sipped on their tea, Tessa felt a wave of comfort and happiness. Scott was closest to the window and he was looking out as the sun rose. She studied his face, memorizing the laugh lines, the angle of his nose, how strong his jawline looked. His lashes were long and yes, she could tell his eyes were hazel and not brown as she always said in interviews. He looked so handsome and she was overcome with a love so deep for him. He glanced at her and smiled.

”You good?”

”I’m great. Life is really great right now.”

Scott squeezed her hand under the blanket and rubbed his nose along her neck and whispered, ‘love you’ as they waited for their next adventure.


	2. You Give Me Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott arrive in Korea for "All That Skate" and so does a cold for Scott. Tessa decides to play nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response has been so overwhelming. I am still stunned that people are so interested in reading this. I appreciate you taking the time to write and let me know how much you enjoy it and what you like about the story. This chapter is pretty long and it's less smutty than the others. I mean Scott is sick so the poor guy does need a break. Let me know how you like this and if you have ideas for upcoming chapters.

Scott sneezed twice. His throat was sore and his whole body felt like it was being crushed by a cement block. There was no way around it, he was sick. Like really sick. Like the kind of sick where you just want to stay in bed and not come out for days. But, in less than 24 hours he and Tessa were supposed to be on the ice for ‘All That Skate’. His nose was stuffed, he couldn’t breathe, and his head was pounding.

Scott lay down on the metal bleachers. The coolness felt soothing and if he was lying down, then he wasn’t dizzy and the drum solo in his head would quiet itself to a lesser level. He could hear blades cutting into the ice and the music for Eric and Meagan began playing. 

Tessa dunked a tea bag into the cup of hot water. She looked up to see Jeffrey Buttle walking into the craft services area, followed by Gabrielle and Guillaume. 

”Hey, how’s Scott feeling? He looks like something a cat spit up if I’m being honest. Which I am.” Jeffrey told her.

”Lousy. He has a headache and sore throat, and he gets the chills too. But, he keeps insisting he will be well enough for tomorrow. I’m making him some tea, because he only seems to want liquids.”

”Well, you couldn’t tell he was sick, you guys looked great out there in practice.” Gabi told her.

”Thanks, he can’t breathe out of his nose so I can hear him panting through the entire routine and his nose is running. He’s a mess. But, you guys know what it’s like, you gotta do the show.”

”Let us know if you need anything.” Guillaume offered. The foursome may have been fierce competitors on ice, but they all respected one another and were even somewhat friendly. Scott and Tessa enjoyed the rivalry. After all, they always seemed to train with their competition, first Meryl and Charlie and then Gabi and Gui.

Scott began to doze off. The metal bench was cooling off the heat emanating from his forehead. He began to imagine he was on a ski slope, he couldn’t ski, but somehow in his dream he was screaming down the mountain. Visions of Tessa in a bikini came into view. She was wearing a royal blue string bikini. It barely covered her. He loved that blue. Scott heard Tessa calling his name. It sounded so sexy. Had delirium set in? Had his fever incapacitated him to the point of no return? His throat felt so dry and scratchy. Suddenly, he was choking.

”Scott. Scott. Sit up… are you okay?”

Scott opened his eyes. He was choking on his own mucus. Great, he thought, he was going to choke to death in Korea on his own sickness. He would be the laughingstock of the world. Olympic Gold Medallist Scott Moir tragically choked to death on his own phlegm. He saw Tessa looming over him wearing a look of concern. She was holding a cup.

”Hey… look at me. Scott, calm down.”

Scott sat up with some difficulty and tried to even his breathing out. His coughs and chokes became sputters and he took deep breaths. Tessa rubbed his back gently. 

”Here, have a small sip of the tea. It will soothe your throat.” Tessa held the cup out to Scott. He grabbed it and blew into the opening on the lid. He took a small sip. The hot liquid slid down his throat and felt so good. It was like a numbing agent. 

”How bad do I look?” Scott’s voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

”Not too bad.” Tessa told him hoping he would buy it. No such luck as he raised his eyebrow.

”T—I feel like dog shit. There is no way I look good. My head won’t stop pounding. My throat feels like sandpaper, and my eyes are so heavy. Every cell in my body aches.”

Tessa crinkled her nose, “Maybe you should go back to the hotel. Take some medicine and sleep this off. I bet you’ll feel better in the morning.”

”Can’t. We still have to practice the ending. If I miss it, I will look horrible tomorrow night. It’s the first night, our first trip back to Korea since we won. We have two hours left. I’ll rally.”

Tessa knew Scott was tough. But, this was ridiculous. He was suffering. 

”I’m going to find the doctor, maybe he will have some meds.” Tessa walked off in search of the tour doctor.

Scott leaned back against the bleacher and sipped his tea. If he was being honest, he did feel awful and wanted nothing more than to head back to his room and if Tessa wanted to play nurse, he was down for that. Normally, neither of them liked to be babied. He visualized her in a cute little nurse’s outfit. Jesus, even half dead with the plague and he still got horny for her. He watched Eric and Meagan. Eric flipped Meagan out onto the ice like she was a small doll. Technically, it was true. Meagan was so tiny. The juxtaposition of the couple on the ice was always humorous to Scott. 

”Scott, this is Doctor Tang, he says he has some medicine to help you feel better.”

Scott looked up and saw Tessa standing next to a man who in no way looked like a doctor. Maybe a high schooler? This could not be the team doctor. Dude looked like he wasn’t old enough to drive. Who was that tv doctor that was a kid? This Dr. Tang was the Asian version. The name escaped him. Dougie, Doggie… Hooiser? 

Doctor Tang smiled at Scott and extended his hand. “Your partner tells me you have the beginnings of a bad head cold with congestion. Why don’t you come back to the locker area and I’ll listen to your chest, take your temperature and we can go from there. I probably have some herbal remedies that will work pretty quickly.”

Herbal remedies? What happened to NyQuil? The last time he tried “herbs” it was something Chiddy wanted him to drink. Some tea that tasted like roasted ass. Normally Scott would say no but he felt like such utter crap he was willing to try any solution even if it tasted like it had been boiled with sweaty gym socks and jocks. Scott stood up and wobbled a bit. Tessa grabbed his arm. She helped him walk to the locker room.

Once inside, Doctor Tang took his temperature. He removed the thermometer. “Oh my… 101.3, that’s not too bad, but still higher than normal.” 

The doctor warmed up his stethoscope on his pant leg and put it under Scott’s shirt to listen to his heart and lungs. “Yeah, you have congestion.”

No shit, Scott thought. Couldn’t the doctor hear him wheezing? Darryl? Dennis? What the heck was that tv doc’s name?

”Okay, well I think you caught a simple head cold. I recommend you head back to your room, get into bed and sleep it off. There is nothing I can do for a cold, unfortunately. I can give you a B shot which has loads of vitamins. I will also send you back with an herbal remedy made of Chinese spices and oregano oil. Oregano oil can help slow down the symptoms of the cold, if used early enough. So, finish what you need to here and then go back and steep the herbs in hot water. Mostly just rest.”

Tessa paced nervously outside the locker room. She hated to see Scott sick. He hated to be coddled, but she decided he needed her and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Inside, Doctor Tang injected Scott with a vitamin booster. He gave Scott a small container of the herbs and told him if his fever spiked higher than 103 to get to the emergency room.

Scott opened the door and Tessa raised her eyebrows at him. “Well, I have a head cold. Doctor Tang wants me to go back to the room and rest. He gave me a vitamin shot and also these herbs for tea.”

Doctor Tang watched Tessa and Scott. They seemed to be very in tune with one another. The doctor thought they were quite close to just be skating partners. Maybe they were more. 

”Perhaps you have someone to check on you Scott?” Doctor Tang looked at Tessa.

”Nah, I’m go-“

”I can check on him. Definitely. No problem.” Tessa interrupted.

”Okay then, well Scott – you can finish your practice as long as you don’t overdo it. And, then it’s off to bed for you two. I mean… I meant bed for you Scott and thank you Tessa for watching him.”

Scott held back an eye roll, mostly because any kind of eye movement triggered a searing pain in his head. But, fuck-- even the doctor stumbled on their relationship status.

Scott thanked the doctor and Tessa asked a few more questions. Ten minutes later they were on the ice with the rest of the cast. 

Practice wrapped fairly quickly and Chiddy skated over to Tessa, “How’s our boy? He looks like he’s struggling to stay upright.”

”He’s got the start of a bad cold. Doctor Tang gave him a shot and some herbs to help kick it. Honestly, I am not sure if he will be even 75% tomorrow. He just needs to rest.”

”You plan on playing nurse? That might make him perk up a bit. I bet you could find a cute little nurse’s outfit.” Chiddy teased.

”I want him to get well, not have a heart attack and die on me.” Tessa retorted. Ever since the unfortunate texting incident in Victoria, Chiddy had been his normal self. But, he still teased Tessa and Scott, that would never change.

”Hey man..” Chiddy called out to Scott.

Scott skated over “Hey… what’s up?”

”You look pretty bad, bro. I’m worried about you. What did the doc give you?”

”Some herbs for a tea and also a B shot. Dude looks like a teenager. Is he even a real doctor?”

”Yeah they call him Doogie Howser, like the kid doc on tv. But, Yuna would only have the best. Before you leave, show me the bottle.”

Doogie, that’s the name, Scott thought. “Okay. He was super nice. I just feel like such shit. I wanna go back and shower and sleep for days.”

Off the ice, Scott handed Patrick the bottle of herbs and Patrick insisted on contacting his mother to check on their efficacy. With approval from Patrick’s mom, Scott and Tessa left the rink.

20 minutes later, back in his room, Scott stripped off his clothes and made his way to the shower. He washed up quickly and put on boxers and a t-shirt. Crawling into bed, he texted Tessa.

_Heading to bed. Let yourself in_

Tessa finished some last minute things she had to do for her sponsors. Emails to addidas and a phone call with BonLook. She checked the time and realized it had been more than an hour. Scott was surely asleep. She didn’t want to bother him, but Doctor Tang had told her to check on him. Tessa packed up a few essentials into a bag and headed down to Scott’s room. She let herself in. The room was dark except for a little light coming in from drapes covering the floor to ceiling windows. Tessa could hear Scott softly snoring. Poor guy she thought, he can’t breathe well. She put her bag down and unloaded a few items. She tiptoed across the room and peered down at him, he always looked so adorable when he slept. His lashes resting on his upper cheeks and his mouth slightly open. He had the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. Tessa, who didn’t necessarily possess a maternal extinct, was concerned. What if his fever had spiked? She didn’t have a thermometer. She knew her mom would press her lips to Tessa’s forehead but she had no clue how warm was too warm. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Scott’s forehead. He felt warm, really warm.

Tessa pulled back and grimaced. She was at a loss. Was he warm because of the blanket or the cold? She chewed on her lip debating whether to call her mother, what time was it in London? Or should she call Doctor Tang, and risk him realizing she was ill-equipped to take care of her partner? Tessa picked up the phone on the bedside table and called the front desk. 

”Anyong Haseyo, Mr. Moir, this is Min-Jun how may I help you this afternoon?”

”Anyong Haseyo Min-Jun, my name is Tessa. I am calling because Mr. Moir is not feeling well and I was hoping you had a thermometer I could have in order to take his temperature.”

”Oh, of course Miss Tessa. I can have that brought to his room. Is there anything else you might need? Shall I call a doctor? Would you like more blankets?”

”Oh Min-Jun, that is really kind of you, but he doesn’t need a doctor, at least not yet. But, would you mind also sending up a pot of hot water so I can brew some tea? “

”Of course. Shall I bring you something to drink? Water? Coffee?”

”Oh I would love some Diet Coke. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

”Not at all. Give us 10 minutes Miss Tessa and we will have it brought up. We do send our best wishes to Mr. Moir.”

”Thank you Min-Jun. Have a good afternoon.”

”You as well.”

That settled it. Tessa felt better and in control. She could totally nail this nurse thing. Still, she wished her mom was there, she was always so good at taking care of her and her siblings when they were sick. Tessa had moved away at such a young age, she didn’t get too much of the Kate treatment, but she remembered snuggles and cool baths and movie day just lying in bed. She remembered soup, grilled cheese sandwiches and most of all, she remembered her mother playing with her hair and tickling her back.

Tessa kicked off her sneakers and removed her sweatshirt. She headed to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in cool water. Better to be prepared she thought. There was a soft knock on the door. The hotel was beautiful. Yuna had picked it and it was a five star hotel with dozens of amenities, Tessa had already checked out the state of the art gym. And, the service was exemplary.

Tessa opened the door and there was a young man about her age standing with a tray. He had a tea pot, two bottles of Diet Coke, a glass, a container of ice and assorted snacks. She let him in. 

”You can put that on the table, thank you so much.”

”Min-Jun thought you might need some snacks. There is some fruit and cookies, a cracker and cheese plate as well. Here is the thermometer.” He handed her a box. 

”Well this is lovely. I shall have to thank Min-Jun.”

Tessa realized she didn’t have any money and there didn’t seem to be any bill. She fretted about tipping the young man. She looked around the room and saw Scott’s wallet. 

”One moment.” Tessa walked over and opened it. He only had Canadian money and his credit cards. They were of no use.

Tessa frowned. “I am so sorry. I don’t have money to give you. But, I will get some and leave it for you. What is your name?”

”Oh that is not necessary.”

”I insist.”

”My name is Soo. Soo Park.”

”Thank you, Soo. I appreciate your help today.”

Soo left and Tessa placed the cheese spread in the mini-fridge for later. She opened the thermometer box and pulled out the slender instrument. Tessa didn’t want to wake Scott but she needed to solve this mystery.

Tessa gently shook Scott. He didn’t move. Tessa knew she was a heavy sleeper but Scott was not. He could sleep pretty much anywhere but he was a light sleeper. She shook him harder and whispered his name. She stroked his hair. Scott stirred slightly and snored a bit louder.

”Scott. Please wake up for just a second. I want to take your temperature.” 

Finally, Scott’s eyes fluttered. Those lashes would be the death of her she thought. Literally the coroner’s report would read she died of ‘eyelash assault’. Scott opened his eyes and they grew wide.

”Hi… it’s just me. Sorry to scare you.”

”T---“ Scott squeaked out.

”Hey sleepyhead. I felt your forehead and you seem warm to me. I didn’t know why-either the cold or the bed covers, so I called the front desk and I got a thermometer. I want to take your temperature and maybe see if you can get some of that herbal tea down from the doctor.”

Scott nodded and smiled. Tessa playing nurse? He could get used to this, especially if she wore one of those naughty little outfits like they sell on Halloween. Admittedly, he was touched at Tessa’s kindness. She was not a mothering type, neither of them liked to be fussed over. Though, when he was sick, Scott was quite the momma’s boy. Tessa was holding the thermometer in her fingers.

”Open up and let me put this under your tongue.” Tessa told him. Scott waggled his eyebrows as he raised his tongue and closed his lips around the thermometer.

”Be good.” Tessa admonished him. As much as she wanted to be with him, they couldn’t both risk getting sick.

Scott stared at Tessa. He reached up and played with the hem of her t-shirt. He extended his hand inside her shirt and danced across the exposed part of her stomach. Tessa gave him a warning look and placed her hand on his to stop the movement. Scott was not getting the message. He smoothed over her skin and played with her belly button piercing. Tessa swatted his hand; this man did not know the meaning of keep your hands to yourself. Normally, she wouldn’t care—all of his flirty behavior would lead to incredible sex. But, with Scott battling the plague, she refused to go the way of Satine.

”Listen to me. You need to stop. You are sick. We can’t.“

Scott pointed at the thermometer letting her know he couldn’t respond. Instead, he reached higher up inside her shirt and played with her nipple. Tessa inhaled sharply. Jesus, this man was one bad sneeze away from quarantine but he still managed to get his hands on her and excite her.

The thermometer beeped. Tessa was grateful as she was seriously considering buying a surgical mask and gallons of sanitizer just to have a quickie with Scott.

Scott opened his mouth, and Tessa slipped the thermometer out and checked it.

”99.7 on the way down. Yea! Now, let’s get you sitting up a bit if you think you can, and get you some tea.” Tessa smiled.

Tessa reached her arms under Scott’s armpits and helped him up. Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa’s back. Her ponytail fell down in his face and he inhaled deeply. God, he loved the scent of her hair. God, he just loved her. They had come so far in the last couple of years. Tessa arranged the covers around him and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. She smoothed back his hair and walked over to the table where the tea was steeping.

”This mug is hot and the tea is super hot. I added a little honey; hopefully it doesn’t taste too badly.”

Scott blew across the surface of the steaming liquid. He took a tentative sip. The tea smelled grassy. The hot liquid slid down his throat. It wasn’t the worst thing he had drunk. Southern Comfort was the worst. He got drunk off that shit one night in 2015 he remembered. Kaitlyn had to come get him from a bar where he was partying with his buddy, Cole. They had gone to a local hockey game and had a few beers, then made their way to a bar. Scott had been in the throes of his “woe is me, I hate it all” tour and decided to numb it all with a few shots of Southern Comfort. As soon as he had his first shot, Scott knew it was a mistake. The shit tasted like cough syrup mixed with antifreeze. He liked the taste of bourbon, but despite it being a whiskey, Southern Comfort was awful. But, give anything a little time and it grows on you. Seven shots in and he didn’t feel a thing. He also didn’t remember Kaitlyn coming to get him. He only knows the story because Kaitlyn told him. 

Scott looked up at Tessa who was studying him with her intense green eyes. Two years later and things had definitely changed. Kaitlyn was engaged and they never spoke. He and Tessa had won their second and third gold medals and were currently in his hotel room in South Korea playing nurse and patient. Life is funny. He was immensely happy.

”How is it?” Tessa inquired. “It smells very… uh… earthy.”

”Yeah well it’s better than that craptastic shit Chiddy gave me. It’s grassy but fine. Tolerable.” Scott’s voice was barely a rasp.

Tessa took the thermometer and sat it on the nightstand. “Do you need anything else? Want something to eat? Do you want to watch television?”

”Nah, no food. But tv sounds fine. Lay with me.” He pouted. Scott was in desperate need of Tessa time.

”You are like a little puppy, Scott. I cannot get sick so keep those hands to yourself. It’s bad enough you are laid up. We can’t both be this way.”

Tessa pulled back the duvet and slid under the covers. Scott watched her thinking of a way to get her closer to him when she propped her pillows against the fabric-covered headboard and opened her arms to him. 

”I thought you said we couldn’t touch.” Scott taunted her.

”Oh, just get over here.” Tessa had no willpower when it came to Scott but ‘Sick Scott’ was her kryptonite.

”Hold my tea, please.” Scott handed the mug over and scooted closer to Tessa. He snuggled into her side. He sighed. He could get used to this feeling. 

”Here, have a few more good sips. Let’s see what’s on Korean television, shall we?”

Scott sipped his tea and Tessa surfed the channels, they finally settled on an old episode of “Modern Family”. Tessa combed her fingers through Scott’s hair. He closed his eyes and mentally purred. There has to be no greater feeling in this world, he thought, than the love of your life playing with your hair while you sip grassy swamp tea and watch American comedies in Korean. Scott finished the cup and set it on the nightstand. He snuggled even deeper into Tessa’s side, laying across her chest and lap.

Scott’s eyes grew heavy as he felt Tessa tickling and rubbing his back. How did she know? Scratch what he said before; this was the best feeling in the world. Tessa knew exactly where to tickle; she hit all of the right spots. She smoothed his hair and went back to tickling. He soon fell asleep.

Scott opened one eye and was greeted with semi-darkness, only the light of the television was dancing across the duvet. He lifted his head slightly, checking to see if the pounding and aches were gone. They seemed to be. He pushed himself off of Tessa’s lap. He could hear her softly snoring. He brushed back some stray hairs off her face. Her lips twitched. Scott didn’t dare kiss her, he knew she was serious about not wanting to get sick, but she looked so beautiful. Control yourself, Moir. 

”Take a photo. It’ll last longer.” Tessa uttered, her eyes still shut.

”I just might, Little Miss Smartass.” Scott snarked.

Tessa stretched and opened her eyes, “How do you feel?”

”Better, not great, but not like shit. So I guess that’s an improvement.”

”What time is it?”

”Hmmm… 7:30.” Scott read off the alarm clock/radio on the nightstand.

”Could you handle some soup? I was going to order some for myself.”

”That would be great.”

Tessa kissed Scott’s head and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed room service and ordered two bowls of house soup. She also ordered a few bottles of water and a sushi roll for herself and a fruit plate.

Scott pulled back the covers.

”Oh, hey now. Where do you think you are going?” Tessa asked.

”I need to pee. I got this.”

”Let me help you.” Tessa rounded the bed and helped Scott to his feet. She walked him slowly to the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat. Man, she must love me, Scott thought-- for germaphobe Tessa to touch a toilet seat. 

”Are you okay?” Tessa looked at Scott.

”You gonna help me too?” Scott smirked giving her a suggestive look.

”I’m pretty sure you can handle your business.”

”How about you handle my business?”

Tessa snorted, “Stop it. Go ahead while I tidy up this bathroom.”

Tessa bent down to pick up his clothes from skating practice that Scott had left on the floor. At least he hung up the towel. This was one reason why Tessa refused to live with Scott as they were growing up. She was a neat freak. He was not. Although, she had rubbed off on him. He was neater than he used to be. She could hear him relieving himself as she tidied up the counter space and wiped it down with a washcloth. She tossed the cloth over an empty towel rack. Scott was washing his hands when he caught her eye in the mirror. Her breath hitched. Even feeling his worst, Scott looked like pure sex. His hair was poking out like a porcupine; his eyes were glassy and dark. His undershirt was pulling a little at the sides. Scott leaned down and rinsed his mouth out. When he popped back up, his lips were wet. Tessa tried to look away but she couldn’t.

Scott walked to the hand towel and reached his fingers out and brushed them across Tessa’s side. “I know you’re dying to fuck me. When I feel better, it’s on.”

Tessa closed her eyes and let out a breath. Honestly, this man was too much, like pouring hot fudge sauce on chocolate cake and then adding whipped cream and sprinkles for good measure. It’s all too much.

”Let’s go to bed.” Tessa croaked.

”No can do, Kiddo. I’m sick remember?” Scott smiled devilishly at her.

A knock at the door and Tessa was relieved to have something to do besides stare longingly at Scott who had lifted the front of his shirt to scratch an itch and exposed his abs to her and now she was thoroughly turned on and imagining even more ways they could have sex without her possibly catching his cold. Soo Park is back at Scott’s door with food. 

”Oh Soo—thank you. This looks wonderful.” Tessa tells him as he wheels in a cart. 

Scott emerges from the bathroom and smiles at the attendant.

Soo’s eyes nearly fall out of his head. He looks from Scott to Tessa and back to Scott.

”You are Canada’s Sweethearts. You are Tessa Moir and Scott Virtue. I mean, Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue. You are my favorite. My mother and I watched you skate at the Olympics. We cheered for you. I am so honored. So honored.”

”It’s so nice to meet you. Uh, I’d shake your hand, but I’m not feeling well.” Scott told him.

”Oh no. It’s fine. I thought when I came the first time it was you. But, I was not so sure. They don’t tell us names of guests, just room numbers. Congratulations on your success, your medals. I cannot wait to tell my mother I met the Virtue and Moir.”

”Oh Soo—thank you. You are very sweet.” Tessa grabbed the bill and gave him a generous tip, signed it and handed it back over.

Tessa prepared the food to be eaten. “Do you feel well enough to eat at the table or do you want sit in bed?”

”Let’s sit at the table, in case I spill.”

Scott slurped his soup. The hot broth was comforting. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was and the soup was perfect. Tessa’s phone beeped. She looked at it quickly. It was Chiddy checking on Scott.

_He’s doing better. At about 50% and eating some soup. Should be better for tomorrow. Not great, he still can’t breathe through his nose. So we’ll see how that all goes. Thanks for asking!_

_He’s lucky he has you, Nurse Tessa. Alright, gonna go Facetime with Liz. Give our boy my best._

”Chiddy sends his love.” 

”He does love me, ya know.”

Tessa rolled her eyes playfully. Scott and Patrick were knee deep in a 15 year long bromance. Patrick was only three years younger than Scott but he still treated Patrick like a little brother. But, a little brother who was wise. On more than one occasion Tessa knows Scott had sought out Patrick’s advice. Especially heading into Sochi. Tessa knew when Scott got tense or things were puzzling him, he sometimes needed Chiddy. They would go for runs, or play video games. After a few hours, Scott would feel better and was able to get back on track. 

Scott and Tessa finished their soup and Tessa ate her sushi roll. She uncapped a second water bottle for Scott and handed it over.

”What do you say to movie night?” Tessa asked.

”Sounds great.” Scott crawled back into bed and waited for his human pillow to return. He nestled into Tessa and she found a movie for them. An hour in and both of them were sound asleep. Tessa woke up at 1am and booked a wake-up call for 8am. She snuggled back into the bed and spooned Scott who was currently on his side and snoring. Tessa kissed his back and settled in.

The phone rang once then again from the nightstand. Scott unhooked Tessa from his body, and reached over and lifted the headset. A recorded voice alerted him that it was 8am and to have a pleasant day. Scott scrubbed his hands down his face. He felt slightly better. He still couldn’t breathe through his nose but at least the aches and pains were gone. His throat felt scratchy. Scott looked down at Tessa’s sleeping figure. He kissed the top of her head and got up. He was woozy but managed to make it to the bathroom and start the shower. 

”Oh no you don’t. Not without me.” Scott turned towards the voice. Tessa was busy slipping her clothes off and walking towards him. 

”T—this is so not a good idea. You and me. Naked, in a shower. I haven’t been able touch you in 36 hours.”

”First of all, I love that you are keeping track. Secondly, this will be good for you to show a little restraint.” Me too, she thought as she currently was having seriously wicked thoughts about Scott and his nakedness.

Tessa slid by him and into the shower. She uncapped the shower gel and poured some out. She rubbed it over her breasts and stomach, soaping herself up. Scott growled. Stupid cold. Tessa naked was one thing. But, Tessa naked and soaped up in his shower was beyond sexy. Tessa naked and soaped up in his shower and he wasn’t allowed to touch her was brutal. It was unfair. He would file a complaint with someone, starting with the airline which is probably where he caught the damn cold in the first place. 

”Are you coming in?” Tessa asked through the closed shower door

”Give me a sec.”

Tessa’s eyes raked down appreciatively over Scott’s body and landed on his cock which was coming to full salute. She smiled. Poor baby, he was really going to have a hard time. Hard time. She cracked herself up. Scott’s hand shook a little as he opened the shower door and stepped inside. The heat and steam surrounded him and he relaxed a little. Even his pesky friend who wanted in on the shower activities was calming down. Tessa stepped back so he could shuffle under the shower head. Scott closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot water as it soothed his aching muscles. He took a few deep breaths and was startled as he felt a hand on his chest. Not now, he silently begged. Tessa was only trying to help he told himself and while his brain understood, every other organ in his body namely his dick were not in agreement. His dick very much felt Tessa was misbehaving and was on heightened alert again.

”Let me help you.” Tessa whispered. Oh for fuck’s sake he thought, please don’t touch me. His dick was currently presenting an opposing argument and was begging for Tessa to play with it.

”T—“ Scott’s voice was rough sounding. “We had an agreement, no touching. You seem to forget. I am reminding you.”

”Nonsense. You just relax and let me get you clean. It doesn’t count if I touch you while washing you.” She told him as she soaped up a washcloth. 

Scott had to agree. Made perfect sense. Tessa was just being a good nurse. Nurses give sponge baths. This was kinda like that. Scott kept his hands by his side and let Tessa swipe the cloth across his chest. He could handle this. My God, he was a grown ass man. He didn’t NEED to touch Tessa every ten seconds. He just liked to. He didn’t NEED to kiss her at least 12 times a day. He just liked to. He didn’t NEED to fuck her every night, in fact some nights he didn’t. He just thoroughly enjoyed pleasing her and making her come was a win-win situation. He had the satisfaction of watching her come undone which was hot as hell and it also meant she was quite happy too. 

Scott mentally shook the cobwebs from his mind as Tessa turned him around so she could wash his back. See it was all fine he thought. He was in absolute control of himself. Nothing to see here folks. All good. Just two skating partners showering together in a very innocent way. So what if Tessa was now working the washcloth over his ass. She seemed to be spending quite a lot of time on his ass. He felt her place the washcloth over his shoulder and her hands began massaging his neck and across his back. Okay, fine. Again, nothing wrong with this scenario. They got massages all of the time from physio and not once did Scott get hard. It was just like that Scott thought. Until Tessa began to massage his ass. Now, that was a bit different. Physio did not do that. Scott performed a few cleansing and relaxing breaths. Tessa’s fingertips dug into his ass cheeks.

”You’re so tense. This cold really has you in such a state.” Tessa was close to his ear. Goosebumps rose up on his skin as her breath was hot on his neck. Honestly, that felt a bit dangerous. Maybe he should warn her. Too late. She had moved on from his ass and was now massaging his head. Jesus, this felt good. Her fingertips worked his scalp. Tessa rubbed softly remembering that barely 24 hours ago Scott was doing battle with a raging headache. Now he was fending off a raging hard-on.

”That feels nice T. Thank you.”

Scott was proud of himself. By now, he would have been deep inside Tessa, either with his tongue, or his fingers or his cock. But, the Black Plague had sidelined him and instead he was able to fully enjoy the shower. And Tessa hadn’t even noticed his cock was rock hard. Or if she did, she didn’t say a word. Tessa rubbed his temples gently and back up into his hairline. His tension was starting to fade away, but not his resolve.

”Why don’t you turn around and face me.”

Why don’t I just have you visit my grave, Scott thought as Tessa spoke to him. That’s exactly what was going to happen now that she uttered those eight words. Face you? Who was she kidding? Tessa has to be kidding. Having his back to her meant he couldn’t see her lustrous brown hair, more like the color of dark chocolate with a few swirls of milk chocolate mixed in. Nor could he see her green eyes, which were lighter closer to the pupil and rimmed in a darker shade towards the outer edge of the iris, resembling malachite. He also would not be able to take in her breasts. They were perfect; her nipples surely were hard and perky by now. He would not and could not gaze at her abs, dipping in on either side of her belly button piercing. And, he was definitely not able to see anything below her waist, like her pussy waiting for him. No, he was quite fine staying just where he was—there was no need to tempt fate or himself.

So why were Tessa’s hands on his waist? Why were his feet moving? Scott opened his eyes to see Tessa smiling at him. “Let’s get your front cleaned up; it’ll just take a minute.”

A minute. 60 seconds. Scott thought about the things that could be done in a minute. You could score a hockey goal. You could swim a lap, though he had never tried. An adult takes 20 breaths in 60 seconds. He read that somewhere. He couldn’t remember where because currently Tessa was washing his chest and her hands felt so soothing. Why not count his breaths. That was a great idea. In his head, he pictured numbers as he silently counted. Scott managed to get to six when he felt Tessa and her washcloth move their way down his stomach. He had clamped his eyes shut as soon as she had started washing him. Scott continued counting. He managed to get to 12 when he felt Tessa’s hand on his cock. Nope, that was not allowed. Foul on the play. Virtue to the penalty box. Play with one man down. Open net.

”Tess- we said we wouldn’t.” Scott opened his eyes and grabbed her hand to stop its movement.

”No. I said touching was okay. While washing. I am washing you.”

”Doesn’t feel like it.” Scott mumbled hoarsely as Tessa’s hands stroked his cock. Calm down Moir. Let’s go back to that counting thing, because it seemed to work well. Where had he left off. Oh Jesus, this handjob felt amazing. Scott was growing even more impossibly hard in Tessa’s hand as she stroked up and down, applying more pressure towards the middle of his shaft. What was it that she said at the beginning of this shower? Could they both touch each other? Scott thought about it as Tessa continued stroking him slightly faster. His cock was straining, he was jutting himself forward in her hand. Scott felt his release building. He looked down and watched her for a few seconds. Well, that was a big mistake. Scott began panting, louder than usual. Mostly because he couldn’t breathe through his nose. But also it just felt so damn good.

”T—I’m close.” 

Scott felt Tessa increase her speed. She was now working him over. Scott felt lightheaded. His arms flew out to the sides of the shower, as he braced himself. His head lolled back and his mouth opened and he began to moan. Tessa stroked harder. She began to encourage him to let go. 

There was no use in pretending, Scott was on the verge of coming. A few more strokes and Scott lurched forward into Tessa’s hand. He let out a long strangled moan that ended in her name. His come spurting from him all over Tessa’s hand as she continued stroking him. 

Scott opened his eyes and looked into Tessa’s. He was breathing hard through his mouth. Fuck this, he thought. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Scott leaned over and whispered into her ear. She nearly buckled to the shower floor. A shudder ran through her body. Tessa stood on her tiptoes and whispered back to Scott. He pushed her slightly back as his hand slid down her arm and her hip tracing a path to her thigh. He found his way to her core and pushed two fingers inside her. Tessa shivered as Scott’s words echoed in her mind.

Scott made good on his promise, his fingers deep inside her ready to pull an orgasm from her. Tessa knew she was playing dirty when she joined Scott in the shower. But, she wanted him so badly. Tessa knew she had lied when she told Scott she just planned to wash him. It was a white lie, a fib. She didn’t think it would matter. But, fibs have a way of backfiring on you. 

When she and Scott were just starting to skate, their moms promised them ice cream after practice. Tessa loved to skate, but the treat was extra incentive for Scott who was prone to distractions. One morning his Aunt Carol asked them to finish practice with five sets of fundamentals. Tessa knew if they finished all five, they would get ice cream. Scott was being particularly silly that day and Tessa was getting annoyed. After the third set, Tessa skated off and left Scott behind. When he caught up to her, she told him she was done for the day. He reminded her they had to finish all five in order to get ice cream and he really wanted the ice cream. Tessa told him not to worry. Her mom walked over and they went to get ice cream. Tessa ordered a strawberry swirl, but Scott couldn’t do it. He knew he didn’t deserve the ice cream. Tessa looked right at him as she fed her tiny pink spoon into her mouth. She never forgot the look on his face, a mixture of fear and guilt. And, something else—disbelief or perhaps disappointment. Either way, Tessa brushed it off and ate her ice cream. Scott told Kate he didn’t feel well and would skip the ice cream. Kate drove Scott home and once Tessa was alone in the car with her mother, she had time to think. Tessa could see Scott’s face. She felt sick. Her little white lie was coming back in the form of nausea. Quietly and on the verge of tears, she told her mother what had happened. Kate said nothing. Later that night, Tessa heard her mother on the phone with Alma. Kate was apologizing. Two days later at practice, Tessa handed Carol a pink envelope with her name neatly printed on the front. Inside was a note Tessa had written apologizing for lying and including Scott in that lie. She made sure Carol knew that Scott had not lied and in fact, tried to stop Tessa. And, then summoning all of her courage, Tessa apologized to Carol in person. She was so scared Carol wouldn’t want to coach her anymore. Carol accepted her apology. Tessa also apologized to Scott. She had a card for him as well. As they skated around the rink, Scott held Tessa’s hand. He told her he hadn’t given her up to his mom or his aunt and he wouldn’t. He would never give her up, even if she committed a crime, even murder he had whispered into her ear. Tessa held his hand tighter. Her partner in crime. 

So, Tessa knew full well how little fibs can lead to bigger problems. In this case, the bigger problem was really quite enjoyable. Scott’s fingers were stroking deep inside of her. She was clutching his shoulders as his thumb pressed on her clit earning a low moan from her. Scott wasn’t lying when he whispered in her ear moments earlier that she was a terrible liar and she was going to be punished for lying and he wasn’t letting her leave this shower until she was screaming his name and begging him for more. Scott backed Tessa up against the tiled shower wall and braced his left hand over her shoulder. Tessa’s eyes were closed and Scott’s fingers were sliding in and out of her pussy at a slow pace. It was maddening. 

”Open your eyes.” Scott told her.

Tessa’s eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with Scott’s eyes which were now dark and feral. His right hand was flat against her pelvis as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Tessa’s body felt like a fire had been ignited and the flames were spreading quickly. His two fingers were not enough, she needed more. She reached her own hand over his and whispered “more”.

”Do you think you’re really in a position to ask me for anything?” Scott questioned.

Tessa was dripping and her willpower had left long ago. Tessa didn’t care how desperate she sounded, she just wanted to come. 

”But, I apologized to you… I told you I wasn’t trying to fool you. I really did want to help you… oh God… yes, that feels... Oh God Scott…” Tessa swallowed hard and forced herself to continue. Scott slowly stroked her. “I told you I was only trying to make you feel better. Fuck. Me. That feels so good.”

Scott laughed; it was always amusing to hear Tessa curse. She rarely did it and when she did, it always sounded so innocent like a toddler who curses in front of company at the most unexpected moment and everyone thinks it’s adorable.

”Besides how does making me… shit, you’re so deep. Don’t stop.” Tessa bit her lip. Scott was curling his fingers inside of her, hitting the right spot. Tessa could feel her orgasm building.

”How does making me come punish me?”

”Who said anything about coming?” 

”You did. You said I wasn’t leaving this shower… oh God help me.” If Tessa made it out of this shower alive, it would be a miracle. Scott pulled his fingers all of the way out and slid them painstakingly slowly back inside. “You said I wasn’t leaving until I came.” Tessa sucked in air, her heart pounding in rhythm to Scott’s sweet torture.

Scott pulled out his fingers. “I never said that. I said you weren’t leaving until you were screaming my name and begging for more. Liars don’t get to come.” Scott licked his fingers as Tessa clamped her legs shut to dim the growing heat and whined. 

”No.”

”No?” Scott looked at her.

”No, if you won’t finish me off… I’ll, I’ll. I will finish myself off.” Tessa told him her green eyes blazing. No way was she leaving this shower in this state. Her orgasm was teetering on the edge, she was struggling. How dare he act this way? She was trying to be nice and helpful. Tessa knew how badly Scott needed a release. Why wasn’t he more grateful?

Tessa slid her right hand down the front of her body; she threw her head back a little and opened her mouth and breathed out. Her right hand glided across her wet skin, down her abdomen and stopped short of her pussy. She moaned a little. Her left hand followed the same path and then trailed back up her body where her fingers slipped into her mouth as she gently sucked. Tessa released her fingers with a loud pop and her left hand reached down and spread her folds apart and she dipped a finger inside of herself. 

”Ohhhhh…..”

Scott was incensed. He thought he had the advantage and here was Tessa taking it back. Not just taking it back, she was throwing it in his face. She was teasing him, taunting him. Letting him know, she was fine, thank you very much, without him. Scott clenched his jaw. Tessa spread her legs a bit and her fingers disappeared. They reappeared, wet. She slid them back inside of her. Her moaning was consistent and getting louder. Scott stood captivated; Tessa was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was one thing for Tessa to fib. He could handle that. Scott could also handle her teasing herself a bit to get ready for him. But, to flip the script on him and make herself come while he was standing inches from her. Nope, not going to happen. Scott growled and leaned forward.

”Move your fingers.”

”No.”

”T—c’mon.” Scott switched to his puppy-sounding voice.

”Oh… Oh… “ Tessa bit her top lip and her eyes rolled back.

Tessa felt Scott’s hand on hers, gentle. He pulled her fingers out and replaced them with his own as Tessa let loose a low-pitched moan.

Scott couldn’t hold back, he needed to be closer to Tessa. He nuzzled her neck as he slid two fingers in and out, listening to Tessa’s cries of ecstasy. That’s what I thought, he said to himself. Scott licked Tessa’s pulse point and sucked. He whispered in her ear, feeling her wetness increase each time he did so. He knew exactly what to say and do to make her peak.

”Keep going, so good.” Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand and moved it faster in and out of her. She was so close, her orgasm ready to unleash. She contracted against Scott’s fingers, and her legs started to shake a little. Scott’s thumb was rubbing over her clit; she began rocking on his hand. She laid her other hand on top of his and hers. She clutched on to the pile of hands and guided them forcefully in and out. She was panting and her brain was being flooded with all sorts of stimuli. She felt his fingers enter her, thick and long. Lord she loved those hands. Scott knew how fast to pump into her to keep her on the verge and when to back off as a tease. Scott began furiously pumping into her. She could hear how slick she was. The pleasure was undeniable. Tessa felt her body let go and she heard herself screaming out Scott’s name followed by a loud moan as she came in waves of heat and wetness. Her hands flew to Scott’s shoulders and she used him to hold herself up. Scott’s fingers were still pumping inside of her teasing another orgasm. She tried to get him to stop but the words wouldn’t come out, how ironic she thought, come out. The final wave reached its crescendo and she was plummeting to earth. Jesus—he was good. She felt herself gush and she gasped for air. She bit lightly on Scott’s neck, hanging her head over his shoulder trying to gather her strength. 

”It’s okay, I got you.”

”Mmmm.” It was the only word Tessa could muster in her state of bliss.

”We should get out, we’ll look like prunes.” Scott said.

Tessa was drying off trying not to get distracted by how Scott’s towel was barely hanging onto his hips. Forgive me Father for I have sinned… a whole lot. Tessa couldn’t remember how confession went, but she was confident that she would spend a lot of time atoning for a multitude of sins that all involved Scott. 

Scott ordered room service, a pot of coffee, hot water for tea, an acai bowl for Tessa and toast with jam for him. He had to leave the bathroom and do something because staring at Tessa toweling off was too much for him. Did she have to bend over to dry her legs? Did she have to let her wet hair cascade down her shoulders so drips of water stumbled their way down her spine and between her naked breasts as she put on her lotion. 

Scott put on his training outfit. He heard the hairdryer go on and he turned on the television. He tried to tidy up the bed. The food arrived and he arranged it nicely on the table. Tessa emerged from the bathroom, hair dry and in a ponytail and she was wrapped in a fluffy towel. She kissed his head and pulled her clothes out of her duffel bag. Don’t look, he warned himself. He snuck a quick peek. Tessa was sliding on her underwear. Cue his boner. Honestly, he was amazed at how he even got through the day to day activities. He talked his friend down and began buttering his toast. Which made him laugh like ‘buttering toast’ was a euphemism for something else.

They ate and discussed the practice coming up. ‘All That Skate’ was so different from their other tours. Fans paid a lot of money to go, nearly three times that of Canadian-based tours which meant a larger paycheck and there was no meet and greet. Just three hours of skating. The fans were rabid. Rabid but immensely polite. 

”You look better.” Tessa told Scott as she poured him more of the Doctor Tang tea. 

”I feel better. Still rough. Can’t breathe through my nose at all. But, I’ll make it. Another good night’s rest, taking it easy, and I should be okay.”

”So was that shower your idea of taking it easy?” Tessa lifted an eyebrow.

”You started it.”

”And you were determined to finish it.”

Scott sipped his tea and put the mug down on the table, “Let’s be clear. You told a fib, T. That wasn’t nice. I had to handle that.”

”Oh you handled it.” Tessa could barely contain her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up, Tessa and Scott explore the city and each other. I think I will have them share some real 'get to know you' moments. Deep dive into their relationship.


	3. Get My Rocks Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott go out to dinner with friends, no harm in that right? And Scott makes a sweet purchase at a market stand that has a very sexy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more fluff than usual.(it's also shorter than usual) I know I said I was going to explore their relationship, but I am still working that out in my head. In the meantime, I thought we could all use a little fun chapter. Enjoy! As always, comments are appreciated. Thank you so much if you did comment, I hadn't heard from some of the "regulars" so I thought maybe the previous chapter was a dud. But, those of you who did comment let me know it was still good so I feel better.

Tessa always loved the sights and sounds of a market in a foreign country. It was the best way to get to know a place, head to a local market and just jump right in. Namdemun Market was no different. Aisles and aisles of food vendors, clothing, and housewares. Crowds clogging the streets as families and friends enjoy a night out on the town. 

Jeffrey Buttle had suggested dinner at a restaurant near the Market so Tessa found herself heading to eat with Scott, Patrick, Eric, Meagan, and Kaetlyn. The performance earlier had been wonderful. Scott still couldn’t breathe well and she could tell he was struggling but the crowd really responded to them and Tessa felt such joy. The feeling could also be due to the fact that it had been more than 48 hours since Scott was first felled by the cold, and he was currently rubbing his hand up and down her back while Buttle tried to figure out if they needed to make a left or right.

”Maybe you could try GPS?” Meagan suggested.

”The cab driver told us it was the first left and then the first right.” Jeffrey recalled. “I thought that’s what we did. But, I don’t see the restaurant.”

”We can ask someone.” Kaetlyn offered. The young skater started to approach a woman manning a booth of fabrics.

Scott leaned down and whispered in Tessa’s ear, “I am feeling slightly better. I know what I want for dessert.”

Tessa turned her head slightly and exhaled. She bit her lower lip just as Eric turned around.

Scott straightened up. “Hey Radford, what’s the hold up?”

Eric eyed them, “Buttle is having trouble finding the place but Kaetlyn is asking someone for help.” Eric gave them another look. He was quite aware of the “special” friendship between the two, he had seen enough with own eyes.

Kaetlyn returned to the group with good news, they were about two minutes from the sushi place, and she led the group to the location. Normally, Scott and Tessa would try to sit together, but this time Scott sat next to Patrick and across from Tessa. She took a seat next to Kaetlyn. 

”I’m glad we get to sit next to each other, Tess. I wanted to ask you about the ‘Thank You Tour’. I was uh, thinking about maybe skipping competition this coming season. And, I was wondering and honestly—you can say no. I just remember you and Scott had said…”

”Absolutely we’d love to have you Kaetlyn. You know we both adore you and having you on the tour makes it that much more complete.”

”Are you sure? I don’t want to cause trouble. I don’t know if stuff’s been printed and I know adding another skater into the mix is not always easy.”

”Yes. It’s totally fine. Scott is going to be thrilled. Andrew and Kait are about to announce they are not doing competition either and are coming with us. It was hard for them but they just want some time off. So, yes… please. Not another worry about this. It will be so much more enjoyable with you.”

Tessa knew Scott would be happy with Kaetlyn’s decision. He was slightly disappointed when they asked Kaetlyn to join them and she had said she really wanted to compete and wasn’t sure. Now, it seems she changed her mind. Everyone on the Skate Canada team loved the young skater. She was a fierce competitor and was always up for some fun.

The restaurant was a surprise. Tessa had been expecting a bit of a hole in the wall but instead she was surrounded by a modern interior with lots of windows, chrome, and light woods. The concierge said it was his favorite place to send guests because even though the menu was a bit small, the sushi was amongst the best in Seoul. 

The manager had spotted the group and was now animatedly chatting with Jeffrey and offering to order for them. He was thrilled to have the tour team in the restaurant. Coincidentally, his wife and sister-in-law had taken their daughters to that night’s performance and had texted him photos. They had a wonderful time. He snapped a photo of the group and sent it to his wife.

”So, how are you feeling?” Patrick asked Scott as they sipped on tea.

”Better. My nose is still kinda stuffed but..” Scott stopped in mid-sentence. He felt something on his leg. He glanced down and saw a pointed embroidered loafer skimming its way up his pant leg. Game on.

Scott looked up at Tessa who was busy chatting with Kaetlyn. Or so it appeared. He did detect a slight smirk cross her lips. What a wicked woman. Tessa laughed at something Kaetlyn said and directed her attention to Scott. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Yeah, she knew. Let’s play Scott thought.

The manager brought starter plates to the table. Everything looked so good and fresh. The plates were passed around. Scott pulled his chopsticks out of their paper cover, split them apart, and rubbed them together. He was just about to dig in when he felt Tessa’s foot sliding up his leg. He reached under the table and held it for a second. 

Scott brushed his hand up Tessa’s leg as he watched her for a reaction. She had picked up a piece of sushi in her chopsticks and promptly dropped it. 

”Smooth move, Tess.” Chiddy laughed. Scott joined him.

Tessa chuckled, “Slippery little thing.”

After a round of appetizers, the manager came over to say their food would take a bit of time as he had so many dishes he wanted them to try. Eric was trying to have a conversation with Patrick and was having trouble hearing him so he asked Scott to switch seats with him for a few minutes, at least until the food arrived. Scott moved over and found himself at the head of the table and next to Tessa. 

Tessa was currently describing a costume to Meagan when she felt Scott’s hand on her leg. She swallowed and adjusted the tablecloth to hide his activity. She glanced over at Scott who was listening to her conversation. His hand inched higher up her leg until it reached its intended target. Scott scooted his chair closer to the table. 

Tessa took a sip of her water as Scott’s hand found her core. Water sloshed from the cup as she tried to put it back down on the table. 

”Oopsie, sure that’s just water Tess?” Kaetlyn teased her.

”I am so clumsy off the ice, it’s a wonder I can stand up on skates.” Tessa played it off as she shot Scott a look.

Scott continued his mission; Tessa could feel herself grow wet. If he didn’t stop soon, they were going to have a situation. Well, she was and she planned on dragging Scott into it as he was the cause and the solution. 

A server came by with a tray of drink refills and Tessa turned to say something to Scott and her hand acidentally knocked against the server who lost his balance for a second, and half of Chiddy’s Coke splashed onto Scott’s jeans. 

”I’m so sorry Sir. Oh…”

”It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll just rinse it out. Where’s the restroom?” Scott asked.

”Towards the back, Sir. Again, I am sorry.”

Scott assured him it was fine, nothing water couldn’t solve. The manager came over and insisted on paying to have them drycleaned. He walked Scott back to the restroom.

A few minutes passed and Scott still hadn’t returned. Tessa saw it as an opportunity.

”Maybe I should check on Scott, it’s been a few minutes.” She said to Chiddy, Eric, and Kaetlyn.

”Probably a good idea, who knows what he looks like by now.” Chiddy agreed.

Tessa excused herself and went to find the restroom. She knocked on the men’s door. “Scott, it’s me. I’m just checking on you.”

Tessa cautiously pushed the door open, “Scott… are you okay? Are you alone?”

”Yeah, come on in.”

Tessa pushed open the door and walked in to find Scott leaning up against a long marble vanity. In the center was a trough sink about two feet long with three faucets coming out from the wall above. Scott was at the far end where there was about two feet of empty counter, just casually leaning against it facing her.

”Took you long enough.”

”Wh—What?”

”I’ve been waiting for you.” Scott stepped forward and brushed Tessa’s hair behind her shoulder and leaned in and began to place kisses on her neck and shoulder area. 

Sneaky little devil. If she didn’t know any better, Tessa would have sworn under oath that Scott paid the waiter to spill the drink on him just so he could have his way with her in the restroom. Bless his dirty mind.

”Maybe we should lock the door before this gets out of hand.” Tessa suggested, her eyes fluttering closed as Scott worked his magic.

Scott placed one last kiss and walked over to the door and locked it. When he turned back to her, he had a look in his eyes she recognized. Scott was in a mood, and she would be the beneficiary of that mood. 

”Come here.” Tessa said.

Scott took three steps to her and unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. Tessa shimmied them down and also dropped her panties. She helped Scott unbutton his jeans and they dropped to the ground. She reached into his boxers and stroked him. Scott moaned out loud. He let Tessa be in control. Scott reached over and cupped Tessa’s pussy and stroked her gently. Tessa’s breath hitched. She pulled her hand out.

”Gotta be quick T.” 

Tessa was already dripping and close. 

Scott turned her around and pushed her against the wall. Tessa pushed his boxers down. He picked her up and grabbed his cock. He pushed into her. Tessa couldn’t hold back, she loudly exhaled. Scott slid in and out of her. 

”You okay?”

”Yes...mmm” Tessa’s reply was breathy. 

Tessa cupped Scott’s cheeks and kissed his face as he pounded into her. His cock was filling her and creating such wonderful friction. Then, she busted out a giggle.

”What…” Scott said with a chuckle.

”It’s just that we seem to find ourselves in restrooms a lot, doing things we shouldn’t and nearly getting caught. I mean it’s like ’50 Shades of Gray’. Or so I’ve heard.”

”You mean you haven’t read the books?” Scott asked as his cock hit a spot so deep Tessa screamed out in pleasure.

”No, uh.. oh yes!”

”Which one? No you haven’t read or yes you have?” Scott asked calmly.

Tessa couldn’t answer. She dug her fingernails into Scott’s back, she should be concerned about leaving a mark but everything about this moment was more than she could handle. Tessa was on the verge of coming undone. Her walls were clenching around Scott, her breath was ragged. Tessa could hear Scott breathing in and out through his mouth, the panting in her ear turning her on even more. Tessa’s hands were slipping off Scott; she grabbed tighter and buried her face in his neck as she felt her orgasm leave her body. She shuddered and felt her release push out of her. 

Scott growled out as he felt Tessa come. He was close, he pumped harder into Tessa. He could hear her high pitched mews, how she begged him to finish her off again, how she squeezed his cock to make him come. Scott couldn’t hold back any longer, he came… thrusting hard and fast into Tessa. He lowered her to the ground, panting like he had just run a 5k. Poor man, Tessa thought—his cold was still hanging around.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, just this damn cold. Hard to breathe.”

”Well your stamina sure held up.”

Scott kissed Tessa slowly and deeply. He pulled back and whispered, “We should probably head back, it’s been at least 10 minutes. But, we are going to continue this after dinner. I want dessert and I have a sweet tooth.”

”Oh do you now? Since when?”

”Well I was going to say something cheesy like since I started eating you out, but that’s just so douchey. Let’s just say I acquired it shortly after we began our little challenge festival.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, ”Seriously...” 

Tessa left the restroom first and made her way back to the table. The first round of food had arrived.

”How’s Scott and his pants?” asked Kaetlyn.

”Yeah you were gone so long, I thought we’d have to send out a search party.” Eric added.

”Fine. Just a bigger mess than we thought.” Tessa answered studiously avoiding Chiddy.

Scott returned and took his seat next to Chiddy. The rest of dinner was fantastic. The food was delicious and everyone was having a good time. Around 11:30 they headed back to the market area. They spent about 30 minutes checking out various booths. Tessa bought a scarf for her mother and sister. She found one for herself. She noticed Scott hanging out at a booth that sold candy. She was struck at how much he loved being an uncle. Buying candy for his nieces was a very Uncle Scott thing. The group hailed a van taxi and headed back to the hotel.

Tessa and Scott rode the elevator with Eric and Meagan. As she stood next to Scott, Tessa could feel the heat coming off of him. He brushed her hand with his. Just that brief touch was enough to set off a shock coursing through her body. 

”Dude, you’re looking better.” Eric told Scott.

”Thank T for that. She got me some herbal concoction from the team doctor. She fed me soup and just made sure I rested.”

”Awww, that’s sweet.” Meagan teased them.

”Yep. Nurse Virtue.” Scott hugged Tessa to his side and placed an exaggerated kiss on her cheek.

The foursome got off at their floor. Eric and Meagan headed to the right towards their rooms and Scott and Tessa went to the left.

”Yours or mine?” Scott asked hopefully.

”Yours. Be there in 15.” Tessa answered.

”See you soon.”

Tessa opened the door to her hotel room. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top that read ‘coffee is my reason’ and a pair of pajama shorts. She packed up a few essentials and headed to Scott’s room.

Scott heard the key card swipe in the door lock and Tessa walked in. She barely had made it in the room before he pounced on her. His tongue pushed into her mouth, his hands were all over her. He made quick work removing her tank top. She dropped her bag to the floor. Scott leaned down and began tracing circles around her nipples with his tongue. Tessa leaned back thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Scott kissed between her breasts. “God I need you T.”

”Hmmm.”

Another kiss this time under her jaw, “I’m fucking hard for you.”

”I can tell.” Tessa murmured as she reached for Scott’s t-shirt.

Scott kissed his way down Tessa’s body. He kissed her pussy through her pajama shorts. Tessa grabbed his shoulders. Scott kissed his way back up her body and to her mouth. Tessa hopped up and wrapped her legs around Scott. He walked her to the bed and tossed her into the middle.

”Close your eyes; I have a treat for you.”

Tessa grinned, “What kind of treat?”

”Close your eyes… and you’ll find out.”

Tessa pouted and closed her eyes. She heard rustling like someone reaching into a bag. She felt the bed dip as Scott moved his way up to her. Tessa heard paper ripping. What was he up to? Tessa felt Scott’s tongue on her stomach licking her. She could hear Scott shaking a small container and little pieces of something sprinkling onto her wet skin. 

Scott slid her shorts slowly down her legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid those down. She felt his tongue lick her inner thighs, and more pieces fall. He licked at the top of her pelvis right above her core. And, again more pieces. He licked her breasts and even more pieces. Tessa couldn’t figure out what he was doing. She just knew she was growing wetter and wetter. 

Scott swiped a finger near her core and Tessa jerked. “Calm down. Just relax.”

Scott inserted a finger into her, and Tessa moaned and bit her bottom lip. Slowly pumping in and out of her, Scott flattened his tongue on her breast. 

POP

POP

POP.POP.POP

Tessa couldn’t figure it out. She heard crunching. What in the world? Scott licked around her nipple. She could hear more pops. Scott sucked her nipple and she could feel a popping against it.

More crunching. Tessa was turned on and confused. Scott was still fucking her hard with his fingers and she was so wet. She felt his tongue lick down her body; he stopped right at her pelvis. Scott pulled out his fingers and licked around her core. He spread her folds and sucked and licked. Tessa could feel a few pops but mostly it was Scott’s tongue. The intensity was unbearable. She grabbed his head and held him against her pussy. He licked a few more times. She felt him lick up her slit and press his tongue to the area above her core. His scraped along and Tessa could hear loud pops and feel them against her skin. She heard crunching. 

Scott moved up her body, his fingers gliding along Tessa’s curves. She felt his lips brush hers. And then his tongue was in her mouth. She tasted strawberry. And she felt a pop. Then another. She giggled. The candy booth.

”Mmmm. Clever Mr. Moir.”

”Thought you might like it. I remember how much you loved Pop Rocks when we were little.”

”Yes. But, I don’t think they’re meant to be used this way. Though I must say I wholeheartedly approve.”

Tessa reached down and pushed Scott’s boxers down his legs. He pushed them all of the way off. He sat on his knees and slid a condom on. Tessa slid her hand up and down his shaft. She guided his cock to her entrance. Scott slid into her slowly. Tessa arched her back as she took him in. She let a moan go and dug her fingertips into his back. Scott kissed her passionately; she could still taste the strawberry. Every so often as they moved against each other, a little pop would go off. Remnants of Scott’s sexy sugar shenanigans. 

Tessa rolled her lower half along Scott, pulling him in deeper. She wrapped her legs loosely around his ass. She cried out his name as he filled her. Scott was rocking into her slow and deep. She felt every inch of his cock as he pulled out and slid back in. As much as she loved quickies in the restroom, the slow and sensual side of Scott was equally satisfying. It reminded her of their routines; Scott always created a fire between them. 

Tessa spread her fingers out and slid her hands down Scott’s back enjoying his muscles as they contracted every time he drove up into her. She grabbed them in her fingertips and let go. Her hands landed on his lower back just above his ass. She pulled him into her. She needed him deeper. 

”Harder. Unh. Unh.” Tessa grabbed Scott’s ass and pushed him down into her. She took control and set the pace. Scott flipped them over. 

Tessa braced her hands on his chest and rode him. A bright pink object caught her attention and she glanced over. She grabbed it. Scott gave her a look. Tessa leaned over and licked around Scott’s nipples and sprinkled out the candy. She licked a small path on his stomach. More candy. Tessa scooted back off of Scott and licked a line down his vee on either side and sprinkled the Pop Rocks out. 

Tessa licked off the candy from around Scott’s nipples as he hissed out and grabbed her hair. He let it go. She sucked up the candy along his stomach. He could hear her crunching. He watched her as a smile spread across her face. Her tongue darted out and licked a stray piece off her lip and Scott thought he might come. Tessa scooped up the candy from along his vee muscles and crunched them up. 

Tessa opened her mouth and dumped the remaining candy into her mouth. Scott raised his eyebrow. Tessa bent over and took Scott’s cock into her mouth. Despite the condom, Scott could feel the popping sensation. He pushed into Tessa’s mouth and growled. Tessa sucked him in again and let him go. One last deep lick before she chewed up the candy. Tessa stroked Scott from the top of his cock to the tip to make sure all of the candy was gone. The movement made Scott positively crazed for her. 

”Fuck.” It was all Scott could muster.

Tessa grabbed his cock and lined him up with her core and impaled herself. He felt so good sliding into her. Tessa let go of a loud sigh. 

Scott grabbed her hips and Tessa rose up and slid down. Tessa began grinding on Scott. She leaned forward and laced her hands with his on the bed. She rode Scott hard and fast. Scott began grunting. Tessa could feel his cock twitch. She began to ride him harder and faster. Scott’s hands flew to her waist and held her down as he came screaming out her name and thrusting into her. Tessa tried to move, but Scott wouldn’t let her. Finally, he loosened his grip as he started pumping into her again. She picked up the pace as Scott’s hands found their way to her breasts. He palmed her and played with her nipples making them painfully hard. Tessa was so turned on, she was barely hanging on. Scott’s right hand strayed down to her clit and began rubbing it. Tessa felt the signs of her orgasm rising fast. She rocked harder on Scott. He rubbed her clit harder. Tessa was so close. Then it hit her. She threw her head back and screamed out over and over. She threw herself forward and rocked on Scott as another release followed. She could feel the wetness gushing between her legs, her walls pulsating. She collapsed onto Scott’s chest. 

”I don’t think I can move.” Her voice muffled and her breath coming out in short pants.

”That good, huh?”

”What do you think?” Tessa replied.

”I kinda liked it, to be honest.”

Tessa cracked up. She rolled off Scott and her arm flopped across his chest. Scott pulled her towards him and kissed her head. “Be right back.” He told her.

Scott swung out of the bed and went towards the bathroom. Tessa watched his ass.

”I can feel your eyes on my ass.”

Tessa snorted and crawled out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom as Scott threw away the condom and candy wrapper. He reached for his toothbrush. Tessa grabbed hers. They finished brushing and Tessa started to walk out the door. She felt Scott playfully smack her butt. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling.

”Thanks for helping me get my rocks off.” He said barely keeping a straight face.

Tessa couldn’t stop giggling, “My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the Fantasy on Ice performance and I will explore their relationship a bit more...


	4. Hard and Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott discuss their relationship and the future. What do they decide? Plus, a little naughty time goes down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so off the charts. Thank you! It really means so much when you take the time to post a few words. Thank you to the readers who mentioned how much they love my details and research. So, I promised our favorite couple would talk it out. They do and of course, I had to include some dirty time.

_Can’t spend another minute on the treadmill… do you want to go for a hike with me?_

_Scott MOir typing…_

_Sure. I just went for a run but a hike with you sounds great. Meet you in the lobby in 5._

_See you soon_

Tessa grabbed a lightweight adidas jacket and a water bottle and headed to the lobby. She spotted Scott sitting in a chair. She felt a tugging in her heart. She had spent most of her life with this man. Thousands of hours on the ice and off. They were each other’s best friend, biggest cheerleader, and confidante. Scott saw her at her best; winning gold medals. He had been there at her worst. He had made her laugh, he had made her angry at times, and he had made her cry. But, he also held her when she thought her world was falling apart and was the first in line to support her. Her family and friends couldn’t understand their relationship. She barely understood it. All Tessa was sure of was this man was her most beautiful and meaningful relationship. And, that she was in love with him. And, she was terrified.

Scott’s face lit up when he saw her. “T—ready to go. I asked the front desk and they recommend taking the Seoul Metro Line 5 to Achasan Park. It’s a fairly easy hike but it’s supposed to be really beautiful.”

Tessa and Scott stepped off the train and made their way to the park entrance. The first part of the hike wound through a small enclave of houses. 

”So Cara texted about ‘Thank You Ilderton’. Good news ‘Splash and Boots’ are in. So Charlotte and Quinn will be so happy. And Poppy too. Also, Paul thinks he can make it. But, it will be tight as he’s on tour. “

”Oh that is good news. It feels so far away. August.”

”I know, eh. Are you getting excited for your Vogue shoot?”

”More like nervous. I can’t wait to see the clothing. Are you…are you still coming?”

”Yes of course. Wouldn’t miss it. “

Scott squeezed her hand. Tessa felt butterflies in her stomach.

They fell in step with one another and were quiet. Birds soared overhead and the flowers were quite fragrant. The terrain began to grow steeper and the houses disappeared and made way for tall trees and rugged mountainsides. Tessa inhaled the air, it certainly seemed cleaner this high up.

”Are you happy?” Tessa inquired.

Scott looked taken aback. “Happy? Yeah. Why? What do you mean?”

”I mean, are you happy? Do you like your life? Do you think something is missing?”

”T—where is this coming from?”

”I just wanted to know. Because I still haven’t processed our win. I can’t even begin to. We’ve been so busy. I just want to hold onto the feeling I had before and after every skate in PyeongChang. I also know we haven’t really stopped for a moment since it ended. And, honestly, we’ve never really discussed what comes next. I mean I know we have the ‘Thank You’ tour. And while I don’t know if we will retire, it sure feels like it. I know you have goals and I have goals. I guess... I just…”

Scott stopped walking. Tessa paused and looked at him. She thought she saw something in his eyes. She couldn’t read him.

”I mean I guess yeah… I eventually wanna coach. And maybe figure out a way to inspire the younger athletes—not sure how but it’s something I think about. I also want to start a family at some point. And, of course, I want to be with you.”

Tessa watched Scott and listened. He wanted to start a family. He wanted to be with her. Did that mean he wanted a family with her? What if she wasn’t ready for a family? She couldn’t picture being someone’s mother, at least not yet. Scott always loved being around kids. Tessa did too but not quite like he did. Scott gravitated towards babies and kids. He doted on his nieces and nephews and baby cousins. He also adored her nieces. 

”Tess—what’s going on here? Talk to me.” Scott’s eyes never left hers. 

”I just feel like…Okay so please don’t be mad. I know we each have goals. And I don’t know if those goals can be achieved in the same place. You love Ilderton. It’s your home. I love London but I don’t know. What if you move to Montreal to help Patrice and Marie-France… or what if you stay in Ilderton and I move away for school or for something. I think it just kinda hit me that we may not be together. I can’t imagine us not being together.” Tessa’s voice dropped to a whisper and she refused to make eye contact.

Scott was at a loss. He never really thought about the ‘what’s next’. How it would affect their relationship. He and Tessa spent so much time together and even when they weren’t as close personally like what happened in 2014, they still talked. But, these last two years, they had shared nearly every waking moment together and now they were sharing a bed. When they began this sexy little challenge on tour, Scott knew it would never be just sex to him. Tessa meant so much more to him than just a good time. He kept his heart behind a fortress this last training cycle. He and Tessa vowed there would be no distractions. Scott hoped it would translate into gold medals. He never realized it would mean falling in love with Tessa. Something, if he was being honest, had happened many years before.

”T—we always say not to make big decisions after a major life event. Winning two gold medals counts as a major life event. I can’t tell you what the future holds. I just know how I feel about you. I love Ilderton. It’s my home. I am a small town boy. I like that no one treats me like Scott Moir, Olympic Gold Medallist when I’m there. To them, I’m Scott Moir… regular guy. Alma and Joe’s youngest. Charlie and Danny’s little brother. I love my friends. I love spending time with them, I love heading to the lake and sitting around a campfire. I love the holidays with my family and playing with my nieces and nephews. I love going to the pub. I also love ice skating. I love ice skating with you. I love you.” Scott looked away. A sign things were getting personal.

”But is it enough? I mean… we’re such different people. Would we even be friends or know each other if we hadn’t skated together?”

”Why does that matter? We are friends.”

”But, I'm so different from your girlfriends. From your friends. I just feel…”

”What is that supposed to mean?” Scott looked hurt.

”Nothing. Just what I said. We are not the same people; we don’t have the same interests. What if what’s going on with us is just an offshoot of winning gold. Like, you know—‘post-gold glow’ and what if we get back to the real world, like the really real world and we just aren’t compatible. What if we realize we aren’t meant to be? I can’t fathom not being in your life. 

Tessa began shifting back and forth on her feet. She glanced over as hikers made their way past them and up the mountain trail. She turned her attention back to Scott. “What if you’re at the pub one night and you meet a wonderful girl from Ilderton who wants to marry you, have four kids with you, and a dog maybe even a cat. You coach at the rink and help run the shop. She’s a teacher.”

Tessa was going ahead full speed, her hands moving around while she talked. She was unstoppable. Scott just watched her. 

”T—T—hey! What if you meet some guy at an art gallery or at university. He’s some MBA type, tall and good looking. Polished. What if he’s some ambitious dude who is a braniac and speaks perfect French and loves to travel and eat good food and wear expensive clothes. 

”What? You think that’s what I want?” Tessa blurted out.

”Well, what makes you think I want some Ilderton girl. I know all the girls in llderton. I’ve dated a few and I’m related to a few. And, I gotta tell you while the girls are sweet in Ilderton—there’s a girl in London who beats them all. Who makes me feel like I have to be --- like I want to be… a better man. She makes me realize I can do anything if I work hard enough and never stop dreaming. She looks at me and I am gone. She touches me and I feel like I don’t deserve her. T—you are the most incredible woman. You are gorgeous, brilliant, hard-working, and gorgeous. Yes, I am saying gorgeous twice. You are horrible at telling jokes and you know more useless facts than anyone I know. Your taste in music is questionable to say the least. So, you asked me if I am happy. I am when I am skating. I am when I am skating with you. I am happy when I am holding you. You are my happy.”

Tessa just looked at Scott. This was one of the most personal things he had ever said to her. Usually he reserved their personal stuff for sessions with J-F, if he could even allow himself to get that personal. It has been a struggle to get him to open up, truly bare himself. He was so afraid of letting her down. Sometimes he felt comfortable enough to talk to her when they were alone, but he usually wouldn’t look at her while he did it. Tessa’s heart felt like it was in shambles. She loved Scott for so many years, as a friend, and now finally as so much more. But was that enough?

”Where are you happiest?” Tessa pushed Scott.

Scott exhaled. He didn’t really know. He was quiet for a moment.

“Well I guess being on the ice is always a safe place for me. I love my nieces and nephews. We haven’t really seen our family a lot these last 15 years. We have been each other’s family. I missed weddings, I missed birthdays. I see my brothers and their wives create their own little families and I guess I might be a little jealous. But, then I think I wouldn’t have had the experiences I had. I wouldn’t trade that. It’s been worth the sacrifices. Trust me when I tell you that when we won in 2010 and I heard you laugh and cry-- that was one of the greatest moments of my life. To know we had done something in front of our family and friends on home ice, it was such a good feeling. 2014 stung. I thought we did great. But, we were alone. And then making that decision to come back, I knew it was right. And when we finished the free dance—Tess—I knew we had won. I did. And to see your face in that moment when I pulled away. My soul left my body. I couldn’t see or hear anything else, it was just you. And seeing that number one next to our names on the scoreboard. When I lifted you into that hug, I swear I felt something like never before. I can’t describe it.”

Tessa couldn’t wait any longer. She pushed forward and cupped Scott’s face and placed her mouth over his and kissed him deeply. His hands wrapped around her waist. She knew this was a make it or break it moment. Tessa knew that what she did next would have tremendous ramifications on their relationship. She had to be sure. 

Tessa broke the kiss but she kept Scott close as her words ghosted over his lips, “I love you. I do. I love that you know who you are. I know you hate me saying that, but you do. You got lost after Sochi.”

Tessa inhaled and faltered. She knew Scott regretted his behavior and in their counseling sessions he often brought it up as a turning point. He described the fear of losing himself and the thought of losing Tessa.

Tessa forged on, “But, you regrouped and you realized what makes you tick, what matters to you. You protected that. You protected us. I know you haven’t let anyone in, I know we made a deal. But, that deal is changing. I am asking you to let me in. I want to let you in to my heart. You know it’s hard for me. I tend to have superficial relationships with men. And, part of maturing, part of what I have learned these last few years is I don’t have to give up myself or my dreams to keep someone else. That person if they are meant for me will understand; they will encourage me. Scott—I found that person. It’s you.”

Scott brushed back a few stray hairs behind her ear. He knew how hard this was for her. For both of them. While he wore his heart on his sleeve, he hadn’t done that in a long time at least not romantically. But, with Tessa it was easy. Or easier. 

”I love how you just love me and never try to change me. You always say you’re a lot to handle. Well you are, but so am I. I am a lot Scott. I am a whole lot. And after nearly 21 years, you have opened my heart.“

Scott pulled Tessa back to him, and with his hand resting on her cheek and neck, he kissed her. A few tourists walked by them as they continued kissing. Scott could hear their murmurs in Korean. He was pretty sure they were shocked to see a couple being so public with their affection. He didn’t care. He kept kissing Tessa like he was going to lose her.

”T—“

”Hmmm…” Tessa replied snuggling against his neck.

”Tell me what you are afraid of. Am I not enough for you? Whatever your answer is…”

Tessa pulled back to look at Scott. “Why would you think you’re not enough for me?”

”Because I know what big dreams you have and I know that you like to please people and I would hate that you would you give up on goals or dreams because you’re afraid of what they would mean for us.”

”Scott—I have lots of goals and no one is going to stop me. I will say I am shocked that we ended up here. But, whatever my goals and dreams are and whatever yours are—we will achieve them together. We need to talk to J-F and work on this. It’s going to be something we have to work hard at, but I want you to know you are worth it. We are worth it to me. Honestly, if I think back to that little girl on the ice, I never thought I’d be with Scott Moir. She had a major crush on you. All the girls did. But, then you broke up with me.” Tessa looked up at Scott through her lashes, laughing softly.

”Ha! I was obnoxious T. I just wanted to be around the girls and get them to notice me. Didn’t matter how I made that happen. Snowball fights, skating as fast as I could, funny faces. But, then I got to hold your hand, and it scared me. Dumbest thing I ever did was breaking up with you, even if I was only 10. But, it didn’t end up too badly. Five medals. A bunch of championships.” Scott leaned in and kissed her. “I mean if someone had told me I’d be making out with Little Tutu Virtue…”

”Yeah, well you should get on twitter more often. That’s all the fans have been saying since the Olympics.”

”Social Media is the downfall of a free thinking society.”

”Oh is that the topic for your Master’s Thesis?”

”It might be. Smart ass.” 

”Well first you have to understand and use Social Media.”

Scott nipped at her lip, “Someone is sassy today. How about we finish this hike you were dying to go on, Virtch and get back to the hotel. We still have a show to do.”

They took off again on the trail path. Tessa knew they were closer to creating a strong relationship. She still had the butterflies and that feeling in her chest. Scott could sense Tessa was overthinking as she often did. 

”T—we just have to keep talking. J-F always says communication is the cornerstone of every worthwhile relationship. You matter to me. You mean so much to me. So, we will continue talking about this—us—the future. Just maybe not at 4,000 feet.” He sounded winded.

Tessa lifted her leg up behind her and kicked Scott in the butt. 

”Watch yourself.”

The view at the top of the mountain was breathtaking. Seoul lay out below them, buildings rising up surrounded by mountains and water. It was majestic and futuristic at the same time. Tessa asked Scott for her phone. He slid it out of his pocket. They took a photo. One just for them. She wasn’t going to post it, some things just needed to be for them.

Two hours later they were back at the hotel lobby, a touch tired but feeling ready for the performance. 

”We have time for a little nap and then we have to get ready.” Tessa told Scott.

Tessa led Scott to her room. Once inside, she peeled off her sweaty clothes and slid into the bed naked. She set her phone alarm for an hour later, giving her and Scott plenty of time to shower and get ready. She settled into the bed and watched Scott as he set his phone alarm so they had a safety net to make sure they woke up in time. He pulled off his long-sleeved shirt. Tessa allowed herself to gaze at his muscles. He slid his jogging pants down to the floor. She swore she would never get tired of seeing him like this. Scott pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her. She could smell him; sweat mixed with his body wash and musk. God how it turned her on. They really needed to nap. Scott was still not 100 percent and she was sure at some point it was probably best to give her lady parts a rest. 

”Love you.” Scott whispered.

”Love you.” She echoed and fell asleep.

Tessa woke up. She could hear Scott still softly snoring next to her. She turned her head and watched him sleep for a moment. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and checked the time. 15 minutes until her alarm would sound. Tessa turned on her side and traced a finger delicately down the slope of Scott’s nose. He didn’t even move. Her fingertips danced over his lips and along his jawline. He was dead to the world. She dared to let her hand slide over his exposed chest. Tessa burrowed her hand under the cover and let it rest on Scott’s crotch area. He breathed in deeply and turned his head towards her. Tessa waited a second and reached into his boxers and began stroking him. She looked up at his face. His eyelids were heavy but moving. She increased her pressure. Scott half opened his eyes but didn’t say anything. Tessa had a bold idea and pulled her hand back. She gently peeled the cover back and kept one eye on Scott. If he was awake, he wasn’t letting on and let her continue her ministrations. Tessa got on her knees and swung her leg over Scott and straddled him. Scott opened one eye.

”Is nap time over?”

”Almost…” Tessa leaned over and kissed Scott’s chest. She peppered the area with little kisses. She licked around his nipples and gently bit them. Scott moaned. She placed her hands on his sides and kissed her way down to the top of his boxers. Her tongue traced the edge of his waistband. Tessa fingers curled around the waistband and yanked them down letting Scott’s cock spring free. She lifted up and pulled the boxers down to his shins. 

Scott was now alert and watching Tessa. She grabbed his cock and stroked him up and down. She rubbed his tip and slid her hand down his shaft. Tessa could hear Scott’s breaths become deeper. With one hand resting at the base, Tessa opened her mouth and slid down the entire length of his cock. Scott rose up and moaned low. Tessa began circling her hand left and right around Scott while her mouth slid up and down. The variation in movement sent Scott keening.

”So good T.” 

”Mmmmm hmmm.”

Tessa continued taking Scott into her mouth and using her hands. Scott could feel his release starting. Watching Tessa suck him off was enough to make him come. Her rosebud colored lips wrapped around him as she intently moved over him. Her lashes skimming her freckled cheeks. She looked like an angel—albeit a devilish one. He was so turned on. Tessa licked the underside of his cock using the tip of her tongue to apply steady pressure as she reached the tip and enveloped him fully. 

”Fuck!” Scott gripped Tessa’s waist hard. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust his cock into her wet mouth. She was warm and slick and he was hard and needed to let go. Tessa went faster, bobbing her head up and down as she deep-throated Scott as best she could. Scott was gritting his teeth and his jaw was clenched. Tessa was working him over; her hand and her mouth in tandem pulling a release from him that might just go down in the history books. He could feel her hollow her cheeks as she sucked him harder. That telltale sign building stronger inside of him. Scott was breathing hard through clenched teeth. Tessa let Scott’s cock go and then one last time she took him in deep and swirled her tongue around his shaft and made her way to the tip and began to pump harder with her hand and suck him off faster. Scott was gone. He let go of a moan so loud he thought his neighbors would complain. He jerked into Tessa’s mouth as he watched her get him off until his release ended. Scott lay motionless on the bed just watching Tessa. She snorted out a tiny laugh as she smiled at him. He paid close attention to her eyes which were the most beautiful green framed by dark lashes and reached his hand up to skim the constellation of freckles on her nose. Tessa placed a quick kiss on Scott’s nose and hopped off and headed to the bathroom.

Scott could hear the sink running and then he heard the shower turn on. He rallied and climbed out the bed. He sauntered into the bathroom to find her waiting for him, hand on hip and a smirk on her face.

Scott was much more of a dirty talker than Tessa. She would surprise him every now and again by dropping a curse word or begging him to ‘fuck her hard’ but it was usually him who whispered foul-mouthed phrases to her. He knew she loved it.

Scott strode over with a possessive look in his eye, “What a way to wake up.”

”Thought it might catch your attention.” Tessa ran a finger down the front of Scott’s chest stopping just above his bellybutton.

”My turn.” Scott told her.

”We have to get ready. We can’t be late. Why don’t we save it for later?”

”Because I want to eat you out now.” The timbre of Scott’s voice was deep and forceful. Tessa immediately grew wet.

Tessa bit her lip, “We need to behave. We have one hour. I…”

”Cool with me… we can wait.” Scott smiled and kissed the tip of Tessa’s nose and stepped into the shower. Tessa knew what that smile meant. She was in for a treat tonight.

The arena was packed with thousands of fans. The crowd went wild when Scott and Tessa first stepped onto the ice. They had three solo numbers; ‘You Rock My World’, ‘Dream A Little Dream’, and ‘Moulin Rouge’. As they made their way backstage after the final group number, the media stopped them for an interview. Scott was growing impatient, he had plans. Plans for Tessa. It was one of the few nights of the tour where they were not obligated to do a special meeting with the fans. 

”So what is it like to be back in Korea, now as newly crowned Gold Medallists?”

”We are so grateful to the fans here in Korea. Scott and I always love performing in Korea; everyone is so warm and receptive. We get so much from the fans.” Tessa answered as she felt Scott’s hand rubbing the small of her back. “And to skate with legends like Yuzu—to share the ice with Eric and Megan and Kaetlyn, and of course, Patrick is just so meaningful.”

”Scott, you and Tessa have been going non-stop since the Olympics ended, have you had time to think about what it means to be the most decorated ice skaters in Olympic history and what’s next?”

”That’s a great question. I really haven’t or rather we haven’t had time to process what happened in PyeongChang. Certainly, it has a nice ring to it. But, for Tessa and me, just the experience of the Olympics and sharing that with our friends—our teammates, to carry the Canadian flag—these are the things that I have thought about a lot and it feels humbling. As for what’s next, Tessa and I know we want to skate some more on tours. We have some things in the works, we also have some goals we want to go for—so we will be making some announcements soon, but long term we haven’t talked about.”

A few more questions and the Media released them to go change in the locker rooms. As Scott and Tessa approached the locker areas, Chiddy was walking out with Yuzu and Eric. “It’s all yours man. We have to get over to the fan event. Are we all still doing dinner tonight?’

”Yeah. I’m just gonna shower and change and then T and I will head down to the event area and we can go from there.” Scott replied.

The trio said goodbye and moved on. Tessa started to push open the door to the women’s area. Scott grabbed her upper arm. “Not so fast.”

Tessa froze. Scott’s voice—low and wicked like smoky bourbon-- was definitely having an effect on her. 

”Get your stuff and meet me in the locker room.”

Tessa pushed open the women’s locker room door. She was flustered. Kaetlyn was applying lip gloss. “Hey Tessa—I’m heading to the fan event. The locker room is all yours. I hear the steakhouse we’re going to is the best one in the city. The steaks cost like 75 bucks for a filet and that’s not even for the Kobe.”

”Oh that sounds extravagant and delicious. Just perfect! I’ll see you in about 45 minutes?” Tessa managed to laugh. Kaetlyn waved goodbye and left. Tessa exhaled. She grabbed her bag and pulled open the door. She looked out into the breezeway to make sure she was alone. She pushed open the men’s door and went inside.

The Koreans knew how to create venues, she thought as she looked around. The locker room was something out of a high end spa. Marble counters, sleek dark cabinetry, and brushed nickel faucets. The showers were enormous. Eight stalls each equipped with two showerheads and a rain showerhead. They were encased with tile walls on three sides; the front was solid glass that turned opaque when the water turned on. There was a sauna and a hot tub as well as a deep soaking bath. Tessa saw Scott standing by a shower with one hand braced against a wall, he was naked and semi-hard. The man had no shame. Well, he would have to wait until she was ready.

Tessa undressed and placed her costume on a hanger in a garment bag. She removed her skates and put them in their bag. 

She heard Scott start the shower. Her back was to him as she removed some other items from her toiletry bag. She made sure her hair was secure and up in a bun. She shuddered as she felt Scott’s hands on her shoulders and sliding down her arms. 

His lips were barely touching her ear, “I am going to fuck you so hard and so good, you won’t be able to walk straight for days.”

”That may be a problem as we have two more shows.” Tessa whispered.

”Ask me if I care.”

Tessa turned around in his arms and Scott attacked her mouth. His tongue pushed inside as his hands grabbed onto her. Her skin was on fire; her pussy was aching already for him. Scott’s hands gripped under Tessa’s ass, she hopped up onto him and he carried her to the shower.

She opened the door as they stumbled inside. She managed to close it. Scott had left off the rainshower. He pushed her up against the shower wall. Tessa reached down and went to stroke Scott only to find him hard as steel. 

She lined him up at her entrance and he pushed in.

”Ohhhhhh.” She cried out. 

Scott began ramming into Tessa filling her so fully she found herself gasping. Scott wasn’t stopping. He could feel her growing wetter. It felt so good, pounding into her heat as she screamed out his name. Tessa wrapped her legs higher on Scott as he held her higher on the wall, driving up into her. The friction was incredible. Tessa dug her nails into Scott’s shoulders, creating little half-moon indents. Scott continued sliding in and out. 

Tessa let go of Scott’s shoulders and her hands flew to the wall and braced her weight. The water combined with their sweat was making the encounter slippery. Scott leaned over and greedily sucked on her nipples earning more cries from Tessa. He let her nipple go and lightly traced the tip of his tongue around her breast. He nipped at her and flicked his tongue over her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Everything Scott did to her pushed her closer to an orgasm. Then without warning, Tessa felt her release take over.”Oh God. Yes. Oh—oh---oh...”

Scott pulled out and Tessa slowly slid down the wall. 

”I… I wasn’t ready for that.” Tessa panted out.

”Turn around.” Scott growled and grabbed her hands and held them to the wall. Tessa loved when he took her from behind. The angle was so tight and every thrust created a heightened feeling. She arched her back. Tessa was never one to be very demanding about sex in the past, but Scott pulled something out of her that was feral.

”Somebody’s eager.” Scott teased her as his hand blazed a heated path down her spine. He ended at her ass. His hand smoothed over her cheek as he reached between her legs and pushed two fingers in. Tessa leaned into the wall. She squeezed his fingers and Scott moaned low. She could hear how wet she was even over the powerful shower. Scott pumped into her slow and steady.

”You’re so fucking wet. Tight as hell. Shit.” Scott was ramping up the dirty talk tonight and Tessa was enjoying it. 

”Are you ready for me?”

”Hmm Mmh.”

Scott’s fingers left her; everywhere he touched felt like he was scorching her. Scott placed the tip of his cock at her core and slid it around. Tessa began to rub back and forth on his shaft, stimulating her to the point of no return. Scott reached around and palmed her breast and began to play with her nipples. He rolled one between his fingers and squeezed gently. Tessa began rocking back towards Scott. He knew she was needy. 

One hand kept toying with her breasts and the other continued sliding his cock around her. He could feel her wetness seeping onto him. He leaned back and as he rolled forward Scott pushed his cock inside Tessa. She screamed out in passion. Scott could feel Tessa’s walls contract, it was pure pleasure. 

”You might want to hang onto something…”

Tessa looked over her shoulder, “I can handle whatever you got.”

Scott stopped dead in his tracks. He inhaled sharply. She had never been so risqué with her talk before. Usually Tessa expressed herself with moans and cries, he was prepared for that. But, this—this was off the charts.

”Fuck me Scott.” Tessa was still looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes alight with a desire burning like a five alarm fire.

Scott grew harder as if that was possible. He already felt like a lead pipe and he was expecting to drag their little session on for a good while but if she didn’t stop with this super sexy talk he was going to come in less than a minute like when he was a teenager.

Scott grabbed onto Tessa’s hips and began to rock slowly into her. He could hear her moaning. He increased the pace a little. 

”God you feel so incredible.” He told her.

”Harder.”

Scott pulled her back onto him and set a punishing pace. Tessa was so close to coming, she began whining. Scott slid out and rammed back into her, Tessa screamed and slapped the tile wall. She tipped her head back and just begged Scott to make her come. One of his arms caged her chest and the other worked her clit as he pounded into her with strong thrusts. Tessa was shouting now, unable to control herself. Her orgasm was just out of reach. Scott was doing things to her that felt so amazing they should be illegal—he buried himself to the hilt every time he entered her. She knew he had to be close; his breaths had evolved into grunts. Tessa braced herself on the tile wall and started bucking back. 

Scott was fast losing control, his release fueled by Tessa’s engagement. They fit perfectly together, no wasted space. Every time he slammed into her, Tessa’s wall squeezed him as he slid back. He was quickly careening towards the end. He reached down to her neck and playfully bit Tessa as she screamed out and came in waves. Her body rolling, her fingertips trying to grip the wall and slipping off. Scott followed seconds later which triggered another orgasm from Tessa that rocked her entire body. Scott’s arms were tight around her which was a good thing because Tessa collapsed like a ragdoll—her back sinking into his chest, his cock still deep inside of her and twitching. 

Scott kissed her neck and the top of her shoulder as he gently slid out, earning a small whine from Tessa. 

”What did you do to me?” Tessa jokingly asked.

”Exactly what I said… hard and good.”

Scott turned Tessa around towards him and his lips found hers. She held onto his waist and took time exploring his mouth. She pulled back and smiled, “I know I always say this, but it keeps getting better. The sex.”

”I know. I’m running out of ways to satisfy you.”

”Mmmmm doubt that.” She softly stroked his cock.

”Uh, there is no way I can go another round.”

”Me either, I just…I can’t help myself.” Tessa winked.

”Tessa Virtue.” Scott said in mock indignation. “You really have become a blend of Carmen and Satine, a wanton harlot.”

”Yeah well you made me that way… “ Tessa raised an eyebrow at him.

Scott unwrapped a bar of lemongrass soap and rubbed it between his hands creating a bubbly lather. He spread his hands around Tessa’s body and washed her. Unable to even think about moving, Tessa just stood there and allowed herself to enjoy Scott’s hands claiming her. It was sensual and private and arousing. She returned the favor. Scott shut off the shower and wrapped Tessa in a fluffy white towel. She gingerly stepped onto the tiled floor, she was still slightly turned on from their escapades but she also knew she would be sore tomorrow. In a very good way.

They dressed for dinner and made their way down to the fan event area. 

Kaetlyn greeted Tessa. “Hey girl. All ready fo dinner? I am starving.”

”Yup… me too.”

”You took a while—did you forget to come out of the shower? I wouldn’t blame you. It’s so amazing. I love how the door goes all frosted—when the water goes on. We’ve all been talking about the showers. And that water pressure—ya know how in most lockers it just trickles out and you rush to get in and out because you’re freezing-- it’s not even worth it. This one is so powerful.” She grinned at Tessa. 

Tessa smiled back and looked over at Scott who was chatting with Patrick, “Oh yeah—hard and good. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the Vogue shoot...


	5. Strike A Pose, Vogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa heads off for her shoot with Vogue Japan and Scott joins her. Then they spend the night in Tokyo. How does it all turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, your comments are the best. Thank you for your support and encouragement. I love how involved you get. I tried to incorporate more "moments" and give you insight into their past and not just a smut-filled bonanza. I mean you need a well-balanced meal not just desserts. Hit that comment button and let me know what you thought. Tell your friends, tweet it out...

The rack of clothing called to her. Tessa felt like she was in some amazing dream, it was indescribable. Valentino, Givenchy, Burberry… she grabbed her phone and shot a quick instastory. Maybe capturing it on video would make it real. Her phone buzzed.

_Good luck. I will see you in a few hours. I am so proud of you kiddo. Work that body_

Tessa covered her smile with her hand; she was full of anticipation and nerves. With one last longing look at the wardrobe, she walked over to makeup and hair. Mayumi was giving instructions and everyone nodded in agreement. Tessa sipped on her Starbucks flat white. She had managed to eat an acai bowl this morning even though her stomach was doing flip flops and she hadn’t been able to sleep. The hotel room Vogue booked for her was gorgeous. Elegant with floor to ceiling windows with a view of the harbor. A king-sized bed with divine sheets boasting an 800 thread count, crisp white duvet. A 65” tv discreetly hidden in an armoire, Scott would approve. The bathroom was Tessa’s fantasy; double marble vanity, with a niche to sit at and do makeup. The walk-in shower occupied an entire wall and had two showerheads and a rainshower along with a bench on one side. The bathtub was more like a splash pool, extra deep and was filled by a faucet that sat in the ceiling. It was plenty big for two, another thing Scott would approve. The hotel amenities were extraordinary. State of the art gym which she had already used including a sauna. Two world-class restaurants and a rooftop pool with a spa area. When Tessa first saw it, she remembered the challenge at the rooftop pool and skinny dipping with Scott and subsequently getting caught by the security guard. When Tessa arrived yesterday afternoon, she found Vogue had booked her a mani-pedi in her room and then a massage. A heavenly afternoon followed by dinner with Mayumi.

It was 8am and Tessa had already worked out this morning, showered and ate and couldn’t believe she was about to do a full blown high-end photo shoot. She checked her phone, in about 8 hours Scott would arrive. He was going to dinner with her and Mayumi and Tessa was hoping to convince him to stay with her at the hotel. The bathtub in her room was calling her name and she was looking forward to filling it with bubbles and Scott.

The hairstylist straightened Tessa’s hair and held it back with a few clips. The makeup artist stepped in. 

”How are you Tessa?” Arata asked. He looked more like a kindly teacher than a world-famous makeup artist.

”Well, thank you. And, a bit nervous.”

”Don’t be. You are going to look gorgeous. The outfits are so striking; I am going to go with a nude palette. It will bring out the green of your eyes and your creamy skin. It will be stunning. Just sit back, relax and trust me.”

Tessa sat back and watched as Arata took out his brushes and opened up several palettes. He applied moisturizer and primer. He mixed up several colors of foundation and applied it sparingly. Enough to slightly cover her freckles. Tessa closed her eyes and Arata swept various light coppery and brown tones to her eyes. Every time Tessa would sneak a peek in the mirror, she couldn’t believe the image looking back was her. Her cheekbones, already slightly prominent were contoured into focus. He applied dark mascara. He shaped her brows and finally, he swiped a nude lipstick. The look was at once angelic and fierce; steely and soft. Tessa was so happy. 

Noticing her mega-watt smile, Arata chuckled. “I guess you are pleased.”

”Yes, very much so. It’s so minimal yet it’s perfection.”

The first look was waiting for Tessa. A long blue hooded jacket that resembled a robe, if Tessa was being honest. She saw the price tag. It was a fortune. Toshio the photographer was ready for her. Tessa stood in front of the backdrop and took a deep breath. 

The rapid fire noise of the camera’s shutter cut through the music being played to hype everyone up. The flash went off. Tessa stared down the camera. She varied her looks at Toshio’s request. 30 minutes later and Tessa’s butterflies had subsided and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She walked over to the computer monitor and smiled. 

”So?” Mayumi asked.

”I think—I just can’t believe it’s me. Thank you, Mayumi. “

”It’s all you Tessa. You are gorgeous. Truly. No need for you to worry. Let’s go for the Givenchy next. I love the high drama of it.”

The next outfit was a pleated white dress with a black sash resembling an obi. Tessa found it breathtaking. Tessa turned to the side and looked to the camera, her arms behind her back allowing the pleats to be shown off.

Back at the hotel in Kanazawa, Scott threw on jogging shorts and an old Moir Skate Shop t-shirt. He stretched briefly and set off on a quick run. He was meeting Patrick for lunch before heading to Tokyo to watch Tessa at her photo shoot.

His run took him through the city as he listened to a mix Tessa made about six months ago. She claimed it was timed perfectly for a 30 minute run and would raise his heartrate to an optimum level and then allow for a cool down. He turned around at the 15 minute mark and was his way back to the hotel when his thoughts drifted to Tessa. He knew how important this shoot was to her, he remembered how her eyes filled with happy tears as she shared the news with him a few weeks ago. He hoped she wasn’t too nervous. 

”Just turn your head slightly. That’s it. Two more shots Tessa. And, then let’s go for the black Valentino with the red boots.”

Tessa finished and Mayumi walked over. 

”So, we are still on for dinner tonight, Tessa?” Mayumi asked.

”Oh yes. Scott is coming in from Shin Yokohama. I am so excited for the two of you to finally meet.”

”Well, I have to meet the man who makes you smile on and off the ice.” Mayumi winked.

Tessa could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She smiled and looked down at the floor and back at Mayumi. 

”Did I ever tell you how I met my husband?”

”No… how did you?”

”Well, we met at a party, years ago. I didn’t really care for him in the beginning. We were so different from each other. But, every time I went out with my friends, he was around with his friends. We started talking more. He had and still has no interest in fashion. He doesn’t necessarily understand what I do, in terms of – he knows I am passionate about it, but what colors go together or fabrics... he just doesn’t care. So, while he can appreciate good fashion, he really appreciates it through my eyes. Well, whenever we went out with our friends, we ended up sitting next to each other. He always made me laugh. I think that was really the key. I thought he was handsome and smart, and of course, kind. But, he made me laugh all of the time. I also thought he would make a great father. I mean I wasn’t looking to have kids right away, but he just loved being around them. By then, I grew to really like him. The fashion business is very, how shall I say this? Cut-throat. You don’t know whom to trust. Having someone who looked out for me was appealing and at the end of the day, it was so necessary. One day I just looked at him and realized I loved him. And that was it.” Mayumi looked at Tessa.

”That’s so lovely.” Tessa knew Mayumi had ulterior motives with the story. “And now you have Miyu.”

”Yes. She is 18 months and the joy of our lives. You too one day will have that joy. What time does Scott arrive?”

”I think around 5:30—he is taking the train.”

”Perfect, dinner is at 8.”

Scott and Patrick walked to a nearby burger place. While Scott loved sushi, he knew he would probably have it tonight and there was only so much sushi a person could eat. They sat down at a table and the waiter brought over water.

”So, this tour is unreal. I always forget how long the performance is… three hours a night. Johnny is coming soon, so that should be fun.” Patrick looked at the menu.

”Johnny is so crazy in a good way. Can’t wait to see his performances. I know Canadians love ice skating but the Japanese worship it. It’s pretty cool. So, what are you getting?”

”I don’t know… the sirloin burger maybe? You?”

”Sounds good. “

They ordered their food and made small talk. Scott asked Patrick about his winery. A few years back, Patrick had started putting his name on a wine and selling it. It was good wine, had won a few awards, and Patrick saw it as an investment. 

The burgers arrived and they dug in.

”Any closer to picking a spot for the school?” Scott asked between bites. Patrick had also decided to open a skate school. 

”Nope. Rent is through the roof in Vancouver. Add that to overhead costs to build out a rink and it’s astronomical.”

”Yeah. But you’ll figure it out, maybe you can find a space that’s already built out?”

”That’s what I’m hoping for. So, where’s Tess?”

”She had some business commitments.” Scott wiped his mouth with a napkin.

”How are you guys doing?” Patrick asked as he took a sip of his Diet Coke. 

”Good.” Scott looked at his friend.

”Bro, this is me.”

Scott chuckled, “We are just trying to figure out some things.” He shrugged his shoulder.

”Don’t fuck this up Moir.”

Scott laughed and then earnestly added, “I don’t plan on it. It’s just hard when you decide to hide a relationship and at the same time you’re trying to figure out what you are to each other. And what the future is… I mean, I love her. I always have. It’s all so intense.”

”Yep. It’s different than your other relationships, Scott.”

”It is. It’s like we’re still Tessa and Scott. We still love skating with each other. But, there’s a whole other side to us now.”

”Yeah, I know. Javi and I got a front row seat to that shit.”

”Chiddy, we apologized like a million times, man.”

”I know. Do you notice how Javi still seems gun shy around Tess? I crack up every time she pulls out her phone and he’s nearby. He looks like he wants to bolt.”

”I know. It’s kinda funny. Poor guy.”

Tessa and the crew had taken a lunch break. She was eating a salad topped with grilled chicken breast. She checked her phone and sent off a quick text to Scott reminding him of the studio address and telling him he should bring an overnight bag.

Scott and Patrick paid their bill and walked back to the hotel. Scott went to his room; he checked his messages and followed Tessa’s request. He slung his overnight bag across his chest and walked to the train station. He bought a ticket to Tokyo and hopped aboard and settled in for the hour ride. 

Tessa was looking over the photos from the morning with Toshio and Mayumi. They each had their favorites. Less than an hour and Scott would be arriving. Up next, was a Burberry outfit. It was very chic, a black and white lace see-through gown and underneath Tessa wore a sports bra and spandex thigh-length shorts. Toshio’s assistant was having trouble with the lights. He soon figured it out and they finished those shots.

Scott stepped off the train and hailed a cab to the studio. He checked in with security. A production assistant greeted him and led him to the fourth floor. Suddenly Scott was overwhelmed. He was excited to see what Tessa looked like. Although if he was being honest, his favorite look on her was bare faced yet flushed; preferably naked after sex. But, he loved her high drama fashion looks too. Face it, Moir… you think she’s always gorgeous. He laughed at himself acting like a schoolboy with an enormous crush on the girl who was so far out of his league. 

As Scott stepped into studio, he could hear the familiar notes of ‘El Tango de Roxanne’. He walked forward and stopped short, his mouth dropped open. In front of him was Tessa, his Tessa. She was wearing a black dress that had layers upon layers. She absolutely looked the part. To the side was an assistant holding a leaf blower aimed at Tessa blowing her hair back and adding a bit of lift to the layers of the dress. Tessa held on to the outer layers of the dress and flared it in and out like a matador teasing a bull. The music was blaring and the photographer was encouraging Tessa to go for it. She swept back the dress to reveal shiny patent leather leggings. Scott was mesmerized.

Mayumi looked over and had to laugh. Scott Moir looked thunderstruck. Oh that boy is so in love, she thought. She walked over.

”Scott? I’m Mayumi.” She extended her hand.”

”Mayumi. Hello. It’s so nice to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to come. Tessa thinks so highly of you.”

”Oh the feeling is definitely mutual. It’s so nice to finally meet you. She talks about you all of the time.”

”Well, I hope all good things.” He laughed.

”Definitely. Only good things.”

Tessa glanced to her right and noticed Scott and Mayumi chatting. She caught Scott’s eye and smiled wide. She could see the sparkle in his as he watched her pose. His stare giving her the boost she needed, Tessa poured it on for the camera. Scott was entranced. He had never seen Tessa look so glamourous. The music stopped and Toshio called a break. Tessa shyly walked to Scott. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she playfully nudged him. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

”You look positively gorgeous, T. I love the dress.”

Tessa’s eyes danced at the compliment, “Thank you. Would you like to see the photos? I mean if that’s okay, Mayumi?”

”Of course. Let’s get Scott’s opinion.”

Mayumi had an assistant call up the photos as Scott, Tessa, and Toshio gathered around the monitor. The photos loaded, row by row, Tessa looking stunning. Scott was breathless. He knew she was beautiful, and he knew she was a pro at working camera angles, but this was more than that. Tessa watched Scott. Her heart soared when she saw him beaming at the screen and reveling in what he saw.

Mayumi pressed a well-manicured finger to the keyboard and called up the first set of photos of the blue hooded jacket. “Which ones do you like Scott?”

Scott studied the shots for a bit and then pointed to one of Tessa, her head slightly tilted as she pulled back the hood. “I like the way the light hits her face in this one. It highlights her features nicely and her eyes just come alive.”

Mayumi scrolled row by row and Scott pointed out what he liked. He talked about angles, and arm placement and the looks Tessa gave with her eyes. Tessa was surprised at how well thought out his answers were to Mayumi and Toshio. Clearly, they were as well. 

”Well, somebody sounds like an editor.” Mayumi announced. “You picked all the photos I liked, Scott. Nicely done.”

Scott laughed. “Well, honestly I think Tessa looks gorgeous in all of them. But, I’m biased.”

Tessa shook her head slightly, she would never get over Scott complimenting her so freely. He never held back in his assessments. Scott glanced at her and smiled.

”Well that is it for today everyone. Thank you so much for everything.” Toshio announced. 

”I just need to get dressed and then we can head back to the hotel and drop off your stuff and do a bit of sightseeing before dinner.” Tessa told Scott. “I mean, that is, if you brought an overnight bag.” Goodness why was she so nervous? 

”I did. Sounds great, T.” Scott whispered as he kept his eyes on her photos. He really couldn’t believe how sophisticated “Tutu” looked. The fashion obsessed teenager had morphed into a grown woman who clearly understood the fashion world. He reached out a finger and gently traced the outline of her features on the monitor. Tessa’s breath stilled, the reverence with which Scott enjoyed this moment was not lost on her. Scott looked up at her and when her eyes met his, she knew. Tonight would not be a wild night of abandon but tender and poetic. Biting her lip between her teeth, Tessa closed her eyes and slowly opened them. 

”I better go get dressed.” She whispered and turned.

When she glanced back over her shoulder, Scott hadn’t moved. He was still staring at her photos.

****

”This place is crazy, Tess. This bed—did you see the view. Holy shit.” Scott was like a little kid as he bounced around Tessa’s room. 

Tessa laughed, “Wait til you see the bathroom.”

Scott turned and went in search of it. She could hear him whoop as he caught sight of the shower. ‘Big enough for my entire family’ he shouted out. ‘The entire Leafs team could get in this tub, T’. Tessa followed him into the bathroom. She stood in the doorway and watched his confusion as to how the tub turned on.

”Look up cowboy.”

”Are you shitting me right now?”

”Nope.” She pushed off her heels and walked over to Scott. She realized they hadn’t even kissed since he arrived. A situation that needed to be remedied immediately. She looped her arms around his neck. 

Scott was still fascinated by the faucet as Tessa turned his face towards hers. “Hey there, can I get a little attention?”

”Aw, is somebody feeling left out?” Scott nuzzled her nose and then moved to the crook of her neck, placing sweet kisses.

Tessa tilted her neck to the left giving Scott full access as she murmured her approval. Scott began a monologue about how her neck was his favorite place and he was going to pitch a tent there and live.

Tessa giggled, “Pitch a tent? Seems like you already have.” Her hand stroked down the front of his jeans and felt him grow hard.

Scott groaned, “As much as I wanna skip sightseeing and bury myself in you, I kinda want to see Tokyo. You know I love this place. And, I want to find gifts for Quinnie and Charlotte. But, later… this bathtub is going to be defiled. In the best of ways.”

”You are terrible. But, I love it. And you.” Tessa winked and kissed Scott. Immediately he opened his mouth and his tongue pushed into hers. He took his time and her breath away. Finally, they broke apart slightly panting.

”Sightseeing?” Tessa suggested. Scott nodded.

****

”I think Charlotte would really like this.” Tessa held up a small kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

”Will she wear it though?” Scott wondered out loud.

”They have some cute unicorn shirts?” Tessa offered sorting through shirts on a table.

”What about this baseball jersey?” Scott looked over.

”Scott, she’s 7. She doesn’t want a baseball jersey from Tokyo.”

”But she loves baseball.”

”Because her uncle loves baseball and he bought her a Blue Jays jersey. She loves you not necessarily the game.”

Scott grumbled a bit, Charlotte loved baseball. Hadn’t she thrown her little arms around his neck and thanked him over and over for her jersey. Maybe jerseys could be their thing. He could get her one from each city he visited. 

”What about this?” Tessa walked over and showed off her find. A sweet t-shirt with a chubby kitty on the front wearing a unicorn t-shirt and holding a cherry blossom. It was so cute. Scott couldn’t help but smile. Even more so, because Tessa looked so motherly holding it out like they were shopping for their daughter. Their pretend daughter. Tessa had never really talked all that much about wanting kids. He knew she doted on her nieces and loved the little ones in his family. Scott was very clear about wanting a family. The idea of being a dad was so paramount to his existence. His heart melted at the very thought of Tessa carrying their child. He swallowed back his emotions and nodded.

”It’s perfect.” He managed to squeeze out.

”You okay?” Tessa touched his arm.

”Yeah, just a little homesick. Missing the kids and Ilderton…” Scott felt so silly.

Tessa nudged Scott. She slipped her hand into his and whispered in his ear, “I love you. I miss home too.”

Scott looked down at her, overwhelmed. He desperately wanted to kiss Tessa. Her rosy lips were parted and waiting for him. Her green eyes searched his as her eyelashes fluttered. Jesus, he loved her.

”This is perfect. Let me go buy it.” He whispered.

Scott waited for the woman who owned the booth to ring up his shirt. He was absentmindedly fingering a scarf with cherry blossoms on it. The woman nodded at it, “You want that too? I will give you a deal.” She offered it to him for 25 dollars Canadian money. He looked at and nodded yes. He thought it would look nice on Tessa with a simple t-shirt and jeans. The woman wrapped the scarf in tissue paper and placed it in the bag. 

Scott caught up with Tessa who was looking at teapots. “T—you won’t be able to get that back to London in one piece. You will have to carry it all over Japan and Belgium and France and back to Japan.”

”I know.” She said wistfully.

Tessa’s fingers traced over the spout, “It’s time for dinner.”

Mayumi was waiting for them at the restaurant. They all exchanged greetings and sat down. The waiter poured hot jasmine tea.

”So, Scott, tell me. Do you enjoy fashion like Tessa? You certainly knew which photos were the best.”

Tessa chuckled. Scott jokingly glared at her. “Tessa will tell you my idea of fashion is whatever free merchandise our sponsors give us. But, I do appreciate a good suit or shirt. I mean I’m not as completely clueless as Tessa might have you think. I just usually throw on jeans and t-shirts.”

”I love the shirt you’re wearing now.” Mayumi told him smiling at the off white shirt with black polka dots.

”Thank you. It’s actually from a boutique in London, Tessa’s hometown. They asked me to come in and model some men’s clothes for a Spring line. And then they were really kind and gave me a bunch of stuff and I did buy a few things too.”

Tessa’s eyes opened in surprise, he bought clothes? What kind of magic spell had Gail put on him? She was dying to know what he bought. She had seen the photos from the Saffron Road shoot and she thought Scott had looked so handsome. She really loved the grey cashmere hoodie and had hoped he went home with that and the jeans. 

The rest of the dinner was delightful, Mayumi and Scott got along famously. Tessa was so happy. Around 11, Mayumi reluctantly let them know she had to call it a night and get home to her husband and little one. He’s been with her all night, she told them and was probably passed out on the couch and Miyu was either passed out on top of him or crawling around the house unsupervised.

Tessa waved the key card over the door lock to her room. It clicked open and she stepped inside. Putting her purse and shopping bag on the table, she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Scott walked over to the windows and looked out. The view was spectacular. The boats on the harbor were lit. They were 35 floors up and everything seemed so small. He wondered how they got here. Two kids from small Canadian towns, skating champions—correction Olympic champions and they had the gold to prove it. Scott could hear water running. He exhaled. He shifted his focus from the harbor to the view reflected in the window, Tessa walking towards him. She slipped her arms around his chest and kissed his back.

”Thank you for coming.”

”Thank you for asking me.”

Tessa spun Scott towards her. She reached up and cupped his face. “Thank you. I mean it. I am so grateful you’re here.” Slowly she began to unbutton his shirt revealing inch by inch of his tanned and muscular chest. “I mean you could have just chosen to stay behind.” Tessa leaned forward and kissed Scott’s collarbone. She could feel him stiffen.

”Tonight is about us. No one else. Just us.” She slid her hands inside the shirt and slipped it off him. Scott’s mind went blank. Every touch of Tessa’s fingertips were like little fires burning on his skin.

Tessa reached for his belt and undid it. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. They slid off and to the floor. Tessa continued to kiss Scott’s collarbone and neck, nipping and kissing. His breathing was slow and steady. He could smell her shampoo. Tessa palmed his crotch and rubbed him. Scott’s breath hitched for a second.

”T—“

”Mmmm… shhh.”

Scott brushed her hair off her neck and inhaled deeply. His hands went to work, reverent as they peeled Tessa’s clothes off. 

”Do you think they can see us?” Tessa whispered.

”Who?”

”The people below.”

”We’re pretty high up and the windows are tinted. I think we’re safe.” Scott chuckled.

”Follow me…” Tessa told him.

Scott’s eyes were immediately drawn to Tessa’s rear end. The curve of her hips as they swayed. Was it possible to become addicted to someone? Scott believed it to be so. He was crazed for Tessa. Her scent, the way her hair swung as she walked, how the muscles in her back contracted under his touch. He could go on but as soon as he reached the bathroom entrance, his mind short-circuited.

The enormous bathtub was overflowing with bubbles. Tessa was currently stepping over the side and sliding into the water. She smiled at him. Scott’s legs began moving on their own towards the bathtub. He climbed in and leaned back on the opposite side. Tessa gave him a look; he was not going to make this easy for her. They didn’t have to get up early or be anywhere so Scott decided he would take his time with Tessa tonight. 

”This feels so amazing.” Tessa closed her eyes and sighed.

The heat from the water soothed their aching and tired muscles. Skating competitively for 17 years had worn them out. These last two years had pushed them to their limits and beyond. Tessa’s hands gently played with the bubbles. She opened one eye and peered in Scott’s direction. He looked so peaceful. He opened one eye and looked at her. They both burst out laughing. Tessa slid her foot up Scott’s calf. 

”I thought we were relaxing.” Scott questioned.

”I am.” She replied as her foot traced a path up the inside of his leg. He grabbed her foot and began massaging it. Tessa moaned out loud. Scott worked his knuckles into her arch as she made contented little noises. He kneaded her calf muscle. He dug his thumbs into the ball of her foot. Tessa pointed her foot at him. He smiled and let it go. Just as he reached for her other foot, Tessa flicked water into his face.

”Virtch…” Scott warned.

Tessa laughed. Scott was now working over her other foot. His touch was just as good as their physio guys, with one decidedly huge difference. Their physio trainers never turned her on. Tessa could feel her pussy react to Scott’s touch. Leaning against the tub wall, Tessa inhaled deeply and succumbed to Scott’s massage. Feeling relaxed and a bit sleepy, Tessa’s eyes shot open as she felt Scott’s hands making their way up her legs. He was now scooting forward and his right hand was headed right for her. She spread her legs. Scott’s hand found its destination and two of his fingers slowly entered her. Tessa moaned out loud and arched her back.

Scott played with her, pushing his fingers inside of her and slowly sliding them out. The water provided a little resistance and as he thrust back in, the water lapped at her entrance and created the most delightful sensation. 

”Come here.” Scott called to her.

Tessa flexed her abs and pushed herself up. She scooted towards Scott and placed her legs over his, not quite straddling him. He cupped her face and pulled her close.

”You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Tessa blushed, and not from the very warm water. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Scott tenderly kissed the side of her mouth. “I could stare at you every moment of every day of my life and it still wouldn’t be enough.” He kissed the other side of her mouth.

Tessa closed her eyes and took in Scott’s words. They danced around her brain making her feel so loved.

”Look at me. Please.” Scott sounded earnest and romantic.

Tessa lazily opened her eyes and looked at Scott. “I really don’t know how I got so lucky. I meant it when I said I came back for you and not just for skating. I woke up one morning and realized my life had gone to shit. It was my own fucking fault. Living a shit life. Drinking. Not caring. I had given up.”

Tessa swallowed and licked her lips. Her bottom teeth began worrying her top lip. 

”My dad and Danny came over to my house one morning. I was asleep on the couch, actually passed out. I woke up and they were cleaning up empty bottles. I will never forget the look on my dad’s face. I had never seen it before. He was so disappointed.” Scott stopped. He inhaled and sniffed away the tears.

Tessa searched Scott’s eyes and smiled at him.

”I was so fucking embarrassed. I was a total fuck up. 26 years old and my life was trash. That’s why I never reached out. I didn’t want you to know what I had done to myself.”

Scott closed his eyes and for a moment he pictured his dad looking at him. Danny was walking around the living room with a trash bag and filling it.

”Hey your mom wanted us to remind you about the barbeque on Saturday.”

”Yeah I remember. Hey Danny you don’t have to do that. I got it man.”

”S’no problem. Besides the only thing you look like you got is a fucking hangover.”

”Screw off. I’m fine.”

”Boys…” Joe admonished.

”Fuck it.” Danny said. “I won’t walk around like he’s some precious thing that we can’t break. You know what… you need to know Scott. Your actions have consequences. You don’t get to act like an asshole.” Danny was breathing heavily, the white trash bag in his hand.

”Danny… enough.” Joe pleaded.

Scott stood up looking for a fight. He and Danny were as close as brothers could get. Growing up Scott desperately wanted to be Danny. Some things never changed. Scott’s fists were clenched and he was ready for a fight.

”No, Dad. It’s not enough. He needs to know what he’s doing to mom and to you. To all of us. You don’t get to act like a fucking douche because you’re pissed you lost a medal. You don’t get to drink yourself into oblivion night after night. You do not get to destroy our family because you’re so fucking selfish.”

Scott couldn’t hold back. “I’m not pissed about a fucking medal. You don’t know shit.”

”I know you sunk your savings into this money pit. I know you have a great girl, an amazing girl who loves you more than anything and is ready to commit and you’re dicking around. Feeling sorry for yourself. Drinking with Cody and Paul and acting like an asshole.”

”Shut up, Danny. We can’t all be fucking perfect like you running around saving cats from trees. Perfect wife and kids.”

”You think that’s what I do you motherfucker. I save cats from trees? Come the fuck over here and tell that to me again.”

”Dan… Scott. Stop it now.”

The two brothers ignored their father. These feelings had been bubbling below the surface for months and the volcano was about to erupt.

”When was the last time you even showered? When was the last time you worked out? You look like a blob. When was the last time you ate anything that wasn’t pub food? When was the last time you spoke to Tessa? You remember her right?”

That was the last straw for Scott. He launched himself at Danny. His older brother was bigger than him and stronger but Scott didn’t care.

”You don’t get to say her name.” Scott swung at Danny who ducked and shoved the youngest Moir to the floor. Scott reached over with his hands and swept Danny to the ground. The two brothers began rolling around the floor, swinging at each other. They couldn’t hear Joe shouting at them to stop. All Scott could hear was Danny taunting him and his own demons egging him on.

Joe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher. He filled it with water and walked back into the living room. Danny was sitting on Scott’s chest and his fist was cocked back. Evidence of their fight was all over their faces. Joe dumped the pitcher over their heads. Both men began coughing. 

”What the fuck Dad?” Danny asked.

”Get off your brother. Now.”

Scott blinked and looked at Tessa. She was staring at him. “Where did you go?” She asked quietly.

”Danny kicked my ass that day. Gave me a black eye.”

Scott and Danny’s lungs were heaving with anger and frustration. And if they both were able to admit it, sadness. Danny missed his baby brother. Scott missed him too. He despised the man he had become. The two stared at each other. Scott reached up and gingerly touched his eye area and winced. Danny felt his lip, it was bleeding. Joe looked from one to the other.

”You two knuckleheads need to quit it. We’re out of here. Scott, I expect to see you Saturday. Sober and showered.” He walked towards the door and left. Danny turned and looked at Scott.

”You gotta stop this. I mean it. Look at yourself. This is not you. Clean this place up. Clean yourself up. And for fuck’s sake call Big Hands. You guys leave for China in two weeks. You owe her that much. I love you Scott.” He placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeezed.

Scott nodded. He was so ashamed. He heard the front door open and close as Danny left. Scott broke down and sobbed. By the time Saturday rolled around, he hadn’t had a drop to drink in five days. He had broken up with Kaitlyn which nearly destroyed him but also he hadn’t felt that light in 10 months. Kaitlyn deserved better. He had called Tessa and they spoke briefly. Three weeks later, they were at B2Ten making plans for their comeback.

Tessa’s fingertips traced Scott’s lips. He kissed them. 

”I came back for you T—because I needed to be saved and I knew you and skating could save me. You did. I love you so much.” He pulled her towards him. She rose up slightly and felt his cock slide into her just a bit. Scott devoured her mouth. His tongue was sweeping inside of her mouth. Tessa pushed herself onto Scott and let him fill her.

Scott reached down to her hips, he grabbed on as she pulled herself back and he pushed himself into her. Slowly they rocked into one another. Scott took his time placing gentle kisses all over Tessa’s face. They continued to rock into each other. Tessa’s hands were gripping Scott’s back tightly and she was starting to breathe heavier. 

Their movements were causing waves inside the tub, water sloshing about and onto the floor. Neither cared. Tessa made eye contact with Scott and she found her salvation in that moment. Scott’s hands were pulling her into him. Every time he pushed inside of her, Tessa felt herself get closer to her orgasm. Scott let her hips go, his bubble-clad hands held her cheeks. 

”I love you, Scott.” Tessa breathed out.

Tessa’s body was buzzing. Every stroke from Scott released a new wave of enjoyment. Normally, they were frenzied by now, but Scott wasn’t in a rush. Tessa, on the other hand, was reaching her peak quickly. 

”Slow down, T.”

”I can’t… I… It’s so much.”

Tessa rocked harder onto Scott, pushing him deeper inside of her. Rolling her hips over and over again Tessa forced Scott into her harder and faster. Scott relinquished control and let Tessa set the pace. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. Her tongue pushed its way inside his mouth and began kissing him. Tessa’s tongue moved in tandem with the lower halves of their bodies. A wave of pleasure roared through her and Tessa felt like she was falling from a cliff. She gripped Scott’s back for dear life as she screamed out her orgasm. Her walls clenched around Scott’s cock squeezing out his release. The bath water rolled around them as they stilled. Scott’s fingers were nestled into the sides of Tessa’s hair. 

”Let’s get out before we look like two prunes.” He told her.

They climbed out of the tub and Scott let the drain out. Tessa stood on the bath mat. Her desire growing again for Scott. She watched him like a predator stalking prey as he bent over to release the drain. The second he stood up Tessa was on him. She didn’t even give him a second to towel off. She pressed her body to his; hoping he would feel her desire.

”I want you.” Tessa ghosted over Scott’s ear as she licked the shell. She could feel Scott tremble slightly. 

Scott lifted her up onto him and carried her to the bedroom.

He barely made it a foot into the room when Tessa demanded, “Wall. Now. I can’t wait.” She reached down and stroked his cock finding him half hard already. Scott positioned Tessa against the wall. She looped her arms around his neck. He held her up with one hand as his other grabbed his cock and pushed it into her. Tessa moaned low. 

”So good.”

Scott gripped Tessa under her thighs and placed his hands under her ass and began bouncing her on his cock. Tessa held on enjoying the ride. The only sounds in their room were Tessa’s guttural demanding moans and Scott’s dirty talk that was bringing on wetness unlike Tessa had ever experienced.

”Fuck… you feel so fucking good.” He told her.

Tessa’s head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes reveling in everything Scott was doing to her. He was especially chatty tonight.

”So fucking good. Shit.”

Scott stopped for a second and hoisted Tessa higher up the wall. He stopped bouncing her and just began pounding into her. 

Tessa was looking down at Scott, “Oh. Oh. Oh.”

Her pussy was so wet, she could feel some of that wetness escaping and trickling down her leg. Her hands were in a death grip on the top of Scott’s shoulders, her walls contracting. And, suddenly there it was—her second orgasm stealing her breath as she let out a hoarse scream and came with a rush of liquid, her release so powerful she nearly pushed Scott out of her. Tessa pushed her back into the wall as her pussy pulsated around Scott.

Scott let Tessa slowly slide down the wall and before she had a chance to catch her breath, he flipped her around. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she braced her hands on the wall and jutted her ass out towards him. He grabbed her around the waist and without any preamble rammed his cock into her entrance as she screamed out his name. 

”Harder Scott. Harder.”

Tessa let herself go slightly limp as Scott pulled her back as he thrusted hard into her. He was under her spell. Every thrust felt like magic to him. She was warm and slick. 

”Almost there, baby.”

Scott reached down and began pressing and rubbing Tessa’s clit. She squealed out her delight and then her hand joined in, forcing his to move faster. Their bodies were flush against one another, only Scott’s lower half moved slightly but forcefully as he jerked into her harder and harder.

”You feel so big. I… god Scott. You feel huge.”

”Ha…” Scott snorted out. “It’s just the angle… you’re so tight this way.”

Scott couldn’t believe how good it all felt, Tessa’s walls were like velvet and he was sliding in and out with ease and power. He could tell she was getting close. Tessa looked over her shoulder at Scott.

She licked her lips and her head lolled forward with ecstasy. She began panting.

Tessa’s head rolled back over her shoulder, “Make me scream.”

Scott bit her shoulder as he pulled out and slammed back in. He gripped her hips and began slamming into Tessa hard and fast. She screamed out her approval as Scott began to moan loudly. His orgasm hit him hard. He roared out her name as he shot into her. At the first sensation of Scott’s come hitting her walls, Tessa lost herself. Her fingernails dug into the wall and she rose up on her toes as Scott pushed into her. She closed her eyes and saw stars. 

Scott jerked into her twice more and then he collapsed over her back. Their breaths were loud against the quietness of the room. Scott peppered Tessa’s shoulder with kisses. She turned her head towards his mouth and they met in a series of gentle kisses. Scott pulled out and Tessa slowly turned around to face him.

”That was mindblowing.” She told him as she raised her right eyebrow.

Scott responded with a searing kiss that set Tessa’s soul and lower region on fire. How could she possibly still be turned on after her powerful orgasms would always remain a mystery to her. Scott trapped her between his body and the wall and Tessa was more than content to stay there. Her arms wrapped around his back as she made love to his mouth.

Tessa ended the kiss and sighed. She smiled at Scott. “I think I need a shower. You got me all dirty. And sweaty.”

Scott laughed and he carried her back to the shower. Ten minutes later and after serious negotiations to stand on opposite sides of the shower and use both showerheads so they wouldn’t be tempted to fool around, Scott and Tessa finally settled into bed.

Tessa scooted into Scott’s waiting arm and snuggled into his chest.

As he gently played with her hair, Tessa felt such peace. She was slowly drifting off when Scott snapped up, “Oh I have something for you.”

”Scott, I seriously love having sex with you, but I can’t…”

”I promise you it has nothing to do with my dick.”

She laughed as he slid out of the bed and walked over to his shopping bag and pulled out a tissue paper wrapped item and a box. He handed both to her and slid back into bed.

Tessa sat up and gingerly opened the tissue paper. Her eyes shined brightly as she saw the cherry blossom covered scarf.

”Oh Scott, it’s so beautiful.”

”I thought you might wear it with a t-shirt and jeans…” he looked bashful.

”I love that idea. Maybe you do have a future in fashion...” she leaned forward and kissed him.

Tessa turned her attention to the box and lifted the top flap and pulled out some tissue paper. She lifted the item out, wrapped in bubble wrap. She slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears.

The teapot she loved so much was in her hands. Tessa looked shocked.

”But how? When? I was with you.”

”I saw it before you did. It screamed your name.”

”Oh like how I scream yours…” she playfully told him.

”Ah maybe not that loud.”

Tessa smacked Scott’s arm and then grabbed the side of his face and pulled him towards her. She kissed him gently at first and then with urgency. 

”Thank you. I love it. I love you. So much.” She ghosted the words over his lips.

”I love you, T.” Scott laughed at his nickname for her.

”Yes you big dork. I get it… T… tea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading to Antwerp next. Our happy, denim-clad tourists are tutu shopping, eating waffles, shoe shopping, visiting museums and of course, plenty of naughty times.


	6. Banging in Belgium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott take off for their trip to Antwerp. They indulge in a little private time before the rest of the Gold Medal Plates group shows up. Plane trip, sightseeing, and a sexy night in a historical hotel. C'mon people... let's head to Belgium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit more sexy than the previous one. A reader (Golden Pineapple) was looking for some more adventure. Thank you for the suggestion!!! Hopefully this delivers. I mean I can't have them banging in a medieval church... but ya know. And if you have any ideas on what you want to see, send them my way. I don't mind hearing them.

”Tessa turn around…”

Tessa stopped before getting on the moving sidewalk and turned around to face Scott. He was holding up his phone and snapped a photo. She would later post it to her Instagram. The smile on her face hiding a secret but it couldn’t hide her joy. That smile credit was all Scott Moir.

They were on their way to Antwerp, Belgium for an event for Gold Medal Plates. They had decided after the Olympics they would head over early for sightseeing. Neither one ever imagined they would be enjoying the mini vacation as a couple. 

Tessa reached into her leather messenger bag and pulled out her book, a few magazines, and her earbuds with the adapter. Scott had his book on his lap and was untangling his earbuds. Every time she got on a plane now with Scott, she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach and her lady parts. Lady parts, she giggled to herself. Behave yourself, Tessa. You can control yourself for an 11 hour flight. You don’t need to bang this man every hour of every day. But, oh how much fun these plane flights had become.

”You’re being naughty T.”

”Wha—What?” her eyes wide with curiosity.

”I can feel it. You’re thinking about sex. With me. In an airplane. This airplane.”

”Shhh.” Tessa admonished. Honestly how this man could read her mind. Scary. But true.

”Tell me I’m wrong.”

”Stop it Scott.”

Scott patted Tessa’s thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. Tessa felt herself grow wet. Now, this is ridiculous she told herself. It’s a simple affectionate gesture. No need to get horned up over it. Just open your book and read. You love reading. Tessa cleared her throat and opened her book. She adjusted herself in her seat. Gold Medal Plates had sprung for World Class Business seats on the KLM flight. It would land in Amsterdam and then they would take an hour long train ride to Antwerp. Tessa reclined her seat slightly.

Scott plugged his earbuds into the adapter. He opened his book and slightly reclined his seat to match her angle and opened his book. Tessa tried to ignore him. Why did he have to smell so good? It was like walking into a bakery when she was on that wretched B2Ten meal plan. She pushed her thighs together to ease the ache. Tessa snuck a glance at Scott. He was engrossed in his book. Figures, she thought. Meanwhile she’s over here trying to dam up a waterfall in her goddamn pants thanks to him. It was infuriating.

Tessa was restless. Scott noticed. Hell, probably the passengers in the row in front of them and behind them and the flight crew all noticed. She hadn’t stopped moving and sighing loudly since the plane took off. Scott had to mentally pat himself on the back. Thanks to his expert skills on their last two flights, Tessa couldn’t fly without wanting to fuck. And, Scott was certain Tessa wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck too. But, he wasn’t about to let Tessa know that.

Tessa was having trouble concentrating on her reading material. Her thoughts would inevitably return to Scott. She had managed to read about 15 pages in her book but if anyone asked her what the book was about, she would have to acknowledge she had no clue. An hour had flown by and Scott was nodding off. Even that she found appealing. An idea sprang to her mind. She dogeared a page in her book and set it aside. She lifted the middle armrest up and out of the way and reclined her seat all of the way back. She leaned over and reclined Scott’s. 

Scott shot up with a start. Tessa was lying across his lap and reclining his seat. 

”Need something Virtch?”

”No-ohpe.” The word sounded strained as she stretched and reached for the button.

Scott felt himself sliding back and suddenly he was lying down. Tessa leaned back in her seat and took her blanket and unfolded it across both of them. She settled into Scott’s shoulder. What a wonderful pillow he made. Tessa sighed and snuggled in. If she was going to stave off these feelings, she needed something to compensate. Some way to ease the desire. Snuggling was harmless. At least that’s what her friend Molly always said. Snuggling with a guy was in no way… sex. Brilliant, Tessa thought. Molly was a genius.

Scott laid his head on top of Tessa’s. Molly is an idiot. Molly had never obviously snuggled with Scott Moir. Molly was on her shit list. The scent of Scott was stronger in this position. And, she could feel the heat coming off of him. Molly was a moron. This was the worst idea. Having Scott’s body mere centimeters from hers only intensified her feelings. Stupid dum-dum Molly.

Tessa shut her eyes tight. Maybe if she couldn’t see him. But how to block out his intoxicating scent. She had to acknowledge she couldn’t hold her breath the entire flight. Scott’s head felt heavy on hers so clearly he had managed to fall asleep again. She didn’t want to wake him up, mostly because he needed the rest but also she enjoyed the feeling of him so near. 

Scott’s right hand slid slowly up Tessa’s thigh. Molly is a genius. Good old Molly. Scott inched closer to Tessa’s core. Molly deserves a really good Christmas present. Perhaps an Hermes scarf? Scott pushed against her pants and then began rubbing her. Maybe a Birkin bag? Tessa exhaled.

Scott unbuttoned Tessa’s jeans. The man had amazing one handed skills. He unzipped them and pushed his hand inside her underwear. Molly is getting a car. As soon as they landed in Antwerp she was calling Acura and securing her an MDX. Scott’s fingers pushed inside of her. Tessa’s breath caught. Scott began pumping his fingers inside and out. Molly deserves an extravagant vacation plus a car. Paris is always nice in the fall. Scott dragged his thumb along Tessa’s clit. A cruise. That’s even better. Molly would love a cruise. Scott worked her harder and faster. Tessa pulled her lower lip up with her bottom teeth. 

”You’re so wet T. Feels good huh?”

”Mmmm.” Tessa whispered.

Tessa placed her hand over Scott’s and helped him guide her to an orgasm. His fingers were sliding in and out of her core and Tessa was increasingly getting wetter. She could feel the release deep in her pussy. Scott began furiously working her; Tessa was nearly biting a hole in her lip. Jesus, was he trying to murder her pussy? Good Lord, it felt so good. Tessa began squirming in her seat and squeezing his fingers. Scott added a third finger and Tessa had to stop herself from shouting out in pleasure.

”Shhhh…”

”Easy for you to say Moir.”

”T, let me finish you off in the restroom.”

”Nooo…” Tessa whined in a whisper. “Finish me here. Now. Please.” She sounded so desperate.

Scott pulled his fingers out as Tessa released a demanding huff. He repositioned himself, and turned to lay on his right side. He pressed little circles on Tessa’s clit with his left thumb. Tessa sucked in her breath. Scott slowly pushed three fingers into her entrance. Tessa’s eyes closed. Scott began pushing his fingers in all of the way and then slowly dragging them out. Scott performed this little routine about five times. Tessa was so keyed up at this point she was barely breathing. Tessa’s walls contracted against Scott’s fingers, she tried to hold his hand in place. Scott was able to slip them halfway out before Tessa squeezed them tightly holding them in place. 

”I swear to God if you continue to pull this glacial pace shit Scott Moir, I will scream out loud. I can’t anymore with this. I thought I could. But, I can’t. Take me to the restroom and just fuck me.” 

Scott smirked and slipped his fingers out as Tessa watched him with murderous eyes. He flipped the blanket off, grabbed something from his backpack, and headed to the restroom. Tessa zipped her pants and buttoned them. She pulled the blanket off and folded it neatly. She stood up and adjusted her t-shirt. One of the flight attendants was walking down the aisle. Tessa let her slide past their row and then followed her. Tessa knocked on the restroom door.

”Ma’am that one is occupied. The red sign above your head indicates it’s in use. You’ll have to wait.” The flight attendant whose nametag read Britt told Tessa.

Tessa blinked at her and smiled sweetly. “Oh thank you Britt. I hadn’t noticed.”

”There is another set of restrooms just a few rows down this way if you are in immediate need of a restroom. Shall I show you?”

Immediate need, Tessa thought sarcastically. Yes, I have an immediate need, Britt. To have my boyfriend’s cock buried in me. In fact he’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long so perhaps you can bring a ramekin of nuts to a passenger or make some coffee or check on the passenger in row 9 who just pressed his call button. Yes, go check on that guy. Britt smiled and looked behind her as she heard a ding overhead. 

”Excuse me. I have to attend to that passenger. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Yes, Tessa thought. You can get the hell out of here so me and my lady parts can get some good loving from my man. Tessa laughed inwardly at her crassness.

”Oh no, I am fine. Please… go help the passenger.”

As Britt walked away, the restroom door on Tessa’s right opened and Scott poked his head out.

”Did you change your mind?”

Tessa pushed him back and slid inside.

”The flight attendant was… oh never mind.” Tessa reached for Scott’s button on his jeans and undid them. Meanwhile Scott was making quick work of her jeans. Within seconds, Scott had slipped on a condom and was deep inside Tessa, slamming into her. Tessa was holding on and fighting back a scream. Half a minute later Tessa was coming and Scott followed behind her letting loose a deep growl. He held Tessa in his arms as their breathing came back to normal.

”You gonna be okay for another 8 hours?” He said snarkily.

”Excuse me… I’m not alone in here.” She retorted.

Scott kissed her deeply. Tessa squeezed his cock with her walls. He eyed her suspiciously. She smiled sweetly.

20 minutes later they were both back in their seats, after another a quickie. Scott had been pulling his pants up when Tessa stopped his hand. He started to laugh. He finished putting his pants on much to the disappointment of Tessa. She stood there looking at him with her own version of puppy dog eyes. It obviously worked because he ripped her jeans and panties down and began licking her core and buried his tongue so deep inside of her Tessa was concerned it might get stuck. Which if she was being perfectly honest was fine with her. Scott’s tongue deserved its own award, like the Genie for Best Supporting Performer. His dick, of course, winning for Lead. Scott had her coming into his mouth within minutes and it was so intense, her knees nearly buckled. Now safely ensconced once again in their seats, Tessa settled next to Scott and covered them both up with the blanket. She quickly fell asleep and when she woke up, there was just 45 minutes left before landing.

The train ride to Antwerp was beautiful. They arrived at the station where the hotel sent a driver with a car to pick them up. Scott loved Antwerp. The cobblestone streets and turn of the century architecture was stunning. Turn of the century as in… the 15th century. He couldn’t wait to explore the city with Tessa. Hit up some architectural highlights and eat waffles. Waffle eating was very high on his list of touristy activities. 

They arrived at Hotel Julien in the heart of Antwerp close to the sightseeing hotspots. Built in the 16th-century, the property had been renovated to include all of the modern touches. Tessa and Scott each had a suite. The decorations were high end with clean lines. Scott couldn’t wait to get Tessa into his king-sized bed as soon as he saw it. That was until he walked into the luxurious bathroom with the Carrera marble shower. He put his luggage away and washed his face. He brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair. It was getting so long, too long. But, he was committed to it now and it would have to stay that way until he got home in July and cut it. 

Tessa was currently exploring every little area of her suite. Her eyes ran over the bed and she smiled as she thought of waking up in the early morning hours, rain softly hitting the windows and her wrapped up in Scott’s arms. Pace yourself, Virtue. She unpacked her toiletry bag and walked into the bathroom. She loved the decorations and the bathtub was a dream. She brushed her teeth and applied a minimal amount of makeup. She was redoing her ballerina bun when she heard a knock on her door.

Tessa opened the door to find Scott. He was holding a basket in his hands.

”A hotel employee just handed this off to me. For Mister Scott Moir AND Miss Tessa Moir. Or so I read. On the card.” He winked.

Tessa rolled her eyes in laughter as she let Scott into her room. He placed the overflowing basket on a table. Tessa couldn’t wait to see what was inside. Chocolates, crackers, and assorted teas. There was also cheese and fruit jam. Plus two small bottles of champagne. Scott put the cheese and champagne in the mini-fridge.

”Ready for a little sightseeing, T?”

”Yup. Let me grab my handbag and jacket and then let’s head out.”

Tessa was beaming. She always loved travelling and seeing the world. And, over the years, she had found Scott to be a lovely travel companion. He was always up for a day of exploring, whether it was city sights or a nature walk. And, he never complained if she wanted to shop. He indulged her. And, this trip was no different. Except that it was. They were a couple now. They couldn’t show it in public, but they could still be affectionate. She looped her arm in his and walked over to the church.

”It’s magnificent. To think this was standing during Medieval Times. It’s like something out of ‘The Pillars of the Earth’.” Tessa said recalling the giant book she read five summers ago at her family’s cottage. It had taken her nearly six days of all day reading to finish it but it was a majestic story. She had told Scott about it. He teased her and taken to calling her Cliff, after Cliff Notes, for about three days. 

”The stonework is amazing. I wonder if there are ghosts.” Scott replied.

Tessa chuckled. Scott was fascinated by ghosts. He made her watch the tv show about hunting ghosts and she hated it. She sat with her face buried in his chest or shoulder for most of the episode. 

Tessa let go of Scott’s arm and he wandered up closer. She took out her phone and snapped a photo of him. He looked so small next to the gigantic building. Scott was admiring the building’s size and beauty, and she knew he was wondering about the secrets it held. He enjoyed history a great deal, a favorite subject in school and he was always pretty good at it during ‘Jeopardy’. Tessa observed him for a little while and then made her way over to him. They walked to the front door and Scott opened it. Stepping inside was a lesson in a history. Stone walls and rows of wooden pews worn down by congregations past lined the vast room in front of them. There were about a dozen people making their way around the area. Tessa and Scott walked along the perimeter taking in the peaceful atmosphere. There was a plaque on the wall in front of them acknowledging the marriage of a king and his bride. Tessa reached out and ran her fingers over the engraving. Scott covered Tessa’s hand with his and leaned over to kiss the side of her head. She swore he whispered ‘one day’ to her.

The church bells rang indicating it was 7pm. Tessa and Scott walked outside into the twilight. She led him down a cobblestone street to a beer café that she had read about called Gollemke. With 350 beers available on the menu, she thought it was Scott’s fantasy. 

”How’s this for dinner?” she asked.

”Looks good to me.”

”Confession… I read about this place online. They have 350 beers. And burgers.”

”350 beers? And burgers? I’ve never wanted to kiss you more.” Scott joked with her.

They ordered Blue Angus burgers, fries to share, and beers. Tessa brought up sightseeing for tomorrow.

”I want to see a few museums, but I also would like to go shopping, if that’s okay.”

”Sure thing. And we have to have waffles.”

”Yes, waffles.”

Their burgers and fries arrived and they dug in. The meal was lovely and Tessa was pleasantly full. Scott paid the bill and they walked back to the hotel. The streets were filled with people; young professionals heading out for the night, older folks making their way home from dinner. Everywhere Tessa looked people were holding hands and kissing. She looked at Scott. He leaned down and whispered, “Stop overthinking. I love our secret. My room, tonight.” Tessa smiled at how attuned Scott was to her thoughts and concerns. The sky threatened rain, flashes of lighting burst out and the rumble of thunder followed.

By the time they got to the hotel, the rain had started to fall lightly. They made it to their rooms. Tessa unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a special outfit she had been saving. Tonight was the perfect night. As if the rain gods agreed, a clap of thunder shook the windows. Tessa jumped. She hurriedly packed a few toiletry items and changed into her outfit. She threw on a light silk robe and her slippers. She grabbed her phone and headed to Scott’s room.

”It’s very convenient having you right next door.” Scott smiled as he pulled her into the room and kissed her fully.

Tessa let herself get lost in Scott. The rain was falling harder. The thunder was more consistent and lightning was cutting down the skyline. Scott fingered the sash on Tessa’s robe. Please let her have on something sexy, he prayed. 

”What’s going on here?” Scott teasingly asked as he pulled on the bow holding the robe close to Tessa’s body.

She gently nudged him back. “It’s a present for you, but I’m going to unwrap it.”

Scott stood still watching Tessa as she stared back at him. Her graceful fingers pulled gently on the end of the bow. It unraveled and she reached her hands up to the collar and let the silky material slide down her arms to the floor.

Scott swallowed, “Fuck me.” He sighed out.

”That can be arranged.” Tessa smugly replied.

She put her hand on her hip and let Scott take in the vision before him. Tessa was in an emerald green strapless bustier. It had lace along the bustline which dipped down a bit in front. It sat snug on her slim waist and ended just above her hip bones. The bottom curve of her abs was on display. Finishing the outfit was a pair of lacy underwear, if it could technically be called that. Scott wasn’t even sure the scrap of material met the qualifications. It didn’t matter anyhow he told himself as he planned on ripping them off as soon as she got within striking distance. Scott felt his cock come to life. 

Scott breathed out a ‘Jesus help me’ when Tessa turned around and showed off the back. At the bottom of the bustier was a giant bow. What was it with her and bows and lingerie? The underwear was not a thong, it was a low cut bikini that showed off the perfect shape to her ass. Scott was growing harder by the second. 

Tessa smiled to herself, Scott had not uttered more than two words since she had shown him his gift. She heard him clear his throat.

”T—“

She turned around.

”You look so… beautiful. So fucking gorgeous. That color. I’m gonna look at you for a few more minutes and then I apologize but that underwear…” Scott gestured at her “… is coming off and I am fucking you so hard you won’t remember your name.” He finished, his voice husky with want.

Tessa felt wetness. Bring it on Moir, she thought. She was down for a good hard fuck. Good Lord who was she? She never thought that way usually but seeing how desperate he was for her made her feel sexy beyond belief.

Scott’s eyes traveled down her body, he licked his lips.

“Didn’t you say something about fucking me hard?” Tessa barely recognized her own voice, it sounded so wanton.

Scott took three steps towards her as if she was a white hot flame and he was a moth, he let his fingers graze over her. He started with her cheekbones; his fingertips trailed down the side of her neck and skimmed the tops of her breasts. The bustier was really a miracle considering Tessa was not very full chested. Tessa could feel the heat from his fingertips as they left a trail. His forefinger traced along the lace waistband of her panties. He cupped her core. She inhaled sharply. 

”Soaking wet.” He said sounding pleased with himself.

Tessa gently knocked his hand off her. “My turn.”

Time to flip the tables, Tessa told herself. Scott was always so in control. Let him see what it’s like to lose it a little. Tessa pushed Scott forward with her palms. Very Carmen-esque she thought. He went to touch her. She swatted his hand.

”No. You don’t get to touch.”

Scott’s eyes opened wide. What was she up to? The back of his legs hit his bed. He fell back onto it. Tessa pulled his pajama pants down. She was pleased to find he decided to go commando. She left him lying on the bed wondering where she had gone. She reappeared just as quickly and ordered him to move up on the bed. Scott did as he was told. Tessa crawled up the bed, she looked predatory. He could see she had something in her hand. 

”Let’s get this shirt off of you.” Scott grabbed the sides of his tee and pulled up. 

Scott’s cock was at full attention now. ‘Take Control Tessa’ was hot as hell. The storm outside battered the windows. It mimicked the intensity in Tessa’s eyes. 

”Arms up.” Tessa demanded as she brandished the sash from her robe. Scott’s barked out a cough. Seriously, she was going to tie him up. Sweet Jesus, his dick grew harder.Tessa looped the sash around his wrists. The headboard was padded but behind it was a rustic wooden plank set at an angle holding up the exposed wooden truss in the ceiling. She looped the sash under the plank and tied it off with instructions to Scott not to move.

Tessa straddled Scott; he could feel her core brush against his cock. It sent a jolt of pleasure down his body. She leaned down and using the tip of her tongue, traced over his lips. Scott parted his lips and reached up for Tessa. She pushed him back down. Nuzzling his neck she began licking and nipping while grinding down on him. Scott ached to touch her. He tried to move his arms but the sash kept him in place.

Using her tongue and teeth, Tessa blazed a path down Scott’s chest. She licked his nipples and bit gently causing him to jerk up off the bed. She blew cool air on the spots where she nipped. Scott’s cock was straining. God he wanted her badly. 

”T---“ he spit out. “Please let me touch you. I won’t do anything else. I just need to touch you.”

Poor baby, he sounded so pained. So desperate. She shook her head no and scooted down his legs. Her head now even with his throbbing cock. She rubbed the precum all around his cock’s head. Her tongue flicked over the tip a few times. Scott seethed. Tessa’s hand wrapped around his cock and began a slow and deliberate stroking.

Scott made a strangled noise. “Fucccck. Shit. Tess--.”

Tessa licked the underside of his shaft like an ice cream cone. She flicked her tongue across his head quickly. Scott pulled on the sash. “Dammit. Tessa. Please.”

”Calm down. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Scott flopped his head back down on the pillow and looked down in time to see Tessa open her mouth and engulf his cock all the way to the hilt. 

”Aghhhhhhh. Shit. Shit. Shit. Feels so good.”

A crack of thunder broke through and Tessa and Scott both jumped. She still had Scott’s cock in her mouth, he started to laugh. That didn’t last long as Tessa began sucking him off in deep and long strokes. Scott prayed that he could maintain his composure for a few more minutes because he was ready to shoot his load after just three strokes. Tessa and her incredible mouth. 

Tessa slid her mouth down over Scott’s shaft. She swirled her tongue around him as he moaned out. This has to be heaven he thought; Tessa has to be some kind of angel. An angel who gives amazing blowjobs. That seemed like the sexiest thing he had ever heard of. Speaking of sexy, whatever Tessa was now doing with her mouth should be illegal. Scott couldn’t hold on any longer. He began to pump into Tessa’s mouth as she used her hands to help him get off. He pulled on the sash again hoping to loosen it enough so he could get his hands on her. Somehow this devil woman learned how to tie a knot that a sailor would be proud of. 

Tessa picked up the pace and Scott felt his release coming on strong. He closed his eyes and just let Tessa suck him into oblivion. Was she humming now? Was she for real? Scott began to sweat as he got closer to the edge. He could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Tessa hollowed her cheeks and slowly slid her mouth off. She enveloped his cock and took him halfway into her mouth. She pulled back as Scott grunted. She slipped her mouth down his shaft almost all of the way down.

”T—“ Scott warned. He was this close to losing control.

Tessa bobbed on his cock up and down, faster and faster as her hand stroked him. That’s all Scott needed. He growled out her name and shot into her mouth. He saw stars and a streak of light. The thunder sounded from outside. He jerked several times as he moaned and yanked on the sash. He hadn’t come this hard in a long time. Sure, every time he had a release with Tessa it was powerful but this was different.

Tessa sat up and wiped her mouth daintily. Scott was panting and watching her.

”Now. Can I… can you… untie me?” Scott barely catching his breath begged.

Tessa smiled. “I don’t feel like it.”

”Are you kidding me? T--- please. I need to touch you.”

Tessa reached out and stroked his cock. Scott whined. He wasn’t sure he was recovered enough for another round just yet. Tessa rose up on her knees and slowly pulled her panties down exposing her pussy to Scott one excruciating millimeter at a time. If he wasn’t ready for round two, he would be very soon. Tessa pulled her underwear off and sat up on her knees and let Scott look at her. 

”T—why don’t you untie me? Just think of how good it will be if I can touch you.”

”You want to negotiate Moir? There is no negotiation. I’m in charge.”

Scott’s cock sprang to life. Apparently it liked being taken control of, especially by Tessa. 

”Just relax.” Tessa straddled his legs and rubbed her bare core against his shaft. She closed her eyes and moaned. It felt so good. She was dripping wet and needed him. But she had to tease him. She watched Scott as he struggled with the sash. The rain was not letting up and neither was Tessa. She slid back and forth along his length and watched him hold back his release.

Rising up on her knees, Tessa grabbed ahold of Scott’s cock and stroked it a few times. Scott let out a pained breath, he was moaning her name. She positioned him at her entrance and impaled herself. As his cock slowly filled her, Tessa let out a low and strong moan. Scott loudly sighed at her.

”Tessa—please. I swear. I fucking need you.”

”You have me. Shhh.”

Tessa began to roll her hips back and forth. “Ohhhh, you feel so good.”

Tessa rolled harder over him; she braced herself on either side of Scott’s legs as she arched her back and worked a different angle. Scott made the mistake of casting his eyes downward. All he saw was his cock disappearing inside Tessa. He cried out in pleasure. His cock was throbbing and he knew his release was going to be earth shattering. Tessa sat up and ran her hands over her torso and into her hair. She bit her lip and put on a show for Scott.

Little mewls and sighs had him focusing all of this attention on her. She rode him slow and steady. She pitched forward and slid her hands up his abs and his chest. She licked his lips and he opened his mouth. Their tongues tangled for a while. Scott’s breathing was heavy like he was running a race. A race to the finish line. Tessa knew she was in control and it felt so unbelievably hot. Her pussy was so wet and every deep stroke had her teetering closer to the fall. She could feel her orgasm rising up. The signs deep inside of her like an ache that needed to be massaged out.

Outside the wind blew the rain against the window in a constant beating and lightning lit up the room. The thunder with its loud booms reminded Tessa of Scott’s low growls. 

”You feel so good.” She told him.

”I’m gonna come T and hard. You gotta untie me. I gotta hold onto you. Please.”

”You’re fine.” She quietly told him.

Was she deliberately trying to torture him? His cock was hard past the point of no return. Can you break a penis? That’s a thing. He remembered reading about some guy who had to go to a Toronto ER with a broken dick. That was embarrassing. Or was it? Hey doc, my girlfriend and I fucked so hard she broke my dick. That would be an awesome story. Kind of. He had just called Tessa his girlfriend. Chew on that Moir. But, first things first, you gotta come. 

”Hey… eyes up here.” Tessa touched Scott’s face.

He looked up at her. Tessa’s green eyes were glowing and she looked so beautiful, she was biting her bottom lip and trying to suppress a deep moan but it was of no use. Scott started to thrust up at her. He kept staring at her as he bucked into her, hard. She was pushing down onto him and whimpering. Get the upper hand Moir. Don’t let this just be her little game. He fixed his stare hard on her, stealing her breath as he rammed up into her. Ram and grunt. Ram and grunt.

Tessa’s orgasm was nearly here; she was panting and begging for Scott to go harder. She was on the verge and she could sense Scott was right there. Her walls were fluttering. She leaned forward as she pumped harder and Scott thrusted. She grabbed ahold of the end of the sash and without stopping her rhythm she untied the sash and began unwinding it. 

Scott lost all patience and just tugged at the sash which loosened itself and fell. He pulled his arms down and grabbed Tessa’s hips and flipped them over. Tessa spread her legs as Scott lifted them up high on the bed and began pounding into her. Tessa was grunting and moaning grabbing haphazardly onto Scott as she felt her orgasm come on. She was overwhelmed by the sensation of coming. She was whining and trying to keep Scott’s cock inside her. The angle he was hitting her with had him deep inside of her, so deep. The storm crashed hard into the windows as Tessa came with a vengeance, gushing all over Scott and screaming his name over and over.

Scott pumped harder and seconds later he roared out her name and his come shot out, coating her walls. Scott had never come so hard in his life. He felt like his body left him. He finished Tessa off with a few more thrusts as he triggered another orgasm from her; her fingertips gripping his back like a vise. He collapsed on her, panting and wild eyed.

”Jesus. I can’t move. I came so fucking hard I think I just shot my skeleton into you.” He breathed out. “Seriously.”

Tessa was exhausted but managed to laugh out loud. Typical Scott, always making her laugh, no matter the situation.

”Your skeleton? Really?”

”Yes, all 206 bones.” That had been a Jeopardy answer and Scott was proud of himself that he remembered, especially in his state of just having being fucked well.

”And one big bone-er.” Tessa laughed at her own joke. 

“Enormous bone-er.” Scott corrected.

Scott rolled off of Tessa and lay on his side. Neither moved. The rain hadn’t subsided. Tessa could hear it on the windows like a thunderous ovation for their super sexy and satisfying performance.

”We should probably clean up.” Tessa said.

”Carry me there.” Scott weakly replied. 

”Hah, I’m not sure I can make it on my own.”

”Whaddya plan on doing Virtch? Crawling there?”

Tessa rose up on her elbows and looked over at Scott. She slid her legs over the side of the bed. Scott was jealous. How was she able to move? His entire body felt like a jellyfish. She stood up and walked across the room to the bathroom which was a step higher than the bed area. The bathroom didn’t have a door just a giant glass window separating it from the sleeping area. Scott watched Tessa. She walked into the shower and turned it on. She looked in the mirror and fixed her bun. He was mesmerized by her as she turned this way and that checking out the various marks on her body from their rigorous session. 

Tessa looked over at Scott and stepped into the shower. He rearranged the pillow behind his head so he could fully watch her. Tessa knew he was looking so she put on a show. She wet a washcloth and squirted an enormous amount of body wash onto it. She squeezed the cloth and let the fluffy bubbles slide down her shoulder blades. Scott’s dick twitched. How was it even still functioning? Tessa washed her shoulders. She bent over slightly and lathered the back of her thighs. Scott exhaled at the sight of Tessa slightly bent over, enticing him. 

She turned around and lathered her arms. The washcloth went places Scott wanted to, but he was too enthralled by the little show to make a move. Tessa slowly soaped her breasts. She moved onto her abs and then washed her pussy. She dropped the cloth. And, not by accident. Her hands slid all over her body as she worked the lather around. Her hands moved over her breasts and she reached between her legs. Scott was hard again. 

Tessa faced the spray of the showerhead and let the water wash over her. It felt so good. The shower smelled like soothing lavender. She breathed it in deeply. Arms circled her waist. Hands touched her breasts and pushed her legs apart and found her core. Fingers pumped in and out of her as she moaned and pushed back. A hard cock bumped her ass. Lips sucked at her neck. Fingers worked her core harder and harder. Fingers smoothed over her nipples as she grew wet and impatient. A cock poked at her entrance, she pushed back on it. The tip slid in and out. Tessa moaned and begged. A cock slid in slowly all the way. 

Scott took his time with Tessa, mostly because he was so spent from their previous session. The languid pace was perfect for Tessa. The shower spray created a sensation on Tessa’s breasts as it hit her. She was so turned on. Strong hands pushed hers into the tiled wall as a cock continued pushing into her and bringing her closer to an explosive release. Powerful and deep strokes. Tessa’s head fell forward as she tried to hang on. Seconds later, the two pairs of hands clutched onto one another as their owners came together in a hot, wet mess of grunts, moans, and shoulder bites. 

Tessa nearly fell to the shower floor, but Scott caught her. He nuzzled her neck.

”We should dry off and go to bed… we have a big day tomorrow.”

”Waffles.” Tessa said seriously.

”Yes. Waffles.” Scott echoed.

Tessa went to shut off the shower. Before she could reach for a towel, Scott stopped her. He gently moved her backwards to the shower bench. She sat down. He grabbed a small towel and placed it at her feet. He kneeled on the towel, nudged her legs apart and began to lick up her core. How was this man still going?

”What about bed?” she half-heartedly asked.

”All that talk about waffles put me in the mood for a snack.”

Tessa leaned back against the glass wall. Scott devoured her. Tessa grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper into her. His tongue was lapping at her and then he flicked it over her clit. She screamed out. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and began to fuck her with it. Tessa gripped his hair tighter; she didn’t care if she was hurting him at this point. Her thighs, still weak from all of the night’s activities, tried to hold his head in place as she draped her legs over his powerful shoulders. She gave up and began grinding on his face as Scott lapped at her. She felt wetness seep out of her. Tessa looked down at Scott. He momentarily stopped and looked up at her and smiled. Her juices all over his face. Tessa pushed him back into her. He licked at her with abandon. Tessa began to cry out. Her orgasm was beginning. She grinded harder on his face. He licked her harder. He shoved his tongue inside her and she pushed his face into her crotch and screamed out. Her orgasm triggered as she came all over his face. She shuddered and thrust forward a few times trying to get a few last tantalizing licks from his magical tongue.

Scott cleaned her up and rose to his feet. He gave Tessa his hand and helped her up. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply tasting herself. Scott’s hands slid all over her back and ass as they made out. 

”Bed.” It was the only word Tessa could muster.

They crawled into the bed and snuggled up. The rain still was going strong, though the thunder had settled down.

”I can’t wait for our adventure tomorrow. Museums, shopping, and waffles.” Tessa said sleepily.

”Yup. Waffles. I can’t wait to eat a genuine Belgian waffle.” Scott replied. “But, I bet it doesn’t taste as good as you.”

Tessa’s laughter filled the room. “Sweet talker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day of sightseeing and the Gold Medal Plates group arrives and Tessa tries to keep herself under control but Scott has other ideas.


	7. Waffles, Baths, and Wine Tastings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott set out on a private sightseeing trip before the Gold Medal Plates guests arrive in Antwerp. They visit museums, a tutu shop, and indulge in waffles. Then, it's champagne time and a sexy bath. And of course, someone catches them. And then there's the new "bet" they propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to make this chapter line up with their actual "vacation" in Antwerp. Obviously, I wasn't there so I had to play detective and cull stuff from Instagram and such. I amped up the sexy time... I hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments, you know I love your comments. They are so thoughtful, funny at times, and they really help me formulate ideas. So don't be worried about sharing stuff- there is no right or wrong comment. Just go for it, all I ask (as do all writers) is to be respectful.

Rain softly hit the windows. Peeking one eye open, Tessa saw Scott soundly sleeping. She couldn’t help but smile. He must be worn out from last night’s activities if he was still asleep. Score one for Tessa. Gently untangling herself from him, she stretched out her limbs. She pulled back the covers from her side of the bed and stood up. She reached her arms above her head and walked over to the window. Please let the rain stop she hoped. Today was a sightseeing day for her and Scott. 

”Get that sweet little butt of yours back here.” Scott croaked out while reaching for her.

Tessa turned and hopped back into the king sized bed. She leaned over and placed a series of sweet kisses on Scott’s neck. He kissed the top of her head.

”Is it raining still?” His voice a bit muffled, his lips buried in Tessa’s hair.

”Barely. It should stop in time for us to sightsee. I’m going to take a shower.”

Scott perked right up and began to climb out of bed.

”Uh… slow down there. It’s a shower, not let’s see how many times we can wear Tessa out. I need my strength for today.” She put her hand up. 

Scott pretended to look offended. “Why T… I would never. I’ll be on my best behavior.” He crossed his fingers over his heart. “Scout’s honor.” He smiled at her.

”You were never a Scout. You are, however, incorrigible. I mean it. I need to shower and I am pretty sure my lady parts…” Tessa waved her hand over her private parts “…could use a little break. As much as I love what you do and how you do it to me.” She winked.

”I do love your lady parts.” Scott waggled his eyebrows. 

They managed to shower without having sex. They did, however, wash each other. Tessa insisted she couldn’t reach her back properly and Scott was more than happy to help her.

A quick breakfast and they set out on the day’s adventure. First stop was the Museum of Contemporary Art which was a short taxi ride away. It was an interesting building having been a silo that was converted to display the art. Next stop was FOMU, the photography museum.

Scott looked up at the building when they arrived. “It doesn’t look like a museum, more like an apartment building.”

”I know, it is rather non-descript.” The exhibitions were extraordinary. Both Tessa and Scott loved art but Scott especially loved photographs. 

”It’s amazing how you capture a second in time and yet it says so much. You know what I mean, Tess.”

Tessa always loved how introspective Scott would get whenever they were exploring museums or a new city. He always played the part of a country boy, but he really was well read and inquisitive. They walked slowly through the exhibits. Tessa did notice a few people point at them. Seems they had fans everywhere. She reached into her black Chanel crossbody bag, the one she had spent a small fortune on, and pulled out her Nivea lip balm. 

She could feel Scott’s eyes on her as she applied a few swipes. He moved in behind her as she looked at a handful of stark black and white photos of buildings in Antwerp.

”Those lips did amazing things to me last night. I never thanked you for that, T.”

Why did his voice always have to sound like sex? This man did things to her she would never get over. He was invading her personal space and he needed to back up. 

She turned her head slightly and whispered, “Behave.”

He sniffed her hair and Tessa thought she might come from that alone. Please don’t let the entire day be like this. Scott knew how to rev her up while keeping himself calm. If she didn’t stop him quickly, things would escalate and she would find herself in a heap of trouble. 

An hour later, it was lunch time. Tessa knew they should have a proper lunch. Waffles were a proper lunch in her book. They headed over to the famous market area. They got a table for two at the Waffle Factory. Tessa got a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream and of course, chocolate sauce. Scott ordered a waffle with strawberries, whipped cream, and Nutella. Tessa’s eyes opened and Scott assured her that he would let her have a bite.

They sipped their water and discussed what to do next. Tessa wanted to look at one more church and then go shopping. Scott was up for anything. The waffles arrived and Tessa cut a piece and speared a strawberry and dragged it through the whipped cream. Dear Lord nothing should taste this good. The waffle was crisp but light and fluffy. The strawberry burst in her mouth and the whipped cream had a slight hint of vanilla. Heaven on earth.

Scott had to laugh at Tessa. She was making little noises while she ate. 

”Good, T?”

”So good.” She said with a mouthful of waffle tucked into the side of her mouth.

”Want a bite of mine?”

Tessa nodded yes. Scott cut a piece and scooped up a strawberry, cream, and the Nutella. He brought the fork to her, as she cupped her hand underneath to catch any drippings. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the fork and grabbed the bite. She wound up with whipped cream and a smatter of Nutella on her lips. Scott reached over with his hand and swiped it off and licked his fingers. Tessa chewed the waffle bite and tried to stop the heat between her legs from becoming a problem. Scott winked at her.

Tessa nearly choked on her bite but she managed to get it down. She thoroughly enjoyed her decadent lunch. 

”Oh we have to go in here.” Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand and walked him through the door. They had already checked out the Cathedral and were walking around the shopping area. 

Tessa looked around at all of the tutus. So many tutus. She played with the tulle fabric on the skirts. She remembered her days at the National Ballet. It had been hard but she was determined. A nine year old girl with so much potential. Until…

”Do you regret it? Turning down the Ballet?” Scott asked hoping the answer was one he wanted to hear.

”Regret is not the correct word. I mean I do wonder. But, I don’t know if I would have been as good a ballerina as I am a skater.”

”You would have been spectacular, T. You know that. I guess I never really fully realized all that you gave up to be with me. Until later.”

”But I gained so much, Scott.” Tessa turned away from the skirts and looked at him. “Not for one second, not one solitary second do I regret skating with you. The adventures we have had, the competitions. The Olympics. Three cycles. That’s unheard of. And, you. You have always been there for me. I will never regret anything that kept us together.”

Scott squeezed her hand. “I know how much you gave up. I do. I love you. You have to know that.”

”I do.” Tessa whispered. “Now take a photo of me on that obnoxious velvet couch. Remember my old email name?” She said brightly.

”I remember.”

Tessa cheekily posed on the couch. She wound up buying a tutu for herself as well as a gala skirt, a hot pink tutu for Jordan, and a blush one for Poppy. Scott bought one for Quinn. She was starting ballet lessons and he couldn’t resist. On the way out the door, Tessa leaned up and kissed his cheek. Scott looked at her happy but confused.

”You are a good man, Scott. Now take me shoe shopping.”

Tessa and Scott spent the next few hours shoe shopping and exploring the sights. They took one photo after realizing they were in matching denim jackets. Not the most observant people, are we, Tessa told Scott only realizing they were twins about six hours into their adventure. 

The wind started to kick up and the skies became overcast. The Gold Medal Plates group was arriving early this evening. It was some of the same folks that Scott and Tessa had traveled with before including singer Johnny Reid and his wife, Jen. Tessa really liked her. Scott did too. Jen was always up for a good time. She also documented every moment of her life on Instagram. Jen and her husband had generously supported Canadian Olympians for several years. He was Scottish and she was from Canada. They had met in college and had four kids. They had moved to Nashville because the musical opportunities for Johnny were better there. For sure, this trip would be memorable with the two of them there.

”Want some ice cream?” Scott asked.

”Oh yes. Let’s.”

They walked up to the ice cream cart. Scott ordered a strawberry scoop and Tessa got mint chocolate chip. They sat at a bistro table under an awning and people watched while enjoying the treat. Tessa snuck a small bite of Scott’s, he eyed her. She shrugged her shoulders.

”So what’s next?” Scott asked.

”Truthfully, I would love to go back to the hotel, have a nice bath, and order in.”

”Well then that’s what we’ll do.”

As they were making their way back to the hotel, the wind kicked up and the rain sprinkles began. They grabbed a taxi and were dropped off next to the hotel. By the time the taxi got through rush hour traffic, the rain was falling fairly heavily. They hopped out and Scott pulled Tessa into the side street next to the hotel. The roof overhang protected them from the sheets of rain. 

Tessa looked at Scott, his hair hanging down just above his eyes. The front of his shirt was pretty soaked after he took off his denim jacket to cover the bag holding the tutus. Tessa raked her eyes over him enjoying how his muscles were pronounced thanks to the clinging fabric. 

Scott backed Tessa up against the stone covered wall of the hotel and leaned forward. She looked up at him through her lashes which had raindrops teetering on the edges. The top of her head had a smattering of wetness covering it as small raindrops were sliding down her neck and disappearing into her t-shirt.

Scott couldn’t contain himself. He pushed into Tessa and captured her lips in his, kissing her tenderly. Tessa kissed him back. She opened her lips slightly and Scott’s tongue slid in and began massaging hers. All Scott could hear was the consistent rain falling and Tessa’s little moans of delight. 

Their makeout session lasted a few minutes. When they broke apart, Tessa thought she had never experienced anything more romantic in her life. Making out with Scott Moir in an Antwerp side street in the rain was a top three moment for her. 

”We should probably go upstairs.” Tessa whispered staring at Scott’s mouth.

”Yeah, we don’t want to catch a cold.” Scott whispered back as he gently kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Tessa poured bubble bath into her enormous tub. She grabbed a mini bottle of champagne and opened it. She divided the contents into two cups and set them on the edge of the tub. She texted Scott. He arrived five minutes later in low slung sweatpants and a t-shirt. Tessa could have jumped him right there. He took off his clothes and left them on the bed for later. 

The water felt divine. Tessa liked it on the hotter side. She handed Scott a cup of champagne.

”Wow… you’re going all out today… waffles, ice cream, and now champagne.” Scott teased.

”If I can’t indulge after two years of a boring diet and massive amounts of exercise…” she held her glass up for a toast.

”To you.” Scott clinked his glass to hers.

”To you and to us.” Tessa said back.

They leaned back on opposite sides of the bathtub. Tessa sighed out loud. She heard Scott chuckle.

”No comments from the peanut gallery.” She reprimanded him.

”I’m cold over here, T.”

”No you are not. I made the water extra hot.”

”Fine. I’m lonely.”

”Scott…”

”Tessa…”

The staring contest began. Scott raised an eyebrow. “I could do this all night Virtue.”

”I’m not the cold and lonely one.”

”Aw, you’re hurting my feelings.” He nudged her with his foot.

”If I come over there, you have to behave. No dirty stuff.”

”Promise.” Scott replied. “But you’re the dirty one.” He muttered quietly under his breath.

”I heard that.” Tessa told him as she maneuvered over to Scott’s side and laid down between his legs, her back to his chest.

They rested for 15 minutes, just sipping champagne and playing with the bubbles. Tessa’s eyes were closed and she was thoroughly relaxed. She didn’t even really move when she felt Scott’s hand trace up her thigh below the surface. His hand inched closer to her core. Tessa sighed contentedly and relaxed even further. 

Scott kissed the top of Tessa’s head. His hand was now firmly on her mound, his fingers outlining figure eights as well as dipping towards her core. Tessa bit her lower lip.

”That feels so good.” She breathed out.

”Hmmm…” Scott responded into her ear.

Tessa tilted her neck to the side, encouraging Scott to nuzzle. He took full advantage of the opportunity. His fingers finding Tessa’s core and sliding in. Tessa spread her legs slightly giving Scott more access. So much for nothing dirty, she thought briefly. Scott worked his fingers in and out. Tessa’s hand dipped underwater and rested on top of Scott’s as he continued working her over. Tessa’s breath hitched a bit as she pressed her back up against Scott. 

”Just relax, T. I’ve got you.”

Tessa felt her release slowly creeping up on her. She bent her legs at the knee and tried to gain traction on the tub’s floor as Scott patiently and steadily pumped his fingers into her and nibbled on her neck. The feelings in her core were so strong Tessa gripped the sides of the deep soaker tub. She kept trying to stop from slipping further under water but it was of no use. Every time she slid down, Scott’s fingers were in deeper. Tessa was careening out of control towards her orgasm. 

”It feels so good. Oh. Oh.” Tessa cried out.

Scott used his thumb to press down on her clit while he kept going in deep with his fingers. Tessa inhaled sharply and braced herself on the edge of the tub and dug her heels in and pressed into Scott’s chest as she came hard over his fingers. Tessa’s moan was loud and guttural, almost feral. She rode the waves over and over Scott’s expert fingers.

Panting hard she turned her face to the side and sucked on Scott’s neck and collarbone.

Tessa was so turned on—there was no stopping her. The ache between her legs was swelling. She flipped herself over and sat up on her knees. The water sloshed about.

”Hey… T. Calm down.” Scott barely got the words out before Tessa’s mouth was covering his, her breath hot and wet. She reached down between his legs and stroked him hard. 

”T—T—Tess, slow down or you’re gonna yank my dick off.” Scott joked with her.

”I need you. So much.”

Tessa’s green eyes were on fire as her mouth moved over Scott’s. She was relentless and so was the heat growing between her legs. She could feel Scott grow harder and harder. She edged towards him. Scott grabbed her waist and elevated her slightly as she gently moved his cock to her entrance and she slid down slowly. 

”Fuck. Me.” Scott breathed out. “You are so fucking tight right now. Jesus.”

Tessa let go with a growl as she impaled herself deeper on Scott’s cock. “Ohhhhhhh. Yes.”

Tessa lifted up and slid back down. The bathwater was moving in waves around them as Scott rose up to meet Tessa. Thank goodness it’s an extra deep soaker tub Tessa thought as she rocked against Scott more forcefully. Scott was grunting and pushing into her with force. Tessa’s hands clutched the tub’s sides and she used it to steady herself and to grind down harder on Scott. 

Scott pitched forward and encircled her waist as Tessa rode him, rolling her lower half up and down. 

”Oh.Oh.Oh.” Tessa let herself go.

Scott licked and nibbled on Tessa’s neck and collarbone as he pulled Tessa down onto his cock. The water started to spill slightly out of the tub but Tessa didn’t care. All she cared about was getting Scott’s cock as deep into her as she could. 

Tessa’s phone alerted her to a text message. She had forgotten to put it out on the nightstand; it was currently sitting on the vanity. One beep, then another, then another. 

”Who the heck is trying THAT HARD to get in touch with you?” Scott strained out as he peppered her neck with love bites and continued fucking her.

”I have no idea. And I don’t care. God you feel so good. I’m not going to last much longer.”

There was a knock on the room door. Tessa stopped moving. She looked at Scott who had just stopped his nibbles. 

Tessa could make out a muffled voice that sounded like a hotel worker. Had they been too loud? She had tried to be super quiet, but Scott brought out something animalistic in her. First time for everything she thought, what if it was an employee there to tell them to quiet down. Tessa was not leaving this tub, even if the hotel caught fire, she would wait until Scott made her come and then she would quickly dress and leave the burning building. And in that exact order.

”They went away, T. Come here.” Scott threaded his fingers through her damp curls. He kissed her face. First her eyelids, then her cheeks, then each side of her mouth and finally he placed a searing kiss on her lips fully enveloping her and taking her breath away. 

It was a kiss for the record books. Or the history books. Or some kind of book. His thumbs stroked the side of her face as his tongue swept inside her mouth. Scott whispered into her mouth how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. Tessa kissed him back fiercely. Her hands combed through Scott’s thick locks as she tangled her tongue with his. She was breathing heavily through her nose. Tessa felt her orgasm trigger. Scott was going to make her come from a kiss. This man was unlocking parts of her soul that she didn’t know existed. She rose up and slammed down as she came hard. Scott pushed into her and set off his own release. Scott couldn’t stop himself from roaring her name. Tessa threw her head back and squeezed his cock as she came again. 

Scott clutched Tessa to him as the waves settled down and their heartrates returned to normal. For Tessa, the cool down was always so sensual. Her orgasms were so wild and primal. But the afterglow when they laid together skin to skin was arousing beyond belief.

She loved the musky scent of their bodies and how Scott’s abs pulsated in and out as he tried to get his breathing under control, she loved the sheen on his chest and shoulders from their aerobic activity. He also was quite chatty post sex.

”So what time tomorrow are we meeting the group?” he asked her.

”We meet in the lobby at 4 for a brief tour of the hotel and its history, not everyone is staying here. And then we head to an outdoor wine bar for a lesson and food.”

”Speaking of food... let’s get out and dry off and order some food. I am starving.” Scott told her.

”Worked up an appetite did you now?”

Scott laughed. Tessa noticed the look in his eye as she stood up. She felt herself get wet; Scott wasn’t finished with her yet. Hopefully, they would have some food first. They toweled off and put on matching robes. Tessa ordered burgers and fries.

As they waited for their food, she checked her phone. One text was from Valerie from Gold Medal Plates letting her know the group had mostly arrived and that a schedule for the next few days would be emailed to her and Scott and also slid under their hotel room doors. The second text was from Jordan asking how Antwerp was. And the third text was Jen Reid, letting her know she and Johnny were staying at a different hotel and they couldn’t wait to see her and Scott. Tessa sent back polite answers to everyone and shortly after, the food arrived.

Scott chewed thoughtfully on a fry. Tessa looked at him. “What’s up?”

”Nothing. I was just thinking how we need to behave ourselves. We can’t let anyone know we’re a couple.” 

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to touch Tessa, not that he did inappropriately anyhow, but they would really need to watch themselves. Gold Medal Plates were sponsors and their support meant everything to Tessa and Scott.

”Come here.” Tessa crooked her finger at him as she placed her plate on the nightstand near her.

Scott did the same with his plate and crawled over the bed to her side. She smoothed his hair down and rubbed her hand over his back as he lay in her lap. Scott sighed. Tessa brushed the sides of his hair back. Scott played with the belt on Tessa’s robe as he thought about their predicament. 

”Maybe it will be even hotter when we do have sex since we will have to really watch ourselves.” Scott offered as he continued to fiddle with the belt.

”If it gets any hotter, my vagina will break. I swear.” Tessa snorted.

”Oh really?” Scott bounced up and tugged Tessa down the bed until her head was resting on the pillow. She squealed. He undid the robe belt and slowly peeled back each side. Scott was now between her legs just staring into her eyes. Tessa felt slightly self-conscious so she reached up to rearrange the robe. 

”Don’t hide Tess. I wanna look at you.” Scott quietly said as his hazel eyes turned hazy with desire.

She smirked at him and tried to relax under his penetrating stare. He looked her in the eyes and slowly let them travel down her body. First at her breasts as he ran his fingertips over her nipples. She squirmed a bit. His hand slid down the middle of her body as he played with her belly button ring. She could feel his fingertips on the outer edge of her thighs. She tried to press her legs together knowing she was already wet and ready for him. Scott had a different plan in mind.

He scooted back to the foot of the bed. He leaned down and picked up her leg. He kissed her toes. Then, he kissed her shin right over her scar. Their eyes met. Tessa bit her lip. Scott continued laying kisses up her thigh purposely avoiding the place she wanted him most. She felt him kiss her hipbone as his hair tickled her abs. He kissed across her lower abdomen and placed sweet kisses on her other hipbone. Tessa jutted into the air and Scott gently but forcefully pushed her back down onto the bed. His tongue circled her belly button ring and Tessa moaned out. His hands slid up the curves of her torso. Scott’s tongue flicked over her nipples. She could barely feel it, but it was enough to arouse her. Her nipples were hard. Scott licked them and then gently sucked her breasts into his mouth. Tessa cried out and clapped a hand over her mouth. 

”Shhhh. T—you gotta be quieter.” Scott laughed.

Scott wasn’t quite finished with her breasts, he bit her nipples as she inhaled sharply. He blew on them. He licked around them and played with them, pinching them in his fingertips. Tessa tried desperately to close her legs to ease her ache and want. 

”You are so beautiful. Never forget that. Inside and out, Tessa. Everything good in my life—is because you had a hand in it.” Scott leaned down and kissed her. Tessa cupped Scott’s face and willed the tears to stay away as they made out. 

Tessa reached up and undid the belt on Scott’s robe and she pulled it down over his shoulders. She threw it down across the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. Scott grinded against her, his cock pressed along her inner thigh. Tessa was lost in the moment. She was moaning out loud. Scott pulled back; he reached over and shut off the light, bathing the room in darkness except for the sliver of moonlight peeking through the window. Scott lifted her thighs up onto his shoulders and bent forward and swiped his tongue up her center. Tessa screamed out loud.

When Scott shut the light off, Tessa couldn’t see anything. But, she could feel Scott’s breath on her core and her thighs. The feeling was exquisite. She closed her eyes and focused on his breaths. The anticipation of his tongue doing things to her was building. Tessa’s mouth felt dry, she swallowed. Scott had rested her legs back on the bed. Tessa knew she was growing wetter by the minute. The cool air hit her core and created a feeling of strong desire. What was taking him so long? Tessa felt like her insides were going to burst. She tried to calm herself down and slid her hand down the side of her face. Without warning, Scott licked a trail from her inner thigh up to her entrance. Tessa’s lower half rose up off the bed; Scott placed his hand on her and held her in place. He gently licked a similar trail with the tip of his tongue right to the apex of her thigh and pussy. Tessa was moaning. She needed relief.

”Settle… it’s okay.” Scott’s breath was ragged and hot. His voice deep. She could feel the wetness seeping out of her. The sound of his voice alone is going to make me come, she thought to herself. Scott had eaten her out many times. But, tonight promised to be different. Losing her sense of sight from the darkness ratcheted up the stakes. 

She could feel his breath at her core, his lips barely skimming her. He was holding her legs wide open. A tentative lick at her core. Tessa screamed out in ecstasy. She began whimpering. Scott licked her entrance like an ice cream cone. Tessa couldn’t hold back her moans. She threaded her fingers through Scott’s hair and grabbed a tuft. She tried to force him down into her but he grabbed her wrist and stilled her.

”I’m in charge.”

That was all he said and Tessa felt wetness gush out of her. Scott pressed his tongue flat against her mound and wiggled it from the bottom of her slit to the top. Tessa’s breaths were broken and gaspy. Scott swirled his tongue around and around. Tessa moaned louder begging him to finish her. He curved the tip of his tongue and lapped at her. Tessa couldn’t believe she could feel this much pleasure. Scott concentrated on swirling his tongue and lapping at her core. He backed off and Tessa caught her breath. She started the bartering again; begging Scott to just fuck her already. She offered to give him a massage. A blow job. She would do his laundry for six months. Buy him coffee the rest of the tour. She would do anything; she just needed him to make her come. 

Tessa felt Scott’s finger rub her clit. She tried to move herself around, hoping he would get the idea and at least put his fingers inside of her. Instead, she felt his tongue lapping and sucking while his finger worked her clit. Tessa began moaning again. She bit her knuckles. Her head whipped from side to side as she felt more and more wetness between her legs. Scott pulled back again and Tessa lifted her head off the pillow.

”Please Scott. Please… I need…” Tessa didn’t have time to finish as Scott plunged his tongue into her entrance and began to fuck her with it. Tessa screamed out loudly. Scott was relentless. Tessa began bucking into his mouth trying to finish herself off. Scott held her down and devoured her. He plunged his tongue in and out, over and over. He began to suck on her clit and thrust his tongue inside of her developing a punishing rhythm that had Tessa screaming his name out disrupting the quiet of the room and she was positive she was also disrupting their neighbors. Tessa was seconds away from a powerful climax. Scott thrust into her once more and Tessa squeezed her thighs together and held Scott in place as she came and rode his face. She didn’t think she had ever come this hard before. She cried out his name over and over. 

Tessa loosened the vice-like grip on Scott’s head as he sucked at her and thrust his tongue in over and over, forcing another release from her. With her eyes closed, Tessa saw flashes of light and felt wave after wave leave her body. Scott gently lapped at her pussy cleaning her up and creating little shivers.

Tessa finally calmed down and reached out for Scott. He slotted between her legs and kissed her. She let him kiss her neck for a bit and then lifted his head to her mouth. She took what she wanted from him. Just as he had done moments before.

”Mmmm… so, so good.” Tessa whispered.

The hotel room’s phone rang shattering the moment. Scott sat up and Tessa had to giggle, he looked like one of those meerkats from the show they liked to watch. He reached over and picked up the handset.

”Hello.”

”Good evening, this is Franco from the front desk, is Miss Virtue there?”

”Yes, just a moment.” Scott handed the phone to Tessa.

”Hello?”

”Miss Virtue? This is Franco, the night manager here at Hotel Julien. How is your evening?”

Tessa contemplated telling him the truth that Scott had just fucked her into oblivion with his tongue and she was currently unable to recall what day it was and where the hell she was even staying. Instead she managed to eke out, “Quite well, thank you Franco.”

”Well I do hate to call you this late Miss Virtue. But, a complaint has been lodged.”

”What sort of complaint?” Tessa asked swatting away Scott who was currently kissing the side of her right breast and was making a beeline for her nipple.

”Well, your neighbors—I can’t say who—what with privacy and all—but your neighbors are reporting very loud noises from your room. A woman screaming. Um. A moan-like scream. I, uh. I stopped by earlier and heard some noises, but no one came to the door.” Franco cleared his throat. Clearly, he had never had to call a guest’s room to tell them to knock off the “boot knocking”. Tessa pushed Scott’s face gently as he decided to make a move on her neck. The man was a rascal.

”A scream, you say. That is odd, Franco.”

Scott chuckled, and Tessa slapped her hand over his mouth. He licked it. She giggled.

”Yes, Miss Virtue. A cross between a moan and a scream. Several of them. In succession. I just want to remind you that we do respect your privacy and we want all of our guests to have a superior experience in their rooms. But we also need guests to respect each other’s experience as well.”

Oh, I had a superior experience in my room, Tessa thought. In fact, the ‘Scott Moir Cunnilingus Special’ is one of the best in-room amenities I have ever had.

”I do understand, Franco. I am so sorry. We were watching a movie.” Tessa lied as Scott snorted and licked around her nipple and a moan slipped out of Tessa.

She hid it with a cough and continued, “I am so sorry. I have a tickle in my throat. As I was saying, we were watching a movie and I think we had the volume up too loudly. I will turn it down. I do apologize, Franco.”

Scott sucked her nipple into his mouth and Tessa tried to push him off. 

”No problem, Miss Virtue. I understand. I trust this matter is settled. Is there anything I can do for you this evening, do you require turn-down service?”

Turn down service—Tessa rolled her eyes. I just got tongue service and cannot move an inch. Unless housekeeping plans on turning down the bed around me, it ain’t happening. Tessa had to chuckle.

”Oh no. I am fine. I appreciate it. Please have a good night.”

”You as well Miss Virtue.”

Tessa tapped Scott with the handset, “Here you go Moir—hang this up please.”

”So what did Franco want?” Scott asked as he returned the handset to the cradle.

”Oh nothing. Wanted to make sure my evening went well. Did I need turn down service? Oh and yeah, a neighbor called because they heard loud screams and moans coming from my room.” Tessa began to giggle.

”Oh yeah. Loud screams and moans. Imagine that.” 

”Are you smirking right now? You’re totally smirking, aren’t you?”

”Can you blame me?”

”Yes, yes I can. It’s all your fault. I pray the guests who complained are not part of Gold Medal Plates. How mortifying! I mean what if we see them?” Tessa chuckled.

”How is it my fault? I told you to keep it down, T.”

”That tongue of yours is a weapon of mass destruction. It’s too much. It’s... it’s… it’s so fantastic.” Tessa confessed.

”Totally agree.”

”You really are something else, Scott Moir.”

”Glad you noticed finally, after 20 years.”

Ten minutes later, Tessa and Scott were wrapped up in each other and fast asleep.

At four in the afternoon, Tessa found herself in the lobby of her hotel. Scott was standing next to her. To anyone else, they looked like Tessa and Scott—Olympic Gold Medallists enjoying the architecture. But, in reality—Scott was currently listing off the spaces in the lobby where he would like to fuck Tessa and in what way. She could feel herself growing wetter. Had someone turned the heat on full blast?

”You need to lay off, please.” Tessa gritted out through a fake smile.

”Did you just say you want to get laid? Tessa-- that is so not ladylike.” Scott threw back at her.

”Scott…”Tessa began.

Valerie Collins from Gold Medal Plates was walking towards them. She was wearing a flowing red skirt and a navy and white striped boatneck shirt. Tessa always found her warm and friendly. And Valerie had an enormous crush on Scott. Tessa would have been worried but Valerie was also a 50-something grandmother. And while she always looked stylish and attractive, she was happily married with two adult children and three granddaughters whom she doted on. But, get a few gin and tonics in Valerie and she would sidle up to Scott, grab his biceps and discuss how strong he was and if she wasn’t married just how much trouble Scott would be in. Scott, always good natured—especially with older women—played along. 

”Tessa—Scott… How are you both? Our Canadian Champions!” Valerie smiled warmly and hugged them both, giving Scott an extra squeeze—Tessa noticed.

”So good, Val. How are you? How is Steve?” Scott asked.

”Alive. So there’s that. I brought him along for this trip.”

”Giving me a chance to size up my competition?” Scott bantered.

”Say the word, Scott. I am all yours. It’ll be Steve who?”

They all laughed. The tour group began to trickle in. Tessa saw Jen and Johnny. Jen practically sprinted to Tessa.

”Tessa--- how are you beautiful girl? Scott—how are you!”

Jen was wearing white jeans and a pink top and her hair was cut into a loose bob. Her wedding ring sparkling to outer space. Johnny walking up behind her and looking like the Scotsman he was; hard scrabble but with gentle eyes.

”Really well, Jen. How are the kids?” Tessa inquired.

”Great. But jealous that we get to see you. They’re at camp and with grandma. We are renovating a house in Nashville. Selling the other one. It’s all ridiculous. So I need this vacation like you wouldn’t believe.”

Soon everyone was gathered. Jen introduced Tessa and Scott to a lovely couple from Calgary named Bob and Carol who were also staying in the hotel.

”We’re on the third floor. Room 1350.” Carol said while looking at Tessa and smiling. 

Tessa swallowed hard as she smiled back. A quick calculation let her know 1350 was next to 1348, her room. Dear Lord. They were neighbors. Tessa nudged Scott slightly, no one else would have noticed. But, Scott did. Crap, he thought. Oh well, he thought. Bob and Carol didn’t look any worse for the wear.

”How is the hotel?” Jen asked Carol.

”Oh it’s lovely. Very top notch. Had a bit of trouble falling asleep. Our neighbors were a bit loud. Frisky.” Carol said with a snarky tone.

Tessa wanted the earth to spontaneously open below her and swallow her. She leaned into Scott. He braced her without moving.

”Frisky? How frisky are we talking Carol? Spill.” Jen demanded.

”Let’s just say she must be the damn luckiest woman in the world. Because he had her screaming and moaning something fierce. This guy found every spot on her. I can tell you that. Whatever he was doing to her, he needs to teach to Bob. Please.” Carol gestured to her husband who was now talking to another couple.

Tessa snuck a glance at Scott who was now preening and beaming. What the hell? Was he for real? Tessa darted her arm around his waist and pinched his side. He yelped out in pain and looked at her. She smiled as she asked if he was okay. He simply nodded.

The tour was fascinating. Partly because Tessa loved architecture, but also because Scott was waging a sexy war on her. He began by standing very close to her during the beginning of the tour. He casually let his fingers brush hers setting off sparks. He turned slightly towards her to whisper something about the building when she got a whiff of his scent. 

”This wall looks like a nice place for a quick fuck. What do you think Virtch?”

Tessa exhaled.

”Maybe the stone would be a bit rough. Eh, I’ll just hold you up.” His voice sounded like bourbon tasted. All smoky and warm. It was enough to make her a little wet.

They walked to the next room. Tessa slightly in front of Scott. He went to take the fact sheet she was holding and wound up startling her and she dropped it on the floor. She bent down to pick it up as Scott brushed past and slid his hand discreetly over her ass while distinctly saying ‘mine’ under his breath. 

The tour guide was describing a tapestry from the 1700s to the group. Tessa was admiring it as Scott bent down to her ear, “I could always pull that down to the ground and eat you out on it.”

Tessa choked on her own spit. It set off a coughing fit. Scott gently rubbed her back while telling her to breathe. Easy for you to say Moir. Stop offering to sex me up on Renaissance antiquities. 

The tour ended with the group being given a few moments to explore on their own. Of course Scott followed her around. She was admiring a chair from the 1800s when she felt him directly behind her. He was practically flush to her back. She leaned into him. Two can play this game, she thought.

”Don’t try this at home. I’m an expert at this, T.”

”So am I.” She pushed back into his crotch earning a grunt from him. Satisfied with her small accomplishment she humpfed.

”Care to make this interesting? A little wager?”

”What are you thinking?” Tessa asked growing excited.

”Well how about a game of flirting for the night. Whoever breaks first has to fulfill a fantasy for the winner.”

”Sounds good to me. Prepare to lose.”

”Prepare for me to win, mon cherie.”

A quick private bus ride to the wine bar turned into a game of “get each other horned up”. Tessa stepped onto the bus, and before Marcy—a youngish woman who had been on their Gold Medal Plates trip to Scotland-- could take the seat next to her, Scott slid in.

Marcy sat across from them. “So how have you guys been? I watched the Olympics. You were amazing. I mean I sobbed after Moulin Rouge, I knew you had won. It was all so amazing.”

”Thank you so much, Marcy. It felt so amazing.” Tessa told her.

”Yes. Just the chance to see Tessa so happy was enough for me.” Scott said as he placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed. Nice try, Moir. But, that felt like something a friend would do to their bestie.

”So how is the touring going?” Marcy asked. “The crowds must go wild when you two show up. You’re doing a Michael Jackson thing right?”

”Yes. Rock My World. It’s so fun on tour. We get to be with our friends and each other. So it’s nice. It’s been so busy, but we will get some downtime later in the summer.” Tessa replied.

”Oh that’s good. So I saw on Instagram that you guys came here early. What have you been doing?”

Scott jumped in, “We went to a few museums, some cathedrals, and of course shopping. We did eat waffles at Waffle Factory and we went to other restaurants. So much eating out. Right T?”

Tessa’s mouth opened slightly. He never quit, did he.

Scott continued on sneaking in little innuendos whenever the chance arose. He finally finished and threw his arm around Tessa and began to trace little circles on her shoulder. She felt so weak for him.

The bus stopped and Scott stood up. Tessa smiled and scooted past him, rubbing her ass across his crotch. She could hear him swear under his breath and watched him discreetly adjust himself. Atta girl she thought.

The wine bar was in a fashionable part of Antwerp, home to trendy shops and fun restaurants. A large outdoor table had been decorated for the group of 16. Tomas was their wine guru for the evening.

”Welcome everyone. I am Tomas and I am going to guide you on this wonderful journey into the world of Antwerp wine. Most people think Antwerp is known for beer, we are. But, our wines are just as good. Before you is a Chardonnay. Quite fruity and a wonderful starter wine with appetizers.”

Tessa and Scott sat across from each other. Tomas was standing on a nearby table so everyone could see and hear him. He was quite animated. Jen popped out form her seat so she could capture the scene for her Instagram.

Scott leaned forward and said something to Tessa. She laughed as she felt his hand slide under the table and land on her knee. She gave him a warning look. He glanced over and saw Jen. Must this woman document everything? Scott was irritated at being cockblocked by a Nashville suburban wife, even if she was actually Canadian.

Everyone began to dig into the appetizers. Scott surreptitiously pulled out his cellphone and shot off a quick text. Tessa was busy chatting with Marcy when she felt her phone vibrate. Marcy turned to Jen and began regaling her with a story about her run-in with someone she thought was a famous soap opera actor. Tessa opened her bag and pulled out her phone.

_You look very pretty tonight._

Tessa smiled. Scott seemed to be off his game. A benign statement if she ever read one.

Another vibration and she looked down again.

_Pretty enough to eat._

That was more like it. Tessa began typing her response.

Scott’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked over at Tessa, she was chatting with Marcy. He slipped his phone out and grabbed his wine glass and took a small sip.

_If this tasting ever ends, maybe we can have a tasting of our own in the room?_

Scott sputtered. Tessa glanced over to see him slightly red-faced and trying not to choke. She smiled and asked him if he was okay. He let her know he was fine—just a little wine gone down the wrong way.

_I’m totally down for a tasting. How do you feel about pairing that with some meat?_

_Cheesy, Moir. But, I do like eating meat. Just know I prefer 100% Canadian beef._

Tessa looked at the next message and smiled triumphantly. A small white flag emoji. Scott Moir—King of the double entendres, Prince of the cheesy come-ons, Lord of the lascivious looks—was admitting defeat and quite early. She sent off her final text.

_Game, set, and match, Virtue._

Valerie stood up, “So tomorrow we will be sightseeing. The walking tour is at 10. Meet in the lobby of Hotel Julien. We will visit several Cathedrals as well as do a little shopping. We will be back by 3pm and then dinner is at 7:30. So shall we head back to our hotels for a good night’s rest.”

Tessa spun herself around on the bench and got up. She waited for Scott to join her. They walked towards the bus, his hand on her lower back. She could feel his fingertips pressing in; it felt like the start of an inferno. She was beyond thrilled to have won their little competition given that Scott had dominated their sexy challenges on the ‘Stars on Ice’ tour. But, she also was like a live wire. Scott leaned down and whispered in Tessa’s ear. She stopped for a moment to steady herself, the man had lost the bet but his concession speech just now had her clenching her thighs together. 

”So—whatever you want, just tell me. No boundaries. No worries. Just you and your most indulgent fantasy.”

Lord help me, Tessa prayed. She wasn’t sure she could handle that tonight. How did Scott put it, ah yes... indulgent fantasy. Tessa knew just what to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time for a cliffhanger... What will be Tessa's indulgent fantasy? Lord I have no clue. So I gotta get working on that one. Hopefully the writing muses will grace me with a splendid idea or two.


	8. Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott meet up with the Gold Medal Plates group for a day of sightseeing that includes a visit to a chocolate shop where they get very hands-on. And, Tessa reveals her fantasy to Scott...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go, Tessa's fantasy. Thank you for the amazing comments. You guys are so supportive; it's really lovely. I appreciated the confidence you had that I could come up with a sexy fantasy, hopefully I didn't disappoint you.

Jen Reid looked at the open suitcase filled to the brim with clothes. Her husband had accused her, and rightfully so she finally admitted, of over packing. The issue was how does one pack for a sponsor trip to Belgium and France and also a three day romantic getaway. Johnny would never understand. Although he did manage to fill his suitcase. These things are easier for men. She finally settled on a tight pair of black jeans, almost legging like, and a pink tank top and a thin white long cardigan. She paired it with some cute white tennies.

She made her way into the enormous bathroom. She still couldn’t believe their hotel room. It was over the top, garish red walls and a curved couch that she was, truth be known, afraid to sit on as she was positive the only people who stayed here were Russian oligarchs and their mistresses. She ran her fingers through her hair, mentally cursing the weather for wreaking havoc on it. So frizzy. She grabbed her curling iron and placed a few curls around. She tossed them gently, applied hairspray and then swiped on some mauve lipstick.

Johhny loved his wife, more than life itself. But, she was high maintenance. He knew that from the moment they met in college. His friends couldn’t understand what it was that attracted him to her, but all Johnny could focus on was how great Jen made him feel. He wrote lyrics for her, she was his muse. Still was. Always would be. 

”Babe, we need to get going. Remember we have to cab it over to the Julien.” Johnny reminded her.

”I know. I just need a quick sec.” She replied poking her head out of the bathroom. “Be useful and grab my sneakers from the bedroom. Thank you sweet man.”

She met him in the living area, and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You love me and I love you.” She singsonged to him.

”I love you and you love me.” He parroted back to her and grabbed her hand and waltzed her briefly near the chair. 

Tessa stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom adjusting her bun. She applied a bit of mascara and began to rummage in her makeup kit for lip gloss. She found a baby pink color and swiped some on quickly. Padding into the bedroom, she took off her travel slippers and put on her white adiddas sneakers. She stood up and grabbed her Chanel bag and made sure her room keycard was inside and then headed to the lobby.

On the elevator ride down, she thought more about Scott’s proposal. Every night with Scott was like a fantasy. He was so eager to please her. Ever since they were little and his cousin and mom reminded him to look out for Tess—he always had. She was pretty sure delivering orgasms on the regular was not what they were talking about. She wasn’t even sure if she had fantasies. She had read about some women who role played (they did that), harmless bondage (check), public places, different positions, Mile High Club, touching, licking, sucking, and various forms of sex. They had done it all. Dear Lord, she felt like some kind of oversexed pervert. Tessa didn’t want to disappoint Scott, she needed to just relax and think what would give her infinite pleasure. She began to giggle. Scott’s dick gives her infinite pleasure as does his tongue and his fingers. The doors opened and Tessa made her way to the Lobby.

”Steve, I’m just saying it’s obvious.”

”Scott my boy—let me enlighten you to the ways of the female persuasion. Val acts all flirty around you because well she’s trying to make me jealous. But, you have to know I will fight for her.”

Tessa walked up to a most hilarious conversation. Steve, Val’s husband, was joking with Scott that he would never be able to steal Val away. It was all the more hysterical because of the dichotomy of these two men. Steve, a 50-something attorney, with a smattering of white hair. He was currently wearing plaid pants and a collared shirt. He had a very slight paunch. Scott, with his thatch of dark hair, wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt. He had on runners. He gelled his hair back slightly and his arms were sinewy and tan. His black backpack resting on one shoulder. Tessa couldn’t help but laugh. She also couldn’t help but get excited by his touristy look. Is there anything this man wears or does that could make him unfuckable? Scott caught her eye and winked. She noticed a slight moustache developing above his lip. No, no, no she thought, not this nonsense again. Scott, who bloomed late in life as a boy and it obviously pained him, could never grow a proper moustache let alone a beard. It would probably take five years to even get a five o’clock shadow going. But, for some reason, he was able to grow a few stray hairs above his lip that resembled a caterpillar with significant hair loss. Every now and again, Scott would grow these few hairs and be quite proud. Tessa, on the other hand, couldn’t stand it. 

”Tessa--- so good to see you. I was just breaking the bad news to your partner that my wife is sadly off limits. I own her heart.”

Tessa laughed, “I can totally see that Steve. How did he take the news?”

”Like the champ, or rather three-time Gold Medallist, he is.”

Tessa and Steve hugged and Steve excused himself for a moment.

”So I see the very hungry caterpillar is back.” Tessa snarked making a reference to the children’s book she loved as a kid.

”Do you purposely try to hurt me, T?”

”Are you purposely trying to grow sex repellant on your upper lip?”

”Ouch! I thought it was growing in pretty good. Very Quebecois.”

”I say this with love and respect. There are boys in Charlotte’s class that could grow a moustache better than you.”

”Charlotte’s class? They’re 8 years old!”

”So I made my point.” Tessa’s eyes smiled. “Don’t feel badly. We all have things we can’t do. I can’t grow boobs, you can’t grow a moustache.”

”But, I love your boobs.”

”Well I don’t love that.” Tessa half-heartedly waved at Scott’s mouth. Noticing the pretend hurt in his eyes, she quickly added, “But, I do love this.” Tessa discreetly cupped Scott’s crotch. She felt him flinch. “And I do love these.” She ghosted her fingers over his. “And, I am quite fond of your tongue.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and nuzzled his neck placing small open-mouthed kisses. To the others in the lobby area, it looked like two skating partners hugging. To Scott, it felt like foreplay.

”T-“ Scott warned her.

”Just letting you know that I love so many parts of you. But you’re going to have to shave. I can deal with the longish hair, eventually you will have to cut it. But, the poser moustache. Gotta go.”

”You might feel differently when you feel it on you.”

Tessa roared with laughter, “Feel it on me. It’s barely visible to the naked eye.”

”Keep going Virtch, and there will be no Fantasy Island.”

”You wouldn’t dare.” She eyed him.

”Okay you two, we’re ready.” Val had walked over.

Tessa and Scott broke apart somewhat embarrassed and joined the group. Jen who never missed anything leaned over to Kim McGregor who like Jen was a mom and loved to have a good time. “What do you think is up with those two? I mean, not to gossip; I know they have chemistry. I watched the Olympics, I hang out with them. But, this seems different.”

”They’re probably fucking. I have always thought they were. Let’s be honest. I know they always say oh we’re just acting.” Kim made air quotes. “But, no one acts THAT good. They deserve Oscars for that acting. They’re constantly touching each other in pretty raunchy ways on ice. They are basically fucking on the ice, Jen. I guarantee they are doing it off ice and I bet it’s so hot.”

”Kim! You are terrible. They are such nice kids.”

”Nice kids who are fucking each other. I bet Scott is really good. He looks like he needs to channel his energy somewhere. So why not into a good bang.”

Jen had to laugh. She had never looked at Scott and Tessa that way. She thought Scott was quite handsome in a boyish way. And, Tessa was beautiful in an angelic way. They were the kind of people you wanted to be around. Sweet, good natured, and funny. They were both very smart and also so compassionate. 

The tour loaded up into the bus and set off for a cathedral. Scott and Tessa soon found themselves sitting alone in a pew towards the back of the church. The air was still and reverent inside the enormous building. 

”Thought any more about what you want to do about the bet, T?”

”Scott—we’re in a church.” Tessa whispered and laughed softly.

They sat quietly for a while just soaking in the atmosphere.

Scott grabbed her hand and held it in the special way they did on the ice. He began rubbing the side of her hand. He looked pensive, almost troubled.

”Hey, where did you go?” Tessa quietly asked.

Scott turned his head and looked into Tessa’s eyes. She spotted the tears forming but he quickly blinked them away and smiled. 

”Nowhere.”

”Scott… please talk to me.”

Scott worried his bottom lip and stared towards the votive candles casting an ethereal glow from the front of the room. 

”Whenever I am in a church which is a not a lot, I always think of your second surgery.” He said it so quietly Tessa had to strain to hear him.

”You had gone in for the surgery and all we could do was wait. So, I went for a walk around the hospital. Told your mom I was going to get coffee. I actually wound up at the chapel. I mean it’s not like I’m all that religious.”

Tessa sat quietly, she just watched his profile.

”I don’t even know why I walked in there but I did. I sat down in the back and was just sort of hanging out. I don’t know how to explain it but something came over me. I felt scared. I never feel scared.”

Scott looked at Tessa, “Except of mascots.” 

Tessa smiled with a sideways glance.”

”I was just so scared. I started praying you would be okay. I begged God to protect you, to keep you safe. I was just so scared, T.” His voice became thick with emotion. Tessa squeezed his hand.

”I just thought about how much you had gone through and now it was happening again. How I never called during the first surgery. How I just was so angry, not at you—but life for dealing us that blow. I prayed to be a better man to you this time around. That no matter what, I would be there. No matter what, we would get through it. I woudn’t leave you. I was going to be a better partner, a better man for you.”

A small tear escaped and trailed slowly down his cheek. He reached up and swiped it away and pinched between his eyes to stop the flow. Tessa breathed out, shaky breaths. All she remembered about surgery day was Scott was the last face she saw and the first-- when the surgery was over. She remembers waking up in the recovery room and Scott smiling at her. 

”Hey Kiddo. You made it. You’re fine. You’re gonna be fine.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her throat felt so dry. She tried to ask for water, but nothing came out. She pleaded with her eyes.

”No water yet. You have to rest a bit. Let me see if you can have ice chips.”

Leave it to Scott and their special bond that he knew exactly what she needed in that moment. Tessa fell back asleep and the next time she woke up she was in her own room and Scott was sleeping next to her bed, hunched over—his head on her blanket and his hand holding hers. She reached up and stroked his hair.

”You’re gonna ruin your neck.” She croaked out.

”Hey you…” he said lifting his head up.

”Can I have water now?”

”Yeah let me help you.” He grabbed the water cup and held the bendy straw to her mouth. She dribbled a little but otherwise she was able to get a few sips.

”I never knew that. You never said a word to me.” Tessa told Scott.

”Well it was a deal between me and the Big Guy.” He snorted.

”I… don’t know what to say... Scott—you really are the best man I have ever known. I mean that. You have no idea how grateful I am to have lived all of this, everything, by your side. Not just skating. But, our friendship, and now this new part of our relationship. We have fought so hard for it all. Thank you. Thank you for loving me so much.”

When Scott looked at Tessa, her eyes were brimming with tears. A rare occasion for Tessa. He reached over and brushed a few away. 

”Oh beautiful girl—don’t. Don’t cry. I love you so much Tessa.”

They were so caught up in the moment they didn’t notice Jen watching them. Interesting she thought to herself as she held her phone up and recorded the splendor of the church.

Back outside and on the move again, the group walked the cobblestone street and found themselves at their next stop of the morning tour, a chocolate shop. Tessa’s eyes lit up as Jen grabbed her arm to escort her inside. The owner of the shop took them through a door to the inner workings of the shop. They wound up at the cold room. Tessa cursed for not having worn a warmer outfit, it felt so chilled in the room.

That feeling was soon replaced by awe and excitement. Four stainless steel lab tables, each about nine feet long, filled the room. Off to one side was a kettle filled with melted chocolate. On the other side was a machine known as the enrobing machine. Its job was to coat truffles or nuts in melted chocolate. The covered pieces came out the other end on a conveyor belt. A young woman with blonde hair slicked back into a bun wearing a white apron came out of a side door.

”Hello my name is Teresa. I am a chocolatier which is just a fancy way of saying I get to play with chocolate all day.” The group laughed. Tessa thought it was the most perfect job ever and was seriously contemplating a career change. She looked over at Scott who winked at her. 

”So, today you will all get to do my job. First, we will roll truffles. We roll all of our truffles by hand and then we coat them in cocoa or we enrobe them in dark chocolate.” Teresa slides a giant stainless steel bowl closer to her. “This is our truffle mixture. Using a scoop you will grab your chocolate and roll it between your hands like this.” Teresa scooped up some of the chocolate mixture and rolled it between her gloved hands. She held up the finished ball for all to see.

”Now here’s the cool thing. Your truffles don’t have to be perfect. The bad thing, chocolate melts fast so you need to work quickly. These tables are chilled and the room is kept quite cold but still melting happens. So after you make your little ball, place it on this baking sheet. You should be able to fit roughly 60 balls on a sheet. Today you each will make five truffles to take home with you.”

Teresa walked to another table. “This is the cocoa table. Here you can roll your truffles in cocoa which is the traditional presentation. Make some this way. It really is lovely. The other way is over here.”

Teresa crossed the room to the enrobing machine. “This baby is the enrobing machine, it basically makes it rain chocolate.” The group laughed. “You place the truffles in here and they are coated in 70 percent dark chocolate. That is quite dark and bitter. It contrasts nicely with the milk chocolate interior of the truffle itself. How many of you have ever seen the ‘I Love Lucy’ show?” The group chuckled as they all remembered the classic episode of Lucy and Ethel working on a candy line where the chocolate came down the conveyor belt and eventually came so fast that Lucy and Ethel ended up shoving chocolate in their mouths and pockets.

”That won’t happen here. No worries. Just have fun. So let’s pair off in groups of four. And go from there.”

Tessa looked towards Scott. She wanted to share this experience with him. She felt him behind her, “Lucy, I’m home!” He chuckled.

Tessa laughed out loud. “With that barely there moustache you do kinda resemble Ricky Ricardo.”

”No es bueno, T.”

”You got that right.”

Tessa and Scott found themselves paired up with the Bob and Carol, the couple from Calgary—their hotel neighbors.

Bob put on his gloves and hairnet, Carol did the same and turned to Tessa, “So I was reading about you and Scott. You left home at 15 and 17? My goodness. Were you scared? What did your parents think?”

”Well, it was something that we all knew was necessary if we wanted to achieve our goals. Our families were so supportive. We knew the best coach for us was in the United States. It was scary, but we had each other.” Tessa looked at Scott who was struggling to put his hairnet on with gloved hands. She reached over to help him.

Tessa handed Scott her hairnet and he did his best to fit it over her topknot. She slipped on her gloves and got to work. Tessa had to laugh, she was known for being somewhat challenged in the kitchen. Okay, very challenged. Much of it was her own doing. She just lacked the confidence. Add to that her perfectionism streak and it was not a winning combination. She scooped some chocolate and began to roll out a ball.

”So—“ Bob began. “What was it like being away from your folks at such a young age? Did you make friends quickly? Where did you live? What about school?”

”Do you have a few more questions, honey?” Carol teased him.

”We lived with host families and then as we got older, we had roommates. I also lived with my mom for a while. I can’t say making friends was easy.” Tessa shuddered imperceptibly as she thought back to her high school days and eating alone in a broom closet or in a classroom with a beloved teacher. She hardly saw Scott at school, though they did have lockers next to each other. He didn’t know for the longest time how hard it was for her. Always gregarious and the life of any party, Scott had a dozen friends and a girlfriend about a month into Canton. Tessa struggled to make friends. She loved learning but the whole girl hangout time was never a thing for her. 

”I do think it’s a bit easier for guys to make new friends. I know it was hard for Tessa. She is such a special person and these girls had all known each other for a long time. Plus, I don’t know—I kinda think girls can be really mean to one another.” Scott said as he concentrated on rolling his truffle.

Tessa smiled as she continued rolling her truffles. “I did find it hard, but you were really sweet. You always looked after me. I think we really looked after each other. We spent a lot of time together.”

”She schooled me in my homework that’s for sure. And I made her laugh. And kept her supplied with Timbits.”

”I am curious about how you handle the dating thing.” Carol began.

Tessa looked at her wide-eyed. “Oh we’re not together.” She said quickly and looked at Scott whose jaw was clenched.

”Oh no… I know that. I just meant how did you handle each other’s significant other. Are you all friends, is there jealousy?”

Tessa thought to herself, jealousy? Have you met Scott? He cockblocked any chance she ever had of dating. Guys would always try to be friends with Scott in hopes of getting to Tessa. Scott hated that and told her as much one day. He made it very clear during a rough practice. Channeling his anger about a missed lift, he told her he was sick and tired of all these rich douchebags asking him to do stuff and then begging him to ‘hook them up’ with his hot as fuck partner. Scott would laugh it off with the guys and ignore it. Tessa was somewhat surprised at his outburst. But, then a few years later, her SportsNet photo shoot hit the newsstands and his buddies, his lifelong buddies, kept texting him and making comments. She saw the interaction between the group during an outing filmed for their reality show. She felt incredibly badly for Cassandra as Scott made a fuss over not bringing Tessa around because she basically deserved a gentleman and none of them fit the bill. Cassandra looked hurt and annoyed. Tessa had to agree it was not Scott’s finest hour.

Scott barked out a laugh. “Jealousy. Ah, yeah it was more like I felt I had to protect her. Tessa is such a trusting soul and she was pretty clueless if a guy flirted with her. She didn’t pick up on it. I probably could have let her have a little more fun. But, I just felt like I needed to be there for her.” Scott bumped his shoulder into Tessa’s.

True, Tessa thought, but maybe he didn’t have to cut off Chiddy for asking her to join him for a movie. And, he didn’t need to berate Chris Mior for hitting on her, although he did it in front of his girlfriend. He also could have been less rude to Fedor. And, all of the other not so subtle hints he threw at several guys at high school parties whom he caught trying to give her a drink or convince her to go ‘check out the house’ with them. Scott thought he was being her hero, and in some ways it was charming, but sometimes it was annoying.

”My older brothers and Scott’s older brothers reminded him quite a lot to look after me. And to make sure I was okay. I think he took that job very seriously.” She winked at him.

”I am sorry you went through that Tessa. We have three daughters, and I know how catty girls can get over the littlest things. It’s so lovely you had each other. It’s clear how special your friendship is to one another.” Carol shared.

”I’ll tell you it’s pretty steamy out there on the ice.” Bob said.

”Bob…” Carol hissed. “Stop…”

”What? I’m serious Carol. If some guy friend of yours and you did the stuff they do, I’d be insane with jealousy. I’d have a really hard time.”

”It can be hard.” Scott started. “You know we’re so used to it, but it’s hard to explain to someone else that we are acting.”

”Damn fine acting, if you ask me.” Bob snorted.

”No one asked you.” His wife snapped.

”It’s okay Carol, we’ve heard it all before. People always tell us how romantic we look and the fans on twitter are always speculating. It really is understandable. Even our own families tease us.” Tessa assured the couple.

”We dated as kids and we broke up and my buddies and my brothers never let me forget it.” Scott confessed.

Bob winked at Scott, “You let this one get away? Scott—shame on ya. She’s a catch and then some.”

”I know. Totally agree with you Bob. She is brilliant and gorgeous and I’m an idiot.” Scott looked sheepish. Tessa had to laugh, if only Bob knew. Or maybe he did and was just pretending for their sake and for their dignity. She was awfully vocal the other night. ”Well look at us, we are done rolling all of our truffles. Shall we go finish them?” Carol asked.

The foursome made their way to the cocoa table. Tessa rolled two of her truffles in cocoa; she couldn’t wait to use the enrobing machine. Scott rolled his two. They walked over to the machine. Tessa watched in delight as a sheet of chocolate rained down inside the machine. She carefully placed her three remaining truffles and Scott’s on the enrobing tray and pushed it into the machine.

She could feel Scott behind her, his warmth emanating. “I think I might install one of these puppies at my house.” He told her.

”I would be as a big as a house, coating everything in chocolate. Strawberries, bananas, bread. My ice skates!” Tessa laughed.

”Oh no—I would install a life-sized one, T and coat you in chocolate and then starting at your feet lick it off slowly. Every bit of it.”

Tessa whimpered softly. Did he have to start up in the middle of a group activity? She nonchalantly crossed her legs hoping to extinguish the fire his words set off.

”I’d lick up your right leg and then back down your left. I’d move on to your abs. Licking each and every one of them. Then I would move onto your breasts.”

Tessa sighed and squeezed her legs tighter. She knew she was getting wet.

”I bet the chocolate would harden over your nipples so I’d have to bite gently and break that chocolate apart and then I could finish.”

”Scott…” Tessa breathed out.

”Shhh, don’t interrupt, I’m not done. I would lick it off your neck and collarbone. And then, I would work my way back down. Save the best part for last. I bet you would taste so good covered in chocolate. Every inch of you, just for me.”

Tessa was done. She mumbled something about needing the restroom and asking Scott to look after their truffles and took off. Scott rescued their candy from the machine and brought the tray to the finishing table. Meanwhile Tessa sought out Teresa to ask her for a restroom. Teresa showed her where to go and Tessa threw her hairnet and gloves into the trash and practically sprinted away. She found the restroom down the hall and opened the door and thanked god the stalls were empty as she stood at the vanity and panted. She rubbed her hands over her face and looked in the mirror. She was flush and there was a sparkle in her eyes not to mention she was wet as hell. She tried to regulate her breathing. 

Scott boxed up their chocolates tying his with a red bow and Tessa’s with a hot pink one. He waited a few minutes and went to find Teresa. 

”I can’t seem to find Tessa. Do you know where she went? She said she was running to the restroom.”

”Oh yes. She is back through this door and down the hallway, restroom is on the right.”

Scott thanked her and removed his hairnet and shucked off his chocolate-covered gloves and walked down the hall. He found the restroom and knocked on the door. 

“Tessa? T—it’s me.”

Shit, she thought. Of course, he would come looking for her. Tessa had just managed to calm herself and now the source of her desire was just a few feet away from her with nothing more than a door separating them. She knew full well if she opened the door what would happen. How inappropriate that they couldn’t manage to keep their hands to themselves on a group tour. She looked herself in the mirror and exhaled. You can do this Tessa. You can open the door and not jump Scott.

She reached for the door handle and opened it and peered out. Scott was leaning against the opposite wall, hands stuffed into his front pockets. He smiled at her. And that was it. Tessa knew it was of no use. She told him to come inside.

”Hey… are you okay? You ran off.” Scott asked as he walked in and then he heard the door lock click.

”I thought I could handle it.” Tessa started as her hands wound around Scott’s back and circled his chest. “But, I can’t. I need you.”

”T--- c’mon now. I was just joking with you.” He turned around and looked at her. Her green eyes locked on his and she pounced. 

Tessa and Scott’s tongues fought for dominance as Scott turned them around and backed Tessa up against the vanity. Her hands nimbly unbuckled his jeans and unbuttoned them. She slid them down his legs and let them fall to the floor. Scott reached up inside of her sundress and pulled her panties down. He cupped her mound. 

”Shit you weren’t kidding.” Scott told her as he pushed two fingers inside and Tessa clutched his shoulders and bucked forward. 

Scott lifted her up onto the counter. He dropped his boxers and Tessa looked down at his cock and began stroking it. She bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. She scooted to the edge of the counter. She wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck and whispered into his ear. “Do it hard and fast.”

”Fuck.” Scott responded and in one swift gesture, he pulled her towards him and Tessa pushed his cock into her entrance. He pushed the rest of the way in and began to pound hard and fast. 

Scott was a man on a mission and Tessa appreciated it. He slammed into her relentlessly, her hands grabbing on to his back for dear life. Her orgasm was nearly there. Scott lifted her partially off the counter as he drove into her harder. Tessa cried out loudly. Scott shushed her gently. Tessa adjusted herself higher up on Scott. The new position had him hitting her clit. She exploded and screamed from deep inside her chest. Scott thrusted as hard as he could a few more times and came, bucking into her and milking another tremor from her. Tessa collapsed and her chin rested over Scott’s shoulder. He could feel and hear her hot, deep breaths in his ear.

”Do you think anyone heard us?” Tessa asked breathlessly.

”I sure hope not.” Scott answered. He put her down on the counter. She smiled at him shyly.

”I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.” She confessed. “I came in here to get myself under control but when I opened the door, you looked so... I just. I couldn’t control myself. I promised myself I would behave.” Tessa’s rapid fire admission left Scott feeling quite proud. His smug smile told her all she needed to know. Scott was out of control as much as she was; he needed her as much as she needed him. 

”We should probably get back to the group, T.” Scott pulled his boxers up as he planted a quick kiss on Tessa’s lips.

Scott handed Tessa her underwear which he had placed on the vanity before they began their little sex-capade. Tessa pulled them up and adjusted her sundress. She smoothed back a few stray hairs and used a tissue to tidy her neutral makeup. She grabbed Scott’s face in her hands and kissed him with a feverish passion.

”That was amazing.” She grinned realizing she knew exactly what her fantasy night was going to be and she couldn’t wait for Scott to find out.

Tessa walked into the cold room first followed shortly after by Scott. No one seemed to notice. Scott went over to the finishing table and handed Tessa her box of truffles. She touched the pink ribbon and smiled. She loved how carefully he tied the bow; the ends were exactly the same length. He always paid attention to the details. She remembered the card he gave her right before PyeongChang. They were never big on birthdays or holiday gifts. Instead, they preferred to exchange ‘out of the blue-just because-it’sTuesday’ cards. On the front of the card were boy and girl hedgehogs. The boy was wearing a bowtie and the girl had a bow on her head. It read, “Sending hedgehugs” underneath them. It was beyond adorable and very Scott. Inside he poured his heart out to her, letting her know how ready they were for the Olympics and that no matter what happened he would always love her. Forever. He told her how amazing she was and how lucky he was to skate with her and spend his life with her. She was his best friend, his person. He had left the card in her car. She had found it after practice and sat in her car as rain pelted the windshield and just sobbed. She cried happy tears. Scott found her and knocked on her driver’s side window scaring the beejezus out of her. She unlocked the doors and he jumped into the passenger seat. His hair wet and stuck to his forehead, raindrops on his lashes and dripping off his clothes. 

”T-what is it?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

She wordlessly handed him the card and looked up at him, her green eyes shining with wetness. It was at that moment Tessa knew she needed Scott in her life no matter what. That no man would ever compare to him. That she could travel to the far ends of the earth, she could travel to deep space and still no one would compare to him.

Scott reached for her and they hugged awkwardly over her center console. He made little shushing noises trying to calm her tears. She finally settled down and through hiccups told Scott she loved him and was so ready to win the Olympics with him. His response. “Come what may…” which set off another crying session. Finally Scott calmed her for good by offering to cook her dinner and promising ice cream for dessert.

Teresa released the group and encouraged them to spend some time in the shop. Tessa separated from Scott and walked around the store. She was looking for something very specific, she wasn’t even sure if they sold it. After a lap around the interior, she spotted what she was looking for on a table towards the back. She glanced around to see if anyone, especially Scott, was watching. She grabbed the items and made her way to the register. 

”Hey Tessa…” Jen popped up just as the clerk placed Tessa’s purchase in a pink and brown bag and stuffed tissue paper inside. Jen never saw anything.

”Hi Jen, how did your truffle making go?”

”Great. But now I would love some champagne. And I am starving. You?”

”Terrific. I’m hungry too. Hopefully lunch is next.”

The cathedral bells rang at noon and the tour group found themselves at a beer garden for lunch. After, Val escorted the group back to the hotel and everyone went their separate ways. Tessa invited Scott to her room for a nap, ‘strictly a nap’ she emphasized. The sightseeing, truffle making, and the quickie tired her out. Soon, she fell asleep. About 4:30pm Tessa’s phone buzzed. She groaned and grabbed it off the nightstand and placed it on Scott’s chest. 

”Make it stop.”

Seconds later it buzzed again, this time a text message.

Scott unlocked her phone and read it. 

_Tessa—wanna go shopping or grab a drink before dinner. I am so bored. Johnny is practicing for tomorrow and I could use some retail therapy._

”T—it’s Jen. She wants to go out with you before dinner.”

”Tell her I’m napping.” Tessa snuggled closer to Scott.

Scott fired off a quick text to Jen letting her Tessa was napping.

A few minutes later, Jen recorded an instastory and set off a firestorm of speculation and squealing as she casually outed Tessa by letting everyone know she had texted her and Scott let her know Tessa was napping. 

Tessa woke up and got ready for dinner. She ushered Scott out of her room so she could shower alone(her and her lady parts needed a break especially with what she had planned for the evening). 

Dinner was inside a former castle. Tessa tried to concentrate on the evening but her mind kept wandering back to her fantasy. She knew it wasn’t mind-blowing or crazy. But, she also thought it would satisfy Scott and her. Finally, Val suggested everyone pack up and call it a night. 

”Tomorrow is bike tour day. We will enjoy the city by bike and then we have a special evening planned as our guests of honor, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, will sit for a discussion about their careers and their lifelong friendship.”

Scott grabbed Tessa to his shoulder and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

Outside of her room, Tessa told Scott she needed a few minutes and then planned to come to his room. She had something she wanted to share with him. Scott prayed it was a sexy outfit or anything related to sex. He felt very horny the entire evening. Tessa had sat next to him at dinner and rubbed his leg whenever the opportunity presented itself. She also snuck in a few passes over his crotch. To make matters worse, she thoroughly enjoyed her dinner which happened to be steak. So she kept making little noises while saying how good the meat tasted and how big the meat was and so satisfying. Scott thought if dinner lasted any longer, he would violently brush all of the dishes off the table and fuck Tessa in front of everyone. Mercifully, dinner was over but Scott was still feeling keyed up.

Tessa quickly packed a small bag of her essentials including the present she had bought for Scott. Really it was a present for her, too. She washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth. She swiped a little baby pink lip gloss on her mouth. She put her robe on and grabbed the bag and headed to Scott’s. 

Scott stripped down to his boxers as soon as he stepped into his room. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He smoothed back his hair, it was in the in-between stage of not quite being too long but he still had a hard time keeping it in place. He inserted the charger into his phone and opened up Pandora and selected one of the stations he created that he knew Tessa liked. He rubbed his hands together and waited for Tessa. 

There was a soft knock at the door and Scott nearly broke an ankle sprinting to the door to open it. He threw it open and casually greeted Tessa. “Hey you…”

”Hi…” She said sweetly.

Tessa walked in and put her bag on the enormous king-sized bed. She turned to face Scott. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

”So, obviously I won the bet the other night. And you asked me to plan my fantasy evening. I racked my brain for the most outrageously sexy thing I could think of and I was somewhat disappointed that I couldn’t think of anything. Every night with you is a fantasy.”

”Oh T, that’s so…”

She held up her hand, “I mean it. It’s amazing. Even the nights we don’t have sex and we just fall asleep, I love it. Today, we passed that art supply store and you jokingly said you wanted to draw me like one of your pretty French girls. And, then you said something at the chocolate shop which got me thinking.”

Scott watched Tessa’s every move. She reached into the bag and pulled out the bag from the chocolate shop. “Let’s head to the bathroom.”

Scott followed Tessa. The bathroom was enormous. Ceramic tile that looked like wood planks covered the floors. Smooth with no grout lines. The shower was even larger than hers, three showerheads and a bench. Tessa handed Scott the bag.

”Paint me like one of your pretty French girls.” Tessa uttered the words as she untied her robe sash and let it fall to the ground. Just like Rose and Jack in 'Titanic'.

Scott was lucky the bag had handles because his mouth dropped open and he lost all coordination as he registered that Tessa was 100% naked. She had left her room down the hall with nothing but her robe and hotel slippers on. Not even underwear or a sexy piece of lingerie. 

”Look inside.” She told Scott.

Scott yanked out the chocolate brown tissue paper. He pulled out a set of artist paintbrushes; one was fairly wide and the other two smaller. He reached back in and pulled out a large tub. He read the label, ‘Chocolate Paint’. The directions said to use your fingers or brushes and coat your lover and then eat your creation. Scott looked up at Tessa who was smiling at him. She laid down on the tile floor.

Scott said a silent prayer to whatever god allowed him to be present for this fantasy night. Painting Tessa in chocolate was a fantasy he was happy to take part in, eating that chocolate off of her very likely could kill him.

”Your fantasy is for me to paint you in chocolate?” Scott asked, his voice squeaking like he hadn’t hit puberty. He cleared his throat.

”Partially. The fantasy is not just painting me, but painting you and then we both get to eat our work.”

Scott exhaled and felt his cock stir to life. Calm down fella. 

Scott whistled low and sat down on the tile floor and grabbed a paintbrush. He unscrewed the top to the chocolate paint and dipped the brush inside. Tessa watched. He swiped the brush on the lip removing excess. No reason to be wasteful, he figured. The brush hovered in the air, the “paint” slowly dripping down the brush head. Tessa licked her lips. Scott reached down and kissed her gently. She watched as his hand lowered the brush over her collarbone and she squirmed as the first stroke hit her. Scott’s eyes grew wide as he saw the dark brown line come to life.

”I read that the drying time is 30 seconds. So, if you want to get a good lick you might want to work quickly.” Tessa suggested.

”Hey did Picasso need help?”

Tessa giggled and then her lips formed an ‘o’ as Scott traced the brush around her nipple. He grabbed more paint and brushed her breast. Every stroke of the brush revved her up. He moved to her other breast and dipped his mouth and licked around her nipple. Then, he placed the chocolate paint where he had licked. Tessa bent her legs and rubbed her thighs together, wetness seeping out of her.

Scott dipped into the jar and painted lines on her stomach. He switched brushes; using a smaller one to paint little shapes on her abs and chest area. Tessa cried out in pleasure. 

”Open your legs.”

Tessa whimpered but complied. This was even better than she anticipated. The coolness of the chocolate as it met the warmth of her body and in places she had only felt Scott’s hands or tongue. The brush created an entirely new sensation.

Scott brushed up her inner thighs and licked off what he painted. Tessa grabbed his hair. 

”I know it’s your fantasy, but you gotta keep your hands to yourself or I can’t work.”

Tessa nodded. Scott painted more lines along her inner thigh, slowly dragging the brush. He decorated her lower legs with shapes and lines. He painted dots on her feet. Tessa felt herself get wetter and wetter. She reached down to try to hold off the feeling and Scott moved her hand. He started to paint the tops of her thighs, her orgasm was creeping up on her so she bent her legs. Scott pushed them back down, admonishing her.

Tessa felt the brush on the top of her mound. Scott was taking his time. He painted a shape around her pussy. She moaned out with every stroke of the brush. Scott went back to her breasts and applied more paint. He retraced all of his lines on her abs and legs. He coated the tops of her arms and hands. Tessa was so turned on she struggled to catch her breath. 

”Wanna see my masterpiece before I eat it off you?”

Tessa swore quietly. Scott rested the brush on the jar’s lid and helped her to her feet. Tessa looked in the mirror. She laughed as she turned from side to side. Scott had made the letter ‘I’ on her chest. On her abs were dozens of tiny hearts. A giant heart circled her pussy. And spanning the tops of her thighs-- the letter ‘U’. She admired his work. 

”I call it-- Love Letter. What do you think?”

”I think it’s beautiful. Really. So uh… I guess now it’s time to eat it off.”

”Wait… not yet. Why don’t you paint me first. Then, we can lick the chocolate off each other at the same time.”

Tessa bit her lip. She had never heard anything sexier in her life. She thought the paint was a good fantasy but the idea of bringing each other pleasure in this way was more than she could bear.

”Okay. That’s a good idea.”

”You sure? I mean it’s your fantasy.”

”No, let’s.” Tessa nearly shouted. “I’m sorry. The idea of …”

”I know T.”

Scott laid down on the floor. Tessa joined him sitting up on her knees. First she removed his boxers, careful not to touch him. Then, she dipped the larger brush in the paint. She let her eyes roam over Scott’s body. He had been working hard in the gym and it showed. His abs were back and the vee lines were more pronounced. She steeled herself and began to drag the paint brush in a haphazard line up the center of Scott’s body.

”Oh…” he jumped. “That’s cool. Weird feeling.”

”Just wait. It gets better.”

”I know. I can’t wait to eat off of you.”

Tessa blushed. She applied more paint and painted squiggly lines along his arms. She thought it would be a good idea to avoid his legs because of his hair. She could only imagine how un-sexy it would be to wind up with leg hair in her teeth. She painted along his collarbone. Tessa couldn’t help herself as she snuck a little taste. Scott moaned. 

Tessa painted lines along his hip muscles. Her mouth watered as she realized she would get to taste her creation soon. Tessa giggled and dipped her brush in the paint. Her hand was inches from Scott’s cock. He eyed her and she raised an eyebrow and went for it. She gripped his shaft in one hand as Scott grunted. She began to paint his cock in its entirety; it looked like it had gone through the enrobing machine. Tessa was quite happy with herself. 

Tessa was on her knees admiring her work. She never saw Scott dip his finger into the paint. She felt his finger glide over her entrance. 

”Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh.”

Scott placed his finger in his mouth and sucked it. Tessa closed her eyes and exhaled.

Seconds later she felt his finger tracing over her nipple. She opened her eyes to find him fingerpainting. 

”Yes.” She hissed.

Scott sat up and licked Tessa’s neck. She cried softly.

”Don’t you want to see what I made?”

”Yep.” Scott got up and helped Tessa. He looked into the mirror. Tessa went the abstract route. There were lines—squiggly and straight. Circles, hearts, and squares. Scott picked the paint off the floor. He reached in and began to paint Tessa’s back. She moaned and closed her eyes.

”Want a taste?”

Tessa opened her eyes to see Scott extending his finger to her. She opened her mouth and licked his finger, swirling her tongue. Scott made a guttural noise. He grabbed a paint brush and dipped it into the jar. He began to paint Tessa’s ass. She squealed as it tickled. He coated her cheeks. She grabbed her own brush and turned his back to her. Tessa mimicked his movement and painted Scott’s ass. He flexed it as the cool paint and brush made contact.

”I really do like your butt.” Tessa confessed giggling.

She bent down and licked one long stroke up the left cheek. Scott grabbed the vanity. Tessa licked again. Scott turned around and licked Tessa’s breast. By now, the chocolate had dried. Getting it to come off would require some rough licking. Scott flattened his tongue and worked the chocolate off her breast. Tessa clutched his hair. Scott scooped her nipple into his mouth, the chocolate melting as Scott sucked harder. He reached down and inserted two fingers and pumped in and out. Tessa bucked on him, crying out. Did the man have six hands? How was he able to extract such pleasure from her.

Better get to work, Tessa thought. Scott had removed his fingers so Tessa started on his collarbone and licked across. She licked like a kitten with a saucer of cream over his nipples, pulling noises from him she had never heard before. She got on her knees and licked his abs. She held his hips while she worked. She looked up at him. Scott had threaded his hands into her hair and his eyes were closed. With just the tip of her tongue, Tessa began to lick the chocolate off Scott’s cock. 

”Shit. Shit. That feels so fucking good.”

Scott cupped Tessa’s face and held it up towards him. She smiled at him and opened her mouth and engulfed his cock. Scott roared out and stumbled a bit. She held him tight and began to suck Scott off. He was not going to last. Tessa was very much enjoying her chocolate-coated Scott-cicle. She used her tongue to clean the underside of his shaft and worked her mouth over the head. She took him all the way in and began to pump his cock in and out of her mouth. Scott braced himself. He knew his release was seconds away. He warned Tessa but she only worked him harder. The feeling deep in Scott was growing, he was going to explode. He held Tessa’s head as gently as he could and tried to hold back from pumping too hard, he didn’t want to hurt her. She was so eager. 

”T—let me just lean up on the counter. I need something to lean on.”

She let him go slowly. Scott steadied himself on the counter’s edge and Tessa grabbed him and flicked her tongue over his head. Scott moaned low. Tessa took his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. She couldn’t believe how much chocolate she had painted on him. She worked her hands up and down and around his shaft as she sucked him off. Scott’s mind went blank. He felt like he was floating. Her hands were magical as her tongue made him feel things he couldn’t explain.Tessa’s chocolate covered hands gripped Scott’s hips and she began to deep throat him. Scott was bracing on the counter with both hands, he was ready to let go.

”T—“ he warned her.

She responded with a moan. Scott felt himself shoot his come into Tessa’s mouth. The release so powerful he lost his breath for a second. It felt like he would never stop coming. He just kept jerking into Tessa’s mouth. Tessa continued sucking and licking as she swallowed Scott and chocolate. Scott watched the decadent scene below him and tentatively thrusted a little harder into Tessa’s mouth. She looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth and nodded. He jerked into her mouth; the feeling of ecstasy was so intense. 

”Jesus. I… “ Scott couldn’t form a word. He scrubbed his hands down his face. 

Tessa stood up and said, “My turn.”

Scott went right to work. He licked her nipples hard and her shoulders. He spun her around and licked her back. Tessa caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. She had never seen anything hotter in her life. Streaks of chocolate across her body, half-licked off hearts and Scott behind her with his tongue on her neck. His hand snuck around to the front and shoved three fingers into her. Tessa fell forward, Scott held her up. He slowly played with her pussy and then stopped. He got on his knees and licked her cheeks. His tongue felt rough as it skated over her. Tessa gripped the counter top. She was heading for an orgasm. Scott licked her pussy from behind as Tessa screamed out. This was something new. The man’s tongue was magnificent. Scott turned Tessa around. He spread her legs apart and devoured her. Tessa was writhing and pushing up on her tiptoes. The feelings coursing through her body were so strong. Scott shoved his tongue into her entrance and fucked her with it. She wound her hands into his hair not caring they were covered in drying chocolate. She pushed his head into her. She bucked wildly into his mouth willing her orgasm to come. All Tessa wanted was to come so she could hop in the shower and clean off so Scott could fuck her properly. 

Scott dragged his tongue around her entrance and flicked her clit. Tessa screamed out and threw her head back. Keep going she thought. Don’t stop she begged. Scott held her waist and licked her over and over. He licked her mound and between her thighs. He wiggled his tongue back into her and Tessa yelled out. She pitched forward and rode Scott’s face as she came with such force her scream got stuck in her throat. 

Scott held onto her and licked around and around. She finally had to push him away. Tessa couldn’t handle it anymore. 

”Shower…” she managed to get out.

Scott kissed her pussy and got up and turned on the shower. Tessa was leaning up against the vanity and panting. Scott had to laugh. She looked like she slid through a chocolate pit. With the water nice and warm, Scott helped Tessa into the shower. They made quick work of the remaining chocolate. Scott rinsed Tessa off and she returned the favor. Once they were clean enough, he held her against the tiled wall. She lifted her leg up on his hip as he slowly pushed in. Tessa let go of a moan—this was what she had needed all along.

”I’m going to make you scream my name so loud.”

Tessa clenched her jaw and pushed back as Scott pushed forward. They worked in tandem, panting into each other’s mouths. Scott reached under Tessa’s ass and lifter her up. He boosted her into the air and sandwiched her between his body and the shower wall. He drove up into her as she clung to him. She could feel herself slide up the wall every time Scott pushed in. She locked her hands behind his neck and let Scott work his magic. Scott made his way to the bench. He put Tessa down and he sat on the edge of the bench. Tessa give him a smirk and turned around. She straddled his legs so her back was to his front. Scott held his cock in his right hand. Tessa positioned herself right over him. Sliding down over his cock, she let go of a moan—it sounded like a wild animal in heat. Scott held her waist and she rode him with a punishing rhythm. This new angle, one they had never tried before, was fast becoming her favorite. Scott was buried to the hilt and hitting her clit. She also was able to control how hard she slammed down on him. It was a treasure trove of pleasure for her.

”This feels so fucking good, T. So fucking deep.”

Tessa was slick and hot. Her walls gave way and contracted around Scott as her release broke through. She was screaming his name and grinding on Scott.

”Hang on… almost there.” Scott wrapped his right arm around Tessa’s stomach and his left around her breasts and held her down over him as he exploded—Tessa felt as wet as the ocean. She squeezed Scott once then twice triggering another explosion from him. He fell back against the glass bringing her with him as he thrusted into her. Tessa whimpered out, her pussy on fire as she orgasmed for the third time that night. 

Tessa collapsed back against Scott enjoying the moment. She could feel him kissing her back and shoulders. She cooed—satisfied.

”So how was your fantasy?” Scott asked as they washed off again each enjoying the dual showerheads in the rectangular-shaped shower. It was the most unusual shower Tessa had ever seen. It sat in the middle of the bathroom. It had three frameless glass walls. The only tiled wall faced the vanity and had side by side showerheads. It was designed so whoever was at the vanity could watch the person showering or at least Tessa thought that was its purpose. She made a mental note to let Scott shower by himself one day so she could fulfill another fantasy. 

Tessa looked over at Scott, “It was fantastic.” She stepped closer to him. He put up his hand.

”I love you. But I have to make an executive decision. My dick has no willpower around you; it’s like how puppies overeat. They just don’t know when to stop.”

”Aw, it’s cute like a puppy too. It likes when I play with it.” Tessa snorted and reached for him.

”You wicked woman. Stay over there.” Scott grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

They toweled off, cleaned up the mess they made in the bathroom—hoping housekeeping wouldn’t wonder why two towels had a few streaks of brown. Tessa insisted they rinse the towels lest housekeeping thought Scott Moir had a case of traveler’s diarrhea. They made their way to the bed and crawled in. Scott turned off the light and leaned over and kissed Tessa gently.

She turned on her side, facing Scott. She reached for his face and held her hand against his cheek. She could just make out his eyes shining in the darkness. She heard the rain start to fall.

”Thank you for tonight. It was quite the fantasy.”

”We still have half a jar left.” Scott told her.

”And we still have five days.” Tessa replied.

”We might have enough time to make a few more masterpieces.”

Tessa giggled into the darkness and snuggled into Scott’s arms, the sweet scent of chocolate wafting in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the dinner where Scott busted out his "bandmates" lie. Bandmates? Yeah because Bono and The Edge eyebang all of the time. Mick Jagger and Keith Richards think it's such a compliment when people say they make a great duo. Seriously!


	9. Written In the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott take a bike tour through Antwerp and the evening ends at a medieval castle where Scott utters the infamous "we're bandmates" line. How will it affect their relationship? Can Tessa forgive him? And what happens when they get a private tour of a wine cellar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know some folks don't like angst. There isn't angst. Just two adults working out a situation. Now, I have no idea the kind of bike tour they went on, I just googled bike tours and thanks to Jen Reid documenting every moment I know they went through St. Anne's tunnel. I am like a Detective on a cop show people. I also have no clue if the 'bandmates' dinner took place at a 400 year old castle. I just used creative license. I did put in a discussion about Scott calling them bandmates, because I think we all kinda went WTH? And, no worries there is some sexy loving too because apparently much like our fave ice dancers, I can't NOT do sexy times. Let me know how I did. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> And a special note to those of you who take the time to write, you have no idea what it means to a writer that you do that. I don't care if it's a witty comment, a gushing one, or a hey this needs some work. It's all helpful and it shows me you care. If you hit kudos. that's something too, and if you're one of the 15,000 hits on this puppy, I got mad love for you too.

“So is everyone clear on the route we are going to take? Again, Antwerp is a very bike friendly city, just always be aware.” Nicolas warned the group.

Tessa was not 100 percent sure about today’s adventure. She didn’t mind bike riding; she liked it. But, biking through a busy city scared her a bit. She had chosen a solid two wheel bike that was more of a beach bike. She looked over at Scott. He loved to bike ride; he often would ride his 15-speed bike to practice when they lived in Canton. He looked quite comfortable now; backpack on and wearing his workout clothes. She wished they offered tandem bikes. Jen was saying something to her. When she turned towards her, she realized she was actually filming an instastory.

Nicolas was their tour guide. He was a balding man, stocky with a lovely smile. He was well aware of who Tessa and Scott were and was currently ready to begin a bromance with Scott once he found out he loved to ride.

The group left the bike tour shop and headed for St. Anne’s tunnel. The famous tunnel was home to a wooden escalator but also was a destination for cyclists to cross from Antwerp into the Netherlands. Scott had been pretty excited to see it; Tessa thought it sounded like a nightmare. A narrow tunnel crammed with dozens of pedestrians and bicyclists. What could go wrong?

20 minutes into the ride, Tessa felt more relaxed. She quickly realized Antwerp loved its bikes. Nicolas knew the perfect route to take so they could enjoy the sights without fear of too many cars. Jen was keeping up a steady monologue with her Instagram followers. The woman was impressive. 

”Why don’t we take a short break here?” Nicolas suggested. “Get your water and let’s just enjoy. This area is home to many shops and restaurants. It’s a bit older than other parts but it recently has undergone revitalization.”

Tessa walked her bike over to Scott. 

”You enjoying the ride, T?” Scott asked as he squirted water into his mouth from his water bottle. Does he have to do that? Does have to make drinking water a sexy thing? Can there be one thing he does that doesn’t set me on fire with lust, Tessa wondered.

”It’s actually not bad.” Tessa responded uncapping her water and taking a long swig.

”Not bad?” Scott said in mock outrage. “It’s a beautiful day to ride.” He watched her drink, her head slightly tilted back and her neck moving as she swallowed. Why does she make drinking water look like a sport at the Sex Olympics, Scott asked himself.

”Okay” She grinned. “It IS really nice and the weather is perfect.”

”I see you chose the extra padded seat.” Scott winked.

”I’m fine, thank you very much. But all this riding… well the side effects for you...” Tessa discreetly waved her fingers near his crotch.

”Oh me and the boys are just fine. Trust me.”

”Or you could show me?” Tessa flirted back. Before Scott could answer, Nicolas signaled it was time to move on.

”Okay, everyone let’s keep going. We should reach the tunnel in about 30 minutes.”

Scott hopped on his seat and nodded his head at Tessa as she climbed onto hers. Tessa had to laugh as she heard Jen tell Kim that she was glad she already had her children because riding on the cobblestone streets was making her lady parts inoperable.

At the entrance to the tunnel, Nicolas had them gather around so he could explain the rules. Cyclists have the duty to watch out for pedestrians but basically just keep moving. Don’t stop in the middle and just avoid hitting anyone. Tessa was slightly nervous but determined. She carefully began to steer the bike down the hill into the tunnel. Pace yourself, Tessa. You are fine. Why were there so many pedestrians. Watch out, sir. Move over. A baby stroller? At the bottom, Tessa hopped off the bike and pushed it up the hill. Despite being in amazing shape, she was not going to try to navigate this part. Finally, after 20 minutes of white knuckling and many apologies and thoughts of just dumping the bike and running up the hill Tessa and the tour made it to the other side. It was beautiful and worth it. The river laid out in front of them with lots of shopping and food places to the right and left.

”I made reservations for all of us at an awesome restaurant. Serves hearty sandwiches and beer. A perfect way to finish our excursion.” Nicolas told them.

Scott was currently chatting with Johnny. Johnny and Miku were going to sing tonight and Scott and Tessa would take questions from the group. 

”Of course my beautiful wife is on her phone. Every moment must be recorded.” Johnny sighed pretending to be annoyed.

”Yeah she’s pretty attached to her phone.” Scott remarked.

”Sometimes I wonder why she has to document every part of our lives, but whaddya going to do, am I right?”

Scott did wonder how Johnny and Jen made it work. They seemed so opposite. But, from everything he could tell they seemed to get along and in fact, enjoyed those differences. He knew most people saw Tessa and him as opposites, which they were, but they also relished those differences.

Scott wound up sitting with Tom, a banker who had been on trips before with the group and Bill who tended to stand a little too close to Tessa for Scott’s liking. He was never creepy; just a bit overbearing. Part of the issue was he drank quite a bit and it loosened his tongue, the other half of it was Bill was filthy rich and thought that gave him carte blanche to not watch his words. Still, he was likeable and he was a sponsor so Scott just dealt with the constant remarks about Tessa’s beauty.

After lunch, the group checked out the view of the river. Tessa slid in next to Scott. They were away from prying ears and eyes. 

”So are you ready for tonight?” Tessa asked.

”I guess so. I mean I am sure there will be loads of questions about the Olympics. And if we are retiring.”

”And us.”

”I imagine. But we know how to answer.”

”Do we?” Tessa teased her eyes dancing over his face.

”Yes.” He grinned back at her.

”Okay because I know my green—make that gorgeous green eyes-- can distract you. And I wouldn’t want you to slip up about how much you really love doing it with your partner.”

”Ha. Ha. Yes, my mouth works faster than my brain. I haven’t said anything questionable in a long time, T.”

”Yes. Of course. Not since you announced that we might step away so we can concentrate on exploring the personal side of our relationship. I imagine so you can get to the bottom of why I’m just so restless when I sleep.” Tessa cackled.

”You know some girls would be so flattered if their best guy friend spoke about them like that.”

”Like what? Like they had an intimate knowledge of their sleeping habits?”

”Watch it, Virtch. You didn’t even know my eyes are hazel. And you also didn’t remember I wear boxers.”

”I said boxer briefs. And, you do wear those sometimes. And I know your eyes are hazel. I also know they turn a deeper hazel when you’re turned on. I also know you make a very distinct humming noise when I…”

”Hey you two. Can I get a quick photo?” Nicolas asked them not realizing he was interrupting an intimate moment. Tessa wanted to discuss tonight further with Scott. She wanted them to be on the same page when the inevitable question about their relationship came up. But she never got the chance.

The evening event was held at a castle more than 700 years old. Huge spires stood tall against the night sky as dusk took over from the daylight. Honking cars gave way to the chatter of residents enjoying a night out on the town. The group made their way inside. The castle was now an event space and had a 2-thousand wine bottle cellar. Despite its age, it felt cozy and welcoming. Giant stone and brick fireplaces bookended their space, crackling fires inside both. Oversized but modern leather couches and matching chairs were placed around the rooms. High-top cocktail tables were set up in one area and several round tables covered with tablecloths sat ready in the dining space.

They had gotten back so late from their ride, they barely had time to change. Tessa was just too tired to put on anything but a lightweight track jacket, white tee, and capri-style black pants with stripes down the sides. Scott wore black shorts and a tee. They mingled with the guests during cocktails and appetizers.

Valerie asked everyone to find a seat and then she introduced Scott and Tessa. Everyone clapped and whistled as the couple made their way to the stools.

The idea was to let the sponsors ask questions of Tessa and Scott. An intern from Gold Medal Plates began to film the session on her iPhone.

”So, what is training like for you? How was it different than before?” Lori, Tom’s wife, asked.

”Well training is quite intense. We spend time in choreography and on ice. We also have to work out in a gym and watch what we eat. In years past, we have followed a similar routine but for PyeongChang—being older and having less time to get into Olympic shape, we really relied on our B2Ten partners to help us. A typical day started with on ice training and practice, we would take a small break and then either do mental prep with our Coach J-F or head to choreography with Sam and Marie-France. We then either did more on ice training or went to the gym. We ended the day with physio like a massage and then an approved dinner.” Tessa replied.

”Sounds exhausting.”

”It really is.” Scott began. “You just have no time for anything else. Your days are very structured. You don’t talk about anything else. It’s all about ice dancing. You can drive yourself crazy. But, you do realize it’s all for a good reason.”

”How have you made your partnership work all of these years, how hard is that?”

Scott felt like he had this. “Oh with years of work. Tessa and I have been skating together for 20—almost 21 years. She has put up with me for that long!” The crowd laughed. Tessa looked over at him and smiled. “It’s a lot. I’m a lot to take. But, we work at our relationship. We check in with each other. It is unique. It is special. No one else understands it. We don’t know how to label it. We are the only people who know and understand what the other has gone through.” Scott began rubbing his hands together, a habit he did only when he was speaking in front of others and was nervous. Tessa was smiling at everyone. It was her performance smile, one she did when she was nervous. “It’s hard to explain. We’re not brother and sister. We’re not husband and wife; we’ve never been married so we don’t know what that’s like. I guess we are like… we’re bandmates.”

Tessa’s smile was plastered on her face, but it was far from genuine. She felt like a statue. Wait, what did he just say? Did he just compare them to bandmates? Bandmates. What did that even mean? Why was everyone laughing and nodding their heads? Had she missed the joke? Bandmates. The word cut into her like a thousand tiny knives. Where in the hell did he come up with that? Bandmates. Like Hall and Oates? She couldn’t think of any other bandmates. She couldn’t think of anything, except that word as she kept trying it out in her head. As Tessa sat there staring out at people who had spent upwards of $10,000 dollars to fly from Canada to Belgium to spend time with them, and of course sightsee—she felt herself falter. She knew she needed to find a restroom. Scott hadn’t meant for his words to sting or to feel disingenuous but they did. Hadn’t they just spent the last few months making each other feel special and loved? Never mind the last few months. What about these years? She had done things with Scott and to Scott she had never done in her life. No, there has to be a plausible and acceptable reason he strayed from their typical answer, she just wasn’t sure she wanted to hear it. 

”Do you plan on retiring?”

Tessa jumped in, “We haven’t made a decision but if you know it is the end, we feel it’s been the best way to end our careers. With everything that has happened during the last two years. From carrying the flag at the Olympic games to winning two golds, we are just so grateful and to have done this with Scott—I am so honored.” Tessa looked at Scott the entire time. He smiled back at her.

The session ended with a few more questions and then Valerie announced dinner. Tessa and Scott stood and smiled as the group clapped. Tessa stepped off the raised area and went to find a restroom. She could hear Scott behind her, “T--. Wait up. Tess. Tessa.” She refused to stop or turn around. She felt his hand grip her arm and spin her. 

”Hey. I was calling you.”

”I’m sorry. Did you need something?” She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

”Need something? Huh?” Scott’s face suddenly registered what Tessa had said.

”Don’t handle me T. Are you okay? You’re racing out of there.”

”Oh I’m fine. Totally.”

”Tess—talk to me.”

”There’s nothing to talk about. It’s all good Scott.” She touched his arm.

”T- don’t. J-F says not to deflect to avoid hurting the other person.”

”I’m not.”

Tessa looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of alcove. The air felt chilled like the direction of this conversation. Bricks worn from years of neglect and old age covered the walls and the ceiling. Tessa focused on the missing grout in one section. Hopefully, the bricks wouldn’t fall causing the area to cave in. Although at this moment, an avalanche of bricks seemed more palatable than this conversation.

”Tess, come on. Please.”

Scott, hands on hips, stood there for what seemed an eternity—pleading with this eyes for Tessa to confess what had made her so upset. He was determined to wait it out. Old Scott would have walked away, not necessarily giving up on her, but more on himself. Knowing he probably was the cause of her distress, Scott knew he had to stay. He just had to wait her out. Finally, he was rewarded.

”Bandmates.”

She whispered it so quietly Scott could barely hear her. He asked her to repeat what she said.

”Bandmates?” she said louder but still in a hushed tone.

”What about bandmates?”

”Us. You called us bandmates.”

”No. I said our relationship is like bandmates. That’s the best way I could describe it.”

”Why?” she pressed.

”Why?” Scott paused for a split second. He had thought bandmates was a great description. Was it not? 

“Think about it. Look at The Hip. They formed their band and were together for like what 30 years. They went through everything together. Ups and downs. Awards. Accolades. The fans. And, when Gord got sick they still went out on tour. They did that until he died because they needed to be together. And then they hung it up because they couldn’t bear to be without him. No one knows what they went through except for those guys. They are brothers. They are best friends. They defy definition. That’s us.”

Tessa looked at Scott. He seemed so sure, so earnest. Still.

”I guess so. It just seems so simple. So trivializing.” She replied.

Scott usually loved Tessa’s extensive and varied vocabulary. She was well read and it came naturally. But, tonight it irked him. Trivializing? Did she mean he made their relationship sound unimportant? If she was irritated by his answer, why hadn’t she jumped in during the Q and A. He despised the question of what they were. It just cheapened everything. He knew why people asked it. Had been over it a million times with Tess and J-F. It was the source of many fights and hurt feelings and if he was being honest, broken relationships. Girlfriends who just couldn’t understand why he and Tessa didn’t have boundaries. Normal people have boundaries. But, they weren’t normal. He had given up on explaining it to friends and to family. He knew he loved Tessa. And she loved him. They both had already admitted they were in love with each other. Still, every interview focused on their intimacy. It was their intimacy. Which by the very definition would mean it was not up for debate by others. Still, well-meaning fans and nosy media always tried to ask. Some were clever in their approach, others were more straightforward. Honestly, it shouldn’t bug him the way it does, but he and Tess had worked countless hours, had given up so much, their families had sacrificed—all for one goal. And, to have their lifetime of achievements boiled down to a few isolated kisses on ice and some sexy looks and touches, was just disrespectful. 

”I don’t think it’s trivializing. I think it’s a good way to explain to people so they understand how important we are to each other and what we mean to one another. But, if you feel differently—I am happy to listen. I want to listen.”

Tessa had made a mistake. Scott was now uncomfortable and reverting to sanctioned J-F speak. State your opinion and then offer to listen to the other person. Acknowledge their worth. She took a deep breath and let it out.

”Look. I get why you said it. I know it can be annoying and trite when people ask over and over and we have to explain. I know what we have is incredibly special. I don’t know anything different than us and how we are. You have been my life for 21 years. At least a very big part of it. I have spent more than half my life, like three-fourths of my life with you. I am not saying I have a better way to define us. I just was caught off guard.”

”T—if you don’t know by now what you mean to me. How much you mean to me…”

”I do. I know.” Her green eyes searched his to find the common ground. To find the space where they both could settle and this discussion would not dissolve into anger and resentment.

Scott reached out and touched her arm. “T—you have to know I love you. I am crazy about you. I was a goner from the moment you grabbed my hand all those years ago. This is not easy.”

”I know.” Tessa looked down at her shoes. She knew how hard Scott was trying. He was not always a great boyfriend in the past, and being a secret one had to be even harder. She knew she needed to cut him some slack but she wanted him to understand.

”T—what do you want me to say?”

”Nothing. I don’t want to have to tell you what to say. I just am not sure bandmates is such a compliment.”

”Okay. So what word would you use? Platonic business partners. Oh wait that’s three.” Scott was barely keeping the sarcasm out of his responses. Tessa knew it was going to go downhill quickly. She could see him clenching his jaw. 

”Don’t do this.”

Scott gave her arm a squeeze and pulled it back. “Tessa. I am not the one who needs to define us. I told you a long time ago, I have never needed to define us. I know what you mean to me. I get the B2Ten media team worked on phrases and tried to help us. But, I didn’t need a PR person to tell me how I should feel. And I still don’t. And, honestly you shouldn’t either. You should be able to tell me yourself. I don’t want to fight.” His eyes had a sadness and his voice was strained.

”Oh so you think I want to fight about this. I don’t need to define us either. I just wanted you to know.”

”Know what?” Scott sounded exasperated.

”Let’s not do this. I don’t want to do this here. It feels like we’re regressing. I don’t want to go back. I want to move forward.” Tessa felt herself shrinking. It happened whenever they had a disagreement. She would take on Scott’s anger and tamp it down inside of her. It made her feel small and hurt but it was easier than confronting him. Old habits die hard. In the past Scott could be counted on for two things; his mercurial disposition and making Tessa laugh more than she thought humanly possible. All that moodiness did crush her at times, but when he made her laugh—it made everything bearable. Now, she was on the verge of falling back into the old pattern.

Suddenly Scott stepped closer and invaded her space. “Tess- I’m sorry. I am.” The back of his hand brushed hers. “I don’t want to fight. I hate fighting. Like I said I don’t need a definition to know what we are or how I feel. I know saying we were like bandmates is not maybe the ideal definition. I just feel pressure to come up with something. I don’t want to feel pressured. But, even more, I don’t want to feel like I am disappointing you.” He placed his hand on her cheek; he looked into her eyes and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. Sealing their love, their partnership. He kissed her harder. She opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. He was branding her. His tongue was scorching her. She wrapped her arms around him and her hands found their way into his hair.

Tessa pulled back, breathless and panting. She looked up at Scott and found him looking at her, needing her to validate him. “You could never disappoint me. I know you didn’t mean any harm. It just felt impersonal. I know why you said it. It does make sense. I just need… I just need to know that we, THIS, this is—“ Tessa gestured between the two of them. “That this is real. That it means something.”

”T—it is real. You are real. I am real. What we have may be indefinable. But, it is known, we know it.”

Tessa exhaled. While she could admit she was still not pleased with Scott’s choice of words, it no longer mattered as much as it had 15 minutes ago. What was more important was how they saw each other. She saw him as a husband and father one day. She saw Scott for who he was in the past, who he is now, and who he could become. She saw him in her life. And, nothing and no one would ever take that from her.

”Are we okay? I need to know we are okay.” For once after a disagreement, Scott didn’t look like a little boy apologizing for being an ass. He didn’t come across insincere or having to be forced to do something he didn’t think he needed to. He was apologizing as a man who genuinely loved her and wanted to make things right.

”Yes. We are okay. I may not like the word choice, but I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And we are so okay. 100 percent.”

Scott ran his thumb over her cheekbone, “You take my breath away, Tessa.”

Tessa’s lips lifted into a smile. “Scott...”

”You do.”

”You flatter me.”

Scott kissed her cheek. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, her green eyes staring up—clear and shining. His hazel eyes looking down full of love and wonder. 

”You leave me breathless, Scott Moir.”

Scott closed his eyes and when he opened them he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. A few minutes later, he pulled back. Tessa’s lips were swollen and pink. She was flush. Scott’s hair needed to be fixed.

”So…” He started.

Tessa chuckled. “Yeah. Maybe we should head back out, eat some food.”

”Good idea. And, then I am taking you back to the hotel.”

Tessa laughed and gave Scott a quick peck. “Oh for a quick practice session? You know like a band meeting?”

Scott snorted. “Yeah sure. Trust me though, Hall and Oates don’t practice like this.”

Tessa’s laugh echoed in the alcove as she placed another quick kiss on Scott’s mouth, “Maybe I’ll play groupie instead of bandmate.” She threw out over her shoulder as she left Scott standing there.

”Jesus, Woman.” Scott looked upwards and shook his head.

Dinner was delicious and as dessert and coffee was being prepared, the general manager of the castle asked Tessa and Scott if they would like a private tour of the wine cellar. Tessa didn’t want to miss the musical performance; the general manager assured them it would be at least 45 minutes before they would start.

Thomas Jansen was a third generation sommelier and winemaker. At 42, he took over the business from his father. He was engaging and easy going. Thomas led then through a series of hallways to a wooden door hidden in an archway. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He flipped on a switch and a stone staircase came into view. 

”Just head down the stairs.” 

At the bottom of the staircase was another hallway and at the end was a wooden door with ornate metal decorations. Thomas opened that door and revealed the wine cellar. To the left was a small round tasting table and along the walls were bottles. So many bottles.

”Oh my.” Tessa was in awe. “This is incredible.”

”Thank you. It has been in my family for generations. As I mentioned during the tour upstairs, this castle was my family’s home at one time. Now we use it for events like weddings and of course, tonight.”

”Where is all of this wine from?” Scott inquired.

”Some of it is from our vineyard up in the mountain area, and the rest we have collected over the years. It is an impressive collection. We have some really great bottles. I love to come to this space and think, you know get away. It’s soundproof. So no one will hear me singing.”

They all laughed. Scott walked around looking carefully, he was afraid a wrong move would upend a bottle and his bank account.

”It is a favorite place for my wife and I to dine. We eat at the table in the back room which my great-great-great grandfather and namesake, Thomas, made. It weighs about 900 pounds. Solid wood. It was the dining room table for the castle for about 150 years. We set up candles and pick a bottle. It’s quite romantic.” He blushed.

”I imagine. How lovely.” Tessa grinned.

”So there are five rooms total, each one houses about five hundred bottles. We provide wine for many restaurants around Antwerp and we also deal one on one with many customers around the world. We sell them the wine from our collection but we also can procure wine for them.”

Tessa felt a bit chilled in the cellar. She glanced over at Scott who was looking at a series of photographs of Thomas’s family. 

”This bottle here...” Thomas put on a pair of white gloves and gently slid a bottle out of its home. Scott turned his attention to the man and the bottle. “This bottle is a Rothschild. It is a full-bodied red and is about 150 years old.”

”Can you drink it? I don’t imagine you could?” Tessa ventured.

”No. I mean you could but it wouldn’t taste very good. No, this is a showcase wine. We put it on display. It came to us through an auction. It’s worth about 150-thousand dollars.”

Scott’s eyes opened wide. Tessa gasped.

”I know. It’s a lot to take in.” He carefully returned the bottle to its slot.

A light flashed on the wall. Thomas looked at it. “Oh that’s the staff, no cell phone service here, so we use that light flash as a signal. Works on a pulley system. I should head up. Please feel free to stay down here and look around. We have many photographs to enjoy. Come up when you are done… “ He checked his watch. “Johnny will sing in about 35 minutes.”

Scott looked at Tessa and lifted his shoulder. She smiled. “I think if you don’t mind, we would love to stay and look around.”

”We promise not to handle the wine or drink it.” Scott joked.

”Feel free to open a bottle or two…” Thomas joked back. “Very well. I will come get you in about a half hour or if you want to come up on your own that’s fine too.”

Thomas left and quietly shut the door. Tessa and Scott spent the next few minutes walking around the rooms and soaking in the history. They ended up in the back room which was a bit different than the other rooms. This was smaller, with only a few wine racks. In the corner was the table Thomas had mentioned. It was gorgeous. Solid espresso-colored hand-scraped wood. Tessa ran her fingertips over it. She could almost feel the generations of Jansens that had eaten meals at the table. Scott joined her.

”Beautiful.” Tessa murmured.

”She is.” Scott agreed looking at Tessa. He pushed back a few stray hairs and kissed her neck and inhaled her scent.

Tessa let loose a small giggle. “Scott. Behave.”

”What? You heard Thomas. The place is soundproof.”

”But I am sure he has cameras.”

”Do YOU see any?”

”I think that would be the point, not to see them.”

”Well it’s a chance I am willing to take.” He kissed her neck again and nipped. Tessa felt something inside of her stir and come to life. She weighed the options. Make out with Scott in a 14th century castle or head upstairs for dessert. Who was she kidding. She loved dessert. But, the idea of Scott and her in a castle. She turned to him and wound her hands around the nape of his neck and kissed him passionately. Things heated up quickly and Scott’s hands began roaming all over Tessa’s body.

”Mmm… Scott. We should stop.”

”Hmm. We should.” He agreed, though he didn’t seem very convinced.

”Scott.” Tessa felt Scott’s hand under the front of her shirt and climbing. Do they dare? What if Thomas came back early? What if there was a camera? The what ifs left her head as rapidly as they came. Scott’s mouth had moved on to her neck and earlobes and she was thrilled. She unbuckled Scott’s belt and fumbled with his button. She unzipped his shorts and pulled them down. She reached into his boxers and stroked his cock. Scott moaned and licked her neck.

Scott grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the table. It didn’t budge. She continued stroking Scott. Scott reached down and slid her pants off. He pulled her underwear off as well and tossed them on the floor. Tessa glanced to see where they landed so she could find them quickly. Scott rubbed her core and spread her apart with his fingers. 

”I need you.” She breathed out.

Scott slid into Tessa as she whimpered. She wrapped her legs low on his waist as he glided in and out of her. Tessa’s grabbed the back of Scott’s shirt in her fingers bunching the material as she held on. She tried to get him inside of her deeper. Scott grabbed her shins and lifted her legs off him and held them apart-- knees bent, on either side of her as he pushed in and out. Tessa fell back onto the table. The sensation was so good her arms fell outwards and she tried to grip the edges of table. It was too wide and her fingernails just scraped the wood. She hoped she hadn’t damaged the table. 

Scott looked down at Tessa, her face flushed with the signs of passion written across it. She was crying out and trying to get a grip on the table. He said a quick prayer there wasn’t a hidden camera or security would have quite a video on their hands. He also couldn’t think of anything hotter than fucking Tessa on a centuries old table inside a medieval castle. He pushed her legs farther back towards her head, the benefit of having an extremely limber and flexible partner. The new position had him buried to the hilt inside of Tessa. Thank goodness for the soundproof cellar, because by now they would have been discovered. Tessa’s cries echoed off the stone walls.

Tessa’s eyes found Scott’s. She grabbed his wrists and cried out. He was so deep, every thrust filled her. Scott’s grunting joined her moans as he rocked harder into her. Tessa was ready to explode. Scott let her legs go and leaned over her. Tessa kept her legs bent by her head, as Scott pushed harder and harder. Scott interlocked their hands and stretched them over her head and jerked into her. Tessa screamed out as her release took over. Seconds later, she felt Scott come; warm and powerful coating her inner walls. He finished with a few quick pumps and then collapsed onto her. 

Tessa pet the back of Scott’s head as he lay on top of her for a moment. He turned towards her and kissed her gently. “As much as I would love to stay like this, we should get dressed.”

Scott helped Tessa up and handed over her clothing. 

”Do you really think they have a camera, T?”

”Oh now you’re worried? After you just…” Tessa flapped her hand over the table. “took me on a family heirloom.”

”Babe… we could have stopped.”

”Babe?”

”Baby?”

”Now it’s Baby?”

”I’m trying some nicknames out. I just think if they did have a camera, the security people would have come down here and stopped us.”

”Really Scott? You don’t think they’d get their jollies watching us?”

”Ewww. Seriously Tess.”

”I think we’re okay.”

”Maybe we can ask Thomas.” Scott suggested immediately regretting it once he saw the look in Tessa’s eyes.

”Yes. Thomas—quick question. This cellar is amazing. Do you happen to have a hidden camera? Why you ask? Well Scott and I just defiled your great, great however many greats grandfather’s handmade family heirloom by having a quick fuck on it because we lack any kind of self-control.”

”I was actually thinking more along the lines of do you have a camera to protect the wine, but hey if you want to out us, cool.” Scott chuckled.

They heard footsteps around the corner and turned towards the noise.

Thomas walked into the room. “Ah there you two are! We are ready for Johnny and Miku and dessert and coffee is coming out. So did you enjoy the cellar? Find anything interesting?”

”Oh yes. It’s lovely.” Tessa nodded her head quickly.

”With so much wine, expensive wine… and with the age of the castle how do you protect it?” Scott began. Tessa looked at him. “I mean do you have a security system or like a hidden camera down here?”

”A camera? Why do you ask? Did you steal a bottle, Scott?” Thomas winked.

”Uh…” Scott scratched the back of his neck. Stop it, Tessa silently begged him. “No, nothing like that Thomas. Just curious how one handles electrical stuff. I bought an older house back in Ilderton. Tessa has a 100 year old home. I know we both had to redo all the electrical. I was wondering how it works for a 700 year old castle.” Scott finished. Tessa’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. Good thinking Scott. Her boyfriend is a brilliant liar, probably not the best quality in a man you want to spend your life with but that lying comes in handy when having to figure out if your sex romp in a wine cellar was captured on video.

”We do have cameras.” Tessa coughed out. Shit, they saw her. Thomas’s security people saw her and Scott fucking. Scott tried to remain calm, his jaw clenched. “We have them to the entrance to the cellar.” God forgive us, Tessa begged. Was it a sin to fornicate in a castle built by monks? If it was, Tessa would gladly pay the penance because Scott was masterful tonight.

”By the entrance, that makes sense.” Scott agreed.

”And of course, in the front room.” 

Scott swallowed hard. His throat was so dry. Jesus, why didn’t he just learn his lesson. He and Tessa had taken so many risks. Public places like rooftop pools patrolled by security guards and hotel balconies within earshot of their friends. They had nearly been caught several times. They had some missteps, the texting snafu with Javi and Chiddy. But now they had really gone too far. 

”But that’s it. Because we can’t get cellphone service down here, it’s too hard to set up a security camera anywhere but in those front areas. We’d have to burrow through tons of stone and brick.”

”Oh good.” Tessa blurted out. Scott and Thomas both looked at her. Thomas in surprise, Scott like she was crazy.

”I, uh, mean… oh good you have security. The wine is so precious. To think someone could have access…” Scott’s eyebrows were now practically up to his hairline. Apparently her lying skills were not as good as his. “You should protect it.” She finished weakly.

”Yes I agree.” Thomas said nodding his head in agreement. “Okay then, shall we head up.”

Tessa felt Scott’s hand press into her back as they headed through the rooms to the entrance. He heard her whisper ‘sorry’. She felt him squeeze her waist and she relaxed.

Tessa could hear the guitar player warming up. She and Scott took their seats as Johnny and Miku made their way to the front. Scott threw his arm around the back of Tessa’s chair and she snuggled in a bit closer to him. Jen Reid noticed them. Where have they been, she wondered? She thought she had overheard Thomas offering to take them on a private tour of the wine cellar but that was nearly 45 minutes ago. How long does it take to look at wine.

She turned her attention to her husband. “So this first song, I wrote about a special woman. I was 20 years old living in Canada, going to college. I had just gone on a date with this spectacular woman. She was funny, smart, and gorgeous. I had never met a soul like her. Fast forward years later and we have four kids and every night I thank God for giving me this extraordinary soul to go through life with. About 10 years ago, I wrote this song for my wife. Our love story was written in the stars. Jen-- love you baby.”

Jen’s eyes filled with tears. Her husband was such a mush pile. That was their little thing. Any time people asked Johnny the secret to a long marriage, he said there wasn’t a secret. Jen agreed. It was just hard work, open communication, and love. Oh and it was written in the stars. It reminded her of Tessa and Scott’s answers to the same question about their partnership. No secrets. Just old-fashioned talking and communication. They worked hard to make it work. Like her and Johnny. She smiled as the familiar notes of ‘Woman Like You’ began.

_Have I told you. Have I shown you…. what I'm feeling, when I hold you. It feels like heaven…_

Tessa slotted closer to Scott. She could feel his heartbeat. She could smell his distinct scent. Her eyes closed.

_Heaven surrounds me. Every time you, you wrap your arms around me. And there's nothing I can say or ever do. To deserve the love of a woman like you…_

Scott traced little circles on Tessa’s shoulder. Jen glanced over. She smiled. She knew whatever was going on was something special. And, she would figure it out. Not to divulge their secret, but to affirm that love stories still do exist. And, that hers wasn’t the only one written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... up next. The bandmates Instagram video goes up. And comes down. Our ice dancers... dance in the street. And we head off to France. For champagne and a romantic love story that I have had in my back pocket for months.


	10. Bandmates For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott leave Belgium and head for France. The bandmates video makes it onto Instagram. Scott and Tessa have an intense talk about their relationship. Scott receives news about a new opportunity so what will Tessa do? And of course, there's sex. Because c'mon it's me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Wasn't thrilled with the chapter so I reworked it and reworked it. Meanwhile, the TYCT kicked off and apparently so did ice banging and an ode to Magic Mike. Saw three great posts on twitter... one talked about how Tessa and Scott were getting all of their sexual frustration out so they could handle the bus ride. HAHA! And another one suggesting that during "Pony" people throw money on the ice and they can give it charity. BAHAHAHA! I hope Tessa and Scott see that... good idea! And the slo mo video of Scott's ass coming in hot at that woman's camera. Good Lord. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Sylvie scrolled through her phone and read the comments. Occasionally, she would murmur something or chuckle but mostly she just nodded her head. Trish rocked slightly on her feet. She had never meant for this to happen. She hoped Sylvie wouldn’t be mad. Trish loved this internship and didn’t want anything she had done or inadvertently done, to tarnish it. When Sylvie had selected her instead of the four other PR and Marketing interns to travel with her to Antwerp and France, Trish could have cried. To be honest, she did. When she called her mom in Windsor, the enthusiasm and pride in her mom’s voice had practically jumped out at Trish and brought her to tears. Well, just suck it up, whatever the punishment—even if it was being sent back to Toronto, Trish would take it and would also express her gratitude to Sylvie for the opportunity, albeit short-lived.

”Well.” Sylvie removed her reading glasses and looked at Trish. “Clearly people have their opinions.”

Trish nodded, unsure if she should speak.

”What do you suggest we do, Trish? How should we handle this?”

Trish inhaled. She had rehearsed this very answer this morning in her hotel room right after she noticed all of the comments on the video she posted from last night’s event. She cleared her throat slightly.

”I think…” her voice sounded hoarse and broken. She started over as she could feel a flush crawl up her neck. “I think we should take it down. We don’t need to offer an explanation. It’s better if we don’t. Yes, I am sure fans will repost it and still comment, we can’t control that. I can and will apologize to Scott and Tessa.”

Sylvie studied the young woman. Trish was bright and more than capable, certainly more so than the dozen or so interns that had come before her and the three current ones she worked beside. Trish didn’t brownnose, kept her head down, and had smart and creative ideas. Choosing her to come on this trip had been an easy decision; Sylvie needed someone with strong Social Media skills and also Trish had quite a following on Instagram, not to mention she had come up with the best plan for Social Media to launch the new initiative, ‘Canada’s Great Kitchen Party’. No one could have anticipated the backlash over this video, not Sylvie and certainly not a 20 year old Marketing major at Western University. 

”We always know Tessa and Scott’s fans are a little crazed. This is not your fault Trish. I am surprised at Scott’s choice of words. But, they are his.”

Trish relaxed slightly, maybe Sylvie wouldn’t send her home after all.

”I think we will take it down. I think you are right. We won’t say anything and we—not just you—will apologize to Tessa and Scott. I agreed with your decision to post this video. How were we to know the fans would mock the word, ‘bandmates’. Besides, who the hell describes a two decade long relationship that fluctuates between high school buddies, a rom com, and some sort of soft core porn flick as bandmates. For fuck’s sake, what is wrong with that man?”

A giggle escaped Trish. “Sorry, Sylvie. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Sylvia chuckled too. “Did you see the comment… ‘does every time Scott bury his nose in Tessa’s neck count as a band meeting?’. Or ‘business partners or bandmates, I’m confused Canada’ “ Sylvie couldn’t contain her laughter. She knew it was not appropriate but she couldn’t help it.

”They are now posting photos of Tessa and Scott in super sexy ice skating positions and captioning them ‘band meeting’. And they also are asking about band rehearsals and band names. One suggested The Platonics.” Trish told her.

Sylvie looked at her. And burst into hysterics. The two laughed for a bit.

Tessa was zipping her suitcase shut when her phone buzzed. She checked it. A text from Kaitlyn.

 _So can anyone join the band? Or is it a duo?_ followed by a musical instrument emoji and the laughing-crying emoji.

 _Can you play an instrument?_ winky face emoji

_Not really but Andrew wants to teach our imaginary cat to play the keyboard like that cat video we saw. He wants to post it to YouTube and have it go viral. He has big plans for this cat. A lot is riding on a fake pet. Haha._

_OMG. Is he for real?_

_Pity me please Tess. He first wanted to teach it the xylophone until I explained cats do not have opposable thumbs and he would have to glue the sticks to its paws. The disappointment was real. So what’s up with Moir?_

_Oh K. That is too funny about the cat. Scott felt really badly about the bandmates comment. His reason made sense to him. It hurt to be honest. So we talked about it and now we’re good. I feel better. He still feels awful. You know how he gets. How we get._

_Aw. I do know. You know that kid loves you. He would rather cut off his own hair than hurt you_

Tessa read the message and laughed. What the heck?

_Damn autocorrect T_

_Sorry! Hand. Cut off his own hand. Sounds more dramatic with his hair, am I right…_

_Haha. Yes, given the current state of his hair, taking scissors to it might be traumatic._

The two friends texted for a few more minutes until Tessa had to go so she could meet the others for the bus ride to Reims. 

Tessa and Scott sat next to each other, determined to work on the ‘Thank You Canada’ tour. Decisions had to be made about costumes, dance numbers, and stages. The coach was quite nice and roomy with two restrooms in the back. Much too small for two people, Scott had already looked. Tessa laughed when he returned from his reconnaissance mission and told her she would have to keep her hands off the man meat. After about an hour into the nearly four hour ride, Scott stood up to stretch his legs. He decided to walk up and down the aisle for a few minutes. Tessa stood up and stretched her arms over her head. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to scroll through Instagram while she leaned back on the edge of Scott’s seat. She noticed she had been tagged quite a lot. She looked and upon further examination saw it was a video. She watched it. Many times. Tessa would recognize the video and the conversation anywhere, even with the sound down. It was the bandmates video. What in the world, she thought. She scrolled through the comments. Apparently their fans found Scott’s choice of words confusing and hilarious. Well, at least they supported her. Some of the comments were a bit cruel, others were hysterical. Still, she didn’t want this video to be up on Social Media. She didn’t want to have to see it every day as a reminder that the man she loved had branded them in such an unbelievable way. Tessa noticed the GMP account didn’t have the video posted. She had to find Sylvie and ask what was going on. Maybe someone had leaked it.

Sylvie and Trish had not had an opportunity to chat with Tessa and Scott. Sylvie decided she would find the pair on the bus and ask to speak with them once they arrived in Reims. The video was taken down but many fans had already reposted it.

Sylvie stood up. As she turned around, she spotted Scott walking up the aisle. 

”Hey Sylvie.”

”Hi Scott. How are you?”

”Good. Just needed to stretch.”

”Yes. Me as well. Scott... I was hoping that Trish and I could speak with you and Tessa once we arrive in Reims.”

”Yeah. Sure. Is everything okay?”

”Yes. It’s a small matter, we have handled it but we wanted to talk about it with you.”

Tessa noticed Scott chatting with Sylvie. Tessa walked up the aisle to join them. 

”Oh Tessa. Hello.”

”Hi Sylvie. I was hoping to chat with you for a moment.”

”Yes, of course.”

”I noticed on Instagram there is a video making the rounds. It’s a video of Scott and me at last night’s event.”

Scott looked at Tessa. What in the world was she talking about? What video? His first thought was oh fuck, there WAS a hidden camera in the cellar. Shit. What now? And what was Sylvie going to do about it? Issue a statement that it was fake? If it had sound, there was no one who would believe it was fake once they heard Tessa’s screams of pleasure.

”Yes we know all about it. I am so sorry.” Sylvie replied.

Okay, surely Tess would not be this calm if a sex tape was on Instagram. Tessa was a very private person. What kind of video could it be?

”As I said, Trish and I are very sorry. When we posted it, we didn’t mean for this to happen. We realize now it should have been kept private. Which is why we took it down.”

No way is it a sex tape, Scott told himself. Why in the world would GMP post a sex tape? Visit Belgium and France with Olympic Gold Medallists Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue. See castles, enjoy walking tours, drink beer in Belgium and champagne in France and also watch Scott make his partner of two decades come in a centuries old wine cellar as they do it on a precious family heirloom captured on closed circuit security cameras.

”Scott and I totally understand. Our fans can be quite excitable, to say the least. They are part bloodhounds and any little misstep or moment sends them into a frenzy of speculation. I am sure you understand. Especially after reading the comments.”

”Yes. We did see them. Again, Trish and I are so sorry.”

By now, Trish was out of her chair and listening intently. “Tessa. Scott. I am so sorry. I had no idea when I posted the video that people would say those things. Please accept my apology.”

”Oh, Trish. No. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all.” Tessa began. Yeah, Scott thought. Unless you posted our sex video. What the fuck did this girl do?

Trish turned to Scott, “As you know I’m in charge of content for GMP’s Social Media and I posted the video of your talk last night where you described your relationship with Tessa like bandmates.”

Scott swallowed hard. He nodded.

”Anyhow, the fans saw it. And, they really reacted. I am so sorry. We took it down. I never meant for this to happen. I didn’t think anything of it. I thought fans would enjoy a glimpse of the talk.”

Shit, that damn word would haunt him forever. What in the holy fuck? He was never giving another interview. He smiled at Tessa and turned to Trish.

”Oh Trish. That’s all on me. I was trying to make a point, and it didn’t come out quite right. Don’t worry about it. I rarely pay attention to Instagram and the twitters. And I am never on Facebox.” He grinned.

Trish laughed. Scott Moir was as charming as he was handsome. 

”Scott is totally right. It’s okay Trish. You couldn’t have known what would happen.” Tessa reiterated.

The foursome chatted for a few more minutes and then Tessa and Scott went back to their seats.

Tessa was looking out the window when she felt Scott tap her shoulder.

”T—I really am sorry about the whole bandmates thing. I never meant for it to turn into this. I said it as a way of helping others to understand us. What we have. What we are.”

”I know. Some of the comments were pretty funny. It’s fine. Really.” She smiled at him.

But Scott knew it wasn’t. He had messed up. Tessa’s feelings were deeply hurt and she was doing what she had done for the last 20 years, compartmentalize her own feelings in order to spare someone else’s. He wasn’t going to let her do that.

”T—I can’t stop thinking about this. I know you keep saying it’s fine. But it isn’t, is it?”

Tessa kept staring out the window. She began to worry her lip. Scott waited patiently, not one of his strong suits. A good minute passed by.

”No.” Tessa replied quietly.

Scott exhaled. “Why… why didn’t you just tell me?”

”Because. I really want to see your side of it. I just don’t. I don’t see how… I don’t see what we have, what we have been to each other the last 20 years is anything like bandmates. And, to be honest, it isn’t even the word that bothers me. I am just so tired of having to define what we are. I can’t think of a better word because this—you and me—and what we have is all I have ever known. I am in the middle of this and I can’t explain it. Why is that?”

Scott shifted in his seat to face her. “Maybe it’s one of those things that just can’t be explained. Why did my Aunt Carol put us together?”

Tessa raised her eyebrow. “Because we were the same height and all of the other girls couldn’t skate fast enough to keep up with you.”

”I know that, T. I mean what made her say those two little kids should be together. We were so little. We were awkward. We didn’t even look at each other. I didn’t speak to you. We just held hands and skated. That hardly screams Olympian material.”

” I don’t know. Ask her.”

”I have and she says she doesn’t know. She said she had just finished teaching you to do a jump and you learned it faster than any other girl she had ever taught. She said you were tiny and shy but when you skated, it all was different. She said I had too much energy for my own good. I never slowed down. But, when I was with you, it was all different.”

”What’s your point?” Tessa sounded harsh but she didn’t mean to. Her head hurt and her heart still was hurting and Scott was taking her down memory lane with no end in sight.

”T—don’t you see. No one knows. Some mysterious thing brought us together. It’s something unknowable. It’s not God or some other being. It’s fate. It’s destiny. It’s the universe. It’s all of those things. Or maybe none. I just know my life changed when a little girl took my hand and never let it go. I know that you were the only one for me. I was meant to skate with you. You were meant for me. I can’t explain why we have insane chemistry, I just know we do. I can’t explain why this all happened, why we came back and won gold, but we did. Why you had to have two surgeries. Why I fell apart after Sochi. I do know the whys don’t matter as much as us. I just know that what we have is pretty darn special and it’s not up for debate or for speculation. It’s for us. And that has to be good enough for the fans and the media.”

Tessa sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap. Scott was in her head. She couldn’t bring herself to respond, at least not yet.

Scott sat back and blew out a puff of air. He had just poured his heart out to her and she was silent. It reminded him of the small blowup in her home. He knew she had heard him. She was a thinker. But what was there to think about? 

”T—please say something.”

”If we can’t explain it, how do we know this is even what we think it is? People say they know the moment they fell in love. They can describe it in vivid detail; with words that would lift your heart and make you say wow I want that. People say we are the definition of love but how do they know that? They’re just projecting their romanticized idea of love onto us. We look at each other a certain way when we skate so it must be love. You talk about me so sweetly; fans want their own Scott Moir. They make me seem like some perfect yet relatable version of myself. It’s not real.”

Scott was fuming. “You’re saying this is not real.” He gritted out.

Tessa caught the flash of anger in his eyes and braced herself.

”I look at you on the ice a certain way because it is real. I say sweet things about you because they are the truth. It is romantic. But it’s also hard work. It’s fights, it’s making up, it’s wanting something more for the other person than yourself. It’s not wanting to let the other down. It’s about a million things, Tessa. That’s what love is. A million fucking things. Not just one thing. Or two. “

Hot tears filled Tessa’s eyes and threatened to spill over. She wiped them away quickly. Scott was reaching out to her and she was keeping him at arm’s length. It hadn’t worked before Sochi when she denied her true feelings. It hadn’t worked after Sochi when she found herself with Ryan. It hadn’t worked every time she tried to give Scott space so he could sort out his issues. It left her feeling like she was treading water in the ocean with no chance of getting to him. And it certainly wasn’t working now. Wasn’t that the definition of insanity?

”Scott—I am sorry. I know you are hurt. I know I keep you at a distance. It’s all so complicated. My feelings for you are complicated. Loving Scott, my friend and skating partner, is so easy. Loving Scott—the man, is much harder. Not because of you. Because of me. You are the first real relationship I have had. You’ve done this before. I don’t let people in. I have wanted this—us-- for so long, and now that it’s here I am afraid of screwing it up. I just don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend. You’re so much more. Everyone told us becoming romantically involved is a mistake. We have a business together, we skate together. We need to keep it all separate.”

”Tell that to Marie-France and Patrice.”

”How can you be so sure? How do you know?”

”Because. Because I trust you. I trust you more than I trust me. I want you more than anything Tessa. It should be obvious. With as much shit as I have said about us in the past, it would be obvious to a blind and deaf man how crazy I am for you. Yeah, I have had girlfriends before. Jessica—that’s a first crazy in love relationship where you’re young and think you are in love but you’re not. It’s all lust and sex.”

Tessa glared at him.

”For fuck’s sake, I was 18, T. Cassandra was a distraction from everything. I wanted you. But, I couldn’t have you. It was all so confusing. Marina. Training with Charlie and Meryl. Doing the docuseries. I used Cassandra. I do feel badly about that. After Sochi, me and you-- we both were such messes. Kaitlyn was the perfect solution. She was a bright spot. But, in the end, the same thing happened.

”What’s that?” Tessa asked already knowing the answer.

”You. Catching your eye during Miku’s performance was no accident. We found each other because we always do. You know that. We can fight this all we want. You can push me away and I will chase you. Eventually, I will catch you and then what? God Tessa. I fucking love you. I am not losing you because you can’t handle this or refuse to handle this. I am here. I am not going anywhere. I know what I want. I have told you that. I want you. I have always wanted you. I will want you until the day I die. And even after, I will still want you.”

Tessa felt all of her insecurities fade away. Here was Scott baring his heart out, so sure of everything. Scott—who never liked to get too deep was less a chicken than she. He was confident and willing to fight for her. For them. He was always protecting her. With her eyes closed, she saw images flash across. Images of them as kids; Scott handing her the flowers and kissing her cheek. His first kiss. Hers too. Scott holding her hand at the end of their routine in Vancouver. She could hear him telling her it wasn’t enough and then laughing. They had won gold. The image of waking up in the hospital and he was holding her hand and kissing it. The times he brought her chocolate or doughnuts. How she drove him crazy with coffee orders but he still showed up with a Starbucks every morning for her. An image in a dark bar. A piano playing softly. And Miku’s voice singing about the touch of someone’s hand. Walking into the stadium with Scott and holding the flag. An image of Scott skating back from her and celebrating as she cried and laughed. An image of the final results and hearing her name and his with the words first place. Scott jumping to his feet and pulling her up off the bench. An image of him making love to her. Scott kissing her. Scott sleeping. And that’s when Tessa knew. She felt it in her heart, a beat that was solely for him. She craved him. She craved his touch. She craved his voice. She craved hearing him say her name. She craved his attention. She wanted him. She turned and looked at him.

”I love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love another person.”

”You sure about that?” He teased her.

”Very, very sure.” She grinned. “I wish I could kiss you. But I’m afraid Trish would catch us and post it on Instagram.”

”Chalk it up to band rehearsal.” He eyed her hoping she would find it funny.

Tessa laughed out loud, “We can rehearse later. I have some new things I want to try.”

”Just kill me.” He whispered in her ear giving her lobe a little nip.

Soon they arrived at their lunch destination, the Chimay Trappist Monk Abbey. A farm, brewery, and dairy in Chimay, France. The monks produced world-famous ale and cheese. 

Francois would be their guide for the afternoon. He led them on a tour of the abbey and the grounds. Tessa thought it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Green rolling hills served as a backdrop for the abbey and the farm. She could tell Scott felt more at home here than anywhere else on their adventure. 

Francois brought them over to the animal area, lambs and sheep walked about. Soon, Tessa felt something tugging on her sweatshirt that was tied around her waist. She turned thinking it was Scott, instead it was a lamb suckling on her hoodie’s sleeve. 

”No, no, no.” Tessa said gently while tugging back on her hoodie. Scott was nearby watching, knowing which one was going to win this tug of war.

Francois came up to Tessa, “Oh I am so sorry. The lambs are not fully weaned so she thinks you have something she wants—milk.” He gently pulled the small lamb back and bent down and picked her up.

Tessa oohed and aahed over the lamb as she pet it. “Such a good lambie. So soft. But, you shouldn’t chew on things that don’t belong to you.”

Francois called the group together and they made their way to where lunch was being served. Scott fell in beside Tessa. “Should I be jealous of the little lamb? He seems quite fond of you.

”It’s a she and quite frankly her manners are atrocious. She tried to eat my hoodie.”

”Guess she doesn’t realize your hoodie is not the best tasting part of you.” He grinned.

Tessa side-eyed Scott. “Really. At a monastery?”

”Hey the monks may have taken vows of chastity, but I sure haven’t.” Scott said playfully.

Tessa laughed and took her seat. Scott pushed her chair in for her and sat next to her. Francois explained the finer points of Trappist ale; the stringent rules it followed, how it was sweeter than typical beer, and tasted better as it aged. Scott enjoyed it and even Tessa who was not as fond of beer as she was wine, found it pleasing.

After lunch, Francois released them for an hour to explore the grounds, he pointed out the gardens and the original monastery. Francois let them know they might see monks around the area and to understand that while they had not taken a vow of silence, the monks subscribed to the order of the Benedictine and were quite strict. They only spoke when necessary. 

Tessa wanted to see the gardens so she and Scott took off in that direction. Jen, Johnny, and a few others followed. The air smelled fresh and the only sounds that could be heard were their soft footsteps as they walked on the grass. They reached the garden area, filled with roses and other flowering bushes. Tessa spotted several monks in their robes tending to the plants. After a few moments, Tessa and Scott found themselves in a small closed off area of the garden surrounded by tall hedges. 

”What are you thinking?” Tessa asked Scott as she touched the hedge. 

”That this place looks nice and private.” Scott kissed the top of her head.

”You know we can’t…” her voice barely a whisper.

”Yes, T. I am aware that we cannot have sex at an abbey.” He chuckled.

Tessa walked a bit farther into the garden and found an old bench. She sat down and Scott joined her. The wind gently blowing with the sounds of bleeting sheep in the background and occasional rooster. Tessa found the idyllic setting comforting and relaxing.

”So, answer me this T. You can only have one food the rest of your life, what is it?”

Tessa chuckled, she loved playing this game. “Probably chocolate.”

”You consider that a food?”

”Yes, I do. And you?”

”Steak. And potatoes.”

”My turn, name a favorite song and a memory to go with that song.”

”Oh good one Virtch. Hmmm.”

Scott thought for a few seconds. “Long Time Running. Gala Dance at Olympics. I was super emotional; I know… you’re surprised. I swear I almost kissed you on the ice when we finished.”

Tessa smiled at him wistfully. “You did kiss me, on the cheek. That was a moment for sure.” Tessa chewed on the inside of her mouth as she contemplated her choice. “Better Man. Driving to Canton from London right after my second surgery. It came on the radio. We had just stopped for a Tim’s. You sang it. I think that’s when I knew.”

”Knew what?”

”That no matter what happened you’d be there. No matter where we go in life, we will always have each other.”

”You will always have me T. Always.”

Tessa found herself locked into a passionate staring contest with Scott. She was just about to surrender and kiss him when she heard, “There you both are.”

They looked up to see Jen Reid. “Valerie wants to leave so we can get to the hotel a bit earlier and have time for a group dinner.”

Tessa stood up, “Be right there Jen, I just want to grab a picture.”

”Sure. See you on the bus.”

”Does it seem like all we do on this trip is eat and drink beer?” Scott asked.

”Well it is an eating tour trip. And we will be drinking champagne for the next three days. So get ready.” She laughed.

The group arrived at the Premier Hotel de la Paix in Reims. The modern hotel was in the heart of the city and had wonderful views of the skyline.

Jen couldn’t believe her luck. While most guests booked the Privilege rooms which were well appointed, she booked the one and only suite. It came with a terrace and a sitting room. If the red couch from the previous hotel was an issue, the red couch in this room was a situation. An awful and creepy situation. She posted a tour to her instastories feed marveling at the garishness of the room. 

Meanwhile, Tessa was currently whining to Scott how their rooms were so far apart, there would be no way for them to sneak around without getting caught. Scott leaned down and kissed her neck hoping to distract her.

”Tess—it’s fine. We snuck around before, we can do it again. I happen to have extraordinary ninja skills.”

”But, usually our rooms are next to each other or across from each other. Mmmm. I like that.” She whispered succumbing to his advances. “We have about an hour before dinner.” Tessa moaned as she pulled her workout pants and underwear off. Scott pulled her t-shirt up and off. He made quick work of his own pants as Tessa reached for his boxers.

Scott lifted Tessa up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he found the wall. Scott was already hard. He reached down between them and stroked her. He placed two fingers inside of her as she playfully bit down on his shoulder. She could feel Scott’s cock scraping along her core, teasing her. Seconds later, Scott slid into her. Tessa wrapped her legs tighter around Scott and squeezed her walls against his cock, he groaned. 

”T—“

Tessa giggled. She couldn’t help it. She wasn’t trying to torture him. Well, maybe just a little.

Scott held Tessa up against the wall as he pounded into her. Her giggles gave way to low and sexy noises. He knew exactly how to leave her speechless. Tessa used her hands to brace herself against the front of his shoulders. She threw her head back and let herself fully enjoy Scott’s frenzied sex attack. 

Scott knew he was almost there; just a few more quick thrusts and he came. Tessa took slightly longer but her release left her gasping for air as she repeated Scott’s name like the sweetest mantra. Scott cupped Tessa’s face and kissed her deeply.

”We should get ready for dinner.” Tessa told Scott.

A quick shower together with Scott, for once, behaving himself and the couple soon met up with the rest of the group in the lobby for the trip to the restaurant.

The restaurant was about a 10 minute walk from the hotel. The night was cool and pleasant. Dinner was lively with plenty of food and drinks. Three hours later, a slightly buzzed Scott was escorting Tessa back to the hotel. She had indulged in a glass of champagne while Scott had two beers and a glass of champagne. 

As they walked past restaurants and bars, Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand. They interlocked fingers and began swinging their arms and casually bumping shoulders as Tessa animatedly told Scott about Andrew’s crazy plan for the imaginary cat. 

Scott took Andrew’s side, his eyes bright with the after effects of alcohol and his words rushing out in a tumble of laughter and mock seriousness. Tessa’s laugh reverberated in his heart. The sweetest sound Scott had ever heard. Music poured out of a bar as Tessa and Scott stopped, looked at each other and burst into laughter. Tessa smiled and winked at Scott as she snaked her arm upwards and pointed her finger at the sky. She could hear Scott, slightly off key. “Is it too late to say sorry? Cause I’m missing more than your body…”

They did a tiny bit of their ‘Sorry’ ice dance out on the sidewalk. Jen, Alison, Valerie, and a few others had caught up to them and were now clapping and chanting, “more”. Scott pulled Tessa into an embrace and they did a few tango-like moves and then Scott rolled Tessa away from him and spun her back in. The group whooped and clapped as Tessa and Scott slightly embarrassed, smiled back.

The entire group made their way back to the hotel with everyone in high spirits.

Scott changed out of his clothes with slight difficulty thanks to his alcohol consumption. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He grabbed his phone and set off for Tessa’s room. He passed Johnny in the hallway. 

”Hey Scott. How are ya feeling?”

”Good. Good.”

”Jen is downstairs at the bar, in search of more champagne. So I am headed there to meet up with her and have a bit of scotch myself. Care to join us?”

”Aw, thanks Johnny. I think I am going to skip it. Already had my limit tonight so it’s off to bed for me.”

”Alright mate. I will see you tomorrow for the Champagne tour.

”Sure thing. Have a good night.”

Scott rapped on Tessa’s door. She opened it looking ready for bed. Wearing her shortie pajama set and her hair in a top knot, she padded back to the bathroom. Scott went to his side of the bed and crawled in.

Tessa finished her night routine and pulled back the covers. She climbed into the bed and turned off the light. She snuggled into Scott. He stroked her hair as she lay there quietly. She thought Scott had fallen asleep and felt herself drifting off.

”Do you think Andrew and Kaitlyn are doing it?” Scott’s voice cracked a bit.

”What?” Tessa replied sleepily. 

”Do you think Poje and Kait are knocking skates?”

”Why would you ask that!”

”I dunno. I was just curious, she’s like your best friend.”

”You’re my best friend.”

”Aw, T. You’re mine.”

”Okay Buzzed Lightyear, go to sleep.”

”Aren’t you curious?”

”No, not really. Why are you so curious?”

"Not curious. Nosy.” Scott laughed.

”Well I would know and Kaitlyn hasn’t said a word. So I assume they’re like us. Best friends.”

There was a three second pause and then Scott whispered, “We’re knocking skates.” And then he burst into laughter. Tessa joined him.

They both fell quiet after a while, Tessa felt her eyes get heavy. She could hear the even breaths as Scott drifted off.

Tessa woke up feeling slightly off, as if she was missing something. She reached over next to her, the bed was empty. She sat up and looked towards the bathroom, it was dark. She looked over towards the French doors leading to the balcony. One was slightly cracked open and the curtain was gently blowing back into the room.

She got up and walked towards the balcony, she pulled open the door and peered out. Scott was standing at the balcony’s edge just looking out onto the city’s skyline. Tessa could make out his figure in the darkness. She made her way towards him. Why on Earth was he up? 

Tessa placed her hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Hey… you okay?”

”Huh? Oh, hey. Yeah. Just couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder. “You didn’t. I just kinda woke up.”

Tessa continued, still unsure of why Scott was up at 2 in the morning. “It’s beautiful. The view.”

”It is. To think this was all built centuries ago. It’s so crazy.” Scott answered, but he sounded distracted. A million miles away.

”Scott. Look at me. What’s going on? You never wake up like this. I’m the restless one.” She hoped it would get at least a smile.

Scott kept his eyes trained on the skyline. “Nothing really. Just thinking about life.”

Tessa bit her bottom lip. To most people Scott was a happy-go-lucky person. But, he was moody. He had lots of moods, most of them were happy. Some were angry and others were darker. He could retreat into himself and shut the world out. As a young girl, Tessa hated that mood. She always thought when he got like that, he was mad at her. He wasn’t. Usually, he was mad at himself or some situation. Over the years, she had worked hard to turn her frustration into concern and give him a safe space to express himself.

”What about life?” She stroked his back.

”Marie-France and Patrice want me to come by Montreal at the end of this summer and coach for a bit. They want me to look at this team from Poland and work with them. If it works out, I’ll mentor them for the 2018-2019 season.”

”That’s wonderful. Really. It’s what you want to do.”

”Yeah. I was going to tell you. Honest. I got the email last night after dinner. There wasn’t an appropriate time. I just was kinda taking it all in. Just…”

”Just what?”

”What about us?”

”What about us, Scott?”

”I want to be with you. And I don’t know if you want to be in Montreal. And I do miss home when I am away. There’s a lot to think about. And, what if…”

”And what if what? Scott, listen to me. You have wanted to coach for as long as I can remember. This is a great opportunity. You get to work with a young team, mold them, and encourage them. Give them what was given to us. I have a lot going on this summer. A trip to Mexico, the family reunion, and France with Jordan and my mom. And, we have ‘Thank You Ildteron’ and finally, our tour. We will have to find time for each other. But, we will. Please don’t turn down an opportunity because of me. Because of us. We will make this work. You deserve this.”

Scott turned to look at Tessa. He really loved this woman. She balanced him out so well. He was always leading with his heart. She led with her mind. He had highs and lows and she was even-keeled. He knew she was right, he had to take the chance.

”Marie-France and Patch are going away for two weeks and leaving me in charge. I have to oversee everything. I will be training my team, but also Madison and Zach and the others. It’s a huge responsibility.”

”And look whom they trusted. With their baby. You. What does that tell you? They have tremendous faith in you. They know you can do this. And, Sam will be there. Scott, you are ready for this. You are so capable. No limits. That’s what you always tell me.”

”So you were listening, eh?”

”I’m always listening.”

Her green eyes found his. Why was he always drawn to her? He placed his hand on her cheek and held it there. She shivered.

”We should get you inside, T. You’re cold. Always cold.”

Tessa began to unbutton her pajama top. Scott just kept staring. Tessa let the top fall off her shoulders and down her back. Scott grabbed it before it dropped to the ground. She pulled her bottoms off and handed them to Scott. He gestured to her panties. She slid them down her legs. Tessa looked up to see Scott’s intense stare. 

Scott kissed her cheek and whispered he’d be right back. He was gone about 30 seconds and when he returned he was wrapped in the extra blanket from the room. He walked over to Tessa and opened the blanket up and she nestled in close to him. He radiated warmth. He was like a personal heating blanket. Even as a little girl she was always cold on the ice, Scott burned hot. He’d either give her his jacket or he’d wrap his arms around her. In the beginning it was a sweet gesture from her best friend, as they got older, they both had to acknowledge it also carried with it a much different meaning. 

”I noticed that double chaise lounge.” Tessa whispered throatily looking over at the oversized round cushioned lounger.

”I bet you did.”

They laid down side by side facing each other, covered by the enormous faux fur blanket. Scott kissed her tenderly. Tessa knew this early morning session would not be their normal highly charged escapade. Scott was looking to connect. And, so was she.

Scott was nipping at her mouth, placing sweet little kisses. He pushed the blanket off their shoulders so he could caress a path from her face down her left arm. He followed with a trail of kisses. His right hand found its way between her legs. He spread them apart and Tessa laid on her back. Scott rested the palm of his hand on the top of her pussy, his fingers pointing downwards. He played around, rubbing her area and feeling her wetness. She closed her eyes and let go of a low hiss. He inserted two fingers and slowly pumped them in and out. Tessa loved when he took his time. The feelings shooting through her body felt like the hum of an electric wire. Scott sat up on his knees and turned himself to face Tessa. She let her legs drop open farther thinking he was ready. He wasn’t.

Instead he looked at her, his eyes slowly scanning her body. He reached down and played with her nipples and licked around them. Tessa lifted one leg and wrapped it around Scott’s waist as he began to gently but firmly suck on her breast. He blew cool air and watched as her nipple pebbled. He kissed across her collarbone and licked down between her breasts; she tasted like the new lemon body wash she had bought in Antwerp. It smelled like lemon bars and Scott was a huge fan.

Tessa’s hand found Scott’s hair and combed through it. He would really have to cut it. She liked it slightly long but this was getting a bit much. As if Scott could sense her mind had wandered off, he bit her nipple. A sharp cry came from Tessa. Scott quickly soothed the bite as his hands traced the same patterns down her abs. She dug her heel into his back. Scott looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. She raised hers in return. He dropped his head and began licking a path down through her bellybutton over her mound and to her core. No teasing tonight, he licked long and powerful strokes against her folds and her core. Tessa’s leg fell from his back and to the side as she clutched his hair. She lost her grip and then her mind. Everything he did brought her closer to the edge. She never wanted him to stop and told him so. His diligence told her he hadn’t planned on it. She felt his tongue flick over her clit before he pushed it inside of her. Tessa arched her back pushing herself into Scott’s face. He held her down while he continued to work her over. Scott reached his right hand up and began to pinch her nipple. Tessa groaned and began writhing. Scott finished off with a few licks up the length of her before he rose up and caged her in. 

His breath hot and ragged in her ear as he told her things she had always wanted to hear. Words of passion fell from his lips. Tessa could feel his cock as Scott grinded on her. She could feel a fire building in her belly and spreading.

”You are so beautiful.” He whispered as his fingertips skimmed her cheekbone. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him as he watched her. Her thank you ghosted over his lips as he deepened the kiss. Tessa clung to Scott as he stole her breath. 

Scott was in no rush to fuck Tessa. He spent a few more minutes kissing her as his hands claimed every inch of her. Tessa was breathing hard, she was soaking wet. Her pussy was throbbing. She needed Scott so badly but he was intent on making her wait. She grabbed his butt and squeezed. 

”Checking out the merchandise?” he teased her.

Tessa barked out that familiar laugh, “Stop teasing me. I need you.”

”Just wait… stop rushing me. I want to enjoy you.”

”You’ve been enjoying me for 20 minutes already.”

”It’s gonna be another 20 if you don’t lay off.”

Tessa whined. Scott’s left hand was slowly sliding down her leg and his fingertips tickled her on the way back up. 

Tessa wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Scott leaned down by her ear and whispered for her to turn over and get on all fours. Tessa felt a gush between her legs. He leaned back on his heels and Tessa sat up and leaned forward into Scott and pushed him. He landed on his back. Tessa straddled him as she kissed his neck. She gently sucked on his shoulder blade, she knew she was leaving a mark but she didn’t care. That would be his problem tomorrow when he had to find a shirt to cover it. Scott’s hands were holding her waist. 

”I told you to get on all fours.” He reminded her.

”Yeah well I don’t take direction well.”

She kissed his mouth and then his chin and his neck. Her tongue darted out and traced along his nipple as he hissed. Tessa sat back on his thighs. She grabbed his cock and stroked him slowly. She watched his face twist in pleasure. Enough torture, she thought. She swung off of him, turned away, and got on all fours. She looked back over her shoulder. Scott lifted his head up off the blanket that had bunched up under his head. He watched her for a moment, not quite believing his luck.

”What are you waiting for?” Tessa tossed out.

Scott slowly rose up and smoothed his hand over her back and then her ass. Tessa could feel the cool air on her wet pussy. Scott took ahold of his cock and slid it up her folds and slowly entered her. He stopped. He dragged it back out. He pushed in a little bit and slid right back out. Tessa was whimpering, low and breathy. Scott pushed into Tessa all the way. Tessa’s response was low and guttural. She felt every inch of him as he pushed in even deeper. Scott draped himself over her back as he pulled out halfway and pushed back in. Tessa was crying out, his slow but deliberate movements were torture. She clutched onto the edges of the fur blanket as Scott sped up his movements. Tessa dropped her chest to the cushion. Scott was able to hit her at a different angle in this new position and the pleasure was blinding. Scott was now slamming his cock into her; Tessa had turned her face towards the skyline, the bright lights dancing in the distance. Her release began building inside of her. Scott was grunting. Good, she thought. He’s losing control too. Tessa tried to catch her breath but Scott wouldn’t let her. He whispered to her about how tight she was and it made her pussy drip. She pushed herself back up onto all fours and began rocking back onto Scott. He was gripping her hips tightly. 

”So close T. Almost. There.” Scott grunted out. 

Her pussy was tingling in anticipation. Tessa knew she was close too. And there it was. Waves of intense pleasure crashed through her as she came. Her breaths deep and full. Seconds later, Tessa heard Scott growl as she felt his warm come coat her inner walls. He kept thrusting into her. Scott’s right hand reached around and played with her clit. Tessa was panting out and trying to keep herself on her knees but Scott was thrusting into her so hard she was losing her balance.

Tessa saw a white light and a burst of stars as a second orgasm ripped through her. She cried out and held Scott’s hands in place as she rocked back and forth on his cock trying to quench the feeling between her legs. She collapsed onto the blanket, panting and spent. Scott fell to the side of her and on his back, also trying to catch his breath.

Tessa’s hand found Scott’s. He clutched them to his chest. She could feel the rise and fall as he struggled to even out his breaths. He lifted her hand to his lips as he kissed her palm. 

Tessa kissed his shoulder. She studied his face, his eyes closed but his mouth set in a satisfied smile. She used her last bit of strength to turn on her side and snuggle in. Sleepy and immensely satisfied, Tessa’s eyes slowly closed.

Tessa felt strong arms lift her up off the lounger. She opened her eyes to find Scott carrying her back to the bed. He laid her down and tucked her in. She heard him close and lock the balcony door. He crawled into the bed. He kissed her cheek and brushed back her hair.

Tessa had vivid dreams the rest of the morning. She was at her family’s cottage and lying by the dock. She could feel the sun on her face. She turned to her side and saw Scott next to her. She was in a blue bikini and he was in red board shorts, his muscles had a slight sheen. She could feel herself getting excited just looking at him. She ran her hands over his chest and then his abs.

”These are good muscles.”

”You like them, eh?”

”I do.”

”T---“

”Hmmmm”

”T—Tess”

”What?” she purred.

”T—you gotta wake up pretty girl. We have a big day.”

Tessa was confused. She cracked one eye open. Scott was on his side leaning on his elbow and gently shaking her.

”Huh? What?” She looked around and realized where they were. “Oh… I was dreaming.” Tessa looked at Scott who was smirking.

”I’ll say. You woke me up, moaning my name and touching me.”

Tessa tried to look sheepish, but she couldn’t. “Oh was I now?”

”Not that I’m complaining.”

Tessa popped up and straddled Scott. She leaned down and kissed him. Time to turn that dream into a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up... more in Reims including a tour of a champagne vineyard that involves a romantic love story from years ago and of course, sexy times before our favorite pair has to head back to Japan.


	11. You Want It, Come And Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of champagne country that includes the French version of Tessa and Scott. A sweet love story. And, a stolen shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response is just the most incredible thing. Thank you all for your thoughtful and sweet comments. This chapter is a bit long. Eep. Let me know what you think. Also, I don't speak French so google did it for me. Now, spread the word... share with your friends.

Eloise Montclair squinted at the sky above that was threatening to wreak havoc on her walking tour. _‘Merde’_ she thought as she grabbed an umbrella and made her way to the group. 

”Bonjour. My name is Eloise and I will be your tour guide this morning.”

Jen Reid had certainly dressed the part for today’s adventure which was starting off with a tour of historical Reims and ending in champagne country. Her pink Champagne is for Champions tank top was the perfect accessory. She held her husband’s hand as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb on top of hers. After hearing how Johnny bumped into Scott last night in the hallway outside of their rooms, her sleuthing instincts kicked into overdrive. Now more than ever she was convinced Scott and Tessa were a couple. A few glasses of champagne in and she was grilling her husband for every detail of the encounter. 

***

”I don’t know baby, he was in the hallway.”

”Was he going to his room?”

”He said he was going to bed, so I guess so.”

”What was he wearing?”

”God only knows Jen. Why are you so curious about Scott Moir’s nocturnal habits? He’s a bit young for you and you are married.” He reminded her as he took a healthy sip of his 18 year old Macallan Scotch. He loved his wife dearly. But, he paid 45 Canadian dollars for the glass and he wanted to enjoy it and his wife.

Jen sipped her champagne and thought. Scott had to be going to Tessa’s room because why else would he be in the hallway.

”Was he carrying an ice bucket?”

”Baby. I love you. But, you are crazy.”

Jen glared at him and fiddled with her cocktail napkin tearing it into tiny pieces.

Happy wife, happy life Johnny said to himself so he swallowed another small sip of his beloved scotch, “Okay. Tell me why you are so curious about our Olympian.”

Jen held the flute in her hand and eyed her husband to see if he was just indulging her. Satisfied that he was actually interested she began, “I think he and Tessa are an item. They seem very lovey-dovey. They are very affectionate with each other. Holding hands, hugging. They disappear at times, at the truffle shop and the wine dinner. And, Carol said she heard a very vocal couple in the room next to her and I checked, Tessa had the room next to her and Bob. I know, I know…” she put a hand up. “--it’s none of my beeswax but I am just curious.”

Johnny stared at Jen. “Are ya fucking kidding me right now?”

”You don’t have to be an ass about it Johnny. I told you I was just being nosy. I mean I think they would be so cute together. You know how I always thought something was going on. Especially in Scotland a few years back. That night in the bar when Miku sang. I saw the way they looked at each other and believe me Scott’s girlfriend did too. A few months later they announce their comeback and the girlfriend is gone and they seem awfully cozy.”

”Okay, well why don’t you keep your pretty little nose out of it. Who cares if they’re together. It doesn’t affect you. Or me. Let’s just sit here and enjoy our drinks and each other and then if I’m lucky you will play groupie and brooding musician with me later.” He held her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

”Stop trying to distract me. I’m serious. I can’t explain why I need to know. I guess I just want to believe in love. They are meant for each other. Don’t you think?”

Knowing his wife’s one track mind, Johnny indulged her. “I know. They do seem quite into each other. I guess maybe you’re right. If they are together, I’m happy for them. They’re great kids and they deserve to be happy.” He smiled at her.

Jen knew exactly what her husband was doing. He was placating her. Marriage is a compromise. She smiled back and sipped her champagne. She ran her hand up his leg and leaned forward, “Pay the bill and meet this groupie upstairs.”

***

Jen watched Tessa as she handed her umbrella to Scott and adjusted her powder blue scarf around her neck. Scott said something to make Tessa laugh. What are you two up to?

”Okay, so it appears Mother Nature may not cooperate with us, so we will get the tour underway and hope for the best. First stop is the famed Palace of Tau. It served as the home for the Archbishop.” Eloise began.

Tessa wished she had worn long pants instead of her striped shorts and jacket combo but she had her umbrella and there was nothing she could do now. She felt Scott’s hand on her lower back as the group set off in the direction of the Palace.

Eloise pointed out a few highlights as they walked down the streets. The Palace of Tau was so named because it was shaped like the letter ‘T’. They spent about 45 minutes exploring the inside and the grounds. Once the group returned outside, a drizzle started. Tessa popped open her umbrella grateful it was only a light mist. Scott grabbed the handle and held it over the two of them. Next stop was the famed Notre Dame Cathedral, built in the High Gothic style. The cathedral replaced an older church, destroyed by fire in 1211. 

”The Cathedral was built on the site of the basilica where Clovis the First was baptized by Saint Remi, who was the bishop of Reims in 496.” Eloise informed the group.

Scott looked up at the magnificent structure. In the center of the front facade and above the rose window sat the Gallery of Kings, composed of 56 statues. Scott was in awe of the construction. He enjoyed architecture and travelling the world allowed him to enjoy styles from all centuries. Eloise ushered them inside. About an hour later the group was back outside and ready for their trip to the quaint village of Hautvillers for a champagne tasting and vineyard tour. 

Eloise led her group to the train station at Reims where they met up with a few more of the Gold Medal Plates winners who didn’t go on the walking tour.

A minivan pulled to a stop in front of the train station. Martin LeGrand hopped out of the front seat and went to greet everyone.

”Bon jour les amis! My name is Martin LeGrand and I will take you on the tour of our beautiful wine country in Epernay. Let’s head to the van and get started.”

Martin was a jovial man, he was a native of Reims and loved showing tourists around his city, especially the famed champagne houses.

The rain tapered off and Martin kept up his talk while he maneuvered the van through the twists and turns of the Epernay countryside. Tessa looked out the window and enjoyed the scenery.

”Epernay is home to some of the most renowned champagne houses in the world, Veuve Cliquot, Perrier Jouet, Pol Roger, and of course it is the home to the master of champagne, Dom Perignon. Dom Perignon was a Benedictine monk who lived in the 17th century. Today we will tour a champagne press and then we will head to the home of Gui and Elodie DuMonde. Gui’s family has been making champagne and other varietals of wine for roughly 800 years. He and his wife took over the family business about 20 years ago. “

”20 years… sounds like us, T.”

Tessa grinned at her partner. “Almost 21.” She corrected him.

The van pulled to a stop in front of the LaFond House of Champagne. Nicolas, the owner, was ready to give his new guests a tour of the pressing room. The group walked through a series of hallways until they reached a large, heavy wooden door. Nicolas pushed it open and led the group to a cellar. Several enormous barrels sat in the center of the room. Half a dozen men were busy pressing grapes. Martin explained in great detail how the process worked.

As he was wrapping up his explanation, three young women entered the area with flutes of champagne. They handed a flute to each guest as well as a white napkin with small print on it.

”Please hold your flute up to the light and notice the color. There are three characteristics that make a champagne superior. Appearance, aroma, and taste. Let’s start with appearance. You can see the bubbles. They should be light, keep in mind the best champagne or sparkling wines will have fine bubbles. Those bubbles form quite intricate paths that are uniform in nature starting at the bottom of your glass."

Tessa tilted her flute and watched the bubbles. How funny we never notice some things until we are shown, she thought. She never paid attention to the bubbles before, but now at this moment she could see they weren’t just bubbles but the result of hard work and precision. Like skating. No one ever saw the hard work she and Scott put into their routines; the workouts, choreo sessions, physio, and the endless hours of skating—but everyone had an opinion once they hit the ice. Nothing else mattered, just those four minutes.

“Hold the flute by the stem and place the napkin behind it. Great champagne will be clear in color; you should be able to read a newspaper through it or in this case, the napkin.”

Everyone held their flute next to the napkin. Printed on the napkin was a sentence in French, ‘Si vous pouvez lire ce que vous êtes ivre’. Scott looked to Tessa. She whispered, “Something about being able to read this and not being drunk I think?”

Nicolas continued, “Now stick your nose into the flute. Do not swirl the glass. This is not traditional wine. It should smell clean. Crisp. And now mon amis, the best part. You get to taste. Close your eyes and get a feel for the wine. The bubbles should dance on your tongue.”

Jen and Johnny clinked glasses and she noticed Scott and Tessa did as well. Happy little lovebirds she thought.

Nicolas and his staff offered three other samples to the guests. By the time, they boarded the van for the last stop everyone was in high spirits and thought they were experts on bubble wine, as Martin jokingly referred to it. Whether it was the multiple glasses of champagne (which she didn’t finish) or the romantic pastoral setting, Tessa was feeling uninhibited. She leaned her head on Scott’s shoulder. Scott laced his fingers with Tessa’s and leaned his head on top of hers. Kelly caught Jen’s eye and nodded towards the pair. “Fucking” she mouthed and made an obscene hand gesture. Jen rolled her eyes. 

At 4, the van pulled up to the vineyard of Gui DuMonde. Jen’s jaw dropped a little. It was an honest to goodness castle. 

Wearing a black sweater cardigan with a shawl collar, gray tee, jeans, and rain boots, Gui cut a handsome figure that did not go unnoticed by the women in the group. He was an extremely attractive man, six feet tall, a thick thatch of dark brown hair, and what could only be described as bedroom eyes. Tessa thought he looked like he could be a Moir brother but she kept it to herself. 

”Damn Scott… do you have family origins in Hautvillers? He could be a Moir.” Bob asked. 

Scott laughed, “Well he got all of the looks.”

”Hardly.” Tessa whispered under her breath. 

Gui greeted everyone. “Bonjour and welcome to my home. My name is Gui DuMonde and this is my family’s winery. Come… Come.”

”Oh I’ll come alright.” Kelly muttered to Jen who smacked her on the arm.

Gui led them towards the castle. “The vineyard is just behind the castle. I figured we would take a tour, and then I’ll let you wander on your own for a bit, and after we can have a sample with some food.”

Gui explained how his family had been farming the land for 800 years. Their claim to fame was they were the House of Remi. They provided the wine for coronations as well as baptisms. 

As the group walked around the front of the castle to the back, a collective gasp erupted. Tessa had never seen something so beautiful. The most verdant green hills covered in vines rose up surrounded by mountains. The sun had dipped behind the clouds and a low fog had settled over the plants. Gui explained while fog usually appeared only in the morning, there were times when the rains hit the warm soil and created a fog like effect. It was spectacular and breathtaking. Tessa linked her arm through Scott.

”Like something out of a fairy tale.” Tessa said.

”Hmmm. Sure is.” Scott replied.

Gui explained the history of the land and the various wines his family produced. After about 15 minutes, he released the group to take it all in. Tessa and several of the other women explored on their own. They discussed Gui’s handsome looks in hushed tones.

”He sorta looks like Scott. Don’t ya think Tessa?” Kelly asked. The other women nodded in agreement.

”I suppose. It’s the dark hair and the brown eyes.” She refused to acknowledge just how much Gui did resemble Scott. It was uncanny. Her eyes scanned the men, and she spotted Gui talking with Scott and Johnny, and Bob. Scott in his denim jacket and shorts was laughing as Gui gestured with his hands. They could be brothers, for sure, she thought. Similar build, although Gui was taller. But the same hair, eyes, and facial features. She made a mental note to buy Scott a similar sweater.

Just then a little girl about seven ran out of the castle shouting, “Papa, Papa.” Her brown hair in a ponytail flying behind her. Gui smiled at her and opened his arms as she leapt up. Tessa’s heart fluttering as she took in the tender scene. As soon as the little girl made eye contact with Scott, she shrieked in happiness and hopped down. The women started to make their way over. By the time they joined the group, the little girl was intently explaining something to Scott who was currently squatting at eye level and listening with the same intensity.

”That must mean you are quite good, oui—Amelie?” Scott replied.

”Oui.” She said quietly as she looked shyly at the ground.

Gui turned to Tessa. He placed his hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Amelie, mon chaton—voici Tessa Virtue, dire Bonjour s’il vous plait.”

”Bonjour Tessa…”

”Bonjour Amelie.”

Tessa was taken aback; the little girl had enormous gray eyes framed by impossibly long lashes and beautiful porcelain skin with a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Tessa looked at Scott who was smiling at her. One look said it all, the little girl could be theirs.

”Why don’t you tell Tessa about your ballet classes?” Gui gently prodded his daughter.

Amelie looked at the ground and back up at Tessa. “I take lessons at the Ballet Company. I am in the beginner’s group but I do hope to move up soon. I also am skating. Like you.” Her last words came out in a whisper.

”Good for you Amelie, I loved ballet and skating.”

”Do you still do ballet?” Amelie asked catching Tessa off guard.

”Oh. Well. I. I… I started skating with Scott which was a lot of fun. I knew I could still practice my ballet while ice skating. Because I had made a commitment to skate with Scott I chose to concentrate on that.”

”Me too. I like ballet but I like skating more. I will be learning to do an axle. It is a simple jump but my teacher says I am ready.”

”Tessa learned to do an axle when she was seven, just like you. My Aunt Carol who was her teacher said no other girl ever learned to do one as fast and as well as Tessa.” Scott, forever the supportive partner, couldn’t help but slip that factoid into the conversation.

”Amelie--où êtes-vous venir ici.” A woman stepped out of the castle carrying something in her arms searching for her. Gui looked over.

”Mais maman, je parle à mes nouveaux amis.” Amelie responded wanting to talk to her new friends for a bit longer. 

”Mind your mama, Ami.” Gui admonished.

Scott couldn’t believe his eyes. Gui’s wife looked so familiar. Long chestnut brown hair parted in the middle that fell in loose waves just past her shoulders. The woman about Tessa’s height and build walked into a side hug with Gui.

Scott noticed her pale skin and the constellation of freckles across her nose. She had bright green eyes, dark lashes, and a rosebud mouth. Gui kissed the side of her head and introduced her.

”This is my better half, Elodie. Or Ellie to friends.”

Ellie greeted the guests. In her arms was a beige cat with smooth fur and a pink collar. Amelie was petting it.

”Amelie you were supposed to brush Balthazar, and her food dish is empty.”

”I am sorry mama.”

Amelie scooped up her cat and began giving it little kisses and whispering to it. She walked to Scott, and offered the cat to him. Scott began petting its head and scratching its chin. Tessa laughed to herself. Even in the middle of France, Scott could charm a young girl. He had a way with kids. And, apparently cats too as Balthazar was now in Scott’s arms and purring quite loudly. Tessa felt a slight pang of jealousy as she watched Scott’s hands move over the cat’s fur. Get yourself together, Tessa. It’s a cat not J Lo. 

”How did you come up with the name for your cat?” Scott asked as Balthazar’s eyes closed in happiness. Yes, Balthazar—enjoy that petting. Scott’s hands feel amazingly good. But don’t get too used to it, because he’s going home with me. You’ve really lost it Virtue, you’re smack talking a cat.

”My papa named her. A balthazar is a huge champagne bottle. Balthazar is a boy name. When we found her my papa thought she was a boy. But the pet doctor said she is a girl. But we kept her name.”

Well that explains that Tessa thought. A girl cat. Of course, she was attracted to Scott.

”Amelie, come inside and help me and bring Balthazar.” Ellie called to her.

”Yes mama.”

Scott handed over Balthazar who meowed loudly at being wrestled away from her happy place. I know how you feel Balthazar, Tessa told the cat. If I could lie in his arms and be petted all day, I would too. 

Tessa stood next to Scott, ”So tell me, should I be jealous of Balthazar? I couldn’t help but notice she fell asleep in your arms.”

”You do too and you purr almost as loud when I pet you.”

”I most certainly do not.” Tessa shoved him gently as Scott tried to dodge her.

Gui walked over to Scott and Tessa. “Can I answer any questions?”

Scott looked up. Tessa was struck just how much the two men looked alike. She realized Scott had asked Gui a question but she had no idea what it was. She was so focused on Scott and petting. Perhaps I can pick up clues in the conversation, she hoped.

”So, you two have skated together for how long now?” Gui asked.

”Twenty, almost 21 years.” Scott replied. “Though it probably feels like 50 to Tess.”

”Eh, when you love what you do and the person you do it with—time is just a marker.” Gui said.

”True. I do love skating with her.”

”It shows… “

”Amelie is such a sweet little girl.” Tessa offered.

”She is. Very much like her mother. Shy at first. But confident and strong. Tell her she can’t do something and she will prove you wrong. Like that axle. She is a bit young to learn it. But, she saw an older girl do it and now she wants to. And she has a great little sense of humor for a seven year old. She can’t tell a joke but she can deliver—how do you say it—a one line?”

”Oh… one liner.” Scott helped him out. Amelie was Tessa at that age Scott laughed to himself.

”So, Gui… how did you and Ellie meet?” Tessa asked. It was always one of her favorite questions as it took the pressure off of her having to lead a conversation and she also loved hearing stories.

”We met nearly 30 years ago. She and I were at university together. I was studying business and she was in Marketing. We had to take an elective and we ended up in a ballroom dancing class. Ellie loved dancing as a girl and it was the only class left for me to take because I waited too long to register. She walked into class…” Gui looked off in the distance as if remembering the exact moment. “She looked much like she does now. She had a backpack and she just sat next to me. She smiled and I was in love. But I didn’t know it.”

I know how you feel buddy, Scott thought to himself. Is it possible to fall in love at eight years old because that’s what happened when Tessa grabbed my hand on the ice all those years ago. 

Gui shrugged his shoulder, “Actually, that is a lie. I knew I was in love but when you are 20 you are foolish and you want to have fun. The teacher partnered us up because we were around the same height.”

Tessa shot a sideways glance at Scott who was nodding and smiling. 

”I had no clue what I was doing. Ellie learned my steps too to help me along. We had instant chemistry from the beginning. It was crazy. I had never met this woman before but we moved as one. I had a girlfriend at the time. And Ellie had just started seeing some guy, Roger, about halfway through the class. I met him a few times. He didn’t appreciate her. At least in my opinion. By this time, I was a bit protective of her, though it really was not my place.”

Tessa’s mind was racing. This story was too much. Gui sounded very much like another dark haired, brown eyed jealous partner.

”So weeks go by and Ellie and I keep dancing. And, we have to learn a routine for our final exam. We spent several nights a week together learning the steps and practicing. What was some little class turned into something so much more. It was so easy. Our friendship, that is.”

”I get that.” Scott agreed and smiled at Tessa.

”I imagine you do.” Gui responded, the corners of his mouth turning up into the beginnings of a smile.

”So, one day I am at a café by the university. My friends and I are chatting and in walks Ellie. She sees me and walks over. I introduce her. She leaves to join her girlfriends and my friends start teasing me. Telling me how beautiful she is, and they should have enrolled in the dancing class. Asking if all the girls in class were that beautiful. I must admit I didn’t take it too well. So then they started in about how I was in trouble. That I better not fall in love with my dancing partner. I assured them I was not. But that was such a lie.”

Gui reached up and scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable recalling the teasing. Tessa smiled, even his mannerisms mimicked Scott’s. Well at least I know how hot he will look when reaches his late forties she told herself.

”End of the semester we perform our dance and we receive the highest score in the class. We say our goodbyes…” He is interrupted as Ellie calls his name and walks over to him. Scott really cannot get over how much she and Tessa look alike. “Hello mon Cherie… what is it?”

”Nothing. The food is almost laid out. What are you three talking about?”

A blush crawls up Gui’s neck, “Oh just how we met.” Ellie opens her eyes wide.

”Why are you boring them?”

”Tessa asked and it is not boring. You could never be boring.”

Ellie’s lashes flutter as she tries to hide the smile forming on her face at the sweet compliment. 

”So where are you in the story?”

”We have finished class…”

Ellie nods her head. “And… do you tell them how the teacher asked me if we were dating?”

”No. I did not.”

”So our teacher asks me after class if I am dating Gui because she has never seen two people react to each other that way while dancing. Of course, we were not. But perhaps our hearts were already. I had a boy I was seeing. Gui was not fond of him. Very rich and very snobby. But he had a motorcycle and was a bit of a bad boy. I loved that. You know what I mean Tessa?” She looked at Tessa for affirmation. Tessa who had never been attracted to bad boys, nodded.

”Meanwhile, Gui had a girlfriend. She apparently was not happy about us dancing together.”

”That’s not true. She just didn’t have a chance to get to know you.” Gui interjected.

”You didn’t let me meet her. Tell me Tessa, Scott… how do your partners react when you two skate? Is it hard for them? How do you manage it?”

Scott swallows hard, he opens and closes his mouth debating on how to answer the delicate question. Given the difficulty they have had recently, he knows a lot is riding on his response. 

“Well it can be hard. Or as hard as you make it. I have always tried in the past to keep Tessa and my girlfriends separate. Which was not the best idea. But there is jealousy. Not on Tessa’s part. But it can be hard to understand our partnership. It’s easier now as we are both single.”

”I imagine it can be confusing. You are with someone but yet you are romantic with Tessa. On the ice. And of course, she is beautiful. So that is a bit of a challenge.” Ellie remarks.

”Yes she is. Gorgeous.” Scott slips in.

”Well Gui—it seems you have a kindred spirit in Scott.”

Gui stares at his wife. “What my wife means is we danced around our feelings for quite some time. We denied it to everyone. Our friends, family. Even ourselves. We hung out as friends. We went to dinner. We studied for classes together. We built a lovely little friendship in that last year of school. We graduated and I went to work for the winery and Ellie went to work for a PR firm. We still kept up our friendship though. She actually introduced me to a few girls in her office. It went nowhere. I wasn’t all that interested. We would go out for drinks or dinner with her friends and I would bring mine. She came out to the vineyard quite a bit.”

”We went on that way for five years.” Ellie told them.

”Finally, my grandfather—Louis sat me down. He was 91 years old. He had been married to my grandmother for 70 years at that point. I always thought of their marriage as the ideal. They adored each other. So, one day Ellie came to visit for dinner and was busy talking to my grandmother. “

Ellie watched her husband with a smile on her face. Her love for him obvious and electric.

”So, my grandfather catches me watching El and my grandmother. And he told me to make my move already. That it was obvious I was madly in love with Elodie and why was I wasting precious time. I protested. He called me a fool and told me when God gives you grapes you make wine not raisins. It sounds better in French trust me. Nevertheless. My grandfather admitted he had a chance to ask my grandmother out when he was 15 but he was too scared.”

Gui turned his head to look at Ellie and continued, “They had grown up in the same town and he thought she would say no. He had heard she only dated boys that were older and not from here. So he spent five years yearning for her. He went out with lots of girls, just to escape her. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Then, everything changed. He thought he was going to have to go to war. But, he was spared. He took it as a sign.”

Gui chuckled as he remembered the rest of the story, “He rushed to my grandmother’s house the night he found out. He threw a rock at her bedroom window. She sent him away. He refused to go. He climbed up a tree that was near her window. She wouldn’t let him in, made him stay in that tree while they talked. He poured his heart out to her. Told her all that he needed to and should have years ago. He begged her for a chance. She said nothing. He was heartbroken. So, he left. Two weeks went by. He didn’t eat or sleep really. He said life was darkness and he would never see the light. Very dramatic, no?”

Tessa and Scott looked at one another and smiled.

”One night he was out here. It was late at night. He heard footsteps. He thought it was a burglar because there had been trouble with some thieves in the area. He was ready to fight. When he saw the shadow, he turned around to surprise the burglar, but it was my grandmother. My grandfather was so shocked. He was still so hurt, of course. He told her to leave. He didn’t want to talk to her. But, she wouldn’t go. She told him she loved him. She had always loved him. And then they kissed on this very spot. They were married two months later.”

”Oh that is quite romantic.” Tessa smiled at Gui.

”It is, isn’t it. I told my grandfather it was a lovely story. And in my mind, that’s what it was—a story. I mean Ellie and me? We were friends. Just friends. Anything else was ridiculous. Until it wasn’t. Later that night after dinner, Ellie and I were out here. And I have no idea what it was and I still don’t, but I looked at Ellie and I saw everything that could be. I saw us. I saw our wedding. I saw our children. I saw our future. I saw us growing old like my grandparents. And that night right here on this spot 70 years after my grandparents pledged their love, I kissed Ellie. It was magical. 

Ellie made a clicking noise with her tongue. “Gui—stop.” She chuckled. “They don’t need to know that.” She rolled her eyes and touched his cheek tenderly.

”Anyhow, I kissed her and you know what she said to me?”

Tessa cocked her head and raised her eyebrows encouraging Gui to continue. 

“Why did it take you so long, you fool.” Ellie’s voice interrupted. 

”We got married later that year, Christmas time. My grandfather was my best man.” Gui coughed trying to cover his emotions. He blinked a few times as tears formed in his eyes. “My grandmother passed a few years later. My grandfather managed to live six months without her until his broken heart couldn’t take it anymore. A few years after that we had our first daughter, whom you have not met, she is at a friend’s. She is 12 years old. Anabelle Louise. Named for Ellie’s grandmother and my grandfather. Ani we call her. Very sweet and loving. Here…” Gui pulled out his cellphone and began to scroll through his photos. He stopped on one, touched his screen and flipped it over to show Tessa and Scott. 

Staring at them was a stunning teenager with dark brown hair, soft waves like her mother and hazel eyes. The same lashes as Amelie. 

”She is beautiful.” Tessa remarked.

”That she is… she is like her father in looks. But studious like me. Her nose is always in a book. She writes poetry. She is good to Amelie and plays with her. We are lucky.”

Ellie reached up and held her husband’s face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Til the end of time, mon coeur.”

Tessa looked down at the ground and inhaled deeply. Their love story was so gorgeous. Tessa hadn’t noticed Scott inching closer to her. His fingers were grazing hers. She bit her lip as she curled her pinky around his.

”Well thank you for indulging me Tessa… Scott.” Gui placed his hand over his heart. “As you can see I am a bit of a romantic man. I love my wife. She is my world. I never tire of looking at her. We spend most of our time together. We see each other at work. It’s just the best life—working together and building a business and a family. You’ll see.”

”Gui…” Ellie admonished him. “…hush. They are not together. I am sorry. My husband is a bit forward. But, I watched you at the Olympics. I know you are not together. Despite the story you tell on the ice.” Her green eyes dancing from Scott to Tessa looking for the slightest tell that the most talked about non-couple were indeed a couple. 

Gui looked chastened. “Who wants to try some champagne?”

”Yes, please.” Tessa answered. Scott nodded.

”Excellent. Well then, we will go check on the food and drink and you two enjoy the last moments of the sunset and we will call you in a moment.”

Tessa watched as the couple walked towards the castle. Ellie reached for her husband’s hand as their fingers intertwined. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and whisper something to her making Ellie laugh out loud and touch his upper arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Tessa choked back her tears. How she desperately wanted to be that open with her relationship. As if a magical force was pulling her, Tessa looked at Scott. His stare was following their hosts. She could see his jaw clenched, God she loved when he did that. It was so sexy. No, it actually made her want to rip off his pants and let him fuck her all night. Well this is a new stage in their relationship. Apparently Tessa could now take a tender moment like the one she just witnessed and turn it into some bone fest.

”So.” Scott said. “We’re opening a vineyard when we get back to Canada, right?”

Tessa erupted into laughter. “So you see it too? I mean, Gui—he looks just like you. The eyes. His hair. At least I know you will be hot as hell when you get older.”

”Well you will still be gorgeous. And our daughters will be beautiful and funny and smart.”

”Our daughters?”

”Yeah. I don’t want to just practice making babies. I want babies. With you. When you’re ready. Whenever.” Scott said quietly but with an assurance in his voice.

”Me too.” Tessa surprised herself. She had never given children a long thought. She felt she would be a mom one day. But, she wasn’t attached to the idea like Scott was and it scared her. But, in this moment, she realized she did want to have babies with Scott. Someday.

Gui called everyone inside. Tessa and Scott walked towards the castle. Scott grabbed Tessa’s hand and pulled her back. “Wait a moment.”

Everyone filed inside. Tessa couldn’t imagine what Scott was up to. 

”Come here.” He walked back to where they had been talking to Gui and Ellie.

Scott cupped Tessa’s face. She looked up and smiled at him. Scott loved when Tessa looked at him this way, so trusting and open. “This spot seems to be lucky.” And he leaned down and kissed her gently at first and then more deeply.

Tessa pulled back slightly as Scott whispered. “I told you before and I meant it. You were worth the wait.”

Tessa laughed and sniffled. Scott would never cease to amaze her. Somehow during the last 21 years he had carved a Scott-shaped spot in her soul and it would always be there. 

After a champagne tasting and hors d'oeuvres, the group said goodbye to Gui and Ellie and made the drive back to the hotel. 

Tessa’s head was propped up on her pillow, her hair in a messy bun. Her oversized glasses had slid down her nose while she read a proposal from Hello Fresh Canada. They wanted to schedule a video shoot for her and Scott. A cute little series of videos showing how easy and fun cooking could be when you do it together. Clearly the team at Hello Fresh were fans of the idea that Tessa and Scott might be a couple. The whole concept seemed very domestic. Scott had already signed off on the project and they had negotiated their compensation and now they had to work out details of the shoot which was to take place later in the summer. Scott would be down in a few moments to read more about the concept and give his input.

A knock on the door drew her attention. She placed her laptop on the duvet and padded over to the door. She opened it and let her handsome skating partner inside. 

”Just in time. I was reading the email from Hello Fresh.” Tessa said as Scott hopped into the bed. She crawled in beside him and perched the computer back on her lap. Scott peered over to see what they had proposed. It seemed very coupley. Cooking in the kitchen together. It was something they had done before during training. Actually, Scott did the cooking and Tessa sat on her stool in her apartment’s kitchen drinking water, content to let Scott take over. Together they worked for about 30 minutes deciding on concepts and other details.

Scott glanced down at Tessa’s shirt. A very faded gray Leafs shirt with a small bleach stain on the E in Maple and the L in Leafs. It was way too big for her petite frame.

”Hey where did ya get this shirt?” He rubbed the material between his fingers.

”Hmmm?” Tessa asked distractedly as she concentrated on finishing the email.

”I asked where you got this shirt.”

”I don’t know. I’ve had it for years.”

Scott sat quietly listening to Tessa’s fingers tap on the keyboard. He couldn’t believe it. Well he could. She was always borrowing sweatshirts from him when she was cold. She usually returned them.

”Thief.”

”Hmmm. Wait, what?”

”That’s my shirt T.”

”No. It’s mine.”

”No it isn’t. It’s mine. It was my favorite Leafs shirt. It's my lucky shirt. I got it for Christmas from Danny.”

”Scott. Seriously? It is not your shirt. I’ve had it forever.”

”At least eight years. I got it the first year we were in Canton. I thought I had lost it a few years later.”

”Are you kidding me right now? Let’s finish this email.”

”Fine. But then I want my shirt back.”

”You are being ridiculous.”

They wrapped up the email. Tessa got out of bed and put away her laptop. She walked to the bathroom. Scott heard the sink turn on as Tessa washed her face and brushed her teeth. He was dating a thief. Did she steal that toothpaste too?

Tessa was rubbing in her lemon hand lotion as she walked back to the bed. Scott was staring ahead. 

”Are you pouting?”

”No. I’m just thinking.”

”About what?”

”How I am dating a thief. You think you know a person and then you find out you’ve been wrong. Give me my shirt back.”

”Have you lost your mind? This is not your shirt.”

”Fine. Then prove it’s yours. Because my shirt had a bleach stain on the E and the L from where I accidentally spilled a little on it. Just like the shirt you’re wearing and are insisting, wrongly I might add, is yours. So before you get all high and mighty, think to yourself Tessa—if it’s possible we have the same exact bleach stain. Do you think the Leafs sold shirts with stains?”

Tessa didn’t need to look down at the stain, she knew full well it was Scott’s t-shirt.

***

”I just hate her sometimes. I miss my mom and Jordan. I know I sound like a baby.” Tessa confessed, her eyes red from crying. 

Scott didn’t know what to do with his partner. She had shown up on his doorstep on a very cold February night. Curled up on his threadbare couch, she shared how Marina had told her the reason Scott nearly dropped her this morning during the lift was she was at least three pounds over her ideal weight. She weighed 110 pounds, if that. The truth of it was Scott nearly dropped her because his hand slipped. He told Marina as much but she refused to blame Scott. No, she told Tessa. You need to watch what you eat. You have to make it easy for him to lift you. It needs to look effortless. The second shin surgery had gone well. They were on track. But, Marina still had to put in little digs.

”Marina doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You are perfect. Fuck her. You don’t need to lose weight. I lift you just fine. My hand slipped and she knows that. Here…” Scott handed her a fuzzy blanket emblazoned with the Leafs logo. He switched on the game. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Tessa settled in. Scott returned with two steaming mugs. He handed her one and cautioned her to be careful. She blew across the top of her hot cocoa. He had even added a ton of mini-marshmallows. Leave it to Scott. Tessa confessed Marina had basically called her fat and his answer was to make her a huge mug of cocoa. He really was the perfect partner. Somewhere between the warm cocoa and the white noise of the game, Tessa fell asleep. She felt Scott shaking her awake. 

”Hey Virtch. Let’s go to bed. It’s late. You can stay over.” She followed Scott to his bedroom. He opened a drawer, pulled out a shirt and tossed it to her. Tessa unfolded it.

”That’s my favorite Leafs shirt so I’m going to need it back. It’s my lucky shirt.”

”Yeah. Sure.” Tessa went to the bathroom to change. She sniffed the shirt; it smelled so much like Scott, her heart was pounding. She slipped the shirt over her head. It was too big for her, there was a bleach stain on the logo, and the hem hit towards the top of her thighs. Not quite obscene but enough to be sexy like in the movies when the girl and the guy sleep together and he lets her wear his shirt. Tessa opened the door and flicked off the light. Scott was already in bed. He turned to look at her and smiled. She looked so fucking good in his shirt he thought. Calm your shit down Moir. That’s your partner. Tessa pulled back the covers and slid into the bed. She nestled into Scott’s side and fell asleep.

”T—I want my shirt back.” Scott stated jolting Tessa from her memory.

”Scott—“

”So help me Tess—if you say this is not my shirt. If you’re not going to do this the easy way, I will take matters into my hands.”

”You’re acting like I committed a high crime. I’m not a war lord.”

Scott reached over and lifted the hem of the shirt. Tessa grabbed his hands.

”Stop. What are you doing?”

”Taking back what’s mine.”

Scott kicked off the covers and straddled her. Tessa squirmed and giggled as Scott’s cold hands slid up underneath the shirt. His hands rested on either side of her waist. 

”Just admit you’re a thief and give me my shirt back.”

”I will do no such thing.” Tessa raised her eyebrow challenging Scott.

”Tessa Virtue—we both know this is my shirt. Just say you’re sorry for stealing it. That’s all I want… is an apology. And the shirt.”

Tessa contemplated his request. “That’s two things, by the way. Fine. I am very sorry that…” She eyed him. “you’re a child and cannot get over things.”

Scott’s eyes were on fire. He leaned down and tickled her. Tessa shrieked and tried to get away but Scott held her in place and wouldn’t let up. Tessa was gasping for air, tears of laughter streaking down her face. Scott relented.

”So, are you ready to apologize. Properly?”

Tessa’s eyes shiny with mischief breathed deeply to gain control. “Scott—“

”The next words better be I am sorry for stealing your shirt.”

If there was one thing Tessa Virtue was known for was her kindness. For the most part, she was a people pleaser, if you wanted the last piece of pizza, you could have it. Arrive at a checkout line at the same time, she will let you go first. But, she also harbored a stubborn streak. Not many saw it. Scott did. So it shouldn’t have surprised him that she wasn’t going to admit to her thievery so quickly nor would she apologize. In her mind, what was his—was hers, by default. Hadn’t she shared so many things with Scott over the years. She was still in possession of at least six shirts of his, two sweatpants, and about four sweatshirts. 

”T—what say you?”

”If you want it that badly, come get it.” She winked and rolled her hips up at him.

Scott narrowed his eyes. Come get it? Oh game on.

Tessa ran her hand up Scott’s chest and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. Her tongue fighting with his for dominance. They went at each other like they had something to prove. Scott knew he had a small window and had to take advantage. He was determined to take her, correction his, shirt off and claim it. He slyly reached for the hem, letting the tips of his fingers brush lightly across Tessa’s stomach, hoping to distract her from his actual target. She closed her eyes. Scott made his move. Until Tessa stopped him in his tracks. 

”You think I’m going to make it that easy.” She challenged him, her green eyes wide and focused.

Game. Fucking. On.

Scott leaned back and grabbed the hem of his own shirt and began to peel it off. Lord, Tessa would never tire of that, his abs contracting as he moved the shirt higher. His pecs coming into view as he pulled the shirt all of the way off and tossed it across the room. Tessa licked her lips. Laughter erupted from Scott. 

”The thirst is real, huh Virtch?”

Tessa barked out a laugh of her own. How cute is he when he tries to be hip, she thought. Tessa quickly refocused once she felt Scott’s lips kissing her below her ear and nipping on her earlobe. The once ‘too tiny for his own good’ boy from Ilderton had grown into one handsome man with some very talented body parts. One of which was grinding into her lower half right now and creating a feeling that was threatening to make her lose her mind. 

”Fine, the shirt can stay on for now. But the rest of this…” He reached for her pajama shorts. “will be coming off.”

True to his word, Scott divested her of her pajamas. His beloved Leafs shirt had inched its way up her torso and was now exposing her hip bones, abs, and a blush pink pair of underwear with a lace waistband. Scott kissed her hipbone, and let his tongue trail across her stomach. He fiddled with her bellybutton ring earning a gasp and hair pull from Tessa. He nuzzled her stomach with his nose and slid down lower. He inhaled her—the scent unmistakably Tessa. His fingers pulled her underwear down and casually flung them over the side of the bed. Hooking his arms under her thighs he bent her legs up and dove right in. 

Tessa cried out. Scott gently smoothed her inner thigh with the palm of his hand as his tongue swirled around her entrance. Spreading her folds apart Scott worked her core over and over with his tongue, his nose hitting her clit. Tessa clenched her fists around the bed covers. Her orgasm was coming on strong. Scott pulled back and sat back on his knees. Tessa was breathless.

Scott reached up and over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He pulled his boxers off and slipped the condom on and nestled between Tessa’s legs. She was still overly sensitive and quite dissatisfied as he never let her finish. 

Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and his cock brushed her entrance. Tessa breathed in as Scott pushed into her. She exhaled deeply as he began rocking into her. His mouth found his favorite spot on her neck. She arched her back and took him even deeper. His hands roamed under her shirt and lifted it up to her breasts. He nosed it the rest of the way up as he licked around her nipples. 

Tessa’s capacity for pleasure knew no bounds thanks to Scott. Everything he did left her wanting more. She felt his fingertips, rough with years of grabbing her blades in lifts, on her delicate skin. An image flashed in her mind, a photo.

Greg Kolz was a professional photographer who spent many years capturing them on ice. If Danielle Earl showcased their romantic, sweet side—Greg capitalized on their rawness. The two had a friendly competition going. Months ago, Greg posted a black and white photo of Tessa and Scott in their pre-skate hug. This time, Greg focused the camera on Scott. Positioned low in the photo were his hands interlaced around her back. She was ashamed to admit how many times she had looked at the photo and imagined Scott’s hands roaming her body, filling her, touching her, making her come. Now to have those same hands, in real life—strong yet gentle— touch her… well, if Tessa was being honest with herself, those hands were an erotic fantasy come to life.

”Your hands.”

”What about my hands?”

”I...I love them.” She managed to tell him.

”That’s pretty… general. What is it you love about them?”

Tessa couldn’t concentrate as Scott’s hands were currently occupied with her breasts. 

”Do you love this?” Scott asked as his thumb swiped over her nipple. His thumb was the roughest of his fingers so it provided a different texture as it caressed her. Tessa bit her lip and whimpered.

”I guess that’s a yes. Do you love this?” Scott’s left hand slinked down the side of her body and crossed over her thigh and his finger pressed down on her clit.

”Oh God.” Tessa moaned out.

”Guess that’s a yes too. What about this…” Scott’s voice husky with want filling the space between his mouth and hers. Two of his fingers pushed into her. He began pumping faster and faster. Tessa rode his fingers and grabbed onto his forearm. 

”Somebody really does love my hands.” He pulled his fingers out of her just as she was on the verge of her release. 

”This is the second time you wouldn’t let me finish.” Tessa hadn’t meant for it to sound so whiny but she couldn’t help it.

Scott covered her mouth with his, their tongues back at it, dueling for control. He slowly pushed his cock into her. Tessa wrapped her hands around his back grabbing pieces of his flesh in her hands. She wasn’t sure if she was hurting Scott, she just knew her desire was peaking. 

For his part, Scott was in the mood to tease Tessa. Getting her all worked up and denying her an orgasm was cruel, he knew that. But, when he finally brought her to that place of pure ecstasy, the looks she gave him and the sounds she made were beyond worth it. 

”So did you really forget to give me back my shirt or what?” Scott asked as he rocked into Tessa.

He actually expected her to carry on a conversation right now? Tessa moaned and clutched his ass and pushed him into her deeper. 

Scott braced himself on his hands as he switched the tempo of his thrusts and his angle. A sharp inhale from Tessa let him know he was in the right place. 

”Are you going to answer me?” Scott asked as he slowly dragged his cock out and pushed back in.

”What do you want me to say?” Tessa panted. “God, right there Scott.”

”Well for starters tell me the truth.” Scott stopped thrusting and looked at her. “Did you mean to take the shirt?”

The tip of Tessa’s tongue slid between her lips as she decided whether to tell him the truth. If she was honest, Scott would probably be more likely to bring her to orgasm. 

”Not at first.”

”Hah! I knew it. You little she-devil. You stole the shirt and then lied about it! Why in the world would you do that?”

”Okay, you need to calm down.” Tessa propped herself up on her elbows. “You are way too bitter about this shirt. I get that you loved it and it was your lucky shirt, but it wasn’t like I purposely hid it from you. I just didn’t tell you I had it. And, you never asked.”

Scott pushed into her, ever so slightly. Tessa closed her eyes and her head fell back. 

”And?”

Her eyes slowly opened, “You lent me your shirt. It was February 2010, about two weeks before the Olympics. I came over to your place. That afternoon you nearly dropped me in the lift. Your hand had slipped but Marina refused to accept that reason and instead insisted it was because I was overweight.”

Scott ran through the file cabinets in his mind. He knew Tessa had been subjected to a lot when it came to her appearance. He always tried to make her feel she was perfect just the way she was, but he knew Marina was excellent at mind games. And Tessa, despite her tough exterior, internalized all of the shit Marina and Igor threw at her. Calling into question her weight was not above either of them. He hated that shit; Tessa was always skinny but strong. She had a great body. He was currently enjoying that body.

”So anyhow I came to your place. I cried. You made me hot cocoa. I fell asleep and then you told me to stay over. You gave me this shirt to sleep in.”

Scott pushed in another inch. Tessa quickly figured out the game Scott was playing. For every truthful answer she gave, Scott rewarded her with a little more of his cock. Sure, it felt a little macho, but it was Scott and he wasn’t doing it out of a need to prove his manhood, but rather as a part of a teasing ritual that would eventually end with both of them completely satisfied.

”Did I tell you I wanted it back?”

”Yes. You said it was your favorite Leafs shirt. You called it your lucky shirt.” Another inch and Tessa felt her wetness increase and the desire in her rising.

”Did I now? Hmmm. Guess you decided to ignore me.”

”No. Not really. I just… “

”You just what?”

Tessa’s hand covered her face. She couldn’t possibly admit she had a huge crush on her partner before their first Olympics. How pathetic. It was like an awful Disney movie. Scott was in a relationship with Jessica. Jessica who hated her for no other reason than Tessa was 10 times the skater she was and she skated with Scott. Okay, that was two reasons but Jessica was a spiteful girl. And, there was not a lot of love lost on Tessa’s side, either. She was not fond of Jessica. She hated the way Scott behaved around her.

”T—what is it?”

”Okay. Fine. I kept it because… I liked you. Okay. Happy now? I liked you. I knew you liked me. We had been in this weird limbo between like and lust and hormones. You were so sweet to me that night. And, when you handed me your shirt, your favorite Leafs shirt, your lucky Leafs shirt, I felt special. It smelled like you. It was soft and cozy. I wanted to keep it. I thought you’d ask for it back. You never did.” She barely whispered.

Scott didn’t move. Tessa’s hand was still covering half her face. She was shaking her head back and forth, embarrassed at her admission.

”I just hung onto it. I felt close to you when I wore it. I don’t know. This is so stupid. I feel so foolish.”

Scott leaned forward and nipped at her lips.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, “S’not stupid.”

Another kiss.

”It’s sweet T.”

His tongue traced a path along her bottom lip.

”Very sweet.”

His mouth hovered over hers.

”Besides the shirt looks so sexy on you.”

He pushed into her fully.

A low moan escaped from her chest. Scott began to thrust into her.

The truth had never felt so good, Tessa concluded. A sweaty tangle of limbs. Hot breaths whispering dirty things. Lips licking trails of fire. Mouths doing forbidden things. Hands burning flesh and making claims. Sex that alternated between playful and sinful. Minutes turned into hours. Desire rising in waves then cresting after being denied. Over and over. Sounds of pleasure and begging echoing in the room. 

Silently, they had made a pact to see just how far they could take it. Who would break first? Each was willing to lose a battle here and there, but surrender was not an option. No, this victory would be fought for until the death.

Around Scott’s fourth, or was it fifth, trip to Tessa’s pussy with his tongue—Tessa was ready to scream uncle. They had been fucking for a good two and a half hours. Every form of fucking. With their hands, their mouths, every part---. Scott looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. Her hand was resting on the back of his head.

”I want to come.” She half-stated, half-demanded.

Scott licked slowly up her core, then her torso and finally, devoured her mouth. His cock slid inside. Little by little, he increased his pace.

”Then come.”

Tessa shattered around Scott. Her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. Her walls contracting and her wetness all around him. Scott exploded into her, roaring her name out, his cock filling her as he tried to push in deeper and deeper. 

Scott flopped next to Tessa on the bed, spent and satiated. His breathing was heavy and he was sticky and sweaty. He needed a shower. He was fairly sure Tessa did too. 

”Shower?” He asked as he rolled off the bed, his legs a bit wobbly from the marathon sex session.

Tessa quietly got up and walked into the bathroom.

She started the shower and walked back into the bedroom to find Scott standing near her side of the bed. She lifted his shirt above her head and pulled it off. She tossed it on her side. 

”Hey, hey… I believe we established that’s mine.”

”Not anymore. Now it’s MY lucky shirt.”

”Tess—“ Scott began.

”You want it that badly, come get it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night in France... what sexy shenanigans can they get up to?


	12. Do You Think I'm A Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tessa and Scott's last day in Reims. They enjoy a nature walk, a tour and dinner at a wine chateau, and a very sexy nightcap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you beautiful people! Update is finally here. No angst in this baby, just sweet moments and sexy ones. Sometimes you just need a little mindless fluff. Am I right? Of course I am right. Enjoy and as always feel free to comment. You know I love your comments. And be sure to let your friends know. If you like this story, tweet about it… tell others so they can have a little fun too.

From his vantage point, Scott Moir could see the gray clouds settling over the Reims skyline. He hoped the rain would hold off long enough for them to enjoy the forest walk. A farm boy at heart, he loved spending time outdoors. Valerie, the head of the Gold Medal Plates tour, had also described the walk as a chance to explore nature either with the group or on your own. The ‘on your own’ portion appealed a great deal to Scott who was looking forward to any opportunity to have private time with his business partner who most decidedly was no longer platonic.

If he was being truthful, he was a little sad about returning to Japan. Most of the Gold Medal Plates tour group gave Tessa and Scott their space so sneaking around was not necessary. He knew once they were back in Japan everyone would want to go to dinner after a show or hang out, severely limiting their chances of getting any alone time. He would have to make the most of this forest walk and also tonight.

For now though, he was spending this early morning hour doing something he loved. He smoothed back his hair. He looked older with it longer, he would eventually have to cut it. No amount of gel could keep it in place. No one would ever describe Scott as ruggedly handsome. He knew he had boyish features. He always looked young for his age, his father reminding him he would appreciate it ‘once you become an old fart like me’. As a young man, Scott hated looking so boyish. Sneaking into bars was never an option (no one would ever believe a fake id), and whenever he and Tessa crossed the border into Michigan the officers always double checked his license, and his mother called him her ‘baby boy’ until he was—well some things never changed. One place where looking young and cute paid off was when it came to girls. And Scott Patrick Moir loved girls. Plus, the Ilderton Skating rink did not have a shortage of girls who were interested in the cute Moir boy. 

At the ripe old age of 10, Scott realized girls were not intimidated by him like they were by some of the boys in the hockey league. He was around their height and he loved playing tricks on them. They pretended to get all huffy when he pelted them with snowballs or tied their skate laces together but in reality, they all wanted to be his girlfriend. Part of it was his charm and humor, and part of it was his older brother, Danny. Danny was super totally cute (that’s what Becca Moynihan had called him) and he was older. Seven years older than Scott, and when he was around the rink, the younger girls swooned over him. In fact, Tessa wrote in her diary how she wanted to skate with the older Moir. So merely being related to older, super totally cute Danny gave Scott an advantage of also being thought of as a catch.

All in all it had worked out pretty well in Scott’s opinion. Tessa wound up skating with Scott, not Danny. And Danny ended up with his own Tessa whom everyone called Tessa Two which was kind of unnecessary because both Danny and Charlie had always called Scott’s Tessa—Big Hands-- because she wore enormous mittens on the ice. Eventually Scott grew. He still wasn’t what you would call tall, but he was the perfect height to skate with Tessa which was all that really mattered. He also grew into his boyish looks and on rare occasions could pass for handsome or super totally cute—even hot-- especially with Latch hair, or so he read. 

As a teenager, Scott discovered he was naturally gifted at two things, well three. He could move on the ice in a way that was unparalleled. He couldn’t explain it, his blades just sliced through frozen water like a hot knife on butter. He also was funny, hysterically funny if you asked his platonic-not-so-platonic-anymore business partner. Girls always say they love bad boys but what they really love is a boy who can make them laugh, he told himself.

He wouldn’t discover the third thing he was naturally gifted at until he was 19. Jessica Dube was his first serious girlfriend. She was what his mother and aunt would call “fast”. The other ice skaters called her something different. Scott wasn’t sure that was entirely fair, but he did know she was quite versed in the ways of sex. Three years together on and off—mostly off—meant they had sex, lots of it and in various ways. After Jessica, there were several others—all told him the same thing.

”Mmmm. That feels so good.”

Scott looked up and grinned at Tessa. Her head thrown back, her lips parted, eyes closed and one hand clutching the back of his head. Moaning and grinding on his mouth. This version of Tessa was something to behold. And he did that to her. Or rather his tongue. His gold-medal worthy tongue. Scott Moir was a master of cunnilingus. 

”God, don’t stop.” Tessa breathed out. 

”Hadn’t planned on it.” 

”Unh huh, no talking. More.”

A short time ago Tessa was enjoying the view from her bed—her balcony doors were wide open. The sunrise dimmed because of the clouds. The breeze kicked up and cooled off the room. Still reveling in last night’s sexy activities which had culminated in mind-blowing shower sex (two orgasms, thank you very much), Tessa was about to get up and get ready for the day when her ‘platonic in a Canadian way’ business partner grabbed her by the waist and lay her down sideways across the duvet, spread her legs and decided to have his breakfast in bed. 

Scott’s tongue was a force of nature. Tessa described it like a hurricane-tornado-tsunami combo between her legs. This morning was no different. By this point, she should be used to his skills. She wasn’t. He was currently tracing figure eights around her core with his tongue. Every so often, he would push his tongue into her and fuck her with it. Then he would gently lap at her. Yup, a massive category 5 storm was brewing in her lady parts.

Scott loved making Tessa come. His sweet Tessa. But he also knew she could be downright dirty, especially when she wanted him. ‘Fuck me with your tongue’, ‘Eat me out NOW’, ‘That tongue of yours deserves its own gold medal’ were phrases he never thought he would hear her utter, let alone at him. He felt the heel of her foot prod his shoulder. She pushed his head into her. She was close now. Her breathing was rapid; she was panting and bucking into his face. He had to hold her down so he could finish. Long powerful strokes earned him guttural moans. A flick of her clit was rewarded with a ‘yes-yes-yes’. Scott spread her folds apart and launched a full on attack. Tessa’s thrust her lower half into Scott’s mouth begging him to finish her off. He covered her entire pussy with his mouth and sucked and licked as Tessa’s moans got louder. He slowly slid his tongue inside of her, he could feel her orgasm rising. His hands flat against her pussy, he spread her apart again and shoved his tongue in and wiggled it. And there it was… Tessa’s hands flew to the back of his head and buried his face in her while she grinded over and over on his mouth as the hurricane-tornado-tsunami combo slammed her. 

As she calmed down, and knowing how sensitive she still was (and not caring), Scott gently lapped at her—cleaning her up. It always caused another smaller orgasm, more of an aftershock. Tessa pushed his head away claiming she couldn’t handle any more. He knew better and after a moment in which she managed to gain control of herself again, he and his tongue were back at it. 

”Oh God. Scott. Yes.” Tessa’s third orgasm shattered her—she came harder than the first time, crying out and losing her breath. 

Scott pulled back; he wasn’t a cruel man—okay maybe a little. 

He gently kissed her entrance soothing her. He kissed his way up her torso and neck landing on her mouth. A full deep kiss, tongues entangled, the taste of Tessa getting passed back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Tessa held his face. 

”Remember when I said you should teach a seminar on the art of eating out?” Tessa smirked. “Well forget it. No other woman should get to experience that. I want that all to myself.”

”You got it. By the way, when I said you were beautiful no matter what you wear. I would like to amend that. You’re most beautiful when you come.”

Tessa gave him a quick peck on his lips. “We should get ready for the day. Shower?” Tessa got up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

”Now when you say shower…” Scott asked still lying on his stomach on the bed.

”I mean wash up.”

”Oh.” He slowly began to get up, a slight pout on his face.

”And have sex with me.”

Scott hopped out of the bed like it was on fire.

Tessa and Scott had been walking for about 30 minutes, side by side. Valerie and the Gold Medal Plates team had outdone themselves. The forest was absolutely enchanting. Tall, broad trees formed a canopy along the bark-lined trail. The skies stayed overcast and the air was a bit crisp. The only sounds were birds singing to one another and the rustling of leaves.

”White jeans, T? For a nature walk?” Scott teased her.

”What? They’re cute.”

”They are. Let’s see how long they stay white. Same for those sneakers.” He pointed to her new adiddas.

Tessa bumped his shoulder with hers. They continued walking in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

”I will miss this. You and me. I mean I’m looking forward to skating again, but we won’t have as much alone time.” Scott told her.

”I know. We will just have to find ways. Didn’t you say you had ninja skills?”

Scott laughed. “Yeah.”

”You know what this little hike reminds me of…” Tessa glanced at him.

”Nope.”

Was he for real, Tessa wondered. Toronto was a few months ago but she thought it was pretty memorable. It’s not every day you fuck your business partner in the rain in a park. Had they done the deed so many times Scott couldn’t recall their little sessions? Tessa didn’t know if she was insulted or hurt or both.

”You don’t remember? Really? Toronto? High Park?”

”Unh unh.”

Tessa stopped. She grabbed Scott’s forearm. He looked back at her.

”Seriously Scott?” A few of their tour mates passed them. “The trail. It rained. We almost got caught...” Tessa hissed whispered at him as Jen and Johnny walked by.

”Hey Guys! Isn’t this so beautiful?” Jen asked.

”It is. So beautiful.” Tessa agreed. 

”Well we better catch up with Kelly. See you in a few.”

Tessa was practically fuming. She waited for Jen and Johnny to make their way around the slight bend in the trail and she glanced behind them to ensure they were alone. She turned back to Scott, her green eyes burning hot with anger.

”I just can’t right now Scott. I mean… How do you not remember? We had a picnic blanket and we…” before Tessa could finish, Scott grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Her tiny fists wrapped around the collar of his greenish-gray shirt.

Scott placed a few more gentle kisses. “Of course I remember. I remember every time.” A few more little kisses. 

A small smile formed on her lips. “You jerk. You let me think… “Again, Scott distracted her momentarily with his mouth. “We better catch up with the others.” She finished.As they walked, Tessa and Scott discussed plans for ‘Thank You Ilderton’—Paul Brandt had agreed to appear as the headlining act. The only challenge—he was on tour. But, he told everyone he would make it work. They also chatted about the ‘Thank You Canada’ tour. 

Tessa and Scott reached the rest of the group. They had just passed Valerie when she told them to turn around and she snapped a photo of them. Tessa asked her send it to her so she could post it. She looked at the photo and couldn’t stop the smile from plastering across her face. Two young kids now adults who looked so very happy. Happy with life and happy with each other. She posted it knowing full well their fans would go crazy. Tessa didn’t care. She WAS happy and she wanted to share that happiness.

Everyone had the afternoon to themselves. Tessa was packing up her suitcase when her phone signaled a Face Time call was coming in. She opened it up and saw her older brother Casey. 

”Hey Case what’s up?”

”Hey Sam.” He said using her longtime nickname. Casey had never called Tessa by her name. It was always Sam. Same for Kevin. They thought Tessa sounded like the name for a pet. 

“Not much. I took the day off. So uh we’re making plans for the late summer and we wanted you to leave a date open in August where we can all head to the cottage after you and mom and Jo return from France. You know just family time.” 

Tessa was about to answer when a tiny voice interrupted.

”Aunt T—Aunt T… it’s me. Poppy.”

Tessa couldn’t hold back her laughter as her four year old niece Poppy scrambled up onto her father’s lap. She was wearing a little sundress with an owl on it. The owl had glasses. Tessa recognized it as a dress she bought for the little girl for her birthday.

”Hi Poppy. How are you sweet girl?”

”Good. Is Scott there?” The little girl leaned forward looking into the phone thinking she might spot Scott. 

”No honey. He’s in his room. I’m in mine.”

”Are you coming to visit me?”

”In a few months. I hear we might go to the cottage together. Grandma Kate and Aunt Jordan too. Won’t that be fun.”

”And Scott?” Poppy’s enthusiasm for Tessa’s partner was bordering on obsession. Tessa understood how the little girl felt, she felt it too. Just in a very different way. 

There was a knock on her hotel door. 

”Oh hey Case—wait a sec. Someone is at my door.”

Tessa looked through the peephole and saw Scott standing there. She opened the door and he walked in. Before she had a chance to let him know she was on a call, he launched in.

”So we have about a couple of hours before dinner so I thought I’d come over to...”

”Yeah. Scott. Hang on…”

He barreled forward. ”I thought I would help you pack. And by pack I mean… “

”Scott. Just a sec…”

Scott leaned over and began kissing her neck. He growled out, “I am going to take you so hard…”

”Sam.”

Scott’s head shot up from its resting place between Tessa’s neck and shoulder. “Wait. What? Casey?”

”Scott?”

Tessa put her hand over Scott’s mouth, “I’m Face Timing with Casey…”

Scott followed Tessa as she walked over to the table and held her phone up. Casey and Poppy were looking at Scott. 

”Scott! Scott!” Poppy shouted and reached her chubby little hand out.

”Well hello there Pops. How are you beautiful girl?”

Poppy squealed and laughed. “Are you coming to visit me? At the cottage? With Aunt T?”

”Whoa, whoa Poppy.” Her father quieted her. “Hey Scott, how are you man? You look good.”

”Good, Case. You look good too. How’s the family and work?”

”All is well, man. This little one is very excited to see you. Where are you going Pop?”

”I’m going to get my dolls to show Scott. And Aunt T.” She hopped off her dad’s lap.

Tessa was chewing her lip nervously. Had Casey heard Scott? She hadn’t exactly shared with either brother that their relationship had moved into a different category. In fact, only really Jordan and her mom knew. If he did know, he hadn’t given any indication. Scott took her phone and sat down.

”So how are you and Sam? Enjoying Belgium and France? How is the tour?”

”Belgium was awesome. We had loads of waffles and of course, beer. Man, you’d love the beer.”

Tessa smiled as she looked at Scott’s profile. She loved how easily he got along with her brothers. He and Casey shared a love of beer, golf, baseball—any sport really. Scott was excitedly going on about their adventures. Casey was asking questions about the beer and then the conversation turned to the Leafs. Soon, Poppy’s head popped back into frame. She handed two tiny dolls to her dad and climbed back onto his lap.

”Whatcha got there Poppy?” Scott asked.

”These are my Wee dolls. Remember them? Grandma Kate got them for me. This is Aunt T and this is Scott. That’s you.”

”Oh yeah.” Scott thought he vaguely remembered Poppy showing the dolls to him.

”Tessa isn’t skating anymore.”

”Why not?” Tessa asked.

”She has a baby in her tummy. And Scott…”

Casey’s eyes opened wide, “Poppy!”

Scott glanced over at Tessa to see a deep red blush creep up her neck. Poppy looked up at her father unsure what was wrong with what she had said.

”Hey Megan... come get your daughter. She’s creating a bit of a scandal over here.”

Casey’s slender, pretty wife walked up behind him. “What are you shouting on about? And, why is she only MY daughter when she does something bad.”

”YOUR daughter… just announced that Tessa has a baby in her tummy.”

”What? Tessa? Oh!”

”Oh gosh, no Megs. Not me.” Tessa choked out realizing her sweet sister-in-law was confused. ”The Wee doll Tessa.”

Casey jumped in, “Sam—I’m sorry I…” 

Megan muttered under her breath. ”The dolls have their crap together.”

”Megs—I couldn’t hear you. Sorry.” Tessa said.

”Oh it was nothing. I think Poppy is spending too much time with her new sitter, Abigail. She is quite a fan of yours. I noticed on her twitter account she talks about you and Scott hooking up and being a couple. She must be saying stuff around Poppy. I need to talk to her.”

”Oh, are you on twitter now?” Tessa inquired.

”God no. I just stalk her. She’s in my house and with my kids. I need to know what she’s up to. She is a lovely girl. Really. Goes to university and is studying pre-med. Poppy adores her. She is so good with the kids. Takes them to the park and does crafts with them. She even makes us dinner. I swear she is a lifesaver.”

”Oh she sounds great.”

”She is. She hasn’t mentioned you guys to me. But, I did notice last week on her twitter account that she said Scott was a ‘total daddy’. I had to look that one up. It’s a compliment, apparently. Kinda dirty.” She stroked Casey’s back.

”Calling me a daddy?” Scott laughed. “Really? But, I don’t even have kids.”

”That’s not what it means. I’ll explain later.” Tessa interjected with a slight eye roll.

Tessa had to agree with the assessment, even if it was a bit crass. He was a total daddy. 

”So did Case ask you about the cottage, Tess. And of course, we’d love to have you Scott.”

”Yes, Scott. We’d love to have you.” Poppy mimicked her mother.

Megan shook her head and chuckled as she smoothed her daughter’s hair. 

”That’s really nice of you guys. I’ll have to see what weekend it is; I am helping out at Gadbois late summer. But maybe I can get away for a bit.”

”Are we making cookies Mommy?” Poppy interrupted.

”Yes we are. Why don’t you say goodbye to Scott and Aunt T and get into the kitchen.”

”Bye. I love you Scott. I love you Aunt T.”

Scott put his hand to his mouth and blew Poppy an exaggerated kiss that sparked a fit of giggles.

”So guys… I better go too. I’ll get you the date for the cottage, Sam. And Scott take care of my little sister. I know you always do. I’ll let you get back to that whole platonic business partner thing.” He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

Scott snorted. “Yeah, yeah Case. You take care too man.”

”Love you Casey.”

”Love you Sam I Am.”

The call hung up and Tessa turned to Scott. “You almost blew our cover…” She smiled.

”I know. Sorry about that. Who would have thought Casey would call? Shouldn’t he be at work, it’s like what 9 or 10 in the morning over there.”

”He took the day off. Anyhow, speaking of blowing…” She raised any eyebrow at him.

A few hours later Scott was waiting in the lobby for Tessa. A giant smile on his face, the result of Tessa’s wickedly skilled mouth. He was in dark pants and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly. He skipped a tie and was wearing dress shoes. His mind wandered back to an hour ago to when Tessa knocked him back on her bed and yanked off his sweatpants and wrapped her lips around him and made him come so hard he needed 15 minutes to recover. Tonight was their last night in France and he wanted to do something special for her. He thought he had an idea.

”Hey…”Tessa tapped Scott. 

”Hey back.” He responded.

”You ready to head out for our last night on the town?”

”Sure thing.”

Tessa was wearing a white jacket over a white see-through shirt He could make out the hint of her black camisole. She paired it with black jeans and sky high red heels that brought her even with Scott’s height. She glanced down and noticed he rolled up his shirtsleeves exposing his forearms. He knew full well what that did to her. The same thing it did to their female fans and a few male ones too. She licked her lips.

”You’re thinking about fucking me right now, aren’t you?” 

Tessa looked him square in the eye. “No. Absolutely not.” She hoped she sounded convincing. In her head, she sounded weak with want. Which is exactly how she felt.

”Okay, if you say so.”

”I do.” Tessa pursed her lips and looked over at Kelly and smiled.

Tessa started to walk away when she heard Scott quietly say he was definitely thinking about fucking her. She felt herself grow wet. Jesus, this man was going to end her life with that voice of his. Low and gruff. 

The ride to Chateau Pommery was an effort in self-control. Valerie had passed out small glasses of champagne. For some reason (Tessa didn’t much care what it was) Scott was unable (more like unwilling) to keep his hands to himself. They sat next to each other on the party bus which meant his hand found its way more than once to casually brush the back of her neck. Goosebumps rose along her skin, especially when she felt his breath in her ear as he whispered if she was wet yet. 

”Tessa—are you okay?” Sally asked after Tessa choked on a sip of bubbly and Scott’s words.

”Oh yes. I’m fine.” She sputtered. “It went down the wrong way just now.”

”I plan to go down on you the right way. Later.” Scott whispered.

Tessa quietly begged, “Please stop. Please.”

Scott smirked. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. But, he didn’t care. Tessa took a small sip of her champagne and cast a sideways glance at Scott making sure he wasn’t planning another sneak attack on her.

The tour group was awestruck when the bus pulled up to the Chateau. The sprawling 19th century castle was built by Dame Pommery, who created the first champagne. The building cast an impressive swath across the night sky. It dominated the space. The bus parked on the circular drive. A glow emanated from the castle’s windows. Tonight was going to be the grand finale to a spectacular trip, a tour of the cellars and then a five star, four course meal followed by a small concert by Johnny, Miku, Michael Shand, and Geoffrey Kelly. 

Jean-Marc Boucher introduced himself as the champagne house’s lead tour guide and resident sommelier. A man of about 50, he was of average height and weight and had a mischievous smile. He led the group to the building with the champagne cellars. A few strides across cobblestone pavers and Tessa started to regret wearing such high heels. Scott slipped his hand into hers. 

”Pommery is home to several vintages of champagne and wines. Tonight you will sample a few in the cellar and then, more during dinner. I do hope you have brought your appetite. The Chef and his team have prepared a world class meal for you.”

”I’m so hungry.” Tessa said out loud.

”Me too.” Scott licked his lips. Tessa swore under her breath.

Down in the cellar, the group listened intently as Jean-Marc described the various glasses of champagne they were sampling. Tessa realized she hadn’t really eaten much during the day and the champagne was going straight to her head. She began to giggle. Scott gave her neck a little squeeze. He knew once Tessa started giggling, not much could stop her.

”So, let’s place our noses in the flutes, feel the bubbles hit you—it should feel uniform.” Jean-Marc instructed.

Tessa giggled. “The bubbles tickle.”

”Yes they do.” Scott agreed winking at her. Tessa clamped her legs together. Scott’s scent was drifting towards her. It was making it difficult to be near him. And she also was struggling to stand up straight on those wretched heels.

Tessa moved back closer to the wall. She needed something solid to rest on to curb the balance situation. Or was it his divine scent? Probably both. Scott was slightly in front of her. She looked around and watched as everyone was enjoying themselves. She felt quite happy. She looked down and something caught her attention. She shouldn’t—she reasoned with herself. Someone will see you and then what. But just maybe—if she is quick about it—no one will notice. Tessa squared up, she steeled herself. She reached her left hand out and in one motion stepped forward and cupped Scott’s ass. 

Scott startled by the gesture jumped and shouted a sharp “Ohh!”

Everyone turned to look at him. Tessa was startled by his reaction—but kept her hand where it was. 

”Sorry.” Scott laughed as he held up his flute as if blaming his outburst on the consumption of too champagne. 

Tessa stood behind Scott; frozen with a smile on her face and her eyes wide like a deer.

Everyone turned back to Jean-Marc who began to usher them into the next room. Scott didn’t move. Tessa had removed her hand from his butt and was starting to slide around Scott but he blocked her. 

”Scott…” she began.

He slowly turned around. He stepped towards her, Tessa shuffled back a bit. She felt the wall against her shoulder blades. He moved in closer. She swallowed. Her top teeth pulled her bottom lip in. 

”You wanna play?” He tossed out at her as he leaned in and kissed her neck, she mewed her response. God help me. She felt herself getting aroused.

Scott’s hand cupped her breast as his mouth gently sucked on her neck. His thumb flicked over her nipple. Tessa hissed. She was seconds from fucking him hard against the wall.

”We better join the others. Try to control yourself, T.” He ghosted over her lips. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Scott turned around and walked toward the other room. Tessa exhaled. She was not going to make it through this dinner. She could see it in his eyes. Scott never backed down from a challenge and it wasn’t like she was even challenging him. That cursed champagne. Pace yourself, Tessa. Just a few small sips from now on, she promised.

Tessa caught up with the others. Kelly looked over at her. Tessa smiled and nodded she was okay. 

Dinner was served in a room upstairs. On one end was a giant stone fireplace with a crackling fire that cast a romantic glow across the room. A small space was carved out in the front of the room for the performances. Four round tables were set up with full settings and flower centerpieces with lit candles. Place cards indicated where the guests were to sit. Tessa and Scott were next to each other. Scott pulled out her chair for her. Kelly who was taking her seat next to Jen nodded her head towards them. 

”He’s just being polite.” Jen whispered.

”Sure. But if they both leave at the same time to use the restroom at any point during this dinner, I am calling them out on their bullshit.”

Jean-Marc described the menu. Up first would be an appetizer of roasted sliced beets with Marcona almonds, goat cheese, and arugula tossed with a lemon and champagne vinaigrette. 

A server poured the wine and soon Valerie was making a toast. 

”Sláinte!” Johnny held up his glass to the table. Everyone repeated it and clinked glasses.

As soon as the appetizer was placed in front of Tessa, she wanted to inhale it. Soak up some of the alcohol that had her feeling overly giddy. No, that was actually Scott’s left hand that was under the tablecloth and perched on her knee and sliding its way up to her most private area. She was in an impossible situation. Being right handed meant she would have to put her fork down and reach under the table, and in her current condition, eating with her left hand didn’t seem optimal. It would certainly bring attention from the other guests.

Scott’s attention was directed to Johnny who was telling him a story about a night in college where he wound up naked in the middle of a sheep farm. But, his hand was still marching its way up her leg.

Tessa took a few bites of the salad. Time to stop this nonsense. She put her fork down and reached under and grabbed Scott’s hand before it could reach its desired target.

Scott turned back to Tessa, “You want my nuts, T?”

Kelly whipped her head towards them just in time to see Tessa’s eyes pop open.

”Wha—aaa-t?” Tessa asked quietly.

”My nuts? The almonds? I know how much you like this kind. I’ll share them, Kiddo.”

”Yes. Uh sure. Thank you…”

Scott slid his plate over and Tessa picked the three almonds up. He smiled at her. She chewed and watched him.

Scott leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “How do my nuts taste? Good?”

Tessa closed her eyes and slowly opened them. “I know what you’re doing Scott Moir. I’m not that drunk. Trust me. Two can play this game.”

The salad plates were taken away as well as the wine glasses which were replaced with fresh ones. Jean-Marc described the next dish as a tribute to all of the lovers in the room, an aphrodisiac to put everyone in the mood-- which got him a few chuckles from the group. Roasted clams in a light but flavorful seafood broth and a splash of wine. Loaves of fresh bread were placed on the table.

”Ohh this is good.” Kelly remarked. “Feeling horny yet guys?”

Everyone laughed. Tessa watched as Scott dipped a piece of bread in the broth and brought it to his mouth ripping off a piece with his teeth. A small drop of broth fell onto his lip and his tongue darted out to grab it. Tessa realized her napkin was balled up in her hand. She was so turned on. Just eat Tessa. Eat and ignore Handsy McHands over there. She dipped her spoon in the broth; she could feel her body warm up as the liquid slid down her throat. 

Tessa loved competition. And especially competing with Scott. Being on his team. But right now, she was her own team of one and she was ready to do battle with Scott. She followed everyone else’s lead and plucked a clam from her soup bowl and shook the excess broth off and placed the shell to her lips and sucked in the clam. She dropped the empty shell on a shallow bowl on the table. She could hear Scott breathing. Ha! Take that she thought as she scooped up another clam and sucked it down and moaned low. 

”Mmmm. This is so good, isn’t it?” She turned to Scott. His hazel eyes were watching her every move. “Are you okay Scott?” She asked sweetly.

”I’m fine. Just watching you enjoy your dish.”

Tessa wiped her mouth and hands on her napkin. She placed it in her lap and took a sip of her wine. Then, she nonchalantly reached under the table and placed her hand on Scott’s upper thigh. The only indication he noticed was a quiet ‘T’ under his breath. She slid her hand up; she brushed his napkin aside and found exactly what she wanted. Scott made a low strangling noise as Tessa cupped his crotch. Scott reached for his wine and took a long, healthy gulp. Tessa began massaging him. 

”So Scott, tomorrow you and Tess head back to Japan. How much longer do you have on the tour?” Jen asked.

Scott began rubbing his palms together—a sign that Tessa was getting to him. “Tomorrow is our next date and we go until July First. Right, T?”

”Yes, so about two weeks and then we head home. And then, we have a few projects coming up.”

Tessa could feel Scott getting harder and harder, his cock straining against the fabric. He scrubbed his hand down his face. He found Tessa’s hand under the table and grabbed it and moved it to her lap. The server came by to remove plates and glasses. Scott hadn’t finished his clams he was so distracted by Tessa.

”Sir, may I take your plate? It doesn’t appear as if you got to finish?

”Oh yes… thank you. Just leaving room for the entrée.”

As soon as the server was on the other side of the table, Tessa whispered to Scott, “You didn’t finish. That can’t be satisfying.”

”T—watch it.”

”For our entrée the Chef is doing a tasting plate of poached halibut and a pan roasted filet mignon. It is served with whipped potatoes, baby carrots, and a summer pea mash. The wine is a Bordeaux.”

Scott willed his cock to relax. Tessa was not playing fairly. They silently called a truce through dinner. After the plates had been cleared, Johnny and the group made their way to the stage area. Everyone settled in their chairs and the lights in the room were dimmed. 45 minutes later, Johnny invited everyone to dance. Couples made their way to the floor. 

Scott reached over and offered his hand to Tessa. They walked to the improvised dance floor. Johnny let Miku take over.

”Thank you Johnny. For my first song, this is one that I loved as a teenager. My mom played it often. You probably know the version by Steve Winwood. Recently his daughter re-recorded it with him.”

A guitar gently strummed as Miku’s sultry voice rang out.

_Think about it, there must be higher love. Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above... Without it, life is wasted time. Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine..._

Tessa wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck as they gently swayed side to side. They were lost in each other’s eyes. No one really noticed as they were focused on dancing with their significant others, except for Jen and Kelly who danced together. Kelly informed Jen that without a doubt the gold-medal winning ice dancers were fucking. They’d probably fuck on this dance floor if we all left. They may not even wait until we leave Kelly told her as the two women noticed Scott and Tessa gazing at each other.

”So I was thinking when we get back to the hotel, we could have a little adventure.” Scott whispered.

”What did you have in mind?”

”How about we keep it a surprise? I’ll tell you what to wear and you just show up.”

Tessa pulled back and looked at Scott. Months later and this man was still full of surprises and still able to excite her. It had been quite the trip and now it was coming to an end. Tessa was wistful—but the idea of an adventure had cheered her up.

Two hours later, Tessa found herself in a hotel robe and flip flops making her way to the indoor pool. Scott had told her to wear a bathing suit. She had debated between her red one-piece or a blue string bikini. She thought the red piece was certainly more hotel friendly. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided giving Scott Moir a thrill was high on her list of things to do-- so the blue bikini it was.

Tessa pushed open the door and was immediately hit with the warm and wet air. The heated pool was enclosed with solid walls on three sides and on the fourth side, wall to wall sliding glass doors that opened to a Japanese garden. The roof was made of glass panels and could be open for special occasions. Tonight it was open and the room took on a mysterious and sensual atmosphere, perfect for a sexy night cap.

”Scott…” her voice echoed.

”Hey…” Scott appeared and started walking across the pool deck. He was wearing a t-shirt and red board shorts.

Tessa stopped by a pool lounger and waited for Scott to reach her. Her heart was pounding and she took a deep breath. 

”Ready for a little night swimming…”

Tessa smiled. “Are you?”

Scott’s answer was to remove his t-shirt and make a move for the sash keeping her robe tied shut. She pushed his hand down gently and untied the robe. She slid it off her shoulders and tossed it onto the lounger. 

Scott swallowed and gave her body an appreciative and long look. He would die a happy man. The string bikini was a nice touch. Tessa normally was fairly conservative but the suit left nothing to the imagination. He reached out and traced her abs. Tessa grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the pool.

”1.. 2…3 jump!” They splashed into the water. Tessa came up first. Scott quickly followed. She wrapped herself around him as he kissed her forehead.

”Love you.” He whispered.

”Love you more.” She responded and captured his lips with hers.

Things quickly escalated or more like Tessa escalated them. She couldn’t help herself. Scott was currently nestled in his favorite spot, her neck and his kisses were shooting straight to her core. She began grinding on him to get some relief. Scott moved them towards the pool wall. Once he reached it, his hands disappeared under water and resurfaced with Tessa’s bikini bottom. She closed her eyes as she laughed out loud.

”Someone is talented…”

Scott responded by pressing his fingers to her entrance and pushing in. Tessa’s head lolled back and she moaned. She couldn’t be bothered to think about other guests coming to the pool. She was putty in Scott’s hands. His very capable hands. Scott increased his pace. If he was nervous about getting caught, he wasn’t showing it. He just watched Tessa’s face—her long lashes fluttering and her lips slightly parted as she reached her climax. Scott pulled his fingers out as Tessa opened her eyes. 

”Well this adventure got off to a good start.” The happiness and satisfaction evident in her face.

Tessa began toying with the ends of Scott’s hair along his neck. She rubbed her nose across his and moved onto his cheeks. Sweet little butterfly kisses. Her lips found his neck and she placed open mouthed kisses on it. She bit him playfully.

”Hey there...” 

The water lapped around them, gentle waves passing across their shoulders. The water glistening like diamonds had been sprinkled across the surface. Outside the sliding glass doors, the night sky was dark save for a few streaks from the moonlight. Scott looked up at the roof and saw the stars. 

”Look at that T.”

Tessa arched her neck and saw the black velvet sky providing a backdrop to twinkling stars. Was there any place more romantic or sexy than a heated pool, a starry night, and a half naked Scott Moir? In France? She doubted it. She wouldn’t mind finding out. But, for now, she was utterly content with this place. Scott kissed her jaw under her earlobe and began making his way around to her other earlobe. Tessa cupped his bulge in her hand. Scott moaned as he continued his journey. She felt him grow harder. Scott pushed into her hand. She pulled his waistband forward a bit and pushed her hand down into his shorts and found his cock. Scott hissed in pleasure.

The shorts didn’t have much room for maneuvering but Tessa was nothing, if not resourceful and dedicated. She stroked down and up as Scott clenched his jaw and his hand gripped the edge of the pool. He had thought they would spend some time in the pool, enjoying it. But, Tessa’s eagerness proved to be too much. 

”T—“ Scott grabbed her wrist. “Not here… I don’t want to come here.”

”Then where?” She looked around, and saw the empty loungers but she wasn’t sure they should risk it.

”Follow me.” He grabbed her suit bottom from the pool deck behind her and she quickly did her best to get it back on.

He grabbed her by the waist and put her down on the edge. She adjusted her bows on the sides and stood up. Scott pulled himself out of the water. His hard-on was making things difficult but he managed. He intertwined their hands and walked around to a small hallway. The glass door indicated the gym and steam room were inside. Scott pushed open the door. 

He stopped in front of the steam room door.

”Hang on…” he said and walked down the hallway to a birch table cart. Next to it was a small stainless steel refrigerator with a glass door. Scott opened the fridge and grabbed three water bottles. He also grabbed four towels. Tessa had to laugh, the man’s attention to safety was endearing. They both had enjoyed steam rooms before but they could get hot. No use in risking their health.

”Okay, all set.” Scott opened the door and the rush of humidity and hot steam pushed towards them. Tessa inhaled deeply. Clouds of steam enveloped her path to the tiled bench in the corner. She could smell a refreshing mixture of citrus with a hint of eucalyptus. Scott handed her a water bottle. He opened his and took a long drink. He motioned for her to drink up a bit.

”Gotta stay hydrated T.”

She swallowed, “Oh yeah. Why? You planning on doing something other than relaxing in here?” Her eyes full of mischief.

Scott set his bottle down on the tiled bench and untied the bow behind her neck and then the one around her back. Her bikini top fell to the floor. Tessa never broke her eye contact with Scott. She decided she deserved a little treat and glanced down. She saw the faint outline of his abs and his muscles disappearing into his waistband. The thirst was definitely real. Their fans had warned her about it. Their tweets about Scott often mentioned being thirsty themselves but they also accused her of being downright parched. She barked out a laugh and bit her lip to stop herself.

”Should I be offended you’re checking me out and laughing?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

”No, not at all. I was laughing at myself. Our fans always say how thirsty you make them. It always makes me chuckle and now I am experiencing it firsthand.”

Scott looped his finger inside the bow on her right hip. “This suit is a fucking crime.”

Tessa smiled. “I thought you might like it.”

” This is first degree murder, T. It’s gonna kill me.”

”No, it won’t. But, I might if you don’t take it off of me…”

Scott pulled the end of the string gently and watched the bow unfold. The suit stayed. Scott pulled the other side and dragged the suit bottom off Tessa. He nudged her with his head on her forehead. Her back hit the wall. The tile felt cool on her thighs. Scott bent down and lifted her leg over his shoulder and licked a gentle swipe up her folds. Her head smacked against the wall—and her hand flew to the back of his head. 

Scott began lapping at her entrance. He spread her apart and licked. Tessa could feel the droplets of sweat trickle between her breasts and down her back and face. Scott blew on her core—the cold air creating a delightful sensation. He flicked his tongue over her clit. 

Time was an important measurement in their lives, especially in their professional world. Their routines were timed to the minute, 2 minutes and 50 seconds for the short dance and 4 minutes exactly for the free. They had to hit certain movements in their routine to time, like the twizzles in Tango de Roxanne. They danced to a beat. Even their exercises were timed, sets were 30 seconds. They had to sleep for a certain amount of time, Tessa really needed at least eight hours a night. They needed to recover for a specific amount of minutes to maximize their conditioning. And, now in this steam room with Scott’s tongue buried deep in Tessa—they were once again being timed. Scott knew they had roughly 12 minutes in the room before they would have to leave and cool off a bit. He could tell time without a watch. So, he was fairly certain they had about seven minutes. Seven minutes in Heaven, he told himself.

The steam room was 100% humidity. Her hair was curling up and she wiped sweat from her forehead. Scott’s tongue was tracing shapes and haphazard designs. Talk about first degree murder. He looked up at her and smiled as his tongue began lapping at her. God, she loved the look on his face. Part rascal, part sex god. Tessa’s hands were pushing Scott’s face into her pussy as she grinded on him.

Tessa needed to sit. She was sliding around on the tiled wall thanks to all of the moisture. Scott pulled back and told her to sit down. It’s like he could read her mind. He threw two towels on the ground and kneeled on them. She relaxed her legs to either side and draped them over his shoulders. She gave him a little kick. He spread apart her folds and began sucking at her core.

”Ohhhh that’s new. God, Scott.” She sounded full of want. He deserved all the medals. He can have all of her worldly possessions, except her fuchsia suede heels. She was keeping those. Oh and her Chanel crossbody bag. He can have everything else. Just don’t stop doing THAT, she silently begged him.

Scott could feel her inner walls constrict around his tongue. He knew Tessa was close. He wiggled his tongue around and pulled it out. He substituted his fingers and began pumping into her hard. Tessa squeezed his head with her thighs. His fingers slid out and he began a feverish attack on her pussy. Licking her and lapping at her and fucking her with his tongue and occasionally flicking her clit. Tessa was mewling and grabbing on to his hair. Her pleasure mounting by the second. She could feel her orgasm rising within her—her pussy was tingling. She shoved his head hard into her and grinded up as she came hard screaming out his name—hearing it echo off the walls. 

Scott wouldn’t let up; he kept licking her until another smaller orgasm shot out of her. Tessa’s hand flew to her mouth where she pushed the back of her hand against her mouth trying to calm down as she cried out in pleasure. She gently moved his head to the side as she panted.

Spent in a way she had never experienced before, Tessa looked up at Scott as he stood up. No one deserved to look that good in a steam room. His hair was sticking up in the back as he swept the front away from his forehead. His body was covered in sheen of sweat and moisture, he was breathing heavily and his abs were flexing in and out. His face was wet—partially thanks to her. Scott licked his lips and held his hand out to her.

”If my suit is a crime, your tongue just committed a felony. That was so good.”

”A crime of pleasure, T. You came hard. Twice.”

Oh how she longed to wipe that sexy smirk off his face. Well after a little break she planned to do just that.

Tessa stood up and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her sweaty body and leaned over and scooped up her water bottle. She was quite proud of how she was still able to move around despite the immense pleasure she had just experienced. Scott led them out of the room. The difference in temperature was noticeable. Scott motioned her to another room. He opened it up.

A small square pool was in the center. A steel bannister and three steps led into the freezing water. Tessa slid the towel off. Goosebumps prickled on her skin as the cool air hit it.

Scott stepped down into the pool. “Fuck! That’s fucking cold! Shit! Shit!” He yelped.

Tessa giggled out loud. She stepped into the cold splash pool. “Wow! That is cold. Like Montreal in the winter.”

”Damn!” Scott dunked under the water and resurfaced and whipped his head like a dog spraying Tessa with water.

She squealed. “Stop! Stop!” She was laughing.

They eventually acclimated to the water temperature and casually moved around in it for a few minutes.

”Ready for round two, T?”

”YOU better be ready.”

Scott couldn’t keep his hands off of Tessa. He was like a damn octopus as he pushed them inside the steam room. Tessa popped open his board shorts and shimmied them down his legs. He toed them off. She hopped up on him as he backed her into the wall. Tessa reached down and began stroking him. Their cool down may have lowered their body temperature but Tessa was still hot for him. Scott wasted no time, as soon as he was hard—painfully so—he thrusted into Tessa. 

”You feel so good. So fucking tight.”

Tessa felt herself slide up and down the wall thanks to the slick tiles. Scott braced his left hand on the wall and held Tessa up with his right. He was panting. The humidity was a lot but he wasn’t about to stop. Tessa raked her fingers through his hair and gripped his back to keep from moving around too much.

A wall of steam circled around them. Scott was relentless, pounding into her with ferocity. Tessa squeezed Scott’s cock and he grunted out a pained noise.

”T- I am so close. You gotta stop squeezing or I’m gonna lose it.”

”I’m sliding all over this wall.”

Scott set her down and spun her around. Tessa’s hands flattened against the tiles. She could feel Scott’s breath hot and wet on her neck. He kissed her shoulder and began making his way up to her earlobe. As he bit down on it, he slid into her.

”Ohhhhh god. Ohhhhh!” Tessa screamed out.

Scott took his time pushing into Tessa over and over, but slowly. Excruciatingly slow. Tessa threw her head back onto Scott’s shoulder. His left hand covered hers on the wall; his right hand made its way to the front and found her clit. Tessa felt like she was going to combust. 

”Glaciers in the Arctic Circle move faster than you, Moir.” Tessa gritted out. She immediately regretted her words. 

Scott began circling her clit with his fingertip, and slowly dragging his cock out of her. She literally could feel every inch of him. 

Scott’s tongue grazed across her neck as he continued his tortoise-like pace. His cock felt so thick, and the slower pace meant he filled her completely. Tessa snaked her hand down and tried to encourage him to touch her faster.

”Calm down, Virtch.”

”I just… you have no idea how good this feels. You’re driving me crazy.” She breathed out.

The door opened slightly and a man’s voice rang out, “Hello? It’s Pierre from the cleaning crew… anyone in here?” Scott was mid-thrust when he heard the door open. He and Tessa whipped their heads so fast towards the door, she nearly wacked his nose with the back of her head.

”Ah, yeah. Someone is.” Scott called out, grateful for the cover provided by the steam and also that Pierre only partially opened the door.

Tessa panicked. This was turning out to be a tradition for them, getting caught in very awkward positions. She realized their suits were on the floor as well as towels. Maybe Pierre didn’t notice.

”Sorry about that, Sir. Do you happen to know how long you might be? I can come back.”

Scott smiled and thought however long it takes me to get my girlfriend off. She was nearly there but now my cock is starting to wilt from the anxiety of getting caught… so maybe give us some space here Pierre.

”Uh, 5 mi--” Scott started as Tessa elbowed him.

”Make that 10 minutes or so. I just got in.”

”Very well then. I shall leave you and enjoy your steam, Sir.”Scott didn’t loosen his grip on Tessa’s hips. Instead, he just slid back into her, hard. Tessa was caught off guard and screamed out. 

”Oh God! Scott! Yes. Right there.”

”Hang on.” Scott pulled out and pushed back in.

”Faster. Please. I need it faster.” She begged.

Scott wrapped his arm around Tessa’s waist and began thrusting into her. Tessa pushed back from the wall, moaning as Scott’s cock rocked into her. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down all over her body. Tessa’s hands kept sliding down the wall. Scott pulled out and turned her around again. Tessa saw the look of lust in his eyes.

Scott lifted her left leg and pushed into her. Tessa moaned low. She pitched forward and bit his shoulder.

”Put your leg up on my hip higher.”

Tessa scooted her leg higher. The new angle pushed Scott deeper into her core. Tessa leaned her head back. She was whimpering now. Scott looked down between them and watched briefly as his cock disappeared into Tessa. Scott made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled.

”Are you okay?” She opened her eyes and searched his.

”Just looked down and watched my dick slide into you. Fucking hot as hell.”

Tessa giggled. “You have two sides Scott Moir, rom-com sweet and dirty bird.”

”Yeah, well dirty bird is very much enjoying this.”

Scott pushed in harder and faster. Tessa felt her release building one level at a time. Her core was on fire, she needed to come. Scott was careening towards his climax. He could feel it rising like a powerful wave. Stopping and starting so many times was about to cause a five-alarm fire to shoot out from his dick. He could feel Tessa’s walls closing in on him. She gave a squeeze. He grunted. She cradled his face and kissed him deeply, it soon turned sloppy as they fought for dominance.

”Come, T.”

”You first.”

”This is not a competition… C’mon.”

Tessa shook her head no. Scott pumped harder. Tessa’s hands were pressed into his back. His release was hanging on, barely. Scott buried himself to the hilt inside of Tessa. He cupped one side of her face. 

”You feel so fucking good.” He kissed her. Their tongues began dancing together as Tessa started grinding down on Scott. That was it. Scott had enough.

He cradled Tessa under her ass, hoisted her into the air and began pushing up into her at a frenzied pace. Tessa gave up. She flung her arms out to the side and tried to grip the wall. Scott drove up into her. He knew time was running out. Pierre would be returning in a matter of minutes. 

Drops of sweat fell from Scott’s hair onto Tessa’s chest as he pounded into her. She raked her fingers through the sides of his hair. Scott was possessed. He refused to let up. He was straining. His cock felt like a steel rod. He had never been this hard before. Tessa moaned in Scott’s ear triggering his release. He let go and roared out just like he did in the beginning of their Carmen routine. Tessa always thought that was the sexiest sound ever. Until now. Knowing she made Scott lose control was secretly one of Tessa’s guilty pleasures. She could feel his come rocket out of him, coating her—hot and wet as he thrusted hard into her over and over, clutching her to his chest. Tessa pulled Scott tighter to her body as her orgasm exploded. 

She couldn’t hold back, ”Oh. Oh. Oh. God. Oh. Scott.” She bit her bottom lip as she gushed onto Scott. She rocked forward onto him. They held onto each other tightly. 

”Fuck me.” He said.

Tessa slowly dropped her legs from Scott as he pulled out. Tessa whimpered as she felt him leave her. Scott kissed her cheek and grabbed a towel. She cleaned herself off. 

”Pierre will be back any second. We should really go.” Tessa said.

Scott picked his board shorts up and scrambled into them. Tessa picked up her suit, Scott helped her tie her top. They stepped out into the hallway, Scott dumping the used towels in a bin.

Tessa walked over to the lounger to grab her robe. Scott pressed into her back.

”So the Japanese garden is just outside. Feel like checking it out?” He nibbled on her neck.

How was this man even thinking about more sex. Because Tessa knew that’s exactly what Scott had in mind. She wasn’t sure she could handle it. Her pussy began throbbing, apparently it had other plans and they included another session with Scott.

”Sure…”

Scott slid open the giant glass door and Tessa slipped outside. Scott closed the door. The garden was filled with Japanese plants and flowers. Lights lit the plants from below. A giant gong stood guard in the middle. Bonsai trees clipped into beautiful shapes encircled the area. Tessa loved them. They felt like order to her. She fiddled with the leaves. A teak bench was positioned next to a lotus plant. It was in a secluded area and had a gorgeous view of the city lights. Scott stood in front of the bench enjoying that view. Tessa explored the garden by herself for a little while. She made her way back to Scott. She leaned in and kissed his neck. Her nimble fingers unsnapped his shorts and pushed them down to his ankles. She gave his cock a few quick strokes; he grew hard in an instant. 

Tessa pulled back and whispered, “Take a seat.”

Scott did as he was told. He reached up and moved her bikini bottom to the side as she lowered herself onto him, her legs hanging behind him. As his cock pushed into her, she moaned low and long. God he felt so good. Scott braced her back as Tessa began rocking onto him. She was already so keyed up and super sensitive from earlier she knew it wouldn’t be long before she had her third--no fourth-- orgasm of the night. Not that she was counting. Tessa pressed her forehead to Scott’s.

Tessa rose up slightly and pushed down on Scott. Up and down. Up and down gently. Tessa held his face in her hands and kissed him. The night air weaving around them, cooling off their bodies. As their tongues engaged in a duel, Tessa began riding Scott in earnest. 

”Oh---oh---oh… I’m coming. I’m coming.” She breathed into his mouth. 

Scott growled back and shot into her. Tessa laid her head on his shoulder, her breaths shallow and rapid.

Scott stroked her back, soothing her as he kissed her freckled shoulders. 

”Thank you for my adventure.” She looked at him and they rubbed noses.

”This trip has been beyond my wildest dreams, Tess. Every moment. Thank you.”

”Well we will have to find new adventures in Japan.”

”Ready for bed? We have a big travel day tomorrow.”

”Yep. You may have to carry me around the airport. I’m not sure if I can walk. This last round…”

”Hey you wanted this last round…”

Tessa swung off of Scott and adjusted her suit. He helped her put on her robe. They walked to the doors and went inside. 

15 minutes later, they were snuggled in bed. Tessa on her side—burrowed into Scott, her hand on his chest.

”So explain Daddy to me.” Scott asked sleepily.

”Hmm? Oh. It’s a term used to describe a hot guy you want to sleep with…”

”How does that even make sense T?”

”I don’t know…” She agreed hoping he would just fall asleep.

”I mean. If you say someone has a dad bod, it’s not really a compliment. But calling someone a daddy is?”

”Scott, don’t worry. Just go to bed."

The room was quiet. “Use it in a sentence.”

”What now?” Tessa asked feeling exhausted both from their sexy adventure and the late hour.

”How would you use it in a sentence?”

Tessa thought for a few seconds. “Did you see Scott Moir’s photo from the short dance in PyeongChang? That costume with the deep v? He’s a total daddy.”

”Huh. Okay.”

Tessa relaxed and closed her eyes happy to fall asleep.

”Do you think I’m a daddy?”

”I think you’re a pain in the ass. Go to bed.”

”You so think I’m a daddy.”

Seconds later, Tessa kissed his jaw. “A total daddy.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, our friends are back in Japan. More sneaking around will have to happen and of course, more adventures.


	13. Here Kitty Kitty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott return to Japan for the last days of the tour. Scott plans quite a surprise for his tourmates while he and Tessa get into some sexy shenanigans. And, a sweet moment between Andrew and Kaitlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple is back at it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay. And, thank you for the sweet comments.

Scott Moir was a wonderful shopping companion, probably thanks to Tessa. When the girls had decided to enjoy a spa day, Jeffrey asked Scott to go shopping with him and Scott readily accepted. They were now making their way down a crowded street. Several fans had stopped to ask for photos. Jeffrey always loved how kind Scott was to fans; he really paid attention to them and made them feel special. Part of it was the Canadian effect—being kind to everyone you meet—but most of it was just purely Scott.

”You wanna grab lunch?” Jeffrey asked.

”Sure. What do you feel like?”

”Is it bad that I just want a hamburger? I mean I love sushi but I think we are having that tonight.”

”Not at all, I’d kill for a burger.”

They found a burger joint and went inside. Moments later ensconced in a booth with two waters and two menus, Jeffrey decided today was the day he would broach a sensitive topic with Scott. He had always felt there was something more to Scott and Tessa’s relationship. His husband, Justin, had told him to mind his own business. He knew Justin was right but still he couldn’t help himself. He had known Tessa and Scott for years. He had skated with them and also choreographed for them.

The two men ordered burgers and fries to split. Scott took a sip of his water. 

”So after lunch, more shopping?”

”Are you sure you’re not tired?”

”Nah, T has trained me well. She has marathon shopping sessions.”

”Speaking of Tess—how was Antwerp and France?”

”Oh it was great. So beautiful. The architecture was amazing. We had such a good time.”

Jeffrey didn’t doubt it. He felt something was different between his two friends. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But, he knew a man in love and he saw that look in Scott’s eyes.

”So… “ Jeffrey took a casual sip of his water and sucked in an ice cube. “How are you and Tess?” He chewed on the cube.

”We’re good.”

”That’s good. Have you guys thought about retiring? I know you have the ‘Thank you Canada’ tour coming up. How is that going? Sick of working together yet?” Jeffery raised his eyebrow.

”We haven’t really given it much thought yet. I mean it certainly feels like the end of our competitive careers. It’s like how do you top Korea? At the same time, we need time to think about it. The tour planning is going well. We knew it would be a lot of work. It’s been hard to plan from overseas but it’s going well.”

Their burgers arrived and they dug in. Jeffrey wiped his mouth and watched Scott as he chewed. Justin was right, there was something very handsome about the younger man. He had retained his boyish looks. Jeffrey remembers Scott from his younger days of skating. He was an overly confident young man who had a bit of a temper. He never displayed it on the ice, he only directed it towards himself. He was a perfectionist. He did know Scott could be moody and Tessa often absorbed those moods. On more than one occasion during Stars on Ice tours, Tessa would come to hang with Jeffrey, claiming she needed some friend time. He knew she just needed a break from Scott. He also knew Tessa loved Scott. Scratch that, he knew Tessa was in love with Scott. She had confessed as much one night back in 2016.

_”I just love him, Jeffrey. I can’t help it. I’ve tried not to. What am I supposed to do? He says he’s changed. He’s taking our comeback very seriously. This is our last tour before we go all in.”_

_”I know he loves you Tess—anyone can see that. But, it’s very dangerous to mix business and pleasure.”_

Jeffrey poured another glass of wine for each of them

_”Do you know if he feels the same way?”_

_”He’s been quite affectionate. He also told me I saved him. He was in a state.”_

_”A state? What does that even mean?”_

_”He had a really hard time after Sochi, he made bad choices. He bought that house to reno. He began drinking. A lot. I didn’t even know how much until his mom told me. She was so scared. He was drinking at least four or five nights a week, to excess. He just couldn’t handle the post-Olympic let down.”_

Jeffrey recalled how Tessa shared with him how messed up Scott had been. It broke his heart to hear Tessa’s voice quiver and to see the tears in her eyes. Jeffrey knew Scott had been dating the curler, Kaitlyn Lawes. Everyone expected them to get married and then one day they were no more and he was on the comeback trail with Tessa. They seemed closer than ever –maybe even a little too close.

”May I ask you a question?”

”Sure, man.” Scott answered around his mouthful of burger.

”You and Tess—you seem close. I mean you’re always close.” Jeffrey dipped a fry in ketchup. “It just seems you’re closer now. What I mean is are you—are you guys…” Jeffrey bit the fry. Why was this so hard. Justin was right. Mind your own business Buttle.

Scott took a sip of his water and watched Jeffrey stammer to find the words. He should have thrown his friend a lifeline. But, he wanted to see where this was going. He knew Jeffrey and Tessa were good friends. 

”Oh fuck it. Are you two together?”

Scott barked out a laugh. ”Wow, Buttle. That’s subtle.”

”I’m so sorry. Justin told me to mind my own business. But, I just couldn’t. You know I adore you both. I wouldn’t have asked except well, you destroyed my choreo for Shape Of You—good Lord. It started out family-friendly and you and Tess just horned it up super fast. And, you went to be with her for Vogue and then you left early for Antwerp. Look it’s none of my…”

Scott contemplated for a few seconds. On one hand, this was Buttle. He could be trusted and Scott knew how much Tessa loved him. On the other hand, they had decided to tell no one. He had to honor his promise without offending their friend.

”So, uh. Me and Tessa. It’s going well. We’re just enjoying this trip.”

Jeffrey eyed Scott. Well how’s that for a non-committal answer. He would try again, this time a different approach.

”That’s astoundingly vague, Scott.”

”I know. Look, Jeffrey… I wish I could give you more. I just can’t. Tess and I are in a really good place. Our feet have not touched the ground since Korea. We keep pinching ourselves asking if this is all a dream—the gold medals, the post victory—it’s all been pretty great. We haven’t really thought that much into the future. We’re doing the ‘Thank You Canada’ tour and Tessa has some vacation time planned and I am going to play golf, hang out with friends and family, and take some time off. I’m also going to be coaching at Gadbois for a bit.”

”You are? That’s great Scott. I am so happy for you and really proud of you.” 

The two men spent the rest of lunch with Scott asking Jeffrey for advice when it came to choreo. Jeffrey had to admit that Scott moved very well on the ice. He wasn’t classically trained like Tessa but he had a natural ability to find the beat. So what if Tessa and Scott changed up his choreo every tour and instead of keeping it family-friendly they sexed it up to the point the crowd needed cold showers.

Tessa was loving her oxygen facial. It cost an arm and a leg but it was worth it. She was very relaxed and couldn’t wait to see how her skin was rejuvenated. She had to laugh. When Jeffrey asked Scott to go shopping this morning at breakfast, she was positive he would pass. Instead much to her surprise, he accepted and was actually excited. They had met in his room to say goodbye for the day. Goodbye to her meant a hug and a quick peck. Scott turned the peck into a spelunking adventure in her mouth. If she hadn’t pushed him back, no doubt he would have had her clothes off in the next 30 seconds and been buried to the hilt inside of her ten seconds after that. 

”So, T---how do you think Scott and Buttle are doing on their shopping adventure?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Oh goodness. I don’t know. I can’t even imagine.” She chuckled. “I left my phone with my stuff—remember we said no distractions while we get pampered. So what’s Andrew up to?”

”He went with Johnny and a few of the other skaters to an outdoor bowling alley. Johnny found it.”

Scott and Jeffrey left the restaurant and made their way down the block. Suddenly, Scott stopped.

”Buttle---look! We have to go there tonight. We have to. After dinner.”

”Really?”

”You have no idea—T will love it and so will Andrew. Let’s see how late they are open.”

They wandered inside. The space was closed for a few hours but the attendant said they reopened at 8 and then stayed open until 2am. Scott made reservations for 10:30. He couldn’t wait to see Tessa and Andrew’s faces.

Tessa and the girls wrapped up their spa day and Tessa checked her phone. There was a group text initiated by Scott.

_Hey Guys… big surprise after dinner tonight. Don’t wear black. That’s all you need to know._

What in the world? And what was this cryptic request to not wear black. Tessa was confused.

Dinner at the sushi restaurant was a study in perfection and craft. The chef had been named one of the top ten sushi chefs in Japan. His restaurant is nearly impossible to get reservations for, unless you are Olympic skaters. Yuzu was only too happy to pull in a few favors for his friends and get the Chef’s table for the evening. Several rounds of amazing dishes later, the group set out for their surprise. Tessa had tried to get it out of Scott all night. He was usually terrible at keeping secrets from her and he didn’t love surprises. Except if it was a surprise for Tessa. 

”Scott, where are we going, man? Just give me a hint.” Andrew asked.

”No can do. Poje—trust me you’re going to love it.”

A ten minute walk and Scott stopped the group in front of a store. Andrew’s eyes grew wide. He looked at Kaitlyn and practically squealed like a schoolgirl.

”Yes. Yes. Oh man!” Andrew pumped his fist into the air.

Tessa was beaming. “Oh my gosh. This is so cute.”

The group made their way inside and Scott gave his name to the attendant. Aiko welcomed them to the cat café. Tessa couldn’t stop smiling. Dozens of cats walked around and a few rubbed up against her. Andrew was already sitting on the floor with three cats, petting them, and begging Kaitlyn to let him keep a few. 

Scott slid in behind Tessa. “So do you like the surprise?”

”It’s amazing. Andrew is already having such a good time. I’m afraid he may try to sneak a few of the kitties out of here. How did you find it?”

”I saw it when we were shopping. All of the cats are able to live out their lives here at the café. It’s really cool. So let’s go play with some kitties, T.”

Tessa walked over to an empty space and sat down on the carpet. Immediately a beige kitty walked over to her and blinked its eyes. She reached out to pet it. The cat started purring and climbed into Tessa’s lap. Its friend, a tabby, had been watching the interaction from a perch on a cat tower. He hopped down and walked over to Tessa. Scott sat down on the floor next to Tessa. The tabby sniffed Scott’s hand and curled up in his lap. Three more kittens playfully tumbled over each other in front of Tessa and Scott.

Meanwhile Andrew and Kaitlyn had their own little cat following. Andrew was currently snuggling a tuxedo cat. 

”Kait, this one is so cute. He looks like he’s wearing a tux. I think...”

”Nope. Nope.”

”But, you don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

”Oh but I do, you’re going to tell me how this cat needs a home. That he’s not super happy here at this café and that since we are going home in two days we can take him with us. I am going to tell you no and you’re going to bat those sweet brown eyes of yours at me and try to break me down. I will not cave Andrew Poje. We cannot get a cat.”

”You are so beautiful when you take a stand.”

”Oh good Lord.”

”No seriously. You’re right, K. We can’t have a cat. So, do you want to pet this one?” He held up the tuxedo cat.

Kaitlyn scooted over. “He is sweet.” She scratched his chin.

”Hi Kaitlyn. I like it here at the café but I would really love to live in Canada or New Jersey. But, it’s too hard for me to walk there. I’m just a cat.” Andrew made his voice go super high.

Kaitlyn burst into giggles. “You are too much Andrew.” She touched his face. “Really. How about this. When we get back home, we can discuss—as in have a talk—about possibly, maybe, perhaps—getting a cat.”

Andrew leaned forward and kissed Kaitlyn’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Kaitlyn smiled and glanced over at Tessa who was watching them with one eyebrow raised. As if she has any room to stare, Kaitlyn thought. I have seen those two practically fornicate on the ice, this was just a sweet cheek kiss. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

”I think Andrew and Kaitlyn are getting a cat.” Tessa told Scott.

”Is that a euphemism for sex?” He replied deadpan as Tessa shook her head at him. 

”Oh, really? A shared pet? That’s a big step.” Scott petted the cat in Tessa’s lap. It raised its head and purred. Tessa couldn’t help but notice how much the cats responded to Scott.

The cat crawled off Tessa and climbed onto Scott. It began kneading the other cat and then curled around it and fell asleep. Tessa watched the entire incident unfold and was in awe. 

Three more cats made their way over to Scott. Soon, he had about eight cats all vying for his attention not to mention the two sound asleep on his lap.

”You’re quite popular with the kitties.” Tessa told him as she petted a nearby calico.

Scott smiled and winked. “Yeah I’m a pussy—“

Tessa covered his mouth with her hand. “Don’t. Do NOT make some cheap joke about being a you-know-what magnet.”

Scott’s laugh was muffled by Tessa’s hand. Scott’s tongue darted out and he touched her palm with the tip. Tessa should have pulled her hand back. But, she didn’t want to. Scott eyed her and licked again. Tessa dropped her hand.

”You okay there, T?”

”Yes.” She stammered. “I—I—I’m fine. She removed a few pieces of cat hair from her pants.

”Aw…somebody is getting worked up.”

”I am not.” She hissed and picked up the calico and began cooing at it. The cat touched her face with its paw and rubbed its nose on her cheek. Tessa snuggled it close to her chest. She hated that Scott was always right. When it came to turning her on, he was an expert. He had his PhD in Tessa turn-ons. 

”You know later, we can play our own version of cat café.” He whispered.

Tessa swallowed and clutched the kitten tighter.

”I can be me and you can be the kitty.”

”Ha! Oh really. Do tell me more.” She snorted.

”Well, you can lie in my lap and I can pet you. Tickle you under your neck…”

”Sounds super sexy, Moir.” 

Scott had to laugh, it did sound weird. He had to get this back on track.

”I know how to pet kitties and make them purr… I mean look at me now. All of these cats are waiting for me.”

”And that’s supposed to make me feel good. You have a stable filled with other cats.”

”Aw, c’mon T. Work with me here.”

”Sorry. Go on. You want to pet me and make me purr, blah blah blah.”

”Blah Blah Blah… You know what, bad kitties don’t get petted. Think about that while I pet these good kitties.”

Tessa chuckled. They each played with the cats. Scott grabbed a few cat toys and shared them with Tessa.

Andrew was over the moon that he had finally convinced Kaitlyn that maybe just maybe they could have a pet. If he was being honest, he wanted anything that would tie him to Kaitlyn. He just loved being around her. He never got sick of her. They had lived together for several years already. They knew how to give each other space to date other people, though for Andrew his heart was never really into that. They ate dinner together, dinner that he usually cooked. They even vacationed together. And, when anything good happened or even bad—Andrew always called Kaitlyn. He knew what Scott and Tessa had was magical. But, he also believed he and Kaitlyn had it too. Maybe not as smoldering as them, but what he and Kaitlyn shared was special too. She made him laugh uncontrollably and she also was kind. She left him little gifts around the apartment. He knew he felt something for his partner.

Kaitlyn knew she was falling in love with Andrew. They had skated together since 2006. He was always kind and quick to make her laugh. And, he had grown into quite a handsome man. She knew their fans loved ‘Weapo’. She was seeing a guy for a few months but he turned out to be a snoozefest. Her thoughts kept turning back to Andrew. She knew Tessa was in deep for Scott. She hid it well under her ‘sweet Tessa’ veneer. But, Kaitlyn knew. And Tessa admitted to it. So, Kaitlyn was pretty positive they were still knocking ice skates. But, she realized she wanted to knock ice skates with Andrew. She shook her head and picked up the white cat.

Andrew reached over and pet the cat’s head. Their fingers touched. Kaitlyn smiled at Andrew. He smiled back. Kaitlyn knew they would figure it out. She thought if two dodos like Scott and Tessa—who honestly thought people were still buying their ‘platonic business partners oh wait we’re bandmates oh wait we’re not a couple’ routine—could wind up together and make it work, which they were obviously doing right now, then she and Andrew would be able to figure this out.

Scott was shaking a thin rod with a feather on the end of it near the kitties. They would pounce on it and try to catch it. 

”Should I bring this home for later?” Scott teased her.

”You think I’m going to pounce on the feather?”

Scott took the rod and ran the feather along Tessa’s neck. She closed her eyes. He tickled behind her ear. She swallowed hard and bit her lip. He traced the feather down her neck. Tessa inhaled and let out a little moan.

”So how are we doing this evening? Enjoying the cats?” a woman’s voice startled Tessa.

”Oh… we’re fine. The kitties are fine. I mean, it’s all so lovely here.” Tessa was going to strangle Scott. He couldn’t just keep his hands and his feather to himself. Now this poor woman from the cat café caught them. She side eyed Scott who was currently teasing the tabby with the feather and acting like he had not been teasing her five seconds before. 

”Wonderful. May I get you something to drink? We have a full bar and also soft drinks. Perhaps a coffee?”

Scott looked over at Tessa. “Would you like some champagne or coffee?”

”Champagne and kitties? How can I resist!”

”She’ll have a glass of champagne and I’ll have a glass of your house beer. Thank you.”

”I’ll have that out to you shortly.”

Tessa scooped up another kitty that she had spotted hanging back. He was smaller than the others and was a beautiful gray. He reminded her of Scott. She had no idea why. The cat snuggled closer to her. Tessa felt badly about scoffing at Scott’s attempts to woo her, so she thought she should throw him a bone, so to speak. She nudged Scott’s arm while holding her new cat friend.

”Isn’t he so handsome?”

Scott gave the cat a look and reached out to pet it. “He’s super soft, T.” The cat looked up at Scott and meowed. 

”What’s that kitty? Tessa is gorgeous? Well yes she is.”

The cat meowed again.

”She does have gorgeous green eyes and beautiful hair.”

The cat reached its paw out to Scott. Scott grabbed it gently and gave it a rub.

”What’s that kitty? Scott is so handsome? I think so too.”

The attendant brought over a tray with the champagne and beer as Tessa was translating the cat’s meows into English. Scott was chuckling at her.

”You are such a pretty couple.” The attendant offered. “On ice and off. I watched the Olympics. Roxanne was so beautiful.”

Scott always found it hard to take a compliment especially if it concerned them as a couple. He would agree with anyone about Tessa’s abilities, her beauty, or her intelligence but when it came to himself or anything resembling them as an item, he would get nervous. Tessa felt the same way but she had learned to look the person in the eye and thank them. Head them off at the pass she told him. They can’t stop people from thinking they are an item but it does get exhausting when you have to deny, deny, deny so many times. 

”Thank you. We do love skating together. We appreciate that you noticed. Roxanne was one of our favorites too.”

Tessa sipped her champagne and watched Johnny Weir snap photo after photo of the cats. No doubt texting them to Tara. She slid her phone out and snapped a few photos of Scott with the gray kitty. She glanced down at her phone and delicately ran her finger across the photo. Scott was staring at the cat cradling it in his arms. No wonder their fans say he has to be protected at all costs, they were right. Scott was so kind-hearted. She had been the recipient of his loving gestures for nearly 21 years. From the flowers when they were little to the Marvin the Martian pillow, that damn bucket of rice, and countless cards just because. She was so lucky to have a front row seat to the amazing person he was--

”Whatcha looking at T-Dog?”

Lord that man had a thousand nicknames for her. She loved them all. She just wanted to hear him say her name for the rest of their lives. The way he said it was like a prayer. Only for her ears. Now she was getting emotional in a cat café. 

”You and your new friend. Look how handsome he is…”

Scott leaned in to look at the phone and Tessa smelled the lemon verbena body wash on him.

”Awwww. So handsome. And the cat’s not too bad either.”

”When can we leave?” Tessa whispered.

”Are you feeling well? I thought you were having fun.”

”I’m fine. And I am. I just…”

”Oh damn. You want some sexual relations. Some sexual healing. Some bibimbap-chicka-bow-bow.”

Tessa grinned. “Stop. Stop. I was just wondering if you…”

”Want to tease the kitty? Play with the kitty? Which one T?”

”Oh for goodness sakes, Scott. I want you to pet my kitty!” Tessa blurted out as the room grew hushed.

Tessa’s eyes closed and she bit her lip. Scott looked out at their friends who didn’t know whether to laugh or judge. Say something Tessa thought. Save me she pleaded, her eyes still firmly shut. 

”Here give the kitty to me T… calm down. I'll pet your kitty. Sheesh. He’s so sweet.”

Everyone started laughing and echoing Scott and telling him to pet her kitty. Tessa opened her eyes and found Scott looking at her with a bit of a smirk. Oh no he does not get to smirk. He does not get to play that card. 

”You made me say that.” She quietly told him as she snatched back the cat.

”I made you say that? I told you to scream out in front of our friends and other customers that I should touch your lady parts?”

Tessa kissed the kitty on the head and stroked its fur. Scott was correct; he hadn’t done anything except get her sexually frustrated. So now she was sitting in the middle of the cat café, stroking a cat, and wishing her skating partner was stroking her. 

”I’m going to the restroom.” Tessa handed over the cat and got up and walked down the hallway.

Inside the restroom, she washed her hands and checked her makeup. She heard scratching on the door. Seriously Scott… acting like a cat to get her attention. She ignored it. More scratching. And finally, she saw a little gray paw under the door reaching around.

”Oh my little friend.” Tessa walked over and unlocked the door and bent down to scoop up the gray cat. She spotted a pair of slightly battered men’s white Chucks. She looked up and saw Scott standing there. Tessa stood up, the gray cat in her arms.

”I swear it was his idea to come see you.”

”Really now?”

”Yeah, he felt badly about being the cause of everyone wondering why you needed your kitty petted so badly. He wanted to apologize. He asked me to make it up to you.”

Tessa laughed. “How do you plan to do that?”

”Why don’t you let me inside and I can show you.”

Tessa gently placed the cat on the floor and gave him a little push forward. She grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him into the restroom. Scott locked the door. As soon as he turned to face her, Tessa slid her arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss.

”So, your kitty is in need of attention?”

”Are we going to do this? Make cat jokes?”

Scott answered her by lifting her shirt up and unbuttoning her dark jeans. He unzipped them and pulled them down to the floor. Still squatting, he reached up and pulled her panties down. Tessa steadied herself on his shoulders. Thank goodness she had worn flats. She slipped them off. Scott helped her kick off her jeans and she toed off her underwear. Scott rose up and pushed her into the wall. He slipped his fingers into her and began pumping. 

”So how am I doing?”

”Not badly. I feel like you’re apologizing. But, something is missing. I don’t feel—oh God---like you’re quite sorry enough.”

Scott dragged his fingers out of her and slowly pushed them back in. Tessa’s head lolled from side to side. 

Scott picked up the pace aware that their friends were just down the hall and within a few minutes would wonder where they had gone off. Tessa’s breathing became shallow as Scott was lavishing all of his attention on her. She couldn’t help herself, a little moan escaped. Scott was keeping himself busy kissing the crook of her neck when he spied something moving on the floor. A gray cat paw had slid under the door. Tessa felt Scott chuckle against her skin.

”Seems we have a little visitor.” Scott whispered in her ear.

”Oh.” She glanced down and saw the paw. “How cute. Oh! That feels so good. I’m close Scott.”

Scott started pumping furiously into Tessa. When did all of the air leave the room, she thought. Tessa’s orgasm was rising like waves along the beach during high tide. She placed her hand on top of Scott’s and helped him get her off. 

Normally, Scott would remind her-- this was not a participatory sport and that he was well-equipped to pleasure her, but given their time constraint he welcomed the help. Tessa’s moans were becoming more frequent and insistent. Suddenly, she pitched forward and bucked on his hand over and over—a low moan reverberated in his ear as Tessa let go. 

”So—how was my apology? Did you feel my sincerity?” He winked.

”I certainly felt something.” Tessa joked.

”Let’s get you dressed before Buttle or Johnny come looking.”

Tessa nodded and scanned the floor for her underwear and jeans. She lifted up her jeans and shook them out. She looked behind her and in front of her. She looked around the sink area. 

”Scott did you take my underwear?”

”Huh? No. Isn’t that kinda creepy?”

”Well I mean I wouldn’t judge if you did, you know as a souvenir. A sexy little remembrance.”

”T—I didn’t take your underwear.”

”Well then where did it go? I was wearing underwear when I came into this restroom.”

”I don’t know. Did you check your jeans?”

”Yes, I checked my jeans.” Tessa replied huffily.

”Just trying to help here.”

”I know. I’m sorry.” Tessa wiggled into her jeans. She hated not wearing underwear. Going commando grossed her out. Especially in jeans. But, she had no choice.

Scott unlocked the door and checked the hallway. No one was around, so the pair walked out from the restroom. As they approached the main area of the café, sitting at the end of the hallway was the gray cat. He had something with him. Tessa’s eyes bugged out.

”That little shit.”

”What?”

”Look.” She pointed to the gray cat who turned towards them and hanging off his right ear and cascading down his back like a cape was a pair of blush-colored panties. Tessa’s underwear.

Scott roared with laughter. He had to lean back onto the side wall he was laughing so hard. Realizing he would be of no help, Tessa had to handle “Operation Panty Snatcher” on her own. Tessa approached the cat gingerly so as not to startle him. No one needed the cat to bolt into the café with her panties perched on his head. She would never be able to explain that. 

”Sweet kitty… pssss psssss pssss…” Tessa gently called to him. He blinked at her slowly. That’s a good sign. Tessa blinked back slowly. Hadn’t she read that cats respond when you mimic them? Or did Scott tell her that? She looked back to see her partner in crime, useless. He was still leaning against the wall for balance shaking from laughter.

A few more steps. “Psss pssss. Sweet kitty.”

The cat meowed and turned towards the main area. Please stay where you are she prayed. She crept slowly behind the cat. Just a few more steps and she’d have her underwear back. She swore she was done with sex in public. Nothing good ever came from it, sure it was hot and she had incredible orgasms, but there was always some mishap or interruption. But, a panty stealing cat? That was seriously all the proof she needed that she and Scott needed to keep their hands to themselves and keep sex behind closed doors and out of potential view of friends and fans.

”T—T—let me help. I can go around the side and you can go around the other and we can meet in the middle and that way this little guy won’t escape.”

”Listen Jason Statham—I’ve got this.”

”Jason Statham—dude may be a badass but he’s bald.”

”That’s what you’re focusing on--- would you prefer Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. NO. You know what Scott. Just stay back and let me get the cat.”

Tessa turned back to the cat but was greeted with an empty space. Her eyes widened. Where had he scampered off to? Dear Lord. No, no , no.

”Did you see where he went Scott?”

”Should I put out an A-P-B for a missing gray cat wearing a pink underwear cape?”

”I am going to murder you. I swear. Nothing good happens when we have sex in public. It’s always something.” She whispered at him harshly. “Now I’ve lost my underwear. It’s no use. The cat is probably putting on a fashion show for our friends. You go look in the main café and I will head down this other hallway, maybe if there is a God, the kitty headed that way.”

Scott slid past her and rubbed her shoulder. He kissed the side of her head. Tessa felt an electric shock from his touch. The cat was probably strutting down the catwalk… she inwardly groaned at her own bad joke—while she was over here feeling horny for Scott.

Tessa walked down the darkened side hallway beckoning to the cat. She slid her phone out and used her flashlight to sweep the area. She felt like a cop and chuckled.

”So the café is clear of stray panties. The little panty snatcher must be hiding.”

Tessa jumped at the sound of Scott’s voice. She felt him catch up to her. Tessa aimed her phone over to the side and was greeted with two glowing eyes. The light spilled over the front of the cat’s chest and onto the floor. Crumpled at his front paws was her underwear. Thank you for small favors. The cat ran past them. Scott scooped in and lifted her underwear. She put her hand out to grab them.

”You’re not planning to put them on—are you?” Scott asked slightly incredulous. “I mean they probably have cat fur and other stuff on them.”

”No. I was going throw them away. Give them to me.”

Scott handed over her underwear as Kaitlyn’s voice rang out.

”Scott—T? Where are you guys?”

Tessa panicked and crammed the underwear into Scott’s back pocket as Kaitlyn spotted them. Tessa’s hand got stuck in the pocket. Usually his pants were so baggy, leave it to Scott to wear somewhat fitted jeans combined with the most perfect ass on earth and that’s how she got stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ha! She was really funny tonight she thought.

”There you guys are! We’re all getting kinda tired and honestly if we don’t leave soon, Andrew is going to try to smuggle the tuxedo cat out of this place.” She walked towards them as Tessa tried to yank her hand out of Scott’s pocket. 

”T? Do you hear me?”

”Yeah. That’s hilarious. Andrew really fell in love with the little guy. We were just coming out.”

”Good. Whatcha doing Virtue? Put your hands up? Are you trying to steal a kitty too?”

”Huh? What? No…”

”Then why is your hand hiding behind Scott’s back? Show me what you got!”

Tessa gave her hand a yank and prayed her underwear stayed inside the pocket. It did, but she saw the little peek-a-boo of lace like a pocket square.

”See. Nothing. No kitty.” Tessa showed her hands to Kaitlyn and made a pouty face.

”Awww. Alright well let’s go.”

”You ladies go on. I’m going to run to the restroom and I will meet you all outside in a minute.”

Back in her hotel room, Tessa was applying a mud mask when her phone lit up with a text message. She glanced down and replied. Five minutes later, there was a scratching at the door. She had to chuckle.

She opened the door.

”Here kitty kitty.” Scott winked at her.

”Get in here you goofball.”

Scott stepped into Tessa’s room carrying a small bag. Tessa assumed he had brought workout clothes for their morning session. No use in heading back to his room to change for the early morning workout. She popped into the bathroom to remove her mask. She rinsed her face off and patted it dry with the towel. She brushed her teeth. 

Scott was already lying in bed while his phone sitting on the nightstand was playing a song she recognized from his “T’s Faves” playlist. The beginning notes of “Good Kisser” by Usher—the sexy rhythm snaked its way around her body as she heard Scott softly sing along. She slid into bed next to Scott and shut off the light. 

”Good night…mmmm.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Their mouths moving over one another as their tongues danced along to the song. 

”Good night T.”

Tessa laid back against her pillow and sighed. She had nearly fallen asleep when she felt something brush against her face. She swiped at her cheek. A second later she felt it again, this time across her collarbone. What in the world? She turned her light back on catching Scott with his hand mid-air and holding a small rod with a feather on it.

”Scott Moir! Did you steal that?”

”No. Aiko sold me one. I told her my brother was getting a cat for my niece and I thought it would be a cute gift.”

Tessa swatted him. Scott jerked the feather around. Tessa looked at him. He teased her again with the feather. She pounced on him and they playfully wrestled each other with Scott finally winning and pinning her down on the bed. He pulled her shirt up and off. He snapped the light off and grabbed the cat toy.

Tessa was holding her breath anticipating the feel of the feather again. Scott brushed across her collarbone gently. Tessa barely felt it but the sensation created goosebumps all over her skin. He dragged the feather down her breasts and wiggled the tip of the feather on her nipple. Tessa inhaled sharply. She began squirming. Barely a minute into this game and she wanted Scott so badly. 

”Good kitty.” Scott kissed her mouth.

”Good kisser.” Tessa responded.

Scott laughed out loud. Tessa was getting better with delivering a punchline. 

Scott traced patterns across her breasts and abs with the feather as Tessa arched her back and made little noises. Every pass of the feather brought her closer to her release, stoking the fire in her belly. Scott swung off of Tessa and pulled the duvet cover off her. He put the feather down and shimmied her shorts and underwear off and tossed them over the side of the bed. Using the feather, Scott burned a white hot trail down her body-- punctuating his movements with kisses. 

Tessa rubbed her thighs together to quench her desire but to no avail. She surrendered and spread her legs. The fire between her legs began rumbling. Scott fanned the flames with his tongue. He dragged the feather across her pussy and down her inner thighs. 

”God yes.”

Scott teased Tessa over and over. He wielded the feather like a magic wand. He circled her entrance with the side of the feather dragging it left and right like a brush through paint. Tessa moaned. It sounded so feral to her ears. He stroked her core with the feather.

”I need you.” Tessa whimpered out.

Scott flitted the feather over her as she writhed around on the bed. Tessa stilled his hand. Her green eyes, fiery and greedy, stared into his hazel eyes as she begged him to finish her off.

Scott flung his pajama pants onto the floor. He slotted himself between her legs and kissed her fiercely as he lifted his lower half off of her and positioned his cock at her entrance. He pushed in slowly as Tessa cried out into the darkened room. Her hands gripped his back and she met his thrusts. Scott kissed along her neck and nipped at her earlobe. Tessa wrapped her legs around him and tried to pull more of his length into her. 

Scott braced his hands on either side of Tessa’s shoulders and drove into her. Tessa’s hands slid down to his butt and her fingertips dug into his muscled cheeks. She could feel him flex every time he pushed into her. She was so wet and her release had reached the inferno stage. She was throbbing and in danger of losing control.

Tessa could see the faint sheen of sweat forming on Scott’s neck and his chest. His necklace glinting in the dim glow of the room. His breathing becoming heavier as he worked her harder and harder. Her hands made their way to the sides of his waist. Her thumbs grazed his lower hip muscles. A buzz of electricity was humming in her body as Scott rhythmically drove into her. Tessa’s walls quivered as her release took over. She was cresting and she felt herself falling over the edge. Nothing ever prepared her for this moment—her orgasms never used to be like this—until Scott. A lot of things had never been—until Scott.

Wild noises tore out from her lungs as her orgasm washed over her. Scott slammed into her and held himself in place as he came-- equal parts passion and animal. He bit her shoulder as his come spilled into her. Her walls tightening around his cock. 

They hugged each other tightly as Scott laid on top of her still buried to the hilt—neither daring to move and risk spoiling the afterglow.

Scott pulled out gently and rolled over. He managed to make it into the bathroom and brought back a towel for each of them. He helped Tessa clean herself—during which Scott elicited another small release from her using his fingers. He couldn’t help himself. And, Tessa was only too happy to let him.

”So---the cat café. The stolen underwear…” Scott cackled a bit. “I mean the look on your face when you realized the CAT had stolen them…”

”I know. Right?” She let out her trademark giggle. “Thank goodness I found them. It could have been such a cat-astrophe.”

”Oh… T. No.”

”A crime really-- a catnapping.”

”T—“

”I mean when I think about the cat-alog of things that went wrong tonight...” She giggled some more.

”Stop.” He groaned and rolled over. His lips found the side of her mouth.

All was quiet as Scott nipped at Tessa’s lips.

”Fur real though…”

”Tessa-“ 

Tessa settled down with a chuckle. 

”Scott—I was just thinking…”

”What’s that?”

”The sex tonight was un-fur-gettable. It was purr-fect…”

Scott exhaled. “That’s it… I gave you fair warning.”

He rolled over onto her and lifted her legs onto his shoulders and dove in—his tongue lapping at her. Tessa pulled his hair and bucked into his mouth.

”Oh god. Oh god. Don’t stop Scott…. “ 

Scott went all out, he curled his tongue and flicked it over her clit, he licked shapes with his tongue. He spread her apart and dragged his tongue from the bottom to the top of her pussy over and over. He pushed his tongue into her and fucked her with it. Tessa’s mouth hung open—she just moaned and tugged at his hair. She never said a word. She just bucked up at him when she liked something, or she pushed his face into her when she wanted more. She came hard against his mouth—her juices flowing out and onto his face. He refused to back off—she finally pushed him off of her—too sensitive to handle any more.

Scott slid up her body and devoured her mouth stealing her breath and any cogent thoughts she might have been able to muster had she not just had the most mind-blowing orgasm.

”That was… Oh god…” Tessa placed her hand on her chest. “I don’t even. It was so good.”

Scott hummed his agreement.

Tessa giggled. “What’s the matter? The Mighty Moir has no pithy little comment. Nothing?”

Scott stayed silent.

”My, my, my. So unlike you Scott.”

Scott grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

”Guess you could say, the cat’s got my tongue…” He offered.

Tessa’s laughter roared out into the room as Scott joined her.

”Hiss-terical, Scott. Hiss-terical.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the last nights in Japan and then it's time to head home. Let me know if you want me to keep going. I was thinking of doing a new series the sequel to this-- so a three-quel ; ) that spans the Mexico trip, the haircut, the cottage visits, Thank You Ilderton. If it's something you would like, let me know.


	14. Lost In Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott's time in Japan is coming to an end. Tessa looks back at key moments in their lives as they get ready to return to Canada. And yes, they do celebrate the end of the tour with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay-- so where to begin. As you can see this is the second to last chapter. Sorry for the delay. I was trying hard to sort out this chapter. I wanted it to have substance and not just a bunch of sexy moments. I read an interesting thing on twitter about how some writers are concerned that "sexy fics" are being overlooked and not shown love because they are just that-- sexy and maybe too explicit. I realize what I write may not be everyone's cup of tea so I have to say to those of you who do read it and comment, I appreciate that so much. There are several really good writers on this site. Some write angst, others write fluff. And some incorporate sexy stuff. Everyone deserves to be treated kindly and with respect. ( I basically didn't want pumpkin pasties fic about Scott and Tessa adopting cats to ever end. I just loved it so much.)
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you in advance for all of the kindness you have shown me and this fic!

Tessa Virtue always thought she had tough skin. You don’t get to be an Olympic champion, (eventually it would be twice mind you), by being overly sensitive. She had dealt with horrible comments about her weight, her looks, her work ethic—and that was just from coaches. Not to mention the press who felt it was somehow within their purview to judge her skating skills by debating whether she was too heavy for Scott to lift or if her body was lithe enough to compete with Meryl Davis or even her best friend, Kaitlyn. She developed that tough skin by compartmentalizing her feelings—feelings about herself, her relationships with her competitors and coaches, and most of all, her feelings about Scott.

”Tess—they don’t know what they are talking about. You’re not too heavy for me to lift.”

”I know that. I barely weigh 110 pounds. I have about five percent body fat. Maybe you just need to lift more in the gym.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Bile rose up in her throat. 

_No name calling. No shaming. No blaming. You win together and you lose together. You do it for yourselves and each other. You are stronger together. Unstoppable._

Suzanne had drilled it into their heads. Scott had never once broken the rule. His temper and mood swings were difficult to navigate and Tessa practically could have written a Psychology thesis about him. She knew what motivated Scott (food—usually steak and potatoes, sex—though sadly not with her, winning—anything, even card games), and what drove him (desire to win, desire to be the best, winning a gold medal). The look on his face right now told him she had broken the rule. If she could take back the words, if she could have chosen them more carefully. 

”Scott…” She reached out to him and pulled her hand back as soon as she met his icy stare.

”It’s cool Tessa. Let’s just practice the lift again.”

Using her full name. He was beyond pissed. His anger level was not measurable by any metric chart.

They finished practice for the day. Tessa hadn’t bothered waiting for Scott after she changed out of her Carmen practice outfit. She walked out of Arctic Edge and straight to her car, the hot tears flooding her eyes. Three tries later she managed to open her car door. She sat in the front seat, willing her tears away. She wiped her eyes. She started the car and drove to her apartment. 

Fuck it, she thought as she poured herself a healthy glass of wine. Fuck THEM! They don’t know how hard you work. How you have pushed your body to the point of it betraying you. How you starve yourself and live off coffee and grilled chicken breasts and the occasional glass of wine. Oh and chocolate. She gulped down half the glass, a droplet spilled onto her t-shirt. She ignored it. Let it stain. Like Hester Prynne and her scarlet letter. Always so dramatic Virtue. Always the classics.

Her doorbell rang. Who the hell would be visiting her this late? What time was it anyways? She looked over at the microwave. 7:42pm—not that late. It just felt like the bewitching hour.

She walked to the front door just as the doorbell rang again.

”Hang on, please.” She looked through the peephole. Great, what’s he doing here.

”Hey.” Tessa said as she opened the door just slightly not giving Scott a chance to barge in like he normally would.

”Hey.” Scott replied. He looked angry and sad—or it could have been that he was freezing.

The two partners watched each other waiting for a crack in the ice.

”You going to let me in T?”

Well if that isn’t a loaded question. Let you in. Let you into my apartment? Into my life? Into my heart? Into my pants? She wanted to scream yes to all of those things. Instead, she opened the door and moved to the side.

Scott wiped his sneakers on the mat and bent down. He set a paper bag on the floor and untied his sneakers and toed them off. He picked up the bag and headed to the kitchen. She hated how comfortable he felt moving around her space, in her space. He set the bag on the counter. Whatever it was it smelled fantastic. Something cooked in oil—noodles? Fries? He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the stool. He unrolled the bag and took out containers. Burgers and fries. God she loved him.

”I’m not really hungry.” She began… 

”That’s cool. I am.” He answered and flipped open the take out container and pulled a fry out and bit into it. “Shit! That’s hot! Fuck!” 

Tessa laughed to herself, he could never wait. He ate fries like he went through life. He just went. Trusting it would all work out. That’s a lie. He did care. He did think. He was the more emotional of the pair, but he was also really smart, not the dumbass country boy they made him out to be on their docuseries. Scott was not a country boy. Yes, he liked the outdoors—hiking, the lake. Yes, he loved country music. He also liked staying inside and binge watching tv shows with her. He liked rap and rock music. He liked going to museums and eating good food with her. He knew which fork to use. He also had a foul mouth and was hysterical. He could be a gentleman and he moved like sin.

Scott walked to her refrigerator and got out the ketchup. Seriously does he have to act like he owns her damn apartment. He doesn’t. She should tell him. He also grabbed a water, unscrewed the top and downed a big gulp. She watches his Adam’s apple as he swallows. The muscles in his neck move in and out as he drinks. Her stomach does flip flops and then growls. In true Scott Moir fashion, he doesn’t call her out. He just goes back to eating his burger and fries. Well, fuck this. If you can’t beat them, join them. Tessa pours more wine into her glass and takes the other container and opens it. He got her a number 4. Not grilled chicken breast which is a number 7. A number 4 is a patty melt with extra grilled onions and mushrooms and extra pickles. The man is a saint.

They sit for a few more minutes enjoying the food—sneaking little glances at each other. Finally, Scott exhales and wipes his mouth. He finishes swallowing his bite of burger.

”So you wanna tell me what the fuck happened earlier?”

Tessa keeps chewing. She wipes her mouth. Tell you what, Scott? That I feel that all of my flaws are magnified. That I am judged in a way far different than you. That I‘m a girl, a woman—I should be used to it. That some stupid ass journalist wrote I was heavy so I must be lazy. Me! Lazy?

”Fine. I’ll tell you what. Why don’t you just keep eating and let me talk. There is nothing wrong with you Tessa Virtue. Nothing. You are damn near perfect. I don’t mean that in the way that people say when they’re sucking up to you and want you to promote their product or the way a guy tells you when he wants to fuck you on the third date—but that’s all you’ll ever be to him. I mean perfectly imperfect. Or imperfectly perfect. You are not too fat. You are not too thin. You have enough muscles. You weigh exactly what you should and even if you were five pounds or ten pounds more it wouldn’t matter. You are stronger than any of them. You’re stronger than me. You are stronger than any of the bullshit they toss your fucking way. If you don’t see that, I will tell you that every day until you finally fucking believe it. You are enough, T.”

Her body roars with emotions. She can’t move, she simply sits there staring at him. Her partner. Her perfect partner. Then, he starts laughing. What in the hell? Was it a joke? Did he just say all that stuff as a joke? 

”Sorry. It’s just—you’ve—“He points his finger at her mouth. “You have ketchup...” He wipes her mouth and then swipes his finger on an extra napkin. 

For the second time in two hours her eyes fill with tears. There is no use in holding them back. They spill over and onto her cheeks. She bites her lip. Her right cheek bulging slightly with a bite of burger. She cries and chews her food. She swallows the burger just as a huge sob escapes her. Scott’s eyes are wide and searching. He hops off the stool and in seconds his arms are wrapped around her and she is off her stool and clutching him. She cries. She sobs. She lets everything out. He stays with her, rubbing her back and soothing her. And, in that moment Scott Moir realizes something he’s always been too afraid to admit, he is in love with Tessa Virtue.

Four months later, silver around their necks. Scott had broken up with Cassandra and was already dating a curler. Tessa had gone back to her skier boyfriend. But, none of that would last. They would find themselves 17 months later in Tessa’s kitchen in London—this time Scott crying to Tessa-- confessing how he had fucked up everything. He was lost and afraid and needed her. She opened her arms and held him close. And that’s when Tessa Virtue admitted to herself what she knew for most of her life, she was in love with Scott Moir.

***

”Hey Moir, quick photo.” 

Scott grabbed the soccer ball and held it out in his hand as he and the other skaters, hot and sweaty, posed for a photo. He grabbed his shirt off the ground near his backpack and threw it on. 

”Good game.” Scott high fived Stephane. 

”You as well. So, where’s Tessa today?”

”Oh, she had some work to do.”

***

”Mom, stop. It’s not a huge deal. Yes. I know. I—please stop. It’s just more convenient to have a house.” Tessa tried to explain to her mother that booking a home in France for three weeks was a better deal than staying at a hotel. She had the means to make it happen, not that it wasn’t expensive—it was. It just made more sense to do this. But, her mother who was more than appreciative of the stunningly generous gesture was currently berating her for spending a small fortune.

”Tessa—I am not saying it’s not smart, I am just saying it’s a lot of money and we would all be perfectly fine to share a hotel room.”

”Yes, I know. But, we don’t have to and this way we can cook some meals and also there’s a pool.”

”Okay. Fine. We will table this discussion.” Kate sighed. “So, how is the tour? How was Antwerp and France? It certainly looked like you had fun.”

Tessa breathed in. How to remain casual when discussing the ‘fun’ she and Scott had was going to be a challenge. Oh mom it was a blast, Scott fucked me senseless in every public restroom we could find not to mention our hotel rooms and the hotel steam room and oh yes, a Japanese garden. 

”Oh, it was so much fun. Everyone from Great Kitchen Party is so lovely. Some of the usual suspects joined us. You know Scott and I have fun whenever we travel.” There that sounded casual enough and not a hint of sexual mischief.

”So how is Scott?”

Sexy as always. Your daughter can’t keep her hands off of him. She craves his body, his touch. She may have to report him to the police for committing the crime of robbing her of any coherent thoughts as he has her sexed up and thinking about him all day.

”Oh he is good. He’s out playing soccer right now. We visited a cat café a few nights ago. It was so cute. The cats were adorable. I thought Andrew might steal one.

No mention of the panty snatching. Good job Tessa. Keep it light and simple.

”So, how are you managing?”

Not well. Anytime my “platonic, no one believes that line of BS anymore” partner touches me, my skin alights on fire. I don’t trust myself alone in a room with him anymore. In fact, no hard, smooth surface is safe from being defiled by us.

”Good. A little homesick. Scott is too. We love performing here, but we are missing home. It’s been almost two months.” And we can’t wait to screw on home soil.

”Well that’s to be expected. I know Alma is looking forward to having Scott home. Did you invite him to the cottage? Poppy mentioned it to me at our weekly breakfast Facetime. She was quite adorable. And she is quite insistent that Scott make it to the cottage. Oh and speaking of---“Kate’s voice cut out. 

Seconds later, “Casey and Nicole have decided to…”

Again, Kate’s voice broke up and Tessa couldn’t hear. What had they decided to do? Buy a different house? Move closer to Kate? Have another baby?

”So of course, Poppy is being on her best behavior.” Kate finished.

”Mom—Mom. I couldn’t hear you… What are Casey and Nicole doing?”

”Oh sorry—they are enrolling Poppy in ballet classes. She will go twice a week to a little studio up the street from them. She is very excited.”

”Oh wow! I knew she had taken a few classes, but it sounds like she is getting serious. This works out well as I bought her a tutu from the Tutu shop in Antwerp.”

”That’s perfect Tessa.”

”Well I better go. I do have some work to do.” Tessa said sadly.

”Okay honey. Um…”

”Yes…”

”I just—I don’t mean to intrude. Are you and Scott—behaving?”

Tessa rolled her eyes and then caught herself and then rolled them again realizing her mother couldn’t see her. “What does that mean?”

”You know what that means Tessa Jane.”

”Mom. It’s all good. We are fine. I promise.”

”Well I just hate lying to Alma. She is family. I feel this tremendous weight. Scott needs to tell her as soon as you get back. I mean it Tessa. The second after he lands, he needs to call his mother. That is if there is still something to tell her.”

”I will let him know. And, yes we are still… partners.” She finished quietly.

”Okay. Well that’s settled. You have a good few days and I will see you soon. As soon as you come back, I want some mother-daughter time.”

”Yes. I promise. Though, Scott and I have quite a bit to do. I have that trip to Mexico, we have ‘Thank You Ilderton’, and a couple of engagements, media days, and then it’s France. Which I cannot wait for.”

Tessa said goodbye to her mother and hung up her phone. She logged onto her laptop and was composing an email to BonLook when she heard a buzzing. She glanced at her phone but didn’t see any notifications. Another buzzing. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the far nightstand. Scott had forgotten his phone.

She went back to her email. Another buzzing followed by another. She told herself to ignore it. She didn’t need to go snooping. What if it was Scott calling his own phone to see where he had left it? That wasn’t really snooping. Maybe she should answer it. She walked to the nightstand and picked it up. The screen lit up. Tessa saw a text. Her eyes grew wide.

_Thinking about you. When do you get home?_

There wasn’t a name just the message with a phone number, which by the way, included the ‘kissy face’ emoji. Who was thinking of him? And why was SHE so anxious to know when Scott was getting home.

Another text appeared as she held the phone in her hand.

_Let me know when u grab a drink. K. Still thinking about that night_

Well whoever she was, she had awful grammar and spelling skills. Not to mention she obviously did not proofread her texts. But, that was a bit off the point. What night? Tessa’s stomach dropped to the floor. Her hand was shaking so badly and her heart was pounding so loudly she didn’t hear the keycard swipe the lock and the door open.

Scott had no idea when he walked into Tessa’s hotel room he was also walking into a quicksand pit that was about to swallow him whole.

”Hey T. I’m gonna grab a quick shower. Do you wanna join me?”

Tessa couldn’t move. She told herself not to panic. There was a perfectly good explanation for why someone was texting her boyfriend—her skating partner—her whatever Scott was to her. She needed to remain calm and not turn into one of those crazy girlfriends you see in the movies.

Scott pulled off his shirt, held it in his hand, and walked towards Tessa. He tossed his shirt at her head. It bopped her lightly and fell to the ground. As he laughed, he noticed she was holding something. A phone. She looked at him. 

”Hey… whatcha doing? Did you hear me? Let’s go shower.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Tessa didn’t respond.

”T—what? You’re scaring me. Say something. Is it bad? Is it your mom? Your sister? What? Are you hurt?”

”No. I just. I was working. I was working on the computer and you left your phone here.”

”Oh that’s where it was. I couldn’t find it, figured it was here.”

”Yeah. It was here. It kept buzzing. I thought maybe you were calling to find it. But, it was a text message.”

”Okay.”

”From someone who wants to see you when you get home.”

”Who?”

”You tell me. They can’t stop thinking about that night.”

”What night?”

”THAT night.”

”What are you talking about?” Scott narrowed his eyes in confusion.

”She. He. They… They weren’t specific. I think they thought you would know.”

Scott swallowed. Clearly, Tessa was upset. He was baffled as to who was reaching out to him. He hadn’t met anyone new. He reached his hand out for his phone.

Tessa handed it over and started to walk past him. Holding his phone in one hand, he grabbed Tessa’s arm with his other. She looked down at his hand and back to his face. He tilted his head.

”You think… You think something is going on with me and this person?”

”No.” She sounded unsure. “No.” She repeated more forcefully. “Of course not. I--- “

Scott swiped the phone screen and entered in his passcode. He looked at the messages, never letting go of Tessa. He didn’t recognize the number.

”I don’t know who this person is T. I swear.”

”Okay.”

”You believe me, right? Why would I lie?”

”Maybe it’s someone before we started…” She trailed off.

”There was no one before we started. There hasn’t been anyone. In two years.”

Tessa closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip. She refused to cry and she refused to be played. Calm down. This is Scott. He couldn’t lie. It was physically impossible for him. She loved him so much. There was a perfectly good explanation for why some strange woman is texting him and basically propositioning him.

”Tessa. Look at me. Please.”

Tessa steeled herself and looked at Scott and interrupted. “I shouldn’t have checked your phone. I apologize for that. I know nothing is going on. I trust you.”

”T--I don’t care if you read the text. I don’t have secrets. I just need you to believe me when I tell you there is no one else. I am curious though who the hell’s texting me.”

”Why don’t you text them back?”

”What?”

”So you can figure out who this is?”

”Okay.”

Scott’s phone buzzed again. They both looked down. As soon as Tessa read the message her mouth opened and closed. Scott swore out loud.

_In case I wasn’t clear in my last text I can’t wait to suck you off again. Text me bacj Scott._

”T—look at me. I swear to…”

Tessa inhaled sharply. “Give me your phone.”

Scott handed it back to her. She clicked on the text message and began typing.

_Can’t wait either… what bar do you want to meet at?_

_typing…_

_Handlemans I’ll wear my cowboy boots. U seemed to like those a lot_

Tessa messaged back.

_Loved those boots—sexy as hell on you Sarah…_

”Sarah?” Scott raised an eyebrow.

”You’ll see. She’ll get pissed when it’s obvious you don’t know her name and she will tell you hers. Then, maybe we can figure this out.”

Scott smiled. Tessa was fucking brilliant. She looked up from the screen and at Scott. She half smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

_Sarah? Who the fuck is Sarah. I’m Kylie. How many fucking whores r u doing? Fuck u. I don’t give blowjobs to every guy I meet in a bar._

”Well she sounds lovely.” Tessa snorted.

Scott chuckled. “She does sound sweet.”

_Sorry Kylie. Truth is I don’t remember you. Where did we meet?_

A moment later a message of rage appeared.

_R U for real? We hooked up at the Wagon Wheel like 3 fucking weeks ago. I was dancing with my friends. You bought me a beer and about 5 shots of Jack D. I went back to your place. Gave you a fucking amazeing bj and now your acting like u don’t fucking know me. U said to text._

Jeez, this girl was not a great example of the Canadian education system. Tessa was so distraught over the horrible grammar that she nearly forgot the girl was sexting Scott. Or someone she thought was Scott. Or someone who said they were Scott. It was all still very confusing.

_Kylie. I am sorry. I swear I have never met you. Someone is playing a bad joke on you._

_A joke???? cumin in my mouth was no joke._

Tessa burst into giggles. “Cumin? Like the spice?”

”I think she means coming.” Scott replied.

”I am aware of that Scott. It’s like when the phone corrects fucking to ducking. It’s funny. Well I know for sure you never hooked up with her.”

”Why? Because she can’t spell? Tess---that’s not nice.”

”Oh my god. Are you sticking up for her?”

”No. No.” Scott backtracked.

”I should hope not. I mean I feel badly for her getting duped but I am more upset for you. Someone you know used your name and gave out your number to this poor girl they hooked up with.”

_Is this photo of us a joke u dickfucker?????”_

”Me thinks she might be mad at you.” Tessa giggled.

”Fuck. I’m gonna kill him.” Scott’s face started to get red.

”Who is it?”

”It’s a guy I went to high school with… Austin Pollock. I ran into him after the Olympics. I hadn’t seen him in a few years. He lives in Calgary. He came home the weekend we returned from Korea. I ran into him at the pub. Shit. What in the hell?”

”Well clearly Austin knows Kylie and is now ghosting her. He’s using your number to get rid of her. That’s really awful.”

”Well he wasn’t the nicest guy. This is such a dick move.”

Tessa typed out a short message to Kylie apologizing and telling her she had the wrong number. Then, Tessa blocked her number and handed Scott his phone.

”You better text Austin and tell him Kylie is looking for him and also tell him it was very mean of him.”

”Forget it. He comes back every month to Ilderton to visit. Maybe I'll see him when we get home."

”But what if he’s handing out your number to women all over Canada?”

”You think so?”

”He did it once already Scott and you haven’t seen him in years. He’ll do it again. Make him stop.”

_Hey… gotta a text from your girl Kylie. She’s not happy about your dick move. Handle your shit._

”That may be the most bro-dude message ever.”

”I made my point. So… can we have that shower now?” Scott tossed his phone on the bed.

Tessa leaned forward and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his black shorts. She unbuckled his belt and undid the button. She slid his zipper down and let his shorts slide to his feet. She cupped his crotch in her hand and squeezed gently.

Scott grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of him. He stepped out of his shorts and yanked his boxers off. Tessa licked his neck tasting the heady mixture of his soap and his sweat. She licked again tasting more of the salty sweat. She nipped. Her hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him, feeling him grow. 

”Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Scott followed Tessa to the bathroom. He would have followed her into a volcano. Scott wasn’t sure if the Kylie text made Tessa feel she had something to prove or she had to stake her claim but when she wrapped her rosy lips around his cock and took him so deep he felt the back of her throat, he didn’t really care. Long, powerful strokes and the slight sharpness of her teeth along his shaft had him screaming out her name in minutes. Scott buried his fingers into her hair and pulled gently. He tried to stop from bucking into her mouth but she curled her fingers around his hips and pressed her fingertips into his ass cheeks and pushed him in farther. Scott leaned back onto the tiled wall, his legs nearly buckling under Tessa’s movements. Tessa would not relent, whether she was spurred on by the thought of another woman trying to edge her way into Scott’s life (albeit a misunderstanding) or if she just wanted him to feel good—it didn’t matter much. She practically devoured him. Scott was barely holding on. Seconds later, with Tessa’s mouth fully engulfing his cock, a yell tore from his lungs and he came with such intensity he nearly fell over onto Tessa. She let him go with a slippery pop sound and Scott slid down the shower wall and onto the floor, scrubbing his face and panting. Tessa stood and Scott looked up at her.

”You wicked woman.” Scott, his voice husky and quiet, told her still trying to catch his breath.

Tessa splashed him with water from the showerhead and beckoned him to get up. “Let’s go old man. We don’t have much time to get ready for this afternoon.”

15 minutes later, clean and quite satisfied, Scott and Tessa got ready for one of their last performances in Japan. Scott’s phone beeped. He checked it. A message from Austin. He half-assed apologized and said he woke up after a night of regret, ‘we’ve all been there am I right, dude?’ and panicked. Austin thought the easiest way to get out of his predicament was to give her a fake number. So, he scrawled Scott’s number on a piece of paper. He wasn’t planning on ever seeing Kylie again so he actually had lied about his name to begin with. Scott texted him back to not do it again. Austin promised but Scott knew he would just lie again and fuck up some other guy’s life.

***

That night as they laid in bed, Tessa’s mind was going at warp speed. That wretched text had begun to sow a seed of uncertainty in Tessa’s mind and she hated it. Uncertainty of what? Scott was crazy about her. Why did she do this to herself? Tessa knew Scott had girlfriends. And, she had her share of boyfriends. A tiny share. But, they had never really discussed their partners. Even during the comeback. J-F had been very clear with them. They had to be open and honest with one another, even about the personal stuff. Tessa always got hung up on the personal stuff and Scott tended to close himself off.

”So today we will discuss your decision to not have romantic partners while you execute your comeback. Tessa, you said you initiated it. Why?”

J-F watched her with a close eye, knowing he would have to read her subtle movements for the truth.

”I think—in years past, it was a distraction. I know for me it was. I tend to focus better when I am not being pulled in a lot of directions.” She stated.

Scott was busy picking at a callous on his palm. He had nicked himself on Tessa’s blade earlier in the week. He heard Tessa stop talking and knew he would have to say something.

”I agree. It can be a lot.” Scott inhaled. “I guess my history is not the best when it comes to competing and personal relationships.”

”Why don’t you expand on that thought, Scott? Share what you mean. Paint the picture.”

”Well. Uh. When I was with Cassandra during Sochi, I found it very hard to balance my time with her and my time with Tessa. I ended up taking it out on T or on Cassandra. I am not a great boyfriend. Being an Olympian’s significant other is no picnic and add to that being in a relationship with me. I can be an asshat, I guess.“

Tessa giggled. Scott smiled at her. He loved making her laugh. He could win an Olympic gold for that alone.

”Do you agree with him Tessa? Do you think he has a hard time?”

Tessa fiddled with the end of her scarf. She looked up at J-F. “I think Scott likes to keep his personal and professional lives separate. It works for him. “

”But does it?” J-F pressed.

Tessa didn’t know how to answer the question. They promised the truth. She licked her lips and chewed on the bottom one.

”Tessa—this time is for you and Scott. For you to become stronger. We talked about tearing the house down and building it back up brick by brick. You have a solid foundation. Let’s get this house built. So, does keeping his personal and professional lives separate work for Scott? Does it work when it comes to the two of you?”

”No. No it doesn’t.” Tessa snuck a glance at Scott. He was looking right at her. “He’s correct. He takes it out on me.”

”How does that feel? Tell him.”

”It feels crappy. He’s my best friend.” She stopped herself.

Scott was uncharacteristically silent. He just watched Tessa. 

”Scott—do you agree with Tessa’s assessment?”

”I feel like we have been over this.” Scott’s discomfort was written on his face and the way he was wringing his hands like he was washing them.

”Actually, we haven’t.” J-F countered. “Why do you feel it’s necessary to keep everyone separate?”

Scott didn’t move.

”Scott—“ J-F pushed.

”It’s easier. My relationship with Tessa is complicated. It’s not like we’re married. We aren’t like brother and sister. I don’t know how to explain it. So if I don’t get it, how do I explain it someone else? How do I tell my girlfriend that even though I spend pretty much every moment of my day with this woman, I want to spend even more time with her? How do I say that and expect them to understand?”

Yeah, riddle me that one J-F, Scott thought. Enlighten me with your wisdom. 

”You start by being upfront. You start by explaining the relationship you and Tessa have is different. It’s not romantic but it’s a deep friendship. And while we spend an inordinate amount of time together, it’s also important for us to spend time together off the ice—it builds our partnership. You acknowledge it sounds weird and counterintuitive but it’s necessary.”

”No woman is going to believe that.” Scott retorted.

”Did Kaitlyn?”

”She’s different. She’s an Olympian. She understood. And in the end…”

”In the end, what?” J-F asked.

Scott hesitated. If he revealed the reason he and Kaitlyn didn’t work out, he would be admitting he was never going to find anyone. Unless he got away from Tessa. And that was not a price he was willing to pay.

”Scott—listen to me. It doesn’t matter what profession you are in, relationships are difficult. If you add the long hours to that and you add working with someone who is the opposite sex, well that makes things even harder for our significant others. There is always the chance they will be jealous or feel doubt. It is our job not to sow those seeds. What I am hearing you say is-- you sow those seeds. You don’t reassure your romantic partners there is nothing between you and Tessa. And you don’t reassure Tessa she is a priority and is important to you. Important enough to show her that side of your life.”

Scott started to argue but quickly stopped. Maybe just maybe J-F was on to something.

”When you are not up front with your partner about your relationship with Tessa and you keep Tessa hidden, it breeds that mistrust. Their minds go to places like why aren’t you introducing us? And then you feel attacked. You feel angry that they don’t trust you. At the same time, you take it out on Tessa. The anger at yourself is turned outward on Tessa who doesn’t deserve it. You know that. You leave Tessa out in the wind to question your commitment to the relationship you have with her. Why do you think she asked that you both skip the romantic partners for the comeback?”

Scott looked down at his hands. “Because she didn’t want any distractions or drama.”

”Tessa—why did you really say no?”

Tessa shrugged her shoulders. “Because I didn’t want the distractions.”

”You’re both not listening to each other. Tessa—do you think that perhaps you did this because you wanted all of him? And in return you’d give him all of you?”

God she hated this man. It’s like he could see through their bullshit. Four months into this comeback and her childhood crush on Scott had come back with a vengeance. Only this time, there wasn’t the puppy dog love part—it was a full-on tsunami of lust, love, and admiration. Every moment they spent on the ice touching each other was like stoking a fire. They had made a ton of progress on their skating. Everything was harder than before. The workouts in the gym, the physio, the psychology, the food plan, the ice skating. It all was so exhausting. She was tired to the bone. But, every morning she woke up and was excited to get back to the rink, to go to the gym. Even the food was more tolerable. The real reason she loved all of it was Scott. Being in his arms, his corny jokes—the same jokes from years ago. The way he would watch her—his eyes tracing over her body. The way he spoke to her—gentle at times, and teasing at others. The way he pushed his nose into her neck. That especially.

”She always had all of me. She always will.”

Tessa’s heart stopped. It literally stopped. She was frozen. She heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

”Tessa—“ J-F questioned.

”I—I.” She couldn’t form words.

”I came back to skate because of Tessa. I wanted to have her to myself again. It’s selfish, and I get that. I just—I’m selfish. I need her in my life. I wasn’t ready to move on. I wasn’t ready to let go. Tessa is the only person whose opinion matters to me. When I get to the rink, I feel like myself. I feel like myself around her. I don’t want to share that. Not with Cassandra and not with Kaitlyn. Not with Ryan. Not with anyone.”

Tessa’s nails were digging into her palm. Half-moon imprints imbedded on her skin, marking her. Why does he do this? Why does she let him do this?

”Well let’s unpack that.” J-F began. “What are you unwilling to share?”

”What?” Scott asked, puzzled by the question.

”You said you didn’t want to share that. You didn’t want to share Tessa? But, she met Kaitlyn. You met Ryan.”

”I know. I just.” Scott ran his hand through his hair.

Tessa tried not to notice it had grown out and was now the perfect length for grabbing. Focus on something else. Focus on his hands. But, she was distracted thinking about how manly they looked. He used to have little boy hands. Now, they were bigger. The veins showing. The damage they would do. If…

”I liked Kaitlyn.” Tessa piped in.

Scott looked at her. He wanted to be anywhere but there with her. But, he had to take his lumps. He actually enjoyed therapy. He never thought he would. He liked it when they did it before Sochi and he really liked it now. He admired J-F. He was enthusiastic but also direct. Scott felt safe. He had told J-F things in their private sessions that he had never shared with anyone. He talked about his disaster of a life after Sochi. The drinking, the partying, his relationship with Kaitlyn. How he liked being an ice wife. Following her around from curling tournament to curling tournament. How it made him forget the crap in his life. He also confessed to desperately missing Tessa. And, the day he knew his relationship with Kaitlyn was over and why.

J-F met Scott’s eyes. He nodded at the younger man. Unburden yourself he seemed to say. She is strong enough to handle it.

”T—“

Tessa looked up at him, her green eyes framed by dark lashes. She half-smiled, not quite reaching those eyes. She opened them slightly wider.

”That night in Scotland. When Miku sang. It was—“ Scott swallowed.

Tessa nodded.

”I need you to know why Kaitlyn and me didn’t work. I loved her. I really did. I tried to love her. It was good for a long time. And then it wasn’t. It wasn’t her. It was me. I couldn’t stop thinking about my life and what was missing. I always felt like something was off. I was missing you. Kaitlyn knew that. Our relationship ran its course. I was never going to marry her. She knew that. Maybe a different time or place. But even then, if I’m being honest--- and that’s why we’re here thanks to the honesty police…” He nodded his head at J-F. “I needed you more than I needed Kaitlyn.”

Tessa let out a shaky breath. For the millionth time that day, Tessa bit her lip. She was surprised it wasn’t swollen like she had been punched. This was the closest Scott had ever come to confessing he loved her more than just in a partner-like way.

”Good, Scott. Way to build the load bearing wall. Tessa—your turn.”

”I need you too. I have always needed you.” She reached her hand out. Scott grabbed it and held it. ”I love you Scott. I hope you know that. Always know that.”

***

Tessa stared at the ceiling of her hotel room. Well that trip down memory lane did nothing but make it harder to fall asleep. She flipped over to her right side. Half a minute later she flipped back to her left side. Scott reached out his arm and steadied her.

”T—stop. You’re making me seasick. What’s wrong? Why are you so restless?”

Tessa huffed out. “I don’t know. I guess I’m excited to be going home.”

”Excited? Or scared? We’re about to join the real world again.”

What is it about the cover of darkness that makes all of our secrets tumble out into the light? Scott knew her better than she knew herself. She had been a bit nervous about going home. She had so much going on and she was afraid they wouldn’t see each other much. The honest answer was she was going to miss Scott. Miss having him in her bed.

Tessa felt Scott shift onto his side. He reached his arm over and brought her closer to him. He kissed her. Tentatively at first. Small little whispers of kisses. She barely felt them on her lips. His hands slid down the sides of her body and reached under her tank top. He lifted it up as his hands slid over her curves. He peppered her neck with kisses. He flipped them over so he was on top. He lifted the tank top up and over her head. He continued kissing down her sternum and wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked gently. Tessa whined out loud. She wove her fingers into his hair and gently tugged.

Tessa inhaled Scott’s scent. It drove her wild, he always smelled so good. Even after a workout. Her hands clutched at the warm skin of his shoulder blades. His mouth moved over her body as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton and hooked around her piercing. Her hips shot up. Scott hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slowly. His mouth blazed a trail straight down to her core. Scott pulled her panties all the way down and off. Tessa unashamedly spread her legs. Scott lifted her right leg and kissed her ankle and slowly made his way up to the apex between her thigh and the place she wanted him most. He dragged his tongue across her pussy to her hip. He left a kiss there. She could feel the cool air hit the wetness his lips had left behind. Tessa bent her legs—her feet flat on the duvet. She could feel herself dripping with want. 

”Please…” She breathed out.

Scott kissed her abs as his right hand massaged her breast. Her hand found his and tried to push it down lower. His mouth was on her neck. His breath hot as he made his way up to her ear. He licked the shell.

”I’m gonna take my time.” He whispered. “If that’s okay with you.” 

Tessa whimpered. She was so wet and her desire was so strong.

Scott captured her lips in his own and pushed his tongue in. Tessa wrapped her legs around him; she felt his cock hard against her thigh. The kiss stole every thought from her. Scott pulled back and looked into Tessa’s eyes. Even in the darkness, he could see her lips were swollen—he had done that. He placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Scott’s tongue gently flicked over her nipple. Tessa moaned out. He was some kind of magician—it was a mystery to her how he could be in so many places at once. All of the neurons in her brain were going haywire from his touches. His tongue swirled around her nipple, it pebbled under the light pressure from his tongue. She pushed his head down onto her chest. He sucked hard, Tessa screamed out. He moved onto her left nipple. He playfully nipped it and sucked. His tongue flicking back and forth as Tessa grinded on Scott.

Tessa’s pussy was now throbbing. She felt herself growing wetter, if he didn’t fuck her soon—she was going to be like a damn river. Scott scooted down and kissed her right hip. His tongue traced a line straight down to her core. Finally, she thought. 

Scott’s nose nudged at her entrance. She bucked slightly up at him. He grabbed a hold of her ankles and bent her legs back by her head. Flexibility was a cornerstone of their sport; it also was a tremendous benefit for their off-ice activities. Scott slid up her body.

”I can’t wait to taste you.”

”Please. Hurry.” Tessa begged.

Scott chuckled. He let her ankles go and went back down to her core. He could see how wet she was as he reached his fingers up and delicately teased her clit. Tessa arched her back sharply and screamed out. Scott spread his left hand and placed it on her stomach to hold her down. He used his right hand to explore her core. He pushed two fingers inside and worked her. Tessa was rocking slightly from side to side. Her right hand pushed his fingers in deeper.

”I can’t… I need you.”

”Relax. I told you I’m taking my time.”

Tessa’s response came in the form of a low moan.

Her lower half twitched as she felt Scott’s breath reach her core. She felt the soft tip of his tongue as he slowly licked her. Tessa tried to push herself closer to his mouth, but his hand held her down. He made a tsk tsk noise as he lapped at her. Tessa felt her orgasm rising in her belly. Butterflies dancing across as she started to lose control.

Scott stopped licking and looked up at Tessa. He waited as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him. Her wetness was all over his mouth, he was smiling at her. 

”You cocky son of a bitch.” Her voice so raspy it didn’t even sound like her.

”I know what you like. Doesn’t mean I’m cocky. I pay attention.” Scott’s fingers slowly entered her again. Tessa’s pelvis rose up slightly to meet him.

“I know your body Tessa. I’ve had my hands on it for two decades. For example, I know you like it when I use two fingers to start. Like this.” He slowly pumped in and out of her. Tessa eyes started to close. “Watch me.” He ordered. Tessa’s eyes opened back up.

”I also know you really like it when I curl my fingertips inside of you—find that perfect spot. Right—“Scott’s fingers curled and moved slightly. “Right. Here.” Scott punctuated his movements. Tessa moaned low and grabbed for his hand. 

”See… found it. You’re so worked up, baby… How does this feel?” Scott pushed in a third finger. Tessa moaned. 

Scott increased his pumping as Tessa’s moans became more insistent.

”I can feel you tighten… you’re so close.” He pulled a finger out and spread his other two inside of her. His breath was so close to her entrance. Tessa felt herself gush. She bit her lip and begged him for more.

”I love when you beg, Tess. It’s so fucking hot.” Scott reached his tongue inside of her between his spread fingers and began to pump. Tessa arched her back and then dropped to the bed. She bit the back of her hand. God it all felt so good. Scott was always a talker in bed but never like this. Telling her what he was going to do while he did it was the hottest thing she had experienced in a while. Of all the public places they had done it, nothing compared to being in bed with him as he did play by play. Wonder what Jay and Dan would think. No wonder Scott was so good on ESPN. His narration skills were stellar. Not to mention his tongue skills.

Scott gently sucked her core and lapped at her. Tessa pushed his head into her. She needed this relief. Scott reached back and pulled her hands off but still kept licking. He used both of his hands to spread her apart.

Scott traced patterns on her core and wiggled his tongue inside. Tessa’s breathing came faster. She tented her legs on either side of his head as her toes curled and grabbed onto the comforter. Scott gave a few flicks of his tongue to her clit and then pulled back.

”As much as I enjoyed that, I have other plans for you.”

Tessa lightly shoved him with her foot. “Play nice.”

”I am. I am playing nice.” He reached between his legs and stroked himself. Tessa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her mouth watered. She watched him grow. She could see the glisten of pre-cum on his tip. 

Everyone always said Tessa was a nice girl. A good girl. It’s why no one expected her to pull off Carmen. Scott knew she could. He knew she had fire inside of her. He felt it every second of that skate—as soon as he traced his hand down her leg in the opening movement to Tessa riding him and arching her back—everything about Carmen was a derivative of sex. Some days Scott had no one idea how he didn’t push Tessa into the nearest wall of the rink, rip her fishnet tights off and fuck her absolutely senseless. The entire skate was Tessa basically daring him to fuck her. Scott’s phone shuffled and “Redbone” by Childish Gambino drifted into the room.

Scott’s arms were caging Tessa in as he hovered above her. She slid her arms around his back. He kissed her sweetly. Reaching his hand between their bodies, he lined himself up with her and pushed into her slowly. Ever so slowly. Tessa thought she would pass out from the pleasure. As he inched his way in deeper and deeper, she let out the breath she had been holding in. How she loved this man.

Scott’s eyes closed as he pushed all the way into Tessa. He snapped them open as he heard her moan out his name. He dragged his cock back out of her and then pushed back in. He was determined to take his time with her. In less than 24 hours, they would be back in Canada and he knew Tessa was anxious about that. He was too, if he was being honest with himself. She had a lot of events coming up and several of them did not include him—a trip to Mexico with Jessica for a photo shoot, a family reunion in Michigan, and of course, her big trip to France. Tonight he wanted to show her how much he loved her.

Scott reached for Tessa’s leg and moved it higher on his waist. He pushed in deeper. Tessa leaned forward and bit into his shoulder.

”God this feels so good.” She panted into his ear.

Scott drove into her harder and faster. Tessa dug her fingers into his shoulder blades and squeezed his cock. 

Head thrown back onto her pillow and her eyes shut, Tessa gave herself up to Scott. She just let him pound into her as her orgasm blossomed. 

”Turn over and get on all fours.” He whispered into her ear, hot and wet. Tessa’s breath hitched. She felt her pussy quiver at his demand. If anyone had told her this is what sex with Scott Moir would be like she would have run from the room in embarrassment. But, somehow she never wanted to run away, she only wanted it more. Adulting was damn fun.

He pulled out and sat back on his knees. Tessa opened her eyes. She felt herself turning over, she knew she was the one carrying out the movements but it felt like she was floating above herself. 

Once she was on all fours, she could feel Scott’s hand smooth over her entrance, he played with her clit as she pushed back. She felt his chest drape over her back—he was sweating slightly. She bit her lip anticipating the pleasure she would feel once he re-entered her. He kissed her shoulder blades and down her spine. Goosebumps danced across her skin. It wasn’t long before she was moaning again. Scott was inside her, his hands on her hips and pulling her back onto him. He filled her, hitting her deep.

”Grab onto the headboard.”

Tessa was not used to Scott being so demanding but she rather enjoyed it. She leaned up and held onto the fabric-covered board. It was modern and tufted and reminded her of the headboard in her bedroom at home. Lord she couldn’t wait to get home and have this man in her bed. She curled her hands over the top as Scott pounded into her over and over—slow and purposeful. She could hear him behind her, grunting as he pushed into her. Her release was building slowly. 

Scott was whispering in her ear, saying such dirty things Tessa nearly broke into a fit of giggles. But the giggles died down as soon as his fingers found her clit. Her hands were slipping as Scott’s thrusts became more powerful and quicker. She tried to hold on, but her orgasm was rising and she just couldn’t keep her grip.

Scott lifted her hands back onto the top of the headboard and held them in place with his own as he rammed into her. Tessa leaned back onto Scott’s chest, her head fitting perfectly along his shoulder. It left her neck exposed—too tempting for Scott. He couldn’t resist, and began gently sucking on her neck and kissing it as he bucked into her. 

”Come for me…”

Tessa shook her head no. She wasn’t ready, she wanted more.

With his finger firmly on Tessa’s clit, he slid it quickly back and forth—Tessa cried out. Her walls began to contract around Scott almost pushing him out of her, her wetness now nearly flooding him. Her moans had become strangled sounds as her head lolled around his shoulder. 

Her release wrecked her, pitching Tessa forward as Scott continued working her clit. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush to his front as she bucked wildly. She screamed his name out and that’s all he needed as he slammed into her one last time before coming. Tessa rode out her tremors rolling her hips back and forth on Scott’s cock as he held her tight. 

”Jesus—Tessa.” Scott pushed them forward onto the headboard as he finished with one last thrust. They stayed in that position letting their breaths slow down and their bodies cool off.

Scott slowly pulled out and flopped onto his back. Tessa clumsily fell next to him.

”We should clean up. Or something.” Scott half-heartedly told her.

”That something can’t be more sex. I can’t handle any more. I can officially say that you have fucked me senseless on this tour and my lady parts need a break.”

Scott cracked up—his laughter echoing off the walls. His body shaking as he rolled Tessa onto him. He pushed her hair back and kissed her deeply. 

”Okay. No more sex for a while. But, I still wanna kiss you.”

Tessa pecked his nose. “That’s fine. Kissing is okay.”

Tessa rolled back off of Scott and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Scott joined her. She kept a wary eye on him. He held his hands up in a surrender pose and promised to behave. They slept soundly the rest of the night.

The next morning, a car dropped them off at the airport. Scott bought coffees and as they waited in a lounge area, Scott texted with his brother Danny while Tessa scanned twitter for fan reactions to videos and to see the latest gossip about them. 

”Hey—“ Tessa said softly.

”Hey..” Scott met her eyes.

”Thank you for an amazing couple of months. It has been so extraordinary. I know it’s all going to change once we hit home. I just need you to know I love you. I just love you.”

”I love you too, T. So much. We’ll make it work. No matter what.” His hazel eyes shined with a few unshed tears.

Her man was a walking romance novel. He just felt things so deeply especially when those things involved her. 

The announcement for the first leg of their flight home came over the loudspeaker. Tessa slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her Starbucks. ”No sex on the plane Scott. We need to behave.”

”Hey that’s on you. I mind my business but somebody has trouble keeping her hands to herself. You get very handsy on flights, Virtch.”

Tessa opened her mouth to protest. “Whatever. You just behave.”

”17 hours without touching me. That might be a record for you. Think you can make it all the way to Canada?”

”Are you seriously questioning my willpower? I guarantee you I can.”

”Sounds like a challenge. Up for one?”

”Bring it on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bet? What in the world? No sex on the plane. I promise. The last chapter will take place on the plane and in Canada as we get ready for the "three-quel". Thank you so much for your support. I mean it guys--- you are so sweet!


	15. A Slice of Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott return to Canada and their lives. Scott shares the big news with his family. Tessa makes a special purchase. Oh, and they settle that bathtime bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it kids! The last chapter of our adventure. It has been quite the adventure. Thank you to everyone who clicked on the kudos or left a comment. It means so much that you were willing to go on this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.  
> Meanwhile, enjoy this last chapter... it is quite long, eep. And, if you feel like it, tweet out the link or share it with your friends in case they are in need of a read.

”Folks, we are getting ready to shut off the cabin lights and allow you to get settled for bedtime. If you are so in-clined, feel free to re-cline—heh heh--- your seats and enjoy some shut eye. We have about nine hours left before we arrive in Toronto. If you need anything, please let the flight crew know. And, a reminder we do have several new espresso machines on board so if you’re in the mood for a little nightcap, go ahead and let us know. Otherwise, settle on back, relax, and leave the flying to us. Trust me we’re professionals.”

Tessa chuckled at the pilot as she flipped through her magazine. She glanced over at Scott who was in the pod across from her and was watching a Wimbledon match on the television screen. She was quite impressed with how well behaved they had been with each other. Not a single instance of shenanigans. The lights turned off and Tessa was left in semi-darkness with an article about exfoliating your skin in the shower. Her thoughts turned to showers with Scott. She made a mental note to buy a scrub and exfoliate him. Give him that glow, girl. Wow, she made it nearly four hours without a single naughty thought. Definitely worthy of a treat. Tessa dug into her bag and found her chocolate bar. She unwrapped it and began to break off a small piece when she felt someone staring. Tessa heard some movement and caught a glimpse in her peripheral vision of Scott standing up.

”I’ll be back.” He leaned down and swiped a bite of her chocolate bar. Tessa stared open mouthed at Scott. He grinned at her while he chewed the chocolate and straightened up and made his way down the aisle.

Don’t follow him. She repeated it like a mantra. Like her life depended on it. The end result of the bet they made did actually depend on her following those words. As soon as they got on the plane, Tessa felt her phone vibrate. Text message from Scott MOir, it read.

_So about that bet…_

Another one followed immediately.

_How about this T. If you win and keep your hands to yourself, I’ll let you have the first bath in my new tub. If I win and you lose which is so gonna happen I get a foot massage and you play with my hair while we watch Bloodsport._

Tessa snorted. Scott did have nice feet, but massaging them while watching Bloodsport sounded—well she wasn’t sure which one appealed to her less. But, playing with his hair? Was he a five year old girl? He sounded like Poppy. But, she did remember how he basically purred anytime she ran her fingers through his hair so she figured he must like that. Enough to make it into a bet. She constructed her response.

_Fine. But, not only do I get a bath, I want a bubble bath with my special lavender bath oil and I want candles and a glass of rose and you have to wash my hair. And, when the bath is over, I want to snuggle up in bed and watch a movie I pick and eat malted milk balls and not the fake Whoppers kind but the real stuff from Sweet Nothings._

_Is that all?????_

_After the movie, we might have sex._

_No might about it. But no Pride and Prejudice. Pick something we both will watch._

_Bloodsport? If you get to pick that, then no comment on my movie selection._

_Fine. Bet’s a bet. You in?_

_So in._

Tessa picked a small piece of chocolate off her blanket as she thought about the bet. The very idea of Scott washing her hair while she luxuriated in that stunning tub gave her a jolt of willpower. Little did she know she was going to need it. Scott was back and standing over her. 

”Do you need something?” She asked as she tucked the piece of chocolate into her cheek.

”Federer’s up next. Wanna watch with me?”

Tessa eyed him suspiciously. This would be just like Scott—to lull her into complacency and let her think all was fine—and then he would pull out all of the stops just so he could win the bet. But, he looked adorable. His long—and in need of a haircut—hair was fluffy and chaotic. He was wearing a t-shirt with a hoodie over it. Black jeans that fit him well and just--- Lord help her. What was that prayer for strength in the midst of trials?

”Sure.” She slid over. 

Scott lifted her blanket by the corner and slid in next to her. Tessa held her breath, no reason to take chances and get a whiff of the Moir scent. It had been known to bring her to her knees, literally. She exhaled but still managed to get a tiny whiff. Whatever this man uses needs to be bottled up. 

Scott could smell Tessa’s shampoo. He swore she continued to use it after he had mentioned during one of those “partner challenges” on tv that her hair smelled like strawberries. He wasn’t sure if it was her shampoo that smelled like strawberries or if they were just Tessa’s natural scent. Either way, it was the scent of the summer fruit that had brought him to his knees, many times. Literally.

Scott flipped her television to the correct channel and they snuggled in to watch their idol. Tessa’s eyes grew heavy. She struggled to keep them open. Scott was warm and made an excellent snuggle partner. Tessa drifted off to sleep. 

Scott looked down at Tessa, no one would ever say she looked like an angel when she slept. Most of the time her lips were slightly parted and while she insisted she didn’t snore—sometimes she did make an adorable little noise. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer to his chest. He had spent most of his life denying his feelings for Tessa. He would continue to do so in interviews, even though it pained him. Danny was right, he was a goner for Tessa. He was whole hog for her. Even when he was nine and they had just agreed to start dating, whatever that meant to a nine year old. 

”Scott—just pick up the phone and call her.”

”But what if she doesn’t want to talk to me? What do we even talk about?”

Nine year old Scott Moir was sweating. His palms were itchy. He and Tessa had been skating side by side for three months. His cousin Sheri had told him Tessa had a crush on him and he should ask her out. As he sat with the phone in his hand, he remembered back to the day two weeks ago at the Ilderton rink.

Sheri had just dropped a bombshell on him and he was processing that Tessa had been harboring a not-so-secret crush on him. He looked over at Tessa who was talking to her sister, Jordan. Tessa was staring down at the ice and nodding her head yes. She pushed her hair back with her giant mittens and smiled. 

Scott watched her. She was almost two years younger than him. But, she was really cute. She had the most beautiful green eyes. And her laugh was so big. But, she also didn’t talk much. But, she did skate really fast. Even faster than him. That bugged him a lot. Maybe if we date, she won’t skate faster than me. Maybe she’ll slow down. I’m the boy, she should skate slower, he told himself. No one was more surprised than Scott when Tessa agreed to be his girlfriend. But only if you want to Tutu, he told her. Don’t just say yes cause you feel sorry for me or cause I’m older.

Scott exhaled and carefully dialed Tessa’s number. It rang once and Scott nearly lost his nerve. It rang twice.

”Hello? Virtue residence. This is Jim Virtue.”

”Hi… “ Scott’s voice barely registered. Danny shoved him and mouthed ‘louder you idiot’. “Hi Mister Virtue? It’s Scott. Scott Moir?”

”Oh! Hello Scott. How are you?”

”Good. Thank you. How are you?”

”Doing well. Thank you. I suppose you’d like to talk to Tessa?”

”Yeah. I mean yes. If she’s home.”

Scott spent the next 15 minutes in agony. Neither he nor Tessa had anything to say to one another. And, even if he did-- he was so nervous, he couldn’t form words. Finally, Danny helped him, in between the rolling of eyes and snarky remarks about manning up.

As Scott felt Tessa’s tiny body rise and fall against his—he laughed. The entire nine months they dated as kids they barely uttered five words to each other. Once they broke up, the conversation never let up. And, now starting round two of dating as adults, thankfully they still loved talking to each other. They talked a lot. God he loved talking to Tessa. Her insight and her view of the world were magical. She made him feel things he had never felt, she made him see things he might overlook. He let his right hand trace circles on her shoulder. Tessa’s eyelashes fluttered as she slowly woke up. She rubbed her face into Scott’s shoulder and opened her eyes. The cabin was still dark.

”Hey there sleep monster.” Scott whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

”Hmmm.. hey you. What time is it? Have I been asleep long?”

”It’s about 3 in the morning, I think. We slept for a few hours.”

Tessa felt Scott’s hand slip under the blanket and land on her hip. She shot him a look, he squeezed her hip.

”We’re allowed to touch. It’s just a little touch, Tess. I can’t help it if you’re unable to handle it.” He winked at her.

”Oh I can handle it.” Tessa whispered. She draped her hand over his thigh and left it there.

”T—you’re being spiteful right now.”

”It’s just a touch, Scott. It’s just a little touch. I can’t help it if you’re unable to handle it.” She squeezed his thigh.

Scott closed his eyes and inhaled. He blew a breath out and laced his fingers through hers. He could feel his cock twitch. Bloodsport. Bloodsport. Bloodsport. He repeated it over and over in his head. Tessa smiled, she could see and feel Scott straining to control himself. She imagined the tub filled to the top with hot water and bubbles, so many bubbles. The scent of lavender weaving its way throughout his bathroom. Victory was going to be so wonderful. But, first she had to make it off this plane. And, she knew Scott was just as keen to win so she had to stay alert.

”Did you hear me T?”

Tessa realized Scott had been talking to her, but she was so caught up in her bathtime victory fantasy she hadn’t heard him. 

”Sorry. What did you say?”

”I said how do you feel about a truce?” 

Tessa could see the glimmer in his eyes. He really was out of sorts, poor thing.

”Nope. No truce. But-- you can always forfeit.”

”Never. I will go down with this ship.”

Tessa chuckled softly. She slid her hand higher up his thigh but found it blocked by his hand. When her eyes met his, she tried to erase the coy look that formed on her face. 

”I know. I know. I’m not playing fairly. But, I really want that bath.”

”And, I really want someone to play with my hair. So may the best man win.”

Scott slid his hand from her hip up and over her breast. A moan escaped Tessa’s lips. 

She quickly centered herself and grabbed Scott’s wandering hand and held it down.

”Hey, before I forget I was talking to my mom.”

”Oh how’s Kate? By the way, nothing like bringing mom into the situation to tame it all down.”

Tessa laughed. ”She’s good. She wants me to remind you to talk to your mom about us. She feels like she’s lying and it’s causing her stress. They have had coffee a couple of times and you know how my mom is—she can’t hold back. And she feels so badly that she knows and your mom doesn’t.”

Scott smiled. Typical Virtue woman—worry about others before yourself. “I will. I want to tell her in person. As awkward as that’s gonna be. But, I will. I’ll be staying over there since my house is not done.”

Tessa scrunched her face. She forgot Scott had planned to crash at his parents’ house. His own home was not quite done. The contractor had about another month’s worth of work to do. By September, it would be done but they would be heading on the road to start practicing for the tour. Scott wouldn’t really have a chance to enjoy it until December. 

”I forgot you were going to your parents.” Her eyes flitting about the cabin.

”Hey… I can spend some time at your place. Your best friend and partner is allowed to visit. Besides no one stands outside your home and keeps track of your visitors. And, the contractors aren’t at the house every night. You could spend a night with me.” He added hopefully.

Tessa nudged her nose into his neck and gently kissed him. She knew it was a rule breaker but she didn’t care.

”I’m just feeling a bit wistful.”

”No, you’re feeling horny. Me too.”

She laughed against his skin. “Just give up… surrender. Let me have that bath.” She kissed him again. 

”No way, Virtch.”

”C’mon… I’ll let you join me.” She licked his neck.

”Evil temptress. You know the entire bet is predicated on the fact that we not touch each other. And, we both have broken that rule.”

”Predicated? Very sexy Moir. I love when you use vocab words from 11th grade.”

Scott snorted. “See, I do remember stuff from high school. Mostly cause you taught me the vocab words.”

”I bribed you with a cheeseburger.”

”It worked. I did well on that Lit test. “

Tessa thought back to high school. Scott never enjoyed school the way she did. He was far more social and far less studious. In fact, he left before senior year but because he promised Alma he would get his high school degree, he finished online. In 11th grade, Scott had a Literature class. Part of the syllabus centered on reading the classics and interpreting the symbolism in them. It was Tessa’s dream come true, but Scott often dreaded it, though he did enjoy watching movies like “Pride and Prejudice” with her. He had a test coming up that Friday and he was woefully unprepared. 

”Hey T—“ Scott slammed his locker door shut and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. “I’ve got this Lit test on Friday. Do you think—“

”Hey Moir—we need a fifth for hockey this afternoon, you in?” Cole shouted interrupting Scott’s question to Tessa.

”Sorry T. Hang on.” Scott turned around to Cole.

”No man. Sorry I have practice.”

”Sure thing.” Cole said and turned to his buddies. “If I had a hot chick to skate with I’d ditch these fucking clowns too.”

Tessa blushed. Scott’s friends were always teasing him about ice dancing, not in a disrespectful way, but always highly sexual. Tessa knew she was pretty in a very sweet way. But, hot? Nope, not hot. She wondered if Scott thought she was hot. She chewed on her lip.

”I’m sorry you always have to say no to those guys so we can practice.” Tessa smiled at Scott.

”Stop it Tess. I love skating with you. Now about my Lit test. Do you think you could help me study?”

”Uh yeah. Sure. But, we have to really study. You can’t be watching the Leafs and expect me to sit there and wait for you to pay attention. I do have my own homework.”

”I promise.” He slung his arm over her shoulder and led her to his car so they could leave for practice.

Tessa secretly loved when Scott asked for her help. She loved how his facial features contorted when he was concentrating on a difficult question. When he couldn’t figure out the answer and had to ask her, he always looked at her like she was brilliant. And, she was smart, she knew that.

Sitting at his host family’s kitchen table, Tessa was quizzing Scott about his vocabulary words. She glanced in his direction just in time to watch him stretch his arms overhead and catch a glimpse of his stomach. He was 17 now and he was starting to fill out. He had a faint trail of hair leading down into his sweatpants. Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to stop the butterflies she felt in her own stomach. 

”I can’t figure out the answer to number 4—“ Scott whined.

Tessa snapped back to reality. “It’s predicated.”

”Use it in a sentence, T.” Scott smirked.

”Me buying dinner tonight is predicated on you doing well on the practice test.”

”Cheeseburger. And fries. You promised.”

”You have to get at least a 90 percent on the practice test.”

Scott smiled. He and Tessa worked intently for the next 30 minutes. Finally, Tessa stretched her arms over her head and twisted. Scott snuck a peek. He loved when her shirt rode up and exposed her bellybutton piercing. The silver piece of jewelry teased him every time it showed up. Her skin was so milky white. He looked up at her just as Tessa shot him a quizzical look. He shrugged his shoulders. 

”You got a 95, Scott.” Tessa told him 45 minutes later. “Great work.”

Scott threw up his hand for a high five. “Yes! Cheeseburger and fries! You promised Tutu.”

”Yes. Yes, I did. Let me get my coat and we can go.” 

Scott maneuvered around on the airplane seat so he could see Tessa’s face better. She seemed to be in a faraway place.

”What are you thinking about?” He asked her.

”High school. Cheeseburgers and fries. You.”

Scott looked at Tessa. He sighed. He couldn’t believe he was about to throw the bet. But, honestly the idea of Tessa in his tub, naked and covered in bubbles sounded far more entertaining than “Bloodsport” and a foot massage. He leaned in close to her ear.

”I surrender. You win. All I ask is that you let me join you in that tub.”

Tessa closed her eyes. Goosebumps sprouted all over her body. She felt herself get aroused. Who was she kidding? She’d been aroused from the moment Scott slid in next to her.

”Are you sure?”

”Yes. I just wanna see you in that tub. Covered in bubbles. Smelling like lavender. I want to wash your hair. Feel it between my fingers. Let you lean back against me—your skin wet and soft against mine. My hands slide their way down your body til I reach…”

Tessa cut him off by poking him in the ribs. “You gotta stop. Please.”

”Sorry. How about we try to sleep some more.”

”Yes. That sounds good. And, Scott—I can’t wait for that bath.”

”Good afternoon folks. We are ready to land at Pearson International airport. We are so grateful you chose to fly with us. Go ahead and return your seats to their upright position and…”

Tessa folded her blanket. At some point, Scott had made his way back to his pod. He was shoving his book into his backpack. Soon the plane landed and they made their way to the pickup area. Scott grabbed them an Uber. It dropped Tessa off first. He helped her with her luggage and after glancing over his shoulder to make sure the driver was not watching he kissed her. Holding her face in his hands, he explored her mouth with his tongue. She could taste the peppermint of his gum. 

”I’ll text when I get to my mom’s. And, T—I love you.”

Tessa nodded and hooked her pinky with his. “I love you. And you owe me that bath. I plan to collect very soon.”

She held back tears as she watched him walk back to the car. Calm down Tessa. He was just down the street like always. It wasn’t like he was heading to Hogwarts School. 

”Mom? I’m home.” Scott called out as soon as he wheeled his luggage into the entry way.

His dad came out of the kitchen. “Scott!” 

Scott hugged his dad. He looked up and saw his mom coming down the stairs.

”You’re home. How was the flight? Are you hungry?”

”Hey mom.” He hugged Alma tightly as she ruffled his hair. “You need a haircut.”

”Yeah I know. I’ll get one eventually. After the Media Day for the tour. Let me throw my luggage into my bedroom.”

”Okay but then come into the kitchen. We had pot roast for dinner. Do you want some? I want to hear about the tour.”

Scott dropped his luggage into this childhood bedroom. Smiling at the Maple Leafs comforter, he laughed at how some things never change. He made his way back downstairs.

”Here I’ll fix you a plate. You must be so hungry. Nothing to eat but sushi for nine weeks, I imagine.”

”Yeah. No pot roast. And no potatoes.” Scott chuckled as he grabbed a glass of water.

”So, how was the tour? How’s Tessa?”

”It was really good. So fun. Tess is good. Great, actually. We loved Antwerp and France." 

”I bet the fans loved seeing Moulin Rouge.”

”They did. Japanese fans are something else.”

Alma set a plate in front of Scott and gave him a fork and knife. The food smelled so good. His stomach began to make noises. Scott loved his mother’s cooking. Simple yet homey.

He dug in. He shoveled in four bites and looked up at his mom and dad who began to laugh.

”Slow down, Scott. It’s already dead. Nowhere for it to go.” His dad teased him.

Scott wiped his mouth and swallowed. He took a sip of water.

”Sorry, it’s just nice to have a home cooked meal. So how are you guys?”

”Good. The rink is good. The shop is good. Cara is busy with planning Thank You Ilderton. Carol and I are helping as much as we can.”

Scott finished his meal and his dad grabbed two beers out of the refrigerator and placed one in front of Scott. “I imagine you might like one of these?”

”Thanks.” Scott twisted the top off and took a gulp. 

The trio made more small talk. Scott regaled them with parts of the trip, leaving out the fact that he and Tessa had fucked like wild rabbits for most of the tour. He just didn’t know how to tell his folks about them. He shouldn’t be this nervous. They loved Tessa, like she was their own. But, that was it. She was like their daughter, and his mom had always viewed Tessa in a way that was pure and innocent. His dad still called her Tessie or Kiddo. 

”So, Paul Brandt? That’s huge.”

Scott was absentmindedly picking at the label on the bottle. His dad cleared his throat.

”Scott—what’s up? You’re not even listening.”

”Huh? Oh I am. I’m sorry.” He took a swallow of the beer.

”I-uh—I need to tell you all something.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

”Are you retiring?” Alma asked.

”What? Uh I don’t know. We’re not sure. We haven’t made a decision. I promise. But that’s not what I wanted to tell you. Jeez… this is uh…”

”Scott—what is it? Are you okay? Is Tessa okay?”

”Yes. We’re both fine. But, this is about us.”

Scott looked at his dad. He took another sip of the beer. He grimaced. Just say it Moir.

”So, uh. So me and Tess. We. Okay so we decided to take our relationship to a more personal level.” Scott finished and took a long drag of his beer.

His parents looked at each other. 

”What do you mean?” Alma spoke first.

”I mean that uh, ya know, um. We are-- Tessa and I are involved.”

”Involved in what?” His dad looked confused.

Scott sighed. “So we’ve decided to try dating.”

”Each other?” Alma pressed.

”Yes Mom. Each other. Why else would I tell you?”

His dad’s face was unreadable. His mother leaned back in her chair and simply harrumphed.

”That’s it?” Scott started. “I mean I tell you some pretty big news. News that I am sure you have been waiting for and all I get is a confused look from Dad and a weird noise from you. I am telling you that Tessa and I are trying to date each other. We have feelings for each other. I like her. A lot. Like I love her. And you—“

His mom’s face slowly broke into a huge grin and her laughter cut through the awkward silence in the room.

”Oh Scott. We’re teasin’ you. Get over here. We are thrilled.” His mom jumped up and opened her arms. Scott wiped his face with his hand and stood up.

Alma wrapped her arms around her youngest boy. Her most sensitive boy. She and Kate had talked about this moment, never letting themselves get into it too deeply. They had resigned themselves that it would never happen, but they secretly prayed for it. After all, who would ever be willing to date either one of them? The looks on the ice, the touches. And off ice it was just as romantic.

”Dad?”

”You and Tessie? Well that’s just great news. You know we love her.”

”So did you decide this on your sightseeing trip in Antwerp?” His mother asked excitedly.

”Uh. No. We uh---we kinda toyed with it before then.”

”When?”

”Before we left. For Japan.”

Alma’s mouth opened as she did the calculations in her head. Slowly it dawned on her. Her son and his platonic business partner had been secretly dating for nine weeks and not a word to her.

”You’ve been together for two months and you never said a word?”

”Mom, we didn’t not tell you on purpose. It was all so new. We didn’t even know where it would go. But, now we are committed and we wanted to share it with you. Please, please don’t be mad. I waited because I wanted to tell you and Dad in person.”

”Does Kate know?”

Scott was trapped. If he said yes, his mother would be devastated and he would have to explain that she found out because she overheard a very naughty conversation between himself and Tessa. Sure his mom knew he wasn’t a virgin anymore. But, the idea that her baby boy was sexually active—and active with his ice dancing partner-- probably was a lot to take in at 10:30 at night.

”Yes.” He said quietly. Scott could never lie to his mother.

”Oh. Okay.”

”Mom—we didn’t decide to tell her and not you. She kinda figured it out.”

”Oh, okay.”

”How’d she figure that out? If you were all overseas and she was here.” Joe asked.

Joe Moir had turned into Murdoch. What in the holy hell. His detective skills were pretty sharp at this hour. Scott could feel the blush starting to creep up his neck. He was trying to formulate an innocent answer when he caught his dad’s eye. Suddenly his father’s face turned from questioning to recognition. Alma caught the look between the two men.

”Mary and Joseph—did she catch you? She caught you having sex?”

”No!” Scott practically shouted.

”Then what? I saw that look Scott Patrick Moir.”

”She overheard us.”

”Overheard you? Having sex?”

”No! God no! Mom!” 

Scott felt like he was 15 again—when his mom had caught him making out with Colleen Briarwood in their basement. They had been kissing on the couch and Scott had finally worked up the nerve to get to second base. He had just reached his hand under her sweater and was feeling her up when his mom came down the stairs to do laundry. Scott hadn’t heard her and she hadn’t seen them until she came around the corner and there was her youngest—hair stuck up like a porcupine and his hand shoved up under Colleen’s top. Scott practically screamed. Alma, on the other hand, having been through this experience with her two older sons just smiled at Scott and told them it was time for Colleen to leave. Colleen was mortified as Scott slid his hand out and she stood up and ran up the stairs and out the front door leaving Scott alone with his mom. Alma calmly explained that she understood his desires and that he was getting older and exploring this side of his life with girls was normal but she would not allow sex in her house. Scott turned beet red and nodded yes and ran up to his room. He swore he would never leave that safe haven. That lasted all of two hours; he made the exception for dinner. After all, Scott Moir rarely missed a meal. Later that night, his father sat him down and had a serious talk with him about sex. A few days later, he found a six-pack of his soap in his bathroom along with a box of condoms with a note that read to be careful. He brought that box with him when he and Tessa made their way to Waterloo.

”Mom—we were talking and Kate overheard our conversation. She asked Tess about it. Tess told her. I didn’t know until we were on our way to Japan.”

”Okay. So when you say dating… I assume you are romantically involved?”

”Yeah.” Scott responded and then quickly finished his beer.

”Okay. Well I—your father and I are happy for you. You know we love Tessa. She’s like the daughter we never had. I would never tell you how to live your life but I will just be your mom for a moment and let you know that this is a tricky area. You have a business together, things can get clouded when sex is involved. I know you both will be upfront with one another and safe and loving. I assume you plan to keep this out of the media.”

”Yes. We don’t want anyone to know. I mean of course family is okay but that’s it.” He grinned.

Alma reached over and grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

”I’m so happy for you Scott. Really and truly. Tessa is a great girl. She is smart and beautiful. I guess...” Alma’s eyes filled with tears. “I had always hoped for this. You have to tell your brothers.” Alma sniffed. She got up and grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter.

”Ma—please don’t cry.”

”These are happy tears. You let me cry.” She wagged her finger at him.

That night as he laid in his bed Scott texted Tessa.

_Told Alma and Joe.They’re happy. Alma cried. Of course._

_Aw, like mother like son. Was she mad my mom knew?_

_No. She did ask if Kate caught us having sex. Don’t ask. I set her straight. Up for a bath Friday night?_

_She thinks my mom caught us? Scott--_

_It’s not a big deal T. It was kind of a misunderstanding. Friday night. My place. Bring your rubber duckie._

_Dork. You better have my wine. I’m bringing my bath oil. Off to bed. I love you._

__

__

The next day Tessa woke up early and went food shopping with her mother. Then, she came home and did laundry and packed a bit for the media day for the Thank you Canada tour. At around 2, she realized she hadn’t spoken to Scott. She shot him a quick text. He answered back. He was knee deep in laundry. They chatted for a bit which led into a very naughty exchange initiated by Scott with promises of a very thorough washing due to Tessa’s dirty mind.

__

After he and Tessa finished their conversation, Scott went downstairs to the basement. He needed to tell his brothers about what had been going on between him and Tessa. Well, maybe not everything. He didn’t want to do it over the phone but he had no choice. He dialed Danny’s number. 

__

”Hello.” ‘Tessa Number Two’ answered. 

__

”Hey Tessa!“

__

”Hey you! How are you! I assume you are back from the overseas tour. Danny is out in the garage, let me get him.”

__

Scott could hear Tessa walking through the house as they carried on a quick conversation. He heard a door creak open and Tessa shout to her husband. Seconds later, the phone switched hands and Scott heard his brother.

__

”Scottie. Hey! How the hell are you? How was the tour?”

__

”Great man. It was really good. I am glad to be home for a few days. How are you guys?”

__

”Doing great. All’s good. Kids are great. Missing Uncle Scott, of course. How’s Big Hands?”

__

”She’s good. She’s good. I, uh—actually wanted to talk to you… about something.”

__

There was a silence on the other end.

__

”Dan—you there?”

__

”Yeah. I’m here. I got a question for you little brother.”

__

”Okay but I really need to talk to you.” Scott replied slightly impatient.

__

”I know. But first, you and Big Hands?”

__

”Wh-at? What about us?” Scott stammered.

__

”You heard me.”

__

”Did mom say something?”

__

”No. Mom did not say something. Tess just posted all of these photos from the trip and you looked fucking married. Tourists all matchy matchy. Every photo of her disguised as some sorta architectural tour. Walking in the fucking forest? That looked like engagement level shit right there. And, now you say you gotta talk to me. I mean doesn’t take a genius.”

__

”You’re kidding. Shit. Yeah so uh. Yeah me and Tess.”

__

”Shit it’s been 21 years and you can’t say it. You can’t say you and Tessa Virtue are together? Scott—it’s me, your big brother. Go ahead-- tell me.”

__

”Fine. We’re together.” Scott exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. “Tessa and I are dating.”

__

”Huh. You don’t say. So did Mom lose her shit. Like on a scale of one being a shrug of the shoulders and ten is picking out fucking china patterns, where’s Alma right now?”

__

”In between? She’s excited. I guess.”

__

__

”You guess? I imagine she cried? I imagine you cried.”

__

Scott muttered an expletive at his brother. Scott was known for being overly emotional. And, his older brother never missed a chance to recognize Scott’s decidedly sappy side.

__

”Look—honestly man, I am so happy for you and Tessa Number One. You know how much we love her. More than your ass. She’s a great girl. She’s good for you Scott. And, I swear if you say anything I’ll fucking deny it. But, you’re good for her. She’s never gonna find a man who will love her more. Who will appreciate her more. You’re it buddy. Babsy was right—you can have it all.”

__

Scott wiped away the tear from his cheek. He collected himself quickly.

__

“Thanks man. I mean it. I am kinda crazy about her. God, Danny. She’s always been amazing, but now she’s like a thousand times more amazing and I have no idea how that’s even possible.”

__

”Cause you’re in love with her, dipshit. Plus, you’re having sex. And I bet it’s frigging amazing. Though I don’t really want to think about that.”

__

”Who’s having sex with whom?” Scott could hear Tessa in the background.

__

Muffled noises and then a loud ‘I knew it. Two fricking Tessa Moirs.’

__

”Slow down babe. They’re only dating. No one is getting married. Yet.”

__

”You feel like talking to your niece? She just got home from skating camp.” Danny asked Scott. 

__

”Absolutely.”

__

Danny handed the phone to his seven year old daughter Charlotte, named for her uncle Charlie. Despite that, she and Scott were the ones who shared a tight bond. She was the first grandchild and Scott was smitten from the moment he held her in his arms. 

__

”Uncle Scott? Hi. I did a two footed spin today in class and my teacher said I was a natural.”

__

”Hey Charlie girl—That is so awesome. Of course, you’re a natural. You’re a Moir. We’re made for spinning. What else are you doing in class?”

__

”Some footwork and uh, gliding. How’s Tessa? I saw your programs from Japan. She’s so pretty. She looks like a princess.” Charlotte was breathless with excitement.

__

”She sure does.” Scott smiled. His niece was equally enamored with Tessa. “We had so much fun skating in Japan. I hope to see you soon. “

__

He heard some murmuring on the other end. And, then Charlotte thanked him profusely for his gifts—the tutu and the shirt. He told her about the cat café and she immediately wanted to open one in Calgary. She added cat café owner to the list of occupations she wanted to pursue. A little bit more of small talk and then her mother lured her away with the offer of an apple and a cheese stick. Danny got back on the line.

__

”Alright man, I better go. But, hey you and Big Hands—be careful. Not to sound like a big brother but I have to say it. Use protection. As much as Ma wants another grandkid, she’d prefer if you’re married first. No rush.”

__

”Yeah okay Dan. Thanks.” Scott rolled his eyes.

__

”Dude I can hear you rolling your eyes at me. I had to say it. I’m sure you’re going at it like fucking rabbits making up for lost time and all that shit, just be responsible.”

__

”We are being careful. And we’re not…’

__

”Don’t even try to sell me that fucking bullshit that you’re not doing it every chance you get. I know you. You forget I caught you and Jessica doing it at least four times. Like in two weeks. You have an issue with self-control. I can only imagine how you are with Big Hands.”

__

Thoroughly embarrassed that his brother wasn’t going to be fooled by his denial of constant sex with Tessa, Scott resigned himself to the fact that his brother knew him well, really well.

__

”Okay yeah fine. And so this is where the conversation ends. Thank you. I mean it. I gotta go call Charlie. Love you brother.”

__

”Love you too.”

__

Scott and Charlie’s conversation went similarly well and included much of the same teasing. Charlie did ask if he planned on marrying Tessa because according to him their mother had been waiting for this since they broke up when they were seven and nine. 

__

Scott and Tessa exchanged a few text messages throughout the day, but both found themselves occupied with more laundry and answering Cara’s questions about the Ilderton event. Scott went to bed early exhausted with jetlag but not before one last text to Tessa that simply read ‘Ready to get wet?’. Tessa nearly choked on her chamomile tea. And, so what if her dreams that night were ultra-naughty and all starred her ice dancing partner.

__

Friday morning when Scott woke up and despite his mind putting in a strong opposing argument, he went for a run. He ran about two miles and thought he might collapse. He showered and then packed a quick overnight bag. He told his parents he was going to spend the night at his house since he wanted to see the progress the contractors made and since he was paying a mortgage he might as well get some use out of the home.

__

Scott headed to a nearby store to pick up a bottle of wine he knew Tessa liked. He threw two steaks, a few potatoes, and some asparagus in his cart. He walked to the condom section and grabbed a couple of boxes, he had run out in Japan and despite Tessa being on the Pill, he wanted to be safe. A few other items were tossed into the cart and then he went to the checkout line. As he unloaded his items onto the conveyor belt, he had to laugh. He looked like he was planning a night of seduction.

__

The young male cashier couldn’t care less about what Scott had in his cart, but the woman behind him was a different story. It was his parents’ neighbor, Karen McClintock. He had known her his entire life. She taught French at the high school, and she and her kids were staples at the Ilderton Rink. She also made an amazing key lime pie that was legendary and of course, she knew Tessa well. She took one look at the items parading down towards the cashier and raised her eyebrows at Scott.

__

”Hey Mrs. Mc Cee…” he called her by the affectionate nickname they had given her years ago.

__

”Hi Scott. Your mom said you were touring in Japan. When did you get back?”

__

”Oh Wednesday night. How have you been? How’s Mister McCee? And Craig and Samantha?” He hoped by bombarding her with questions she wouldn’t have a single query about his items. 

__

”Everyone is good. Samantha is busy with teaching. Craig’s work transferred him to Toronto so we see him more.”

__

”Oh good. Please tell them I said hi.”

__

”How’s Tessa? We are all so excited about the “Thank You Ilderton” event. We plan to get our tickets.”

__

”Oh good! She’s doing really good. We’re just getting ready for a bit of media for the ‘Thank You Canada’ tour and then the Ilderton event and we have a couple of other things we’re working on.”

__

”Well, I told your mom and dad this, but I haven’t had a chance to tell you and Tessa, but your Olympic skates were marvelous. We were cheering hard for you both. You look so beautiful together, it was quite the routine.”

__

Scott nodded and was about to agree when Mrs. McCormick suddenly moved her attention to the cashier. Scott turned around to find the kid staring at the back of the condom box.

__

”Hey man, these any good? They say ribbed for her pleasure… Your girl find that to be true?”

__

Scott Moir was a chatty guy. He could carry on a conversation with just about anyone. He made an excellent buffer for Tessa at events because she tended to be a bit more reserved. But, right now in this moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say. He made the mistake of looking back at Mrs. McClintock. She was watching the situation with a giant smile on her face. Scott smiled back weakly.

__

”Uh… I guess they’re fine.” He answered.

__

”Cool. Yeah, ya know how it is. I’d rather hit that clean but ya gotta suit up. Cool, I’ll have to give these a try. Okay. That’ll be 98-42.”

__

Scott pulled out his wallet and grabbed his bank card. He paid for the items as the kid packed up the bags. Scott turned back to Mrs. McCormick. She was loading her items onto the belt. He noticed the Strong Fitness magazine as it slid its way towards him. Tessa’s smiling face and her killer abs on display. Mrs. McCormick grinned sheepishly at Scott.

__

”She’s stunning. Those abs. Dear me, they are impressive. It’s hard to reconcile it with the littles you used to be. Barely could see you both over the boards. And now, look at you both.” 

__

”Oh, thank you so much. Means a lot to me. Yeah, T’s got amazing abs. Way better than mine. Well, it was good to see you Mrs. McCee. Say hi to Mister McCee.” 

__

”Oh I will… you too and—“ She was cut off by the cashier again.

__

”Sir, do you want your condoms in a separate bag or should I throw them in wherever?”

__

Scott wanted to wring the kid’s neck. Mrs. McCormick gestured for Scott to lean towards her.

__

”He’s a little shit. Tom and Teresa Haven’s youngest. I had him for French his senior year. He’s lucky he graduated.”

__

Scott was grateful for her honesty and sarcasm. She had always been a funny woman and brutally honest.

__

”Just put them wherever.” Scott replied.

__

Mrs. McCormick touched Scott’s arm. “Good to see you Scott. See you at the event next month. And, enjoy your evening. Please tell Tessa I said hello.” She winked.

__

”I will and take care.” Scott nodded. Great, now his parents’ neighbor knew about his evening of seduction with Tessa—it couldn’t be more obvious. Steaks, wine, condoms. All that was missing was Tessa herself. Scott grabbed his two bags and receipt and walked out to his car.

__

Tessa stood on one foot in her closet. What does one wear to a bathtub slash sleepover? Why was she so nervous? She had taken a bath with Scott several times and sleepovers were a nightly thing. She grabbed a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. She walked out to her bedroom. On her bed sat a small duffel that she shoved her clothes into. She reached for the chocolate brown bag nearby and pulled out the bundle of matching tissue paper. She unwrapped it and just stared. It had been an indulgent, last-minute purchase this morning. 

__

Tessa had thoroughly enjoyed her Pilates class. It felt good to stretch on the Reformer and work out some kinks. Ha! Kinks is a funny word, she thought. After thanking her instructor Maureen, she walked out of the studio and looked across the street and spotted Linea Intima. She jogged across the way and walked in. She wasn’t even sure why she came inside.

__

”Hello, my name is Daria. May I help you?”

__

Tessa turned towards the voice as she held onto the hem of a green chemise.

__

”Hi. I’m not even sure what I’m looking for. I don’t want to take up your time.”

__

”Well why don’t you start by telling me if you need sleepwear or something to wear under an outfit or if it’s another kind of occasion?”

__

”Um. I guess it’s a special occasion. I just—I’m just browsing.”

__

”Let me guess. You’ve known him for a long time. You want to knock his socks off. Just a little something to remind him of you when you can’t be there.”

__

”Wow. That was very specific. And to be honest, correct.”

__

”It’s my specialty. I’m a matchmaker for women and lingerie. You look to be about a 2 or 4 top. Small. Follow me.”

__

Tessa felt very comfortable, which was a big deal being that she was in a lingerie store in her hometown. Could it be she found the one person who didn’t know who she was or who the lucky guy was? This certainly was better than the Kama Sutra book buying experience.

__

Daria began sorting through two small racks. She pulled a chemise out and looked at it and Tessa. She shook her head no and put it back. She performed this ritual about a dozen more times until she found three chemises and led Tessa to a dressing room.

__

”Try on the Hanky Panky first, then the Eberjey, and the Cosabella last. I have a feeling about the Cosabella.”

__

Tessa did as she was told. The Hanky Pank chemise was black patterned lace with a bit of sheer mesh. It had a high-low skirt and a plunging neckline and crisscrossed in the back. It was nice but didn’t feel quite right. Daria agreed. The Eberjey was grey silk with an A-line skirt. The bottom had sheer scalloped trim and matching trim under the bust. Thin spaghetti straps that had a decorative overlay held it in place.

__

”That looks really lovely on you. Very elegant.” Daria told her.

__

”I don’t know. It kinda feels like something I might wear to work.”

__

Daria raised a perfectly arched brow. “To work? Where do you work?”

__

”Oh, I meant under a dress for work.”

__

”Ah. Perhaps. I have something similar to this in green. With your eyes and dark hair…”

__

”He does like green. But I…”

__

”You’ve worn green before for him?”

__

”Right again.”

__

”Try the Cosabella. It’s simple, elegant, and I think quite memorable.”

__

Tessa slipped it on and studied herself in the three-way mirror. The babydoll shape hugged her perfectly. The chemise was sheer from the bust down through the skirt portion. Scott would go crazy. The lace over the bust cups was delicate but it was the blush color that she loved the most. Not to mention that she had the perfect underwear to pair it with… or not. Maybe she would just skip panties all together. She bit her lip thinking about what this would do to him.

__

”Should I take your silence that we have a winner?”

__

Tessa opened the door to her room and stepped out. Daria nodded and smiled.

__

”I think this is it. It’s certainly going to keep his attention.”

__

Tessa inquired about the price. 136 dollars was quite steep for a piece of lingerie she was positive Scott would rip off of her within 4.3 seconds but still…

__

”I’ll take it.” Tessa told Daria. She slipped back into her room and carefully took it off. She got dressed and joined Daria at the counter to pay for it.

__

”Okay that will be 145 dollars and 36 cents. How will you pay for this?”

__

”Credit card.” Tessa handed it over to Daria.

__

Daria swiped the card and asked for an i-d card.

__

”Okay Miss Virtue. You are all set. I hope you enjoy the chemise. It really is stunning and I am sure he will love it as well.”

__

”I hope so. Thank you for all of your help.”

__

”Anything for a fellow London girl.” Daria smiled and winked.

__

Tessa blushed slightly. So the woman did know who she was but respected her privacy. Daria handed over the brown bag and wished her a good day. Tessa left feeling quite proud of herself. Not only did she win the bet but she was definitely going to knock Scott Moir right off his skates.

__

Tessa wrapped the chemise back in its paper cocoon and delicately placed it in the duffel. She grabbed a few toiletry items and left for Scott’s house.

__

Scott was washing a plate when his doorbell rang. He opened the front door. God she always took his breath away.

__

”Hey you.” He smiled at her.

__

”Hey you…” Tessa smiled back and stepped inside.

__

Scott leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. He took the duffel from her hand. “You can head out to the porch if you want, I can put this upstairs.”

__

”Okay. Thanks.”

__

Tessa opened the French door and stepped onto the porch. Scott had set the table outside. It looked rustic but modern. He had hung fairy lights across the porch. The sun was starting to set and the view of the lake was spectacular. She heard the door open and felt him snake his arms around her waist.

__

”I thought we could have dinner first and then the bath. You know sustenance first. I don’t want you hangry in the tub.”

__

”It’s not the bath you’ll need sustenance for.” Tessa whispered.

__

Scott had been nibbling on her ear but gave her neck a little bite. 

__

”Jesus Tess—Warn a guy.”

__

He placed one last kiss on her shoulder. “Let me get the steaks going.”

__

Neither Scott nor Tessa would ever win a Master Chef competition. But, Scott was good at the grill. He loved nothing more than a good steak and a baked potato. It was his favorite meal. He speared the meat and dropped it on the hot spot of the grill to get a good sear. He adjusted the aluminum foil wrapped potatoes on the small shelf and closed the lid. Tessa noticed two small foil packets off to the side.

__

”Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes. Medium rare to medium okay?’

__

”Yup. What’s in the packets?”

__

”Asparagus. Oh I have the wine.”

__

Scott poured two glasses and they toasted to the night.

__

Dinner outside under the fairy lights and the setting Ilderton sun was perfect. The meal was delicious and Tessa was content and full. She helped him clear the dishes and wrap up the leftovers. He had grilled two extra steaks and there was a third potato as well not to mention a few asparagus spears. 

__

They took their glasses of wine back outside and sat for about an hour talking about everything and nothing. Scott excused himself and left Tessa alone.

__

He ran up the stairs and started the bathwater. He added a few capfuls of the lavender bubble bath that he knew Tessa liked. He grabbed four fluffy bath towels. He called up a playlist on his phone and left it on the counter. He gave one last look to the room and went back down to get Tessa.

__

She was waiting in the kitchen. 

__

”Hi… “

__

”Hey… ready for your bath.”

__

”Our bath.”

__

Scott laughed and made sure the back door was locked. He set the alarm and he led Tessa upstairs.

__

Tessa walked into his bedroom. The lamp on the far nightstand was on—and she could see a soft glow coming from the bathroom. She turned around and walked to Scott. She pulled his shirt off and kissed his neck. 

__

”Let’s get in that tub.”

__

Tessa grabbed her bath oil from her duffel. She peeled off her clothes and Scott watched her naked form disappear into his bathroom. His cock sprang to life and he looked up to the ceiling asking God for help to control his sinful thoughts. 

__

Tessa couldn’t believe her eyes. Scott had placed a dozen candles around the room. The tub was nearly filled to the top with fluffy bubbles and the scent of lavender enveloped her. She spotted the same bubble bath she used at home. Music was playing. The man had thought of everything. She opened her oil and let a few drops fall into the hot water.

__

”You are so fucking beautiful.”

__

She chuckled and turned around. The light bounced off Scott hitting all of the planes and valleys of his highly trained body. If she hadn’t wanted this bath so desperately, she would have pushed him into the counter and jumped him. 

__

Scott walked to Tessa and held her hand and helped her into the tub. It was hot but not scalding. She sank down into the bubbles and lavender and at that moment Tessa had never experienced anything this soothing. 

__

Scott watched her caught up in her beauty.

__

”Join me.”

__

”Coming.” He laughed at his double entendre as they both realized he was semi-hard.

__

Scott picked up the two glasses of wine and set them next to the tub and climbed inside. Tessa was right; the tub was enormous and deep. He settled in across from her. 

__

They relaxed for a few moments enjoying the hot water and the relief for their exhausted muscles. 

__

”Okay… time for that hair washing T. Turn around and scooch back.”

__

Scott grabbed a plastic pitcher from the side of the tub and filled it with water.

__

”Here… lean your head back slightly.” Scott held the pitcher up and let the stream of water gently cascade down her hair. Tessa eyelashes fluttered as the warm water hit her scalp. Scott grabbed another pitcher full of water and continued until Tessa’s hair was thoroughly wet. He uncapped the shampoo and squirted some into his hands and rubbed them together. He carded his fingers into her hair and began to massage her scalp. Tessa hummed contentedly. Scott’s fingers were magical and he knew it. He added a little more shampoo to his hands and worked up a lather. Tessa laid her hands on Scott’s knees and relaxed into his ministrations.

__

”This feels incredible. I swear I am never leaving this tub.”

__

”Awww. Glad you’re enjoying it. Oh guess who I saw today at the store?”

__

”Hmmm.”

__

”Mrs. McClintock. She says hi.”

__

”Oh she makes the best key lime pie.”

__

Scott had to laugh. Of course, Tessa would associate food with someone.

__

”Yes she does. She was buying the Strong Fitness magazine with you on the cover. You look so fucking hot.”

__

”Hah! Thank you. It was a fun shoot.”

__

Scott scrunched up the ends of Tessa’s hair and let go. Bubbles slid down her back. Scott couldn’t resist. He swiped some of them away and kissed her. Tessa melted into the touch of his lips. It sent a jolt to her lower region.

__

”Let’s get your hair rinsed off. Lean back again.”

__

Scott repeatedly poured water over Tessa’s head, careful to not get it in her eyes. It tickled as it streamed past her ears. She barked out a little laugh and squeezed his knee. 

__

”Time to get you washed up, T.”

__

Scott opened the lavender bubble bath and squeezed a small dollop onto a loofah.

__

”Arm.” He reached out for her.

__

Tessa obeyed and let Scott skim the loofah over her arm and under it. He ran the loofah across her back and gently scrubbed her other arm. He dipped the loofah into the water and scooped up some bubbles and ran it over the front of her, avoiding her breasts. Tessa’s head lolled to the side as Scott worked the sponge over her shoulder and clavicle. She felt his hand settle on her hip under the water. He gave her a squeeze. Tessa felt something stir inside of her. Her thoughts drifted to the surprise waiting for Scott in her duffel bag.

__

”Let me wash up your legs.”

__

Tessa turned around and settled against the back of the tub. Scott lifted her leg slightly up and out of the water. He moved the loofah down her outer thigh and cut across skimming her core and coming back towards her foot. She bit her lip. He went to her other leg and washed it as well. He dropped the loofah into the water and grabbed the wine and handed a glass to Tessa.

__

Scott settled back against the tub with his own glass. He propped her leg over his knee and rubbed her foot. He just wanted to touch her, he didn’t really care where—he just needed to feel her under his hand. 

__

”This is the best bath ever.” Tessa announced.

__

”It is pretty nice. Are you getting cold? I can add more water.”

__

”That would be nice.”

__

Scott pulled the drain lever on top of the tub and let some water out. He turned the hot water faucet and added more. Immediately the hot liquid hit Tessa. She fell further into a state of utter relaxation. 

__

They soaked for another 15 minutes and then Scott leaned forward and placed his hands on Tessa’s abs. She opened one eye.

__

”Let’s dry off and head to bed for movie time. Sound good?”

__

”Hmmm…” Tessa answered sleepily.

__

Scott stood up and climbed out. Tessa unabashedly gave him a once over. His ass was covered in bubbles sliding down his thighs. She rubbed her thighs together. Scott grabbed a towel and much to her satisfaction he turned around and gave her quite the view before wrapping the towel around his lower half.

__

”You checking me out Tess?”

__

”Yes.”

__

He laughed and offered his hand to her and helped her out. Scott nearly lost his life when Tessa, wet and glistening from the bath emerged. He could feel his cock straining against the towel. 

__

”You checking me out Moir?”

__

”Most definitely.”

__

He opened a towel and wrapped her up in it. He leaned in and snuck a kiss as he whispered to her that he had a surprise for her and would be back up in a moment.

__

Tessa towel dried her hair well and wrapped it into a bun. She applied a bit more body oil, watching it as it created a slight shimmer on her body. She made her way into the bedroom. She could hear Scott clanking about in the kitchen. She got out the chemise and her panties. She dressed and strode back into the bathroom. She blew out most of the candles but snagged four of them and placed two on each nightstand. She could hear his footsteps on the stairs. She went back into the bathroom.

__

”Hey T. Got something for you. You’re going to really like it.” He emphasized the word ‘really’.

__

”I’ve got something for you too. Pretty sure you’re really going to like it.”

__

Tessa walked out. Scott looked up from the plate he was holding and froze. Standing in the doorway in the glow of the candles was Tessa Virtue in a piece of lingerie that took his breath away. She looked like an angel sent from Heaven to destroy him. He could hear the plate shaking in his hand, the fork knocking against it. He had purchased a small ganache covered layer cake and thought they could split it while watching a movie but now his gesture seemed small and ridiculous and all he wanted to do was chuck it to the floor and lose himself in her.

__

”Tess---“ He couldn’t even form words.

__

Tessa smiled sweetly. Gotcha she thought. She walked towards him. Obviously her little plan worked. Too well. The man was cemented in place. She would have to take matters into her own hands. 

__

”I had a great Pilates class today…”

__

Is she talking about Pilates, Scott wondered. What the hell does stretching have to do with this outfit. Certainly Pilates had strengthened and elongated her body and turned it into the vision in front of him. Concentrate Moir. But, his dick wouldn’t let him.

__

”I saw the lingerie shop and something made me go inside.”

__

At the words lingerie store, every part of Scott was fully invested in the story. Mental note Moir. Send a thank you note to the owner of the store and next time go with Tessa.

__

”The saleswoman helped me pick this out for you. She had found three pieces. They were all so different.” She stepped closer to him.

__

Three pieces. Fuck. Please describe them. Please describe them. Scott raised his eyebrows. He realized he was still holding the cake plate. His dick was currently growing. He didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t tear his eyes off Tessa. 

__

”The first was black lace. It was kinda naughty. Dipped down pretty low in front. Sheer in the front too.”

__

Scott swallowed. Please go on. Black and lace? Got it. Next.

__

”The second one was grey silk. It reminded me of the outfit I wore for our ‘Stay’ routine. It was delicate and sensual. But not quite what I was looking for.”

__

Like the ‘Stay’ outfit. That outfit—really it couldn’t be called an outfit. It was a slip. And it drove him insane. She rolled on top of him in that outfit. He always was grateful for the ice on his back because it calmed his body down. The costume was thin. He could feel every molecule of her body when he held her in it. He now had a raging hard on. Fuck the movie.

__

”But this one. This one was perfect. Daria—that’s the saleswoman…”

__

Daria. You are going to be blessed the rest of your life. Daria. I may name our first born after you. It’s like Daria knew what he wanted all along. The lingerie was everything Tessa was—elegant, sensual, and breathtaking. Tessa stood inches from Scott. She took the plate from his hand and walked it over to the nightstand. 

__

”Come here Scott.”

__

Scott willed his legs to move. Tessa unwrapped his towel and let it fall to the floor. She looked down and smirked and her eyes travelled back up. 

__

”Somebody has themselves all worked up.” She wrapped her small hand around his shaft and gently pumped him. The blood rushed to his dick and the thumping in his head made it impossible for him to pay attention to what she was saying. 

__

”Hey. Scott. Yoohoo… listen to me.”

__

Scott nodded.

__

Tessa reached for his hands and placed them under the hem of her chemise and rested them on the waistband of her panties.

__

”Take them off me.”

__

”Uh. Uh. Yes. Okay. Rightie-oh” Scott’s brain was lagging far behind. Rightie-oh? What was this shit? Get it together Moir.

__

Scott hooked his fingers into the band and slid them down her legs. She stepped out of them and slid them to the side with her foot. He rose up and Tessa put her arms around his neck.

__

”I brought you a cake. Ganache covered. Chocolate layer cake. Mocha filling. But, it can wait. I mean we can eat it later. You know if you want to.” Scott babbled.

__

”Honestly you are so cute when you’re flustered. And, the only thing I want to eat right now…”

__

Scott dove in and slotted his mouth over Tessa’s. If she finished that sentence, the evening would end very early. Tessa opened her mouth and let his tongue inside while she pushed her lower half to Scott. She could feel him hard as a rod pressed against her. The only thing separating them was the thin layer of mesh. Scott’s hands slid under the skirt and roamed all over her back. Their tongues fought a battle for dominance. Tessa’s fingers clutching the ends of Scott’s hair. 

__

Scott pulled back, breathless. He cupped Tessa’s face.

__

”T. This outfit is unbelievable. I swear I might die of a heart attack.”

__

”That would be a shame. We haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

__

Tessa pulled Scott with her as she made her way to the bed. That ginormous bed they had christened nine weeks ago was about to play a supporting role in their night. She pulled back the duvet. Scott stopped her from climbing in. 

__

”Let me.” His voice cracked. “Let me just look at you. Please.”

__

Tessa smiled and blushed. She stood still next to the bed while Scott drank her in, his eyes dancing over her. The air in the room shifted and crackled. She could feel the heat coming from Scott. She could smell… wait she could smell smoke. Smoke? What? Tessa looked over his shoulder and then turned around.

__

”Oh my God!” Tessa screamed. In her haste to get the room ready for her seduction, Tessa had placed the two candles next to a box of tissues on Scott’s nightstand. She hadn’t really noticed. One of the candle’s wicks must have shot a spark out because now the tissues were on fire.

__

Scott jumped into action and grabbed the box off the nightstand and blew on the tissue. Pieces flew off and onto his wood floor. Shit. Shit. He ran with the box to the bathroom and turned a sink on and dumped the box in the sink. Tessa had to laugh at the naked blur running past her. So much for trying to seduce the man—she nearly burned down his house. 

__

”T—how’s the floor?”

__

”Fine. Maybe wet a towel and we can wipe it down.”

__

Scott came out of the bathroom with the damp towel. He wiped up the floor grateful the ash had not caused any damage to the wood. He looked up as he heard laughter. 

__

”Sorry. I am so sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just here we are trying to be all sexy and I start a fire. What would Danny and Charlie say?”

__

Scott laughed too. “Big Hands is a fire starter.”

__

”I really am so sorry Scott. It could have been so much worse. I feel terrible.”

__

”It’s fine T. Stop.” He grabbed her hand. “I mean if it wasn’t the candles, this outfit was eventually going to start a fire. You look so damn hot.” He kissed her sweetly and then more passionately, threading his fingers through her hair, the fiery incident all but forgotten.

__

”Well there is another fire you can help with.” She giggled. “Why don’t you bring your fire hose over here and help put it out.”

__

”My fire hose? Tess—look at you being all cute.”

__

Scott chucked the damp towel onto the bathroom floor and reached for the hem of Tessa’s chemise. He slowly lifted it up and over her head. Every inch of her creamy skin exposed. Scott was intoxicated.

__

Scott placed his hands on her ribcage and lifted her onto the bed. She scooted over to the middle and waited for him. He opened the box of condoms and reached in to pull one out. Instead the entire box fell out of his hand and 11 condoms scattered onto the floor with Scott left holding one. 

__

Tessa peered down at the floor. 

__

”Sorry. Premature ejection.” Scott told her.

__

Tessa roared with laughter. The night was not turning out the way she expected. It was even better. Scott had been making her laugh for nearly 21 years. It was his trademark. It had pulled her through early mornings when she was just too tired to talk. It had boosted her spirits when a practice didn’t go as well as she had hoped. And, it calmed her down before a competition. Scott was always there with a joke. Corny, punny, dirty, clean. It didn’t matter to her. 

__

He climbed into the bed. Tessa reached for the condom. She tore open the foil packet. Scott was already on his knees. She slipped it over his cock and rolled it down. Scott bit his lip and closed his eyes.

__

”You’re up cowboy.” Tessa cooed at him.

__

Scott swung his leg over Tessa’s small frame. He leaned down and kissed her face. Her eyelids, her cheekbones, her lips and moved down to her neck. Tessa spread her legs and squeezed Scott’s butt. He grabbed a hold of his cock and slowly pushed his tip into her. Tessa inhaled loudly and exhaled a moan as Scott buried himself completely.

__

”I needed you.” Tessa choked out.

__

Scott raised her leg higher on his waist. Right now there was no holding back. While their last night in Japan had been a study in slow seduction and pleasure, tonight was going to be a lesson in hard and fast. Scott pulled out and pushed back in. He let Tessa catch her breath and then he broke loose.

__

Tessa could see the fire in Scott’s eyes, the determination. He told her to hang on and he let go. Scott set a frenzied pace. He was a man possessed and Tessa was the she-Devil who controlled him. The room filled up with Tessa’s cries and Scott’s guttural moans. She could feel every inch of him sliding in and back out. Her walls hugged his cock tightly as he continued to slam into her.

__

They were slick with sweat, their breaths hot and wet. The space between them felt like a sauna. Scott’s pounding was creating a friction between them that had Tessa keening already. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, her heels spurring him on. Scott leaned back slightly. His hands found hers and they interlocked flat on the pillows. Scott arched his back and pulled out slightly as Tessa let her knees fall back by her elbows. The new angle allowed Scott to push deeper into her and Tessa was now begging him for more. Scott rocked into her with a fury. Sweat droplets formed on his forehead. His eyes darkened as they met hers. Scott could feel her inner walls flutter. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Tessa would come.

__

Tessa could feel her orgasm teetering on the edge. Scott bent his head and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Tessa cried out. He flicked his tongue again. And then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently. He lapped at her and traced figure eights with the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Tessa bucked up at him. 

__

”Make me come.” 

__

Scott reached his arms under Tessa’s body and flipped them over. Tessa didn’t miss a beat. She braced her hands on his chest and she rolled her pelvis over and over Scott’s. He felt enormous to her. 

__

”Let go babe.”

__

Tessa sat back on Scott and ran her hands up her body and pulled out her bun. Her hair fell past her shoulders in loose waves. Scott reached his hands up and Tessa intertwined them as she continued rocking into him. She increased her rhythm. She could feel her orgasm steadily building. She was so wet and primed for him. Scott let her hands go and palmed her breasts. Tessa held his hands in place as she rode him even harder. 

__

Scott’s own release was imminent. He sat up and clutched Tessa to him. His hands slid down to her butt where he helped her rock into him. Tessa had never felt anything like this. They kissed sloppily, tongues everywhere. Scott sucked on her neck. Tessa bit his shoulder and dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades. He was pushing her into him harder and harder. Finally, Tessa’s body gave in. She could feel her orgasm exploding, her walls contracting around Scott and blissfulness as she gave herself over to him. 

__

Scott thrusted into her three more times. His release shot into her as he roared out loud and pitched into Tessa over and over. He held her still against him as he buried his cock deep. Tessa threw her head back and screamed out his name as another orgasm ripped through her. She stuttered around him—sensitive and keyed up.

__

”Oh God. Scott.” She hiccupped.

__

Scott ever the hockey fan went for the hat trick. He reached his hand down and found her clit. He circled it with his forefinger. Tessa whimpered. Scott pressed harder as his lips gently sucked on her neck. Scott switched to his thumb and rubbed her clit over and over.

__

”Nooo. Yesss. Oh. Oh God help me. I’m coming.”

__

Tessa couldn’t control herself; Scott was pulling a third release from her. She pushed her lower half into Scott as she felt the most wonderful sensation. She was so wet, she felt drenched. She pushed Scott back from her. 

__

”I need…” She swallowed, her throat dry and scratchy from screaming. “I need a minute.”

__

Scott could feel her walls still pulsating. He pulled out slowly and gently. He could see how wet she was from her orgasms. He rolled the condom off. Tessa was laying back on the pillows trying to catch her breath.

__

”Be right back.”

__

Scott threw away the condom and was wetting a washcloth when he caught a glimpse of himself. His hair was in 55 different directions. He was sweating and he had red marks on his chest from Tessa. He twisted his body and saw more red marks on his back and handprints on his butt. Tessa had certainly branded him. He wiped himself down and rinsed off the cloth and wet it again.

__

He walked back into the bedroom. He reached down and scooped up the condoms and tossed them onto the nightstand. He climbed into the bed and cleaned Tessa up. She made little noises as he touched her. She looked sated. 

__

He heaved the washcloth into the bathroom and laid down next to her.

__

”Just give me a moment.” Tessa told him.

__

”Take all the time you need.” He kissed her hand.

__

Tessa’s head fell onto his shoulder. They rested for a bit. Tessa turned on her side and slid her hand up Scott’s chest.

__

”I’m gonna need something from you. A favor.”

__

Scott turned his head towards her. He grinned.

__

”Anything T.”

__

”I’m going to need you to reach over to the nightstand…” 

__

Scott perked up. He was surprised she was ready to go again so soon but if she was game, he was too.

__

”And grab that cake and hand it over.”

__

Tessa arranged the pillows against the headboard. Scott handed her the plate.

__

Tessa picked up the fork. She speared a piece of cake and slid the fork into her mouth, moaning at the taste of the chocolate and mocha combination. Scott outdid himself.

__

She sliced into the cake and snagged another little bite and offered it to Scott who eagerly ate it.

__

”Well look at us… eating our cake and having it too.” She announced.

__

Tessa chuckled at her little joke as she savored her second bite of cake. 

__

” But you know my favorite dessert is pie…” He said in a frisky tone.

__

Scott’s hand wrapped around the plate and placed it back on the nightstand. He swiped some of the mocha filling and smeared it on Tessa’s abs. He licked it right off. And raised his eyebrows at her and enjoyed a slice of pie.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we tackle the summer and winter. Media Day for TTYCT, Thank You Ilderton (including Scott's haircut--bless the flow), Tessa's trip to France, a few cottage visits, and of course, TTYCT. Hope you will come along. As always, feel free to share ideas. I hope to have the first chapter up this weekend.


End file.
